La Prophétie des Anciens Chefs
by Auteure
Summary: Une mauvaise augure plane sur Sakura, avec de nouvelle cartes à capturer et une histoire d'amour à gerer entre deux anges qui se déteste moins qu'ils le pensent, comment venir à bout d'un esprit malin qui a réussi à traverser les âges?
1. Prologue

Prophétie des Anciens Chefs  
  
Elle, l'élue, par son sourire charmeur et ses beau yeux verts, a séduit un rival et deux gardiens murés dans la froideur de la vie. Deux anges se joindront à elle. Elle leurs apprendra à s'unir et à s'aimer. Elle devra les trouvé ,eux, les envoyés des Cieux avant qu'il ne les trouvent, Lui l'esprit du Mal. C'est son c?ur d'or qui nous sauvera tous de l'Apocalypse. Le compte a rebourg est enclenché, le Mal contre le Bien, qui gagnera?L'issue est des plus incertaine... 


	2. Sentiments ou Illusions

Sentiments ou illusion  
  
acte1 Il fait nuit c'est un soir de pleine lune, Sakura est sur le toit d'un building elle regarde la lune tout a coup des personnages apparaissent se sont Lionel, Stéphanie, Anthony et Mlle Moreau et d'autre qu'elle n'arrive pas à reconnaître mais que font t-il là?  
  
Sakura: Lionel et Stéphanie devraient être à Hong Kong et Anthony et Mlle Moreau en Angleterre et les autres qui sont-ils? Le lendemain matin. Comme toujours Sakura est en retard et doit se défoncer pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde!!  
  
Tiffanie:Tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin. . Sakura:À vrai dire, je le suis, mais j'ai fais un rêve vraiment bizarre.  
  
Tiffanie:Ah oui et a quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
  
Sakura:C'est comme d'habitude:il fait nuit ,c'est la pleine lune, je suis sur le toit d'un building je regarde la tour et sur la tour cette fois il y avait :Lionel,Stéphanie,Anthony,Mlle Moreau et d'autres personnes que je ne reconnaisait pas ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un animal dans un zoo là pour leur être agréable puis, je me suis réveillée.  
  
Tiffanie: vraiment bizarre ,mais je veux te dire que dans quelques jours ma cousine arrivera de Chine et elle a une surprise pour moi elle m'a dit que je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie et que comme je lui ai parlé beaucoup de toi elle dit que tu pourras la voir avec moi.  
  
Sakura:Elle a l'air chouette ta cousine .  
  
La classe commence M. Terada prend sa place au bureau. acte2 M. Terada:Les enfants est-ce que vous vous souvenez de :Lionel, Stéphanie et Anthony...  
  
Les élèves:Oui!!!  
  
M. Terada:Eh bien ils sont de retours au Japon cette fois-ci il se pourrait bien que se soit pour longtemps.  
  
Les élèves:Chouette!!!  
  
M. Terada:accueillons-les ,vous pouvez entrer.  
  
La porte s'ouvre alors sur Anthony, Lionel et Stéphanie.  
  
Les trois amis:Bonjour!!  
  
Chacun retourne à son ancienne place, Lionel derrière Sakura, Stéphanie à coté de Yvan et Anthony en avant de Tiffanie. Sakura alors se retourne et dit:  
  
Sakura:Alors ça a du te faire plaisir de retourner en Chine?  
  
Lionel:Pas mal...  
  
Tout se passe comme d'habitude sauf que cette fois il y a à sa place une jeune fille blonde avec une petite chose ailée qui ressemble un peu à Kero mais rose et il y a des signes incompréhensibles sur son corps.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Kero:Bonjour  
  
Sakura:Kero, mon rêve, il était bizarre c'est le même que les autres ,mais il avait quelque chose de différent, à ma place il y avait une jeune fille blonde et à ta place il y avait comme un petit ours volant avec des signes que je ne comprenais pas.  
  
Kero:Hum...je vais y penser.  
  
À l'école.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde!!  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
  
Sakura:Je suis contrariée.  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie:Quoi?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien oui j'ai fait un rêve bizarre.  
  
Lionel:Hum...oui c'est bizarre toutes les cartes ont été scellées et transformées alors je ne comprend pas...  
  
Sakura:Kero n'on plus.  
  
Tout a coup elle ressent une sensation familière et Lionel la sûrement ressentit car il a bouger, elle se retourne et il hocha de la tête il a bien ressentit une carte de Clow mais c'est impossible toutes les cartes ont été capturées et transformées en cartes Sakura .Alors pourquoi? acte3 A la récréation.  
  
Lionel:C'est pourtant une carte de Clow que j'ai ressentit mais c'est impossible...  
  
Sakura:Je vais questionnée les cartes peut-être pourront-elles-m'en dire plus.  
  
Elle sort alors de sa poche un paquet de cartes roses agrémentées d'étoiles, les mélanges avec sa main gauche, les sépare en trois tas avec la main gauche et les remet en un tas. Elle en mais alors une devant elle une en haut etc., et dit carte Sakura montrées moi la personne sur mon chemin...une étrange lueur apparaît et semble aspirée des informations sur Sakura. Elle tire alors la carte du haut:La carte de l'Amour ensuite les trois cartes en dessous: Effacement, Création, Sommeil et puis en dessous du paquet elle prend une carte mais aussitôt qu'elle en prend une, trois autres cartes tombent dans sa main , Passé, Chant, Combat et Vent.  
  
Lionel:Alors...  
  
Sakura:La carte n'est pas au courant de grand chose sur moi elle utilise pour se cacher la carte de l'Effacement, de la Création et celle du Sommeil et elle s'en prend à:Tiffanie, Anthony, Stéphanie et moi, mais pourquoi pas à toi?  
  
Lionel:Ça je ne le sait pas mais c'est bizarre...  
  
À la maison.  
  
Thomas:Alors tu as encore fais des bêtises?  
  
Sakura:Même pas vrai. Est-ce que Mathieu vient ce soir?  
  
Thomas:Oui nous devons réviser. Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Pour rien.  
  
Dans sa chambre.  
  
Kero:Alors tu dis que toi et le morveux avez ressenti une carte de Clow .Hum...Mon maître m'as parlé de la 53eme la carte des Sentiments.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce quelle fait cette carte?  
  
Kero:Hé bien elle amplifie les sentiments ou elle en donne ,  
  
Sakura:Que veut-tu dire par "elle en donne"?  
  
Kero:Hé oui elle peut te faire sentir triste alors que tu est joyeuse.  
  
Sakura:J'ai parlé aux cartes cet après-midi et elle veut s'en prendre à moi , Stéphanie, Tiffanie et Anthony pourquoi ne s'en prend-elle pas à Lionel?  
  
Kero:Peut-être à-t-elle un petit faible pour lui.  
  
Sakura:Ce n'ai pas drôle.  
  
Kero:Mais c'est peut être la vérité les cartes ont toutes des sentiments surtout la carte des Sentiments.  
  
Le lendemain à l'école.  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie:Alors....?  
  
Sakura:C'est la carte des Sentiments.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi ne s'en prend-t-elle pas à moi?  
  
Sakura riant:D'après Kero elle a un petit faible pour toi.  
  
Lionel, Tiffanie et Stéphanie:Quoi?!  
  
Tiffanie riant:Hi hi hi hi sa c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendu!  
  
Sakura:Moi aussi lorsque Kero me l'as dit, je me suis roulée par terre .  
  
Alors Lionel les fusilla du regard.  
  
Sakura riant:Voyons, on devrait peut-être réfléchir à un plan d'attaque au lieu de taquiner Lionel même si c'est très drôle .  
  
Tiffanie riant:À ca c'est vrai .  
  
Lionel:Rrrrr...  
  
Sakura:Bon bon...  
  
Tiffanie:Elle a raison nous devrions penser à un plan d'attaque.  
  
Stéphanie:A ça c'est vrai.  
  
Lionel:Comment peut-on la battre cette carte ?  
  
Sakura:Il faut la trouvée et ensuite on verra.  
  
Lionel:Quoi, tu ne sait pas encore quoi faire?  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut faire toi?  
  
Lionel:Je n'en sait rien moi mais ce n'est pas moi le maître des cartes.  
  
Sakura:Il faut retourné dans la classe ce soir pour pouvoir la repérée.  
  
Stéphanie:Bonne idée!  
  
Sakura:Alors à ce soir devant l'école .  
  
Le soir dans la classe.  
  
Tiffanie filmant:Alors Sakura prète a encore affronté une carte de Clow,et a enfilé ton costume de combat.  
  
Sakura:Avec toi j'y suis habituée.  
  
Le costume est orné de rubans rouges et blancs ,d'une longue cape finissant par des clochettes qui tintaient à chaque mouvement et un magnifique corsage assorti à un short rose et blanc avec un chapeau avec une plume retenue par une pierre qui semble être un rubis.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu est superbe!  
  
Sakura gênée :Je me sent comme une grosse fleur.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais non.  
  
Sakura:Alors où est cette carte de Clow?  
  
Yué:Cerbérus je suis sûr que ce n'ai pas la carte des Sentiments.  
  
Cerbérus:Désolé mais pour une fois c'est moi qui est raison. Na na na na nère!!  
  
Sakura:Hé vous deux vous agissez comme de vrais enfants on ne croirait pas avoir affaire a deux gardiens SAGE ET GENTIL.  
  
Yué et Cerbérus:On a jamais dit qu'on était sage tout le temps!  
  
Sakura riant :Le terme jamais s'appliquerait mieux.  
  
Yué et Cerbérus la fusillèrent du regard  
  
Sakura riant:Bon, on est pas venu pour s'amuser mais capturé une carte de Clow.  
  
Lionel:Enfin quelque chose de lucide.  
  
Sakura, Yué et Cerbérus le fusillèrent du regard.  
  
Lionel mal a l'aise:Bon, bon  
  
Sakura:Chhuutt!J'entend une voix.  
  
Tous écoutèrent.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui mais ces trop faible.  
  
Sakura:Pas de problème...  
  
Elle sortie la carte de la Voix.  
  
Sakura:...Carte de la Voix amplifie la voix que j'entend...  
  
Alors au grand étonnement de tous cette voix était féminine et elle disait:  
  
Voix:Lionel...Lionel mon amour vient me rejoindre.  
  
Lionel rougit.  
  
Cerbérus:Je le savais que la carte des Sentiments avait un petit faible pour le morveux.  
  
Lionel le fusilla du regard.  
  
Sakura:Avoue que c'est vrai ce n'ai sûrement pas Stéphanie puisqu'elle est ici .Carte de la voix montre-moi d'où vient cette voix. Acte 4 Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Tokyo. Alors Sakura utilisera le Vol .Stéphanie et Tiffanie montèrent sur Cerbérus et Lionel sur Yué. Alors arrivé sur le toit du building le plus proche la carte des Sentiments leur apparurent. Telle une grande fée elle déploya ses ailes et un sourire satisfais apparu sur ses lèvres.  
  
La carte :Alors vous avez fini par me le livrer?  
  
Tous:Hein?!  
  
La carte:Mon Lionel nous allons vivre éternellement ou jusqu'a ce que je trouve quelqu'un de meilleur...  
  
Sakura:Désolé ma grande mais tu n'auras qu'une chose.  
  
La carte et tous:Et c'est quoi?  
  
Sakura:Une bonne raclée de ma part.  
  
Lionel pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sakura aussi de mauvaise humeur et aussi déterminée.  
  
La carte :C'est ce que tu croit je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie moi.  
  
Sakura:Justement tu n'ai même jamais né parce qu'en vérité tu n'ai qu'un morceau de carton.  
  
La carte:A ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule a savoir blessée les gens par les sentiments.  
  
Sakura:Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.  
  
La carte:Désolé petit monstre mais il n'y a pas que cela.  
  
Sakura:Je t'interdit de m'appeler par ce nom.  
  
Thomas:Enfin, quelqu'un de mon avis. acte5 Tous se retournèrent.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?  
  
Thomas :Je suis venu t'embêter. Je n'ai pas le droit?  
  
Sakura:Ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
Thomas:Oh que si.  
  
Sakura:Si je n'étais pas occupée je me ferais plaisir de t'écrabouillé comme un insecte.  
  
Thomas:Je te manquerais trop voyons.  
  
Sakura d'un oeil mauvais:On pari?  
  
Thomas:Non, je suis sûr de gagné.  
  
Sakura:Tu as peur, froussard, froussard.  
  
La carte:Vous vous occupez un peu de moi dit?  
  
Thomas et Sakura:Non!!  
  
La carte:Si c'est comme ça je lance un sort.  
  
Thomas et Sakura:Fais-le.  
  
La carte:Pas de problème.un peu surprise par l'attitude de la Chasseuse de Carte vantée par ses soeurs.  
  
Stéphanie se mit soudain a pleure.  
  
Lionel:pourquoi tu pleures?  
  
Stéphanie:Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Sniff!  
  
Tiffanie:Je me sens bizarre.  
  
Anthony:Moi aussi!  
  
Anthony qui était arriver en retard. Tiffanie rougit. Anthony a son tour.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Sakura Les yeux pleins de colère:Tu n'as qu'a lui demander.  
  
Lionel:Hein...qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
  
Sakura:Tu ne le voit pas ta copine veut n'avoir aucune rivale et pour cela elle est prête a faire n'importe quoi.  
  
La carte et Lionel:Comment tu sais cela?  
  
Sakura:J'ai déjà ressentit ce sentiment et j'aurais voulu détruire toute personne sur mon chemin, mais comme il n'était pas a changer de blonde à chaque jours comme de vêtement je n'ai tuer personne ...pour le moment.  
  
La carte et Lionel:Comment ça pour le moment?  
  
Sakura en regardant Thomas:On a trop jouer avec mon c?ur maintenant j'agit au lieu de penser. Carte de la croissance fait moi grandir à en toucher le ciel!  
  
Elle grandit et prit alors Thomas dans sa main et dit:  
  
Sakura:Alors pari tenu...que tu le veuille ou non je vais t'écrasée  
  
Thomas:Je n'ai jamais failli devant un défi et cela ne fera qu'ajouté une victoire de plus a mon actif et je vais pouvoir me vanter d'avoir battu mon petit monstre de petite s?ur.  
  
Sakura:Rrrrr je me demande ce qui m'empêche d'utiliser les cartes de la vitesse ,de la puissance et du combat en même temps.  
  
Cerbérus:Fais-le on va voir le trio que cela va donné. Chouette ça va être comme dans les jeux vidéo.  
  
Yué:Voyons mon minou ne soit pas stupide cela pourrait être dangereux.  
  
Cerbérus:Rrrrr tu m'embête depuis que le maître t'as créé. acte6 La carte:Ohé on s'occupe de moi.  
  
Sakura:Désolé mais on devra remettre notre petite partie de plaisir parce que j'ai des obligations. Alors que veux-tu?  
  
La carte:Ce que je veux ,ha tu le sait très bien.  
  
Sakura:Ce que tu demandes tu ne l'obtiendra pas parce que...  
  
La carte:Pace que...?  
  
Sakura:Parce que je ne pourrai pas l'enlevé de ma vie même si c'était la seule solution.  
  
La carte étonnée les regarda un moment .Lionel regardait Sakura les yeux brillants. Tandis que Sakura rougissait.  
  
La carte:Jamais je n'ai vu deux personne s'aimés autant et je m'y connait en sentiment,et je recherchais justement un maître qui sait avoué ses sentiments alors Sakura tu peux me capturer je suis d'accord.  
  
Sakura:Carte de Clow retourne à ta forme originelle et devient à ton tour une carte Sakura!  
  
La carte se déposa tout doucement dans le creux de sa main.  
  
Stéphanie:Pourquoi je pleure?  
  
Tiffanie et Anthony:Qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras?  
  
Lionel et Sakura:C'est une longue hisoire.  
  
acte7  
  
Sur le toit d'un immeuble un peu plus loin.  
  
Thomas:Même si je n'aime pas ce gamin mais je doit avoué que si Sakura est heureuse avec lui je ne peux rien faire l'amour est parfois plus forte que la raison...  
  
Katia:Thomas au lieu de te plaindre tu devrais être heureux pour elle après tous tu as été jeune toi aussi et tu sais que la famille et les amis ne peuvent rien faire contre l'amour vrai.  
  
Thomas:Mais je suis heureux pour elle et je trouve qu'il vont très bien ensemble et peut être que le gamin pourra la dompter.  
  
Katia:Tu ne changera donc jamais mais c'est aussi bien comme cela.  
  
acte8  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Sakura:Alors c'est ce soir que ta cousine arrive ?  
  
Tiffanie:Hé oui et j'ai hâte parce que comme tu le sait j'adore les surprises.  
  
Sakura:Avec tous c'est émotions j'ai oublié de te demander comment elle s'appelait.  
  
Tiffanie:Elle s'appelle Anne-Marie.  
  
Sakura:Quel joli nom!  
  
Stéphanie:Qui est cette Anne-Marie?  
  
Sakura:C'est la cousine de Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Elle arrive ce soir. acte9  
  
Anne-Marie:J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton amie Sakura elle m'a sembler chouette d'après ce que tu m'en a dit.  
  
Tiffanie:Elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes...tien la voila.  
  
Sakura:Bonsoir Tiffanie et...tu dois être Anne-Marie?Enchanté te rencontre. Tiffanie j'ai apporter Kero comme tu me la demander et comme tu le connaît il n'a pas dit non.  
  
Anne-Marie:Moi de même.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura je te présente Todos le gardien de Anne-Marie.  
  
Sakura:Où est-il?  
  
Todos:Ici en bas.  
  
Une toute petite boule de poil de la grandeur de Kero avec des ailes et de mystérieux signes sur le corps s'envola sous le nez de Sakura.  
  
Cerbérus:Todos c'est toi?  
  
Il redevint Kero.  
  
Todos:Kero ça fais un bout!  
  
Sakura:Vous vous connaissez?  
  
Todos et Kero:Bien sur, c'est Clow Read qui nous a crées.  
  
Sakura:Hein!?  
  
Todos:Moi je m'occupe des cartes de Read et Kero...  
  
Kero:Des cartes de Clow.  
  
Anne-Marie:Les cartes de Read sont devenu des cartes d'Anne-Marie.  
  
Sakura:Et les miennes sont devenus des cartes de Sakura.  
  
Anne-Marie:Tu sais Tiffanie je suis venue pour te voir mais aussi pour rencontrer la maîtresse des cartes de Clow.  
  
Tiffanie:Je m'en doutais un peu ,après que tu es tant insister pour que Sakura vienne.  
  
Anne-Marie:Je ne pouvais pas de toute façon rester longtemps alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rencontrer celui que Todos admire le plus et la maîtresse des cartes de Clow.  
  
Une semaine plus tard.  
  
Sakura:Alors ta cousine est repartit en Chine.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui j'ai hâte qu'elle revienne l'an prochain.  
  
Sakura:Alors la deuxième chasseuse de cartes est partit en apportant tous l'histoire.  
  
Lionel:Commença la deuxième chasseuse de carte?  
  
Sakura:C'est une longue histoire.  
  
Anthony:Alors les cartes Read ont été libéré puis capturées ,Todos est donc le gardien de ta cousine Tiffanie.  
  
Lionel:Comment se fait-il que lui il sait tout alors que moi rien.  
  
Sakura:Il sait lire dans l'esprit et dans le futur alors il a sut avant qu'on le lui dise.  
  
Anthony:Comment tu sais ça?  
  
Sakura:Mon idiot de frère avait les mêmes pouvoirs avant.  
  
Lionel:Ça va mais maintenant vous voulez bien me raconter .  
  
La paix est de retour dans le petit monde de Sakura mais pour combien de temps.... Fin 


	3. Révélations pour Sakura

Révélation pour Sakura  
Tout se passe après que Anthony soit retourné en Angleterre en compagnie de Yué et Stéphanie au Japon.  
  
ACTE1 Le rêve il est pareil comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci il y a à ma place un jeune garçon je crois l'avoir déjà vu mais ce n'ai pas nette dans mon rêve comme s'il pleuvait mais sans les nuages et le tonnerre. Je le raconterai à Kero en me réveillant.  
  
Sakura: Kero, j'ai rêvé de quelque chose de bizarre je n'y comprends rien.  
  
Kero: Que si passait-il dans ton rêve?  
  
Sakura: C'est la pleine lune il y a un garçon sur le toit d'un building très près de la tour de Tokyo mais je ressens que je le connais mais c'est embrouillé. Il portait un smoking.  
  
Kero: Humm... j'en parlerai à Yué.  
  
A l'école.  
  
Sakura: Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Sandrine: Bonjour Sakura. Je me demandais si samedi tu pouvais venir avec Tiffanie et moi faire la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de ma grande s?ur, elle m'a demandée d'amener deux de mes amis et comme Nadine et Sonia sont occupés j'ai pensé à toi.  
  
Sakura: Ça serait super après tout un mariage est un événement spécial.  
  
Sandrine: Super, mon père va venir nous chercher vers onze heures vendredi pour faire l'essai des robes et des smokings!  
  
Sakura: Pourquoi des smokings?  
  
Sandrine : Ma s?ur avait besoin de deux garçons d'honneur et j'ai invité Yvan et Lionel en plus du petit frère du fiancé de ma s?ur.  
  
Sakura: Alors j'espère qu'il fera beau samedi.  
  
Sandrine: Moi aussi! ACTE2 A la récréation.  
  
Sakura: Je suis super excitée se sera le premier mariage que j'assisterai... et avec Thomas ce ne sera pas le dernier.  
  
Tiffanie: Moi aussi et je trouve que ton frère est bizarre depuis quelques temps.  
  
Sakura: Ça doit être que Thomas a revu Mlle Moreau il n'y a pas longtemps.  
  
Lionel qui s'était approcher.  
  
Tiffanie et Lionel: Comment sais-tu cela? !  
  
Sakura: C'est facile chaque soir lorsqu'il revient à la maison c'est comme s'il flottait sur un nuage mais je sais ce qu'il ressent.  
  
Sakura rougit.  
  
Tiffanie: D'après toi quel genre de robe porterons-nous samedi.  
  
Sakura: Il y aura sûrement pas mal de dentelle et de froufrou.  
  
Tiffanie: J'aimerais tellement faire les robes pour le mariage je suis sûre que tout serait parfait.  
  
Sakura riant: Avec toi comme couturière c'est sur.  
  
Lionel en rejoignant Yvan. Ah! , Les filles toujours ont parlée mode et de garçons. Hé! Une minute, il y aura le petit frère du fiancé de la s?ur de Sandrine si Sakura tombe amoureuse de lui... j'ai bien fait d'accepter d'y aller.  
  
Sakura: Tu sais Lionel il n'y a que toi dans mon c?ur alors ne tant fais pas je ne tomberai pas amoureuse du frère du fiancé.  
  
Lionel les yeux brillant. Elle a compris mon inquiétude et elle m'a rassurée. ACTE3  
  
Le vendredi dans la boutique pour essayer les robes.  
  
Sakura: Elle est magnifique!  
  
En effet la robe que Sakura portait l'était. Elle était longue, rose et sur le long de chaque cote de ses jambes. (Pour vous dire qu'elle lui faisait bien.)  
  
Tiffanie: Non tu es magnifique. C'est toi qui porte bien la robe.  
  
Couturière: Mademoiselle, voulez-vous monter sur le banc, je voudrais ajuster la robe.  
  
Sakura: D'accord.  
  
Pendant que Sakura monte sur le banc elle ressent une force mystérieuse et là Lionel rentre avec son smoking.  
  
Toutes: Hé t'as pas le droit de rentrer ici!!  
  
Lionel gêné: Ok ok. (Tout bas mais pas assez)Ah les filles!  
  
Toutes: Hé on a entendu!  
  
Lionel sort se maudissant de son indiscrétion. Mais il avait une bonne raison il avait ressentit une force et il avait pensé que Sakura l'avait sentie.  
  
Yvan a Lionel: Alors est-ce qu'elles sont prêtes?  
  
Lionel: Non mais... elles sont très jolies dans leurs robes.  
  
Yvan: J'espère que Sandrine pourra cacher tous ses grammes en trop.  
  
Sandrine: Je t'ai entendue et en sortant d'ici tu passeras un très mauvais quart d'heure! (Elle ne fera rien elle l'aime trop)  
  
Yvan riant: Je ferais mieux de me sauver alors.  
  
Pendant ce temps Sakura sentait la force approcher.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas: Ça ne va pas?  
  
Sakura tout bas: Je sens une force et elle s'approche d'ici.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas: Alors Sakura la chasseuse de cartes est de retour!  
  
ACTE4  
  
Le jour du mariage.  
  
Sakura: J'espère que tout se passera bien.  
  
Serveur: Mesdemoiselles, la mariée veux vous voir!  
  
Sakura: Alors ça doit être pressant.  
  
Dans la suite de la mariée.  
  
Sandrine: Marie que se passe-t-il?  
  
Marie, la mariée: Sandrine j'ai peur d'avoir fais un mauvais choix.  
  
Sandrine: Bien non.  
  
Sakura: Marie, tu aimes ton fiancé non?  
  
Marie: Oui je l'aime mais si jamais je me suis trompée, je pourrais le regretter.  
  
Sakura: Lorsque vous dévalerez l'allée et votre fiancé se tournera vers vous et vous regardera les yeux pleins d'étoiles vous ne regretterai rien.  
  
Marie: Merci Sakura.  
  
La marche nuptiale se met à joué Sakura se sent nerveuse et si Marie avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Tout a coup Marie descend l'allée et regarde celui qui deviendra son mari dans quelques minutes il l'a regarda et dans ses yeux brillaient une multitude d'étoiles.  
  
Marie: Je le veux.  
  
Son mari: Je le veux.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Marie: Sakura je voudrais te remercier encore une fois sans toi je serais passer à cote du bonheur.  
  
Sakura: Vous l'auriez trouvée mais plus tard le bonheur est renforcé lorsqu"il y a de la distance mais il est toujours là à jamais.  
  
Marie: Alors j'espère qu'on va se revoir. A bientôt tout le monde!  
  
Marie lance alors son bouquet a Sakura puis, la voiture de Marie et son mari qui part. Sakura ressent une puissance maléfique, un pouvoir du mal presque diabolique.  
  
Sakura: Tiffanie je ressens quelque chose de bizarre.  
  
Tiffanie: Alors va vite te changer heureusement que j'ai apporté un costume.  
  
Sakura tomba à la renverse.  
  
Sakura: Tiffanie tu traîne vraiment n'importe quoi et si je n'avais rien senti du tout tu aurais apporté tous cela pour rien.  
  
Tiffanie: Tu as senti quelque chose alors n'en parlons plus et j'ai hâte d'essayée le nouveau prototype de caméscope de ma mère!  
  
Sakura tombe à la renverse.  
  
Sakura: Bon, bon allons-y.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura sortit de la petite salle avec une magnifique tenue ayant de petites ailes dans le dos plusieurs petite boucles rose une ravissante cape blanche ornée de petit dessins or qui descend doucement sur le sol.  
  
Tiffanie: Tu es superbe!  
  
Sakura gênée: On devrait peut être appelée Kero tu sais comme il a été très contrarié lorsque la carte de l'Espoir l'avait effacé.  
  
Tiffanie en sortant son portable: Bonne idée heureusement que j'ai apporté mon portable.  
  
Kero chez Sakura: Allo!  
  
Tiffanie: Kero il y a quelque chose de magique ici. Vient vite a l'église Saint-Aimée de Joseph.  
  
Kero: Ok.  
  
Sakura: Alors j'espère qu'il ne dormait pas encore.  
  
Tiffanie: S'il dormait, il l'a bien cacher. Mais il paraissait très réveillé.  
  
Sakura: Il devait jouer au nouveau jeu vidéo que j'ai acheté.  
  
Puis elle fit alors appelle à son sceptre: Clé par le pouvoir de mon étoile apparaît devant moi. Libère ta puissance. Je te l'ordonne! Alors un long sceptre orné d'une étoile et d'une paire d'ailes accrochées sur un bâton rose.  
  
Tiffanie filmant: Jamais je ne me lasserai de te voir faire appelle à ta clé.  
  
Sakura: Tu as dû me filmé des centaines de fois a la fin tu n'es pas tanner.  
  
Tiffanie: Jamais!  
  
Cerbérus: Alors le morveux n'est pas encore arrivé.  
  
Lionel sortant de l'ombre: Je suis toujours là moi!  
  
Cerbérus: Comment j'aurais pu être ici s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mariage ?  
  
Lionel: Des raisons, des raisons.  
  
Cerbérus: Grrr... Tu es chanceux d'être le petit copain de Sakura ou tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure!  
  
Lionel: Pfff.  
  
Sakura: Arrêter vous deux ce n'est pas le moment. Vous règlerez vos problèmes plus tard. ACTE5 Cacher dans un arbre tout près il regardait Sakura calmer les deux amis qui se chamaillaient. Il l'admirait, mais il avait un autre devoir que de fantasmé sur sa cible. Il devait la détruire, il avait promis à son maître. Mais soudain il pensa qu'on pouvait détruire une personne en plusieurs façon. Il pouvait faire d'elle sa reine. Puis il sortit de l'ombre.  
  
Ashka: Bonjour.  
  
Tous: Qui es-tu?  
  
Ashka: Je suis Ashka.  
  
Sakura: Bonjour Ashka puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici?  
  
Ashka: Je suis ici pour te détruire toi et tes petits amis.  
  
Lionel et Kero: Si tu crois pouvoir la détruire, tu te trompe !  
  
Ashka: Il y a plusieurs façon de détruire quelqu'un.  
  
Sakura: Donne-moi-s'en une.  
  
Ashka: Facile! Je vais te transformer en vampire.  
  
Sakura riant: Ha ha ha ça n'existe pas.  
  
Ashka: Si c'est ce que tu crois c'est ton droit mais tu verras et c'est moi qui gagnerai.  
  
Il s'enfuit laissant nos amis surpris derrière lui.  
  
Sakura: Kero tu crois qu'il disait la vérité parce qu'il paraît que les fantômes son toujours avec les vampires?  
  
Kero: Mais non voyons ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux.  
  
Sakura: Mais... j'ai sentit une puissance magique chez ce garçon.  
  
Kero: Alors peut être qu'il est un vampire mais je ne suis pas sur. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'inquiète pour si peu. D'accord Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Humm. Oui, oui.  
  
Kero étant peu sûr de la réponse de sa protégée il se promet de la surveillée.  
  
Sakura: Comme il n'y a rien a chassé, on devrait peut être partir.  
  
Lionel: Ouais! (Il était tanner de porter son smoking.)  
  
Le soir.  
  
Le rêve: Il y a un jeune garçon sur un toit devant la tours de Tokyo. Mais le garçon elle le connaît c'est Ashka mais il y a les yeux rouges et les canines plus longues de plutôt dans la journée. Finalement Ashka étais bien un vampire alors cela pourrait bien être dangereux pour elle. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Kero le matin même.  
  
Le lendemain matin. DDDRRRRIIINNNGG! DDDRRRIINNNGG!!  
  
Sakura: Aaaaaahhhh!  
  
Kero: T'es malade de réveillé les gens comme ça!  
  
Sakura: Désoler mais je suis de corvée ce matin et je dois me lever tôt. Ah, au fait Ashka est un vampire et un vrai!  
  
Kero surprit: Comment tu sais ça? Ah ne me le dit pas tu l'as vu dans ton rêve et puis il est mignon?  
  
Sakura: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait mignon?  
  
Kero:Tu ferais mieux de te dépêchée si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard au lycée.  
  
Sakura:Ah j'avais complètement oublié.  
  
Elle enfile alors a la vitesse de la lumière son uniforme et claque la porte pour rejoindre son père, son frère a la cuisine. Kero n'a même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle est déjà descendue.  
  
Kero: Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment qu'il y est un vampire dans les parages je dois parler à Anthony il pourra peut être m'en dire plus.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Dominique : Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Thomas : Tu te lève bien tôt, petit monstre.  
  
Sakura ignorant la remarque de son frère : Je suis de corvée ce matin.  
  
Dans la rue des merisiers.  
  
Sakura : Wow, c'est toujours aussi magnifique le printemps. Je me demande si .oh non ce seraient vraiment bizarre.  
  
Thomas:Arrête de traîner ou tu vas être en retard.  
  
Sakura en roulant vers le lycée:Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
Thomas en la regardant s'en aller:Plus que tu ne le pense Sakura. ACTE6  
  
Dans la classe.  
  
Mr.Terada:Regagner vos places. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Laisse-moi vous présentez Ashka,il vient de Chine plus précisément de Pékin.  
  
Alors le nouvel élève concerné s'avança dans la classe.  
  
Mr.Terada:Dites bonjour a Ashka.  
  
Tous:Bonjour.  
  
Tous posèrent des question sauf Lionel, Tiffanie et Sakura qui n'en reviennent de la surprise de voir Ashka ici dans leurs classe. À la récréation.  
  
Sakura en colère:Comment a-t-il osé venir ici dans notre classe?  
  
Lionel surpris de la colère de Sakura:Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais moi je suis contente qu'il reste ici.  
  
Sakura et Lionel:Pourquoi?  
  
Tiffanie:Je ne sais pas mais...  
  
Sakura:Dis-moi pas que tu le trouve mignon.  
  
Tiffanie:Non, mais il a un certain charme.  
  
Sakura:Humm, Kero m'a demander si je l'avais trouver mignon dans mon rêve...  
  
Lionel jaloux:Quoi ,tu as rêver de lui?  
  
Sakura:...Bien oui mais c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'il étais un vrai de vrai vampire, et puis j'ai déjà fait un rêve prémonitoire sur toi tu sais et tu as été horrible avec moi ,alors je ne voit pas pourquoi ça ne marcherais pas avec lui .Et puis je t'ai toi maintenant tu n'as rien a craindre.  
  
Lionel:Tu n'as rêver qu'une fois sur moi?  
  
Sakura rougissante:Bien non mais les autres n'était pas pas prémonitoires.  
  
Ashka:Si c'est pas mignon!  
  
Sakura changea alors d'expressions de la gêne elle passa à la colère.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
  
Ashka:Je vais au lycée comme tout jeune de mon âge.  
  
Sakura:Désolée mais tu n'as aucune raison valable pour venir ici. Tu n'es même pas humain.  
  
Ashka surpris:Tu as changé d'avis bien vite pour quelqu'un qui ne croit pas aux vampires.  
  
Sakura:Je n'ai pas dis que je n'y croyais pas mais j'ai simplement demander si les vampires avaient la compagnie des fantômes.  
  
Ashka:Il y a une différence?  
  
Sakura:Oui et elle est énorme!  
  
Ashka:Bon il est bientôt temps pour toi de devenir ma reine.  
  
Sakura:Il faudrait que tu sois prince pour que je devienne reine.  
  
Ashka:Je suis le prince des ténèbres et mon maître le roi.  
  
Sakura:Qui est ton maître?  
  
Ashka:Terror, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurt ignorante alors je vais t'expliquer toute l'histoire.  
  
DDDRRIIINNGG!!La cloche sonna tous durent aller en classe.  
  
Ashka:Je te le dirai ce soir.  
  
Sakura:Quand?  
  
Ashka:Tu le sauras lorsque se sera le moment.  
  
Après les cours tous allèrent chez Sakura pour avoir des réponses au questions qui leurs trottaient dans la tête.  
  
Kero:Qu'est-ce que le morveux fait ici?  
  
Sakura:Kero!!  
  
Kero:Bon,bon je m'excuse morveux.  
  
Sakura le regard lourd de reproche:Si tu ne t'excuse pas comme il le faut tu n'auras pas ta part du délicieux gâteau que mon père a préparé en plus il est au chocolat.  
  
Kero les yeux plein d'étoiles:Tu ce que tu veux Sakura. Je m'excuse.  
  
Sakura tout bas vers Tiffanie: Je peux lui faire faire tous ce que je veux.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas: A ça c'est vrai.  
  
Lionel tous bas vers Kero : Je crois qu'elles sont en train de se foutre de notre gueule.  
  
Kero tout bas: Je te crois sur parole.  
  
Lionel et Kero: De quoi vous parlez? !  
  
Sakura gênée: Pas grand chose. Mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse.  
  
Kero: Mais ce que vous parlé semblait très intéressant.  
  
Sakura: Je dois l'avoué mais tu n'aimes pas parler de mode habituellement Kero. N'ai-je pas raison?  
  
Kero: Si c'est de ça que vous parliez laisser faire, et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes venu ici?  
  
Sakura: Tu connais un certain Terror?  
  
Kero: Quoi, si je le connaît c'est l'ennemi le plus terrible de Clow. A l'époque où Clow était jeune, Terror était le maître du Cercle du mal qui était complètement contraire a celui de Clow.  
  
Sakura: Il avait quel âge a cette époque?  
  
Kero: Il avait 13 ans tout juste.  
  
Sakura: Wow! (Méchante bolle)  
  
Kero:`Ce n'est pas tout.  
  
Tous: Quoi?  
  
Kero: Il a réussi à échappé a la destruction des pouvoirs du mal en se cachant dans un médaillon en forme lune celui qui l'en libèrera deviendra son serviteur et devra tuer à sa place.  
  
Sakura qui connaît déjà la réponse a sa question : Qui doit-il tuer ?  
  
Kero : En tant qu'ennemi de Clow, Terror veut tuer tous ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin a Clow, des amis, la famille a la simple connaissance du nom de Clow.  
  
Sakura terrorisée: Donc il voudra sûrement me tuer en premier.  
  
Kero : Pas nécessairement. Peut être opère-t-il par ordre alphabétique.(méchante façon de détendre l'atmosphère)  
  
Sakura de moins en moins rassurer : Kero ce n'est pas drôle ! Au fait qu'a- t-il voulu dire en disant : Le temps est presque venu pour toi de devenir ma reine ?  
  
Kero surpris par la déclaration de son amie :Je n'en sait rien moi les vampires je ne les porte pas dans mon c?ur. Et puis j'ai d'autres choses a faire que m'informé là dessus.  
  
Sakura :Kero tu n'as pas de c?ur.  
  
Kero :Quoi ?!  
  
Sakura riant :Tu n'en a pas parce que ton estomac prend trop de place.  
  
Kero :Ouf. Hé c'est pas vrai !  
  
Sakura :Tu devrais téléphoner à Anthony pendant que moi j'irai à la bibliothèque.  
  
Derrière la fenêtre en silence Ashka regarde Sakura. Qui bientôt deviendra sa reine celle qui le remettra dans le droit chemin celui du bien, mais il doit d'abord tuer celui qui l'empêche d'accomplir son but :Lionel Li, arrière petit-neveu de Clow Read, ennemi jurer de Terror son maître est devenu son rival.  
  
Sakura :Il m'a dit qu'on se verrais sûrement ce soir.  
  
Lionel :Tu as l'intention de sortir ?  
  
Sakura :Non, mais avec un vampire dans les parage se n'est pas très rassurant.  
  
Tiffanie :Chouette, Super Sakura Power est de retour !  
  
Sakura :Oui, oui.  
  
Tiffanie :Heureusement que j'ai pensé à te faire un nouveau costume .Il est en plein dans le sujet de la sortie.  
  
En effet, la toute nouvelle création de Tiffanie fait paraître la personne qui la porte par conséquent Sakura a une vrai créature de la nuit ses petite ailes de chauve-sourie dans le dos, la robe et quasiment toute noire ,sur le bas de la robe il y a de la dentelle blanche. ACTE7 Dans la nuit.  
  
Sakura:Aller vient j'aimerais bien aller me coucher j'ai école demain.  
  
Comme il ne venait pas elle partit se coucher(Elle manqua de tomber de fatigue en volant).Pendant ce temps Ashka transformait Tiffanie en vampire .Il la mordit dans le cou .  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Sakura inquiète: Tiffanie tu es toute blanche, tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi.  
  
Tiffanie: Mais non, je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien.  
  
Mr.Terada: Sakura amène donc Tiffanie a l'infirmerie.  
  
Sakura : Bien M.  
  
Tiffanie : Mais M. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
  
À l'infirmerie.  
  
Sakura :Tiffanie repose-toi .  
  
Tiffanie : Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
  
La cloche sonna.  
  
Lionel :Alors comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Sakura :Elle ne veut pas dormir.  
  
Tiffanie :Je ne veux pas dormir alors laissez-moi.  
  
Sakura surprise :Tiffanie calme-toi.  
  
Sakura téléphona chez Suzanne, la mère de Tiffanie, lui disant que Tiffanie n'allait pas très bien.  
  
Sakura :Oui madame elle est toute pâle  
  
Suzanne : Je viens la chercher tout de suite. Merci Sakura.  
  
Le soir. Sakura parle au téléphone avec Lionel quand tout à coup elle entend un bruit très fort a l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
Sakura :Lionel, Lionel tu es là ?!  
  
Ashka :Désolée Sakura je crois que ton Lionel qu'il s'est évanoui. Aller, rend toi a l'évidence je suis plus fort que toi.  
  
Sakura : Jamais, tu ne seras plus fort que même si tu es immortel jamais tu m'entends jamais !!Retrouve-moi devant la tours de Tokyo.  
  
Ashka : D'accord.  
  
Devant la tours de Tokyo.  
  
Ashka : Alors tu veux te battre. J'ai toujours aimé les filles avec du caractère.  
  
Sakura : Non je ne suis pas venue me battre mais je veux que tu me donne au moins trois avantages à devenir un vampire.  
  
Ashka : C'est tous ce que tu veux.  
  
Sakura :Oui.  
  
Ashka :Quand tu deviens un vampire tu peux voler.  
  
Sakura sortit alors de sa poche la carte du vol.  
  
Ashka :Tu saute plus haut que n'importe qui.  
  
Sakura sortit la carte du saut.  
  
Ashka ;Tu possèdes une force surhumaine.  
  
Sakura sortit la carte de la puissance.  
  
Ashka :Tu n'a aucun sentiment donc plus de problèmes.  
  
Sakura sortit les carte de sentiments et de l'amour.  
  
Ashka :Qu'est ce que tu veux me prouver en me montrant des cartes a jouer.  
  
Sakura :Tu vas voir si ce sont des cartes a jouer.  
  
Elle fit appelle à son sceptre.  
  
Sakura :CLÉ,PAR LE POUVOIR DE MON L'ÉTOILE APPARAÎT DEVANT MOI .LIBÈRE TA PUISSANCE.JE TE L'ORDONNE.  
  
Elle lança devant elle la carte du Vol. Des ailes se mirent à pousser dans son dos.  
  
Sakura : Voilà pour le vol.  
  
Elle lança la carte du saut et elle sauta si haut quelle aurait pu attraper la lune.  
  
Sakura : Pour le saut.  
  
Elle lança la carte de la puissance et souleva alors une pile de grosse brique.  
  
Sakura : La force.  
  
Ashka revenu de la surprise : Et pour les sentiments ?  
  
Sakura : Carte des sentiments donne des sentiments a ce vampire.  
  
Ashka : Nonnn !!!  
  
La carte fonça alors sur lui et rentra dans son corps. Il semblait différent.  
  
Ashka :Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?  
  
Sakura :Comment te sens tu ?  
  
Ashka :C'est bizarre ,mais je me sens bien.  
  
Sakura :Alors c'est comment de posséder des sentiments ?  
  
Ashka :Je te comprend de ne pas vouloir devenir un vampire Moi je le suis depuis que j'ai cinq ans j'avais presque oublier comment c'est d'avoir des sentiments. Et avec ta permission j'aimerais les garder.  
  
Sakura :Avec plaisir, a une seule condition.  
  
Ashka :Laquelle ?  
  
Sakura :Tu peux faire redevenir mes amis comme avant.  
  
Ashka :D'accord. ACTE8 Une semaine plus tard.  
  
Tiffanie :Tu peux me dire ce qui ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.  
  
Lionel :Ouais moi aussi.  
  
Sakura :Bien Ashka vous avaient changer en vampire et lundi dernier je lui ai donné rendez-vous devant la tours de Tokyo.  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie :Et qu' est ce qui c'est passé ? Sakura :.Je lui ai demander de me donner trois avantages a devenir un vampire. Il m'a dit le pouvoir de voler celui de sauter très haut ,la force surhumaine et aucun sentiment.  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie : Et ? !  
  
Sakura :J'ai sortit de ma poche les carte du Vol ,du Saut, de la Puissance et celle de L'Amour et des Sentiments. Je les ai utiliser. Puis pour les sentiment, j'ai utiliser la cartes des Sentiment sur lui et il m'as accordé une faveur pour l'avoir aidé. Mon souhait a été que vous retourniez à la normal.  
  
Tiffanie : Encore une fois tu m'as sauver. Tu es ma Super Sakura Power.  
  
Sakura gêner :C'était tout naturel. ACTE9 A Pékin, dans le sous-sol d'un bâtiment désaffecté.  
  
Ashka :Je pars ,je suis tanner de tuer le monde pour toi. Sakura m'a donner des sentiments et il se trouver que te hais .  
  
Terror :Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je t'ai créer.  
  
Ashka :Adieu Terror.  
  
Terror :Nonnn. Tu me le paieras Sakura ,oui te me le paieras très cher. Et toi aussi Clow.  
  
Fin 


	4. Le Destin de Sakura

Le Destin de Sakura  
Tout ce passe après que Ashka se soit repentit et que Terror se soit réincarné dans le corps de Lionel qui était revenu en Chine parce qu'il se passait des choses bizarres. Il était donc aller dans le bâtiment désaffecté pour voir de quel force magique il s'agissait. Ensuite il retournait au Japon pour détruire celle qui avait retourné contre lui son meilleur disciple.  
  
Rêve:tout se passe comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci c'est Lionel qui est sur la tours il a un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres et est en position d'attaque avec son épée.  
  
Sakura:Lionel...Lionel qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
Bien sûr il ne répond pas. Puis elle se réveille.  
  
Kero:Sakura...Sakura réveille toi ou tu vas être en retard.  
  
Sakura encore mal réveiller:Kero... mon rêve ...il...il était bizarre.  
  
Kero:Raconte.  
  
Sakura:Plus tard je vais être en retard.  
  
Elle s'habille a toute vitesse et claque la porte derrière un Kero qui semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur ce rêve.  
  
Kero:Sakura cela ne sert a rien de me cacher tes rêves je peux utiliser la carte des rêves pour le savoir.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
Kero:Carte des Rêves dit moi le rêve de la maîtresse des cartes .Je te l'ordonne.  
  
Alors la carte lui montra la rêve de Sakura.  
  
Kero:Humm...C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais ça va ouvrir les yeux a Sakura sur le morveux.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle a manger.  
  
Thomas:Ce n'est que toi je croyait qu'un bulldozer détruisait la maison d'a côté.  
  
Sakura indifférente:On dirait que quelqu'un m'as parlée .Non cela doit être le vent.  
  
Thomas frustré:Petit monstre déjeune tu vas être en retard.  
  
Sakura:Tient encore le vent ,il doit y avoir une fenêtre d'ouverte.  
  
Thomas:Grrr!  
  
Elle fila alors vers l'entrée pour y enfiler ses rollers, non sans être fière de son coup. Après avoir mit ses rollers, elle se dirigea vers l'école. Devant l'école.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu sembles joyeuse aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura:Si tu avais vu Thomas ce matin, toi aussi tu le serais.  
  
Tiffanie:Q'avait-il de si drôle?  
  
Sakura riant:A chaque bêtise qu'il disait je faisait semblant d'entendre le vent et il est devenu furax.  
  
Tiffanie riant:J'aurais aimée être là.  
  
Dans la classe.  
  
Mr.Terada:Bonjour les enfants.  
  
Tous:Bonjour M. Terada!  
  
Mr.Terada:J'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer. Lionel est de retour.  
  
Tous:Chouette!  
  
Mr.Terada:Tu peux retourné derrière Sakura.  
  
Lionel(devenu Terror):Bien M.  
  
Il s'assit derrière Sakura. À ce moment Sakura sut que la personne derrière elle n'était pas son Lionel. D'accord c'étais bien lui d'apparence mais d'esprit ce n'étais pas lui comme si quelqu'un lui avait pris son âme pour en mettre une autre.  
  
A la pause dans un coin de la cours pas fréquenter.  
  
Sakura a Lionel:Je sais que tu n'es pas Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Mais voyons Sakura qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
  
Sakura:Je le sait c'est tout et au fait, Terror tu joues très mal la comédie.  
  
Lionel pris alors une voix très grave a faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  
  
Terror:Tu m'as découvert mais rien ne fera changer mes plans.  
  
Sakura:C'est-à-dire?  
  
Terror:Te détruire ni plus ni moins.  
  
Sakura exaspérée:Mais a la fin qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?  
  
Terror:Le seul fais d'exister m'énerve.  
  
Sakura:Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne peut pas tuer tous les gens qui nous énerve.  
  
Terror:Pourquoi pas?  
  
Sakura:Mon frère m'énerve a longueur de journée et je ne le tue pas.  
  
Terror:Et puis qu'est ce que c'est supposer me faire?  
  
Sakura:Parce que l'on ne peux pas vivre sans les personne qui nous énerve. Tu sais ,si je tuais mon frère je m'ennuierais de lui.  
  
Terror:Qui te dis que je m'ennuierais de toi?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien pas grand chose...mais après avoir tuer tout le monde qui t'énerve qu'est ce que tu vas faire?  
  
Terror:Eh.......  
  
C'est alors que la cloche sonna.  
  
Sakura:Tu me le diras demain.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
Tiffanie:Que disais-tu a Lionel, cela semblait sérieux?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien ça l'était.  
  
Cacher dans l'ombre, il l'a suivait pour être sûr qu'elle ne révèle rien sur lui. Pourtant, elle semblait ne rien vouloir révéler sûr lui ,même a sa meilleure amie. Avoir des ennemis comme elle cela doit être le paradis.  
  
Tiffanie:Que disiez-vous?  
  
Sakura mal a l'aise:Je l'invitais a venir dîner chez moi. Ensuite on a parlé de se qui c'était passé les quelques jours qu'il n'était pas là.  
  
Pourquoi mentait-elle a sa meilleure amie ,lui qui était son ennemi.  
  
Sakura:Au revoir Tiffanie, ce soir c'est moi qui prépare le repas.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, a demain.  
  
Sakura pensée:Ouf, un peu plus et elle découvrait tout. Je me demande pourquoi je protège quelqu'un qui veux me tuer?Peut être est-ce mon bon c?ur qui me fait défaut?  
  
A la maison des Gautier.  
  
Dominique:Alors il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau a l'école.  
  
Sakura:Non, en fait c'est quelqu'un de notre classe qui est partit voir sa famille et il est revenu.  
  
Thomas:Ça doit être le morveux.  
  
Sakura:Tient encore ce vent il va falloir que je ferme la fenêtre.  
  
Thomas tout bas:Elle ne réplique plus c'est vraiment bizarre.  
  
Rêve:Tient encore le garçon en smoking. Mais qui est-il ? Sakura:Qui es-tu?  
  
Voix:Tu le saura bientôt.  
  
Sakura:Quand?  
  
Voix:Va dans trois jours à l'église St-Aimée de Joseph. Trois jours pas plus ni moins.  
  
Puis Sakura se réveilla.  
  
Sakura:Encore ce garçon.  
  
Kero:Qui?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas mais je vais bientôt le savoir.  
  
Kero:Hein?!  
  
Sakura:Dans trois jours je devrai aller à l'église .Tu sais celle où nous avons été la semaine dernière.  
  
Kero:Oh, celle où Tiffanie et toi étiez demoiselle d'honneur.  
  
Sakura:Exact. Bon ,il faut que je me prépare.  
  
Elle s'habilla et descendit a la cuisine. Ensuite elle alla vérifier si la fenêtre était bien fermée. Voyant son manège Thomas lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Thomas:Qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
Sakura:Mais a la fin j'ai vérifier toutes les fenêtres et j'entend toujours ce vent.  
  
Thomas tout bas:Petit monstre.  
  
Elle avala son déjeuner et fila a l'école. Pour une fois elle décida de marcher. Il commençait a faire froid l'hiver s'amenait bientôt la neige.  
  
Sakura:J'aimerais pouvoir patiner cet hiver. Mais disons qu'en roller sur la glace ce ne doit pas être facile.  
  
Devant l'école.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie je crois que je vais demander a mon père des cours de patins.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais Sakura, tu es la reine du patin.  
  
Sakura:Mais non je fais du roller. J'aimerais faire du patin a glace.  
  
Tiffanie:Du patin de vitesse ou artistique?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir.  
  
Tiffanie les yeux pleins d'étoiles:Tu devrais faire du patin artistique comme ça je pourrai faire tes robes.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!  
  
La cloche sonna. Dans la classe.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Tous:Bonjour Sakura!  
  
Sonia:Que se passe-t-il?  
  
Sakura:J'ai décider de faire du patin a glace.  
  
Yvan:Saviez-vous que le patin a glace vient de....  
  
Sandrine:Mais a la fin tais-toi. Tu vois bien que personne ne t'écoute.  
  
Sakura :C'est pas vrai?!  
  
Tiffanie:Eh, non.  
  
Mr.Terada entra alors dans la classe.  
  
Mr.Terada: Bonjour les enfants. Aller a vos places.  
  
Tous:Bonjour Mr.Terada.  
  
Mr.Terada:Nous allons commencer par les mathématiques.  
  
Sakura tout bas:Oh non ,pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue ce matin?Je suis trop jeune pour faire des maths.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas:Aller Sakura, tu es capable de rester en vie jusqu'à la pause.  
  
Sakura tout bas:Tiffanie tu ne devrais pas déranger quelqu'un lorsque que la personne fais ses mémoires.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas:Si tu meurs je ne pourrai plus faire tes costume ni te filmer. Que diront tes fans?  
  
Sakura tout bas:Quels fans?  
  
Tiffanie tout bas:Ceux du futur, ceux qui verront tes exploits passé comme futur.  
  
Sakura tout bas:Tiffanie!  
  
À la pause.  
  
Sakura a Lionel (Terror):Alors tu as réfléchis. Que feras-tu lorsque tu auras tuer tous ceux qui t'énerve?  
  
Terror:Tu as raison je ne peux pas vivre sans personne qui m'énerve, surtout toi. Je comprend pourquoi celui que j'habite t'aime autant.  
  
Sakura rougissante:Merci.  
  
Terror:Il est temps pour moi de partir de la terre. J'ai fais mon temps. Terror n'a plus sa place sur terre.  
  
Sakura:Tu vas libéré Lionel.  
  
Terror:Oui, aussitôt que je disparaîtrai de son corps tu retrouveras celui que tu aimes. Adieu Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Pas adieu seulement au revoir. Terror.  
  
Une lumière sortit du corps de Lionel. Terror était partit .  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Sakura toute heureuse:C'est une très longue histoire. Je suis toute heureuse que tu sois de retour.  
  
Lionel:J'étais partit.  
  
Sakura:Non mais disons que tu n'étais pas là d'esprit.  
  
La fin de la pause fut annoncée par le son de la cloche.  
  
Dans la classe.  
  
Tiffanie malicieuse:Alors tu as survécu aux maths  
  
Sakura riant:Oui .Je crois .  
  
Le soir chez les Gautier.  
  
Sakura:Papa j'aimerais cet hiver prendre des cours de patin.  
  
Dominique:Mais ma chérie tu es une pro du patin.  
  
Sakura:Pas des cours de roller mais de patin.  
  
Dominique:Il y a un différence?  
  
Sakura:Oui, du roller c'est sur le sol et le patin sur la glace.  
  
Dominique:Ah,oui. Je suis absolument sûr que tu serais bien vite la meilleure de ton groupe. Alors tu veux faire du patin de vitesse ou artistique?  
  
Sakura:Artistique.  
  
Dominique:D'accord.  
  
Sakura:Chouette!!  
  
Thomas:Je vois mal un monstre en train de faire des galipettes sur la glace.  
  
Sakura:Il va falloir appeler un spécialiste pour boucher ce courant d'air.  
  
Thomas:GRRR!!(Vous l'avez deviner Thomas déteste être ignorer)  
  
Dominique:Sakura, il est tard va te coucher.  
  
Sakura:D'accord j'y vais.  
  
Le lendemain a l'école.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu sembles excitée.  
  
Sakura:J'ai deux bonnes raisons pour ça.  
  
Tiffanie:Ah, oui lesquelles?  
  
Sakura:Premièrement, mon père est d'accord pour les cours de patin. Deuxièmement, demain je vais résoudre un mystère.  
  
Tiffanie:Alors tu fais du patin de vitesse ou artistique?  
  
Sakura:Artistique.  
  
Tiffanie:Quel est se mystère?  
  
Sakura:Demain, j'espère rencontré celui qui vient tous les soirs dans mon rêve.  
  
Tiffanie:???  
  
Sakura:Il m'a donné rendez-vous à l'église St Aimée de Joseph.  
  
Tout a coup surgit de nulle part Lionel apparût.  
  
Lionel jaloux:Qui t'as donné rendez-vous?  
  
Sakura surprise:Justement je ne le sais pas. J'espère éclaircir se mystère dès demain.  
  
Tiffanie les yeux pleins d'étoiles:Je vais te faire un de c'est costume.  
  
Sakura gênée:Tiffanie je ne vais pas combattre mais rencontrer le garçon de mes rêves.  
  
Lionel jaloux:Quoi?!  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie tu veux bien lui expliquer. S.T.P.  
  
Tiffanie:Depuis une semaine......  
  
Tiffanie lui expliqua toute l'histoire et il comprit.  
  
Lionel:Tu n'as pas pensée que ça pourrait être un piège?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais je veux savoir qui il est.  
  
Lionel:Je viens avec toi.  
  
Sakura exaspérée:D'accord.  
  
Tiffanie:Et moi aussi il ne faudrait pas que je manque ça.  
  
Sakura encore plus exaspéré:On ferait mieux d'aller en classe.  
  
Après la classe. Tous ce rendent chez Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie:Je vais te faire une superbe robe pour demain.  
  
Sakura:Mais Tiffanie...je n'en n'aurai pas besoin.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu sais bien que c'est un évènement spécial. Tu vas rencontré l'homme de tes rêves.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!!  
  
Lionel:On se rejoint devant le parc. A midi.  
  
Tiffanie et Sakura:D'accord.  
  
Chez Sakura.  
  
Kero:Alors tu vas demain a ton rendez-vous.  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Kero:Tu n'as pas penser que ça pourrait être un piège?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit a Lionel je veux savoir qui est ce jeune homme.  
  
Kero:Je viens avec toi.  
  
Sakura:Je sens que ça va être une réunion de famille plus qu'un rendez- vous.  
  
Kero:Comment ça?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien...Tiffanie et Lionel viennent eux aussi.  
  
Kero:Je sens que l'après-midi va être longue demain. Bonne nuit Sakura.  
  
Sakura endormie:Bonne nuit Kero...  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Sakura en se levant:Enfin samedi!  
  
Kero:Tu n'as pas oubliée ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi.  
  
Sakura:Oh non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il faut être a midi devant le parc du grand Pingouin. Ensuite on va a l'église St Aimée de Joseph pour rencontrer le mystérieux inconnu.  
  
Kero:Tu ferais mieux de te préparer parce qu'il est dix heures.  
  
Sakura:Quoi!Mais c'est impossible.!Oh non. Il faut que je m'habille.  
  
Elle s'habilla et descendit a la cuisine sans oublié de promettre a Kero de lui apporté quelque chose a manger.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour.  
  
Thomas:Alors tu t'es enfin réveiller.  
  
Sakura:Tient Thomas ou étais-tu cette semaine?  
  
Thomas:J'étais ici.  
  
Sakura:Ah ,c'est bizarre je ne t'ai pas vu.  
  
De retour dans sa chambre Sakura apporta a Kero un délicieux gâteau au chocolat.  
  
Kero en prenant un grosse bouchée :Humm...délicieux. Sakura ton père est un chef.  
  
Sakura:Le problème c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai fais.  
  
Kero:Eh bien tu es une chef.  
  
Sakura:Merci. Bon il faut y aller.  
  
Devant le parc du grand Pingouin.  
  
Lionel:Ah...les filles toujours en retard!  
  
Sakura:Même pas vrai!Bonjour Lionel.  
  
Kero:Salut le morveux!  
  
Lionel:Salut Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour vous deux.  
  
Kero:Moi aussi je suis là!  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Kero. Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
Sakura:Allons-y!  
  
Devant l'église.  
  
Sakura:Il y a une puissance magique ici.  
  
Lionel:Exact, et ce n'est pas une aura connue.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'église et Sakura sentit qu'ils avaient traversés une sorte de mur invisible. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle les cerisiers étaient en fleur au lieu d'être dénudée de feuilles.  
  
Sakura:Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Kero:Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai rien ressentit.  
  
Sakura vers Lionel:Toi non plus?  
  
Lionel secoua la tête.  
  
Sakura:Moi j'ai sentit quelque chose lorsque nous avons passer le porche de l'église.  
  
Tout a coup on entendit l'orgue jouer la marche nuptial Sakura, Tiffanie et Lionel, allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc tout près du marié. En l'entendant le marié se retourna. Tous eurent le choc de leur vie. Là devant l'autel ce trouvait Lionel plus vieux que l'original. Il regardait sa future femme. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder dans la même direction que lui. La jeune femme qui s'approchait lentement c'était Sakura dans quelques années.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura que tu vas être jolie dans le futur.  
  
Sakura en pointant un jeune femme au cheveu noir avec un caméscope au poing:Tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
  
Après la cérémonie le marié(qui est Lionel)s'approcha de Sakura et dit:  
  
Lionel:Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre.  
  
Sakura:Eh bien un peu mais j'ai encore une question.  
  
Lionel:Pose-là.  
  
Sakura:Comment est-ce qu'on a fait pour venir dans le futur?  
  
Lionel:Devine.  
  
Sakura:Eh bien c'est sûrement magique. Peut être une carte de Clow?  
  
Lionel le plus vieux:Laquelle?  
  
Sakura:Le Futur ou peut être le Destin.  
  
Tout a coup ,le décor fondit et ils revinrent dans le présent. Une voix lointaine dit :  
  
Voix:Bravo Sakura .Un jour tu seras ma femme et je t'aimerai a jamais.  
  
Une carte s'envola et atterrit dans la main de Sakura. Kero, Tiffanie et Lionel accoururent pour savoir laquelle. Le dessin de la carte était une vieille dame avec une boule de crystal. Les mots The Destiny était inscrit au bas de la carte.  
  
Tiffanie:La carte du Destin.  
  
Sakura:Je crois qu'elle voulait me montrer mon avenir.  
  
Ainsi le destin liait Sakura et Lionel a jamais.  
  
Fin 


	5. Aie confiance Sakura

Aie confiance Sakura  
  
L'histoire ce passe quelques mois après que Sakura aie créé la carte du Destin. Pendant c'est long mois d'hiver Sakura a reçu des cours de patin artistique. Elle est maintenant assez bonne pour faire des compétitions.  
  
Dans un entraînement.  
  
Entraîneur: Aller vas-y, je sais que tu peux faire ton double axel.  
  
Sakura: Oui je vais le réussir.  
  
Malheureusement elle tomba.  
  
Entraîneur: La prochaine fois tu vas y arriver.  
  
Sakura: J'espère sinon je n'aurai aucune chance de gagner à la compétition qui a lieu dans deux semaine.  
  
Sakura rentra chez elle et lorsqu'elle arriva son frère Thomas lui demanda:  
  
Thomas: Alors tu as réussi à rester debout combien de temps?  
  
Sakura: Plus longtemps que tu vas rester en vie.  
  
Sakura lui donna alors un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se tordit de douleur un moment. Sakura monta dans sa chambre et se sentit triste. Voyant son amie triste Kero lui demanda alors:  
  
Kero: Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Sakura: Encore une fois je n'ai pas réussi mon double axel.  
  
Elle fondit en larmes. Kero la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.  
  
Kero: Tu sais Rome ne sait pas construit en un jour. Mais lorsque tu l'auras réussi tu pourras être fière.  
  
Sakura: Merci Kero.  
  
Elle s'endormit grâce au réconfort de Kero. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla tôt.  
  
Sakura: Ah! Je crois que je vais pouvoir me promener ce matin.  
  
Elle s'habilla et alla déjeuner. Mais elle ne trouva personne dans la cuisine. Elle regarda alors sur l'horloge de la cuisine, elle indiquait six heures. Elle compris alors pourquoi son père et Thomas n'étaient pas lever. Sakura inscrit alors sur le calendrier qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir car elle avait envie d'aller se pratiquer à la patinoire après l'école.  
  
Sakura: Je crois que je vais aller me promener. Je vais aller au temple Tsukimig.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard devant le temple Tsukimig.  
  
Sakura: J'aimerais bien que Mlle Moroe revienne.  
  
Elle rencontra un jeune homme sur son chemin vers l'école.  
  
Sakura: Bonjour Tony!  
  
Tony(un garçon de sa classe): Bonjour Sakura. Il est pas mal tôt pour aller en classe non?  
  
Sakura: Je me suis lever tôt alors j'en profite pour flâner en route. Ça te dirait de faire le chemin avec moi?  
  
Tony: Avec plaisir mais... Lionel ne sera pas très content.  
  
Sakura: Mais voyons Lionel n'a aucun problème a ce faire nous sommes amis non?  
  
Tony: Euh bien vue comme ça je suis d'accord.  
  
Sur le chemin de l'école.  
  
Tony:C'est vrai a ce qu'il paraît tu fais du patin artistique.  
  
Sakura:Exact.  
  
Tony:Est-ce que tu es bonne?  
  
Sakura:Je me débrouille.  
  
Arriver devant l'école Sakura et Tony se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur groupe d'amis respectifs. A ce moment là Lionel vu Tony accompagner de Sakura il sentit une rage sourde se faufiler dans son c?ur. Il avait mal.  
  
Tiffanie vers Lionel:Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Lionel lui montra du doigt Sakura et Tony.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais voyons ne me dit pas que tu crois que Sakura et Tony ...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tony et Sakura se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant et ils sont toujours amis. Je ne crois pas que Sakura te laisserait tomber pour lui.  
  
Lionel:Et pourquoi pas?  
  
Tiffanie:Tu le sais très bien.  
  
Lionel:Dit toujours.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est toi qu'elle aime le plus même que grâce à son amour pour toi elle a créé la carte de l'Amour.  
  
Lionel:C'est vrai.  
  
Sakura arriva à ce moment là.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour, de quoi vous parlez?  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie:Pas grand chose.  
  
Sakura:Vous êtes sûrs parce que d'où j'étais ça avait l'air très intéressant.  
  
Lionel:On parlait juste du professeur de Math .  
  
Sakura septique:Oui il paraît qu'il va être muter à une autre école. Ce serait amusant que son remplaçant soit Mlle Moreau. Thomas se calmerait un peu.  
  
Tiffanie:On devrait aller en classe sinon je crois qu'on va être en retard.  
  
Sakura:Ouais ,d'accord.  
  
Sakura partit devant tandis que Lionel et Tiffanie restèrent un peu derrière.  
  
Lionel tout bas vers Tiffanie:Je n'aime pas lui mentir mais je sais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je sois jaloux.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas vers Lionel:Tu sais je crois qu'elle sera plus en colère quand elle apprendra que tu lui as menti que si tu lui avais dit.  
  
Lionel:Je vais lui dire à la pause de tout à l'heure.  
  
Dans la classe.  
  
Tiffanie en s'assoyant:Tu es encore arriver en avance ce matin.  
  
Sakura:Oui, je me suis encore lever tôt. Je dois dire que j'y prends goût parce que c'est tellement beau de voir le soleil se lever et je peux y faire toutes sortes de rencontre inattendue.  
  
Tiffanie:Alors tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant?  
  
Sakura:J'ai reparlé à Tony ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne lui pas parlé.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, son père a été muté dans une autre ville il y a un an. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis.  
  
Sakura riant:Je dois dire que ça m'a fais plaisir de le revoir. Tu te souviens au jardin d'enfants quand on avait mis de la poudre a gratter de mon frère dans le dos de la surveillante.  
  
Tiffanie riant:Elle n'était pas contente du tout. On n'a pas pu aller au jardin pendant une semaine.  
  
M.Terada apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
M.Terada:Bonjour les enfants. Aller tous a vos places.  
  
Il se rendit à son bureau.  
  
M.Terada:J'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer. Vendredi prochain, nous irons tous assister à la compétition de patinage artistique. Les organisateurs ont pensé que se serais instructif pour vous de voir comment les athlètes se préparent pour la compétition.  
  
Tous sauf Sakura:Chouette!!  
  
Tiffanie tout bas vers Sakura:Ta compétition ne serait pas vendredi par hasard.  
  
Sakura vers Tiffanie:Exacte.  
  
Tiffanie vers Sakura:Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire Sakura.  
  
Sakura vers Tiffanie:Non, je voudrais tellement faire bonne impression aux juges, alors faire bonne impression a toute la classe c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
  
Tiffanie vers Sakura:Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir.  
  
Sakura vers Tiffanie:Merci Tiffanie. Merci d'être là quand j'en ai besoin.  
  
M.Terada:Nous verrons tous de jeunes patineuses exprimées leurs talents, même que nous aurons l'honneur de voir une jeune patineuse d'ici nouvelle dans le métier. Il paraîtrait qu'elle possède un fabuleux talent pour se laisser aller sur la glace.  
  
Sakura rougit. Elle savait que la jeune patineuse que M.Terada parlait c'était elle.  
  
M.Terada:Je dois aussi vous rappeler que demain votre nouveau professeur de math vous fera la classe. Maintenant, commençons avec des maths.  
  
Après une heure horrible avec les chiffres et les multiplications, Sakura et ses amis purent aller à la pause. Lionel amena Sakura dans un coin de la cours a l'abri des curieux.  
  
Lionel:Sakura je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Sakura:Eh!bien dit le .  
  
Lionel:Tu sais ce matin je...je...  
  
Sakura:Oui...  
  
Lionel:Moi et Tiffanie ne parlions pas du nouveau prof de math...  
  
Sakura:De quoi alors?  
  
Lionel:Je t'ai vu avec Tony et j'étais jaloux.  
  
Sakura:Je suis un peu fâché que tu ne me l'aille pas dit avant mais...Je suis contente que tu me l'aille dit.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue .Il rougit.  
  
Sakura:Tu sais très bien que jamais personne ne pourra prendre la place que tu occupes dans mon c?ur.  
  
Ils rejoignirent les autres.  
  
Tiffanie a Sakura:Sakura puis-je venir ce soir a ta pratique?  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr.  
  
Tiffanie aux anges:Je vais pouvoir te filmé.  
  
Sakura tomba à la renverse.  
  
Sakura:Comme tu veux.  
  
Le soir a la patinoire. Dans le vestiaire Sakura enfilait sa robe d'entraînement.(Bien sûr c'est Tiffanie qu'il l'a fait.)De couleur dorée ,elle faisait en sorte que les jolis yeux verts de Sakura paraissent éclatants, une bande blanche sur le côté agrémentait l'ensemble et la jupe était constituée d'une multitude de voile plus ou moins transparent.  
  
Sakura heureuse de se retrouver sur la glace:Alors on y va!  
  
Tiffanie:Montre-moi s'il te plaît ce que tu comptes montrer à la compétition.  
  
Sakura:D'accord. Mais je t'avertis c'est le programme long.  
  
Sakura s'installa au milieu de la glace et cria à celui qui s'occupait de la musique mette la chanson «Please forgive me»de Bryan Adams. Alors que les premiers accords de la langoureuse chanson commençait Sakura s'élança sur la surface glacer faisant avec grâce des figures toutes bien réussies.  
  
Tiffanie toujours l'?il collé a son caméscope tout bas:Elle est merveilleuse.  
  
Alors vers la fin de la chanson Sakura savait qu'il faudrait bientôt faire le double axel tant redouter. Il fallait qu'elle le réussisse pour elle, pour Tiffanie. Alors elle commença à prendre de la vitesse et de l'élan et s'élança dans les airs puis elle fit deux rotations parfaitement coordonnées pour ensuite retomber sur ses patins réussissant pour la première fois sa sortie et le double axel.  
  
Sakura n'en revenant toujours pas:Je l'ai eu enfin(avec plus d'enthousiasme)je l'ai eu!  
  
Tiffanie lui demanda pourquoi elle paraissait si contente.  
  
Tiffanie:Pourquoi es-tu si contente de l'avoir réussi?  
  
Sakura:Ça fait je ne sais pas comment de semaine que j'essai de le faire. Et dire que mon entraîneur n'est pas là. Je vais le re et le refaire pour pouvoir être prête pour vendredi prochain.  
  
Encore une fois elle s'élança sur la patinoire. Elle refit les mêmes mouvements au moins une dizaine de fois, sans jamais tomber. Alors a la dixième fois elle décida d'essayer le triple axel. Elle pris de l'élan et sauta ,fit trois tours et le réussi. Enfin le triple axel elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait de bonne chance d'être dans les dix premières patineuses le vendredi fatidique.(Prendre note que peu de jeunes patineuses sont capables de faire le triple axel)Elle essaya de le refaire mais sans résultat. Elle décida en voyant l'heure qu'il était temps de rentré. Plus tard devant la patinoire.  
  
Sakura:A demain.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, a demain.  
  
Sakura rentra chez elle avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli quelque chose de gigantesque.  
  
Sakura :Bonsoir!  
  
Thomas dans le salon:Alors, dit-moi comment c'est d'être un monstre avec des patins et une petite robe?Tu es resté longtemps debout aujourd'hui?Trente secondes?  
  
Blessée, elle alla à la cuisine pour raconté à son père ce qui lui était arrivée ce soir. Mais le c?ur n'y était plus. Son frère avait comme on dit péter sa baloon. Plus tard Thomas apprit ce que Sakura avait fait et monta très vite dans la chambre de sa s?ur, sans prendre gare de cogner à la porte.  
  
Sakura:Thomas, tu aurais pu cogné au moins.  
  
Thomas:Sakura, je...Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes c'est méchanceté tout à l'heure je ne savais pas.  
  
Sakura:Je te pardonne tu peux t'en aller maintenant.  
  
Thomas:D'accord mais avant moi vais te promettre que vendredi prochain j'assisterai à ta compétition si mon employeur ne m'appelle pas. D'accord?  
  
Sakura surprise :D'accord, mais tu n'es pas obligé.  
  
Thomas:Je ne peux pas avoir envie pour une fois d'aller à une compétition de patinage de ma petite s?ur?  
  
Sakura:Oui, oui. Merci Thomas.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup il avait envie de venir elle qui lui avait demandé la semaine dernière? Un sort l'avait peut être envoûté.  
  
Kero:Sakura, Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Ah!Kero c'est toi.  
  
Kero:Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce soir j'attendais mon repas moi?!  
  
Sakura:Je suis aller patiner avec Tiffanie et devine quoi j'ai réussi mon double axel et même qu'une fois j'ai eu mon triple axel mais après je ne l'ai pas réussi.  
  
Kero:Wow tu devient super bonne!Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas mais se serais le paradis s'il pourrait être comme ça tous les jours.  
  
Kero:Couche-toi il y a école demain.  
  
Sakura:Oui, bonne nuit Kero.  
  
Kero:Fait de beaux rêves et bonne nuit petite Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Humm. Je ne suis pas petite.  
  
Kero sourit à ces paroles. Elle s'endormie très vite rêvant de la compétition qui aurais lieu dans deux semaines. Plusieurs jours plus tard c'était le Jeudi avant la compétition.  
  
Le Jeudi. Sakura se leva tôt comme depuis plusieurs jours .Elle se rendit à l'école très en avance. Dans la cours il n'y avait personne. Tiffanie arriva.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu brises tes records d'arrivée a l'école c'est temps-ci.  
  
Sakura:Je veux arrivée tôt. Alors je m'arrange en conséquence et surtout si tu savais comment Kero est mignon quand il dort bien plus que quand il est réveillé et comme je n'ai plus besoin de mon réveil il n'est plus de mauvaise humeur quand il sonnait.  
  
Tiffanie:J'aimerais bien le voir quand il dort.  
  
Sakura:Je le poserai demain.  
  
Tout a coup des pas se firent entendre sur le trottoir. Elles se retournèrent pensant que c'était Lionel .Elles eurent la surprise de leur vie là devant elles c'était Stéphanie.  
  
Stéphanie:Bonjour les filles!  
  
Sakura:Bonjour mais que fais-tu ici?  
  
Stéphanie:Je suis venue faire une petite visite.  
  
Tiffanie:Pour combien de temps?  
  
Stéphanie:Trois ou quatre jours.  
  
Sakura :Mais c'est super.  
  
Stéphanie:Sakura j'ai une question a te posé.  
  
Sakura:Pose-là.  
  
Stéphanie:Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu fais du patin artistique?  
  
Sakura:Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Stéphanie:Tu es bonne?  
  
Sakura:Je me débrou...  
  
Tiffanie:C'est la meilleure.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie...Je me débrouille...Mais si tu veux tu pourrais venir me voir ce soir a mon entraînement.  
  
Stéphanie:Super!Mais maintenant je dois partir j'ai promis à Pierre de rentré tôt. Ah!Au fait c'est à quelle heure ton entraînement?  
  
Sakura:Vient après l'école on ira ensemble.  
  
Stéphanie:Super!A cet après-midi.  
  
Stéphanie s'éloigna en courant manquant faire tomber des élèves. En fait ces élèves étaient Sandrine ,Yvan et Nadine.  
  
Sandrine:Ce n'était pas Stéphanie?  
  
Sakura:Oui, c'était elle.  
  
Nadine:Elle reste ici pour combien de temps?  
  
Tiffanie:Trois ou quatre jours.  
  
Sandrine:C'est chouette. Mais elle est partit en coup de vent non?  
  
Sakura:Elle a promit de rentré tôt.  
  
La journée passa sans bizarrerie et l'après-midi arriva très vite. Sakura et les autres élèves rencontrèrent leur nouveau professeur de maths. Il s'appelait M.Smile.Comme le dit son nom il sourit tout le temps. A la fin de la journée Stéphanie attendait Sakura et Tiffanie devant l'école.  
  
Stéphanie:Bonjour les filles.  
  
Sakura et Tiffanie:Bonjour Stéphanie.  
  
Stéphanie:On y va .  
  
Sakura:Oui, suivez-moi la patinoire n'est pas loin.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura et ses amies étaient dans la patinoire. Sakura alla passer sa robe et commença ses exercices elle devait être en forme pour demain. Elle rencontra son entraîneur qui lui demanda de pratiquer aujourd'hui le programme long qu'elle présenterait le lendemain. Le «DJ» mit la chanson de ce programme. Sakura commença alors les mouvements et s'enflamma en même temps que le rythme accélérait.  
  
Stéphanie:Wow ,elle est super.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est ce que je crois aussi.  
  
Entraîneur:Je savais qu'elle avait le talent pour le patin.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura est une pro du patin depuis qu'elle est toute petite qu'elle en fait.  
  
Entraîneur:Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose.  
  
Tiffanie:Pas le même genre de patin, du roller.  
  
Entraîneur:D'accord.  
  
Sakura se prépara à faire son double axel .  
  
Entraîneur :J'espère qu'elle va le réussir cette fois-ci.  
  
Tiffanie:Aucun doute là dessus.  
  
L'entraîneur de Sakura l'a dévisagea un court moment avant de remettre son attention sur la glace. Sakura s'élança dans les airs pour faire parfaitement coordonnés deux tours sur elle-même et d'atterrir sur la glace en réussissant parfaitement sa sortie. Son entraîneur ne sut comment réagir tellement la surprise et la joie était entre-mêlé.  
  
Entraîneur:Tu l'as eu!  
  
Mais Sakura n'avait pas finit elle devait en finir avec ce programme long et pour rajouté un peu de piquant a cette première Sakura s'élança et fit un majestueux Triple axel toujours aussi coordonné. A ce moment là son entraîneur n'aurait put être aussi heureuse.  
  
Entraîneur:Mon Dieu seigneur un Triple axel.  
  
Sakura:Je l'ai encore eu.  
  
Entraîneur:Comment ça encore?  
  
Sakura:La semaine passée je l'ai eu .  
  
Entraîneur:Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?  
  
Sakura:Après je ne l'ai pas eu alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas le savoir.  
  
Entraîneur:Essai-le encore.  
  
Sakura:D'accord mais je te garantis rien.  
  
Elle essaya mais sans aucun résultat.  
  
Entraîneur:Tu vas le faire demain .  
  
Sakura:Mais...  
  
Entraîneur:Pas de mais.  
  
Sakura:Je vais le faire.  
  
Stéphanie:Sakura je peux venir à ta compétition demain?  
  
Sakura:D'accord.  
  
De retour chez elle Sakura monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Sakura:Comment je vais faire pour réussir mon triple axel a lors que j'ai de la difficulté a le faire deux fois consécutivement.  
  
Kero:Dis-toi que tu vas le réussir .Demain je peux venir hein?  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr. Mais tu te tiens tranquille et tu restes avec Tiffanie.  
  
Kero:Chouette, Tout ce que tu veux!  
  
Le lendemain a l'école.  
  
Sandrine:Où est Sakura?  
  
Tiffanie:Elle va nous rejoindre.  
  
Nadine:Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle manque cette sortie.  
  
Tiffanie:N'ayez crainte on va la voir là-bas.  
  
Les autres la dévisagèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que leur professeur vienne les avertir que l'autobus était arriver. Pendant ce temps a la patinoire.  
  
Kero:Je peux sortir du sac maintenant Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Pas tant que Tiffanie n'est pas arriver.  
  
Kero:C'est pas juste je suffoque-moi.  
  
Sakura:Eh bien suffoque. Mais tu ne pourras pas manger le délicieux gâteau que j'ai préparée hier soir.  
  
Kero:C'est bizarre je respire maintenant.  
  
Sakura sourit à ces mots.  
  
L'annonceur demanda à toutes les patineuses de se présentés au bureau des enregistrements pour s'inscrire. En y allant ,elle accrocha quelqu'un en voulant s'excusé elle reconnue Tiffanie.  
  
Sakura:Va voir Kero je crois qu'il t'attend pour pouvoir sortir du sac.  
  
Tiffanie:D'accord.  
  
Maintenant inscrit Sakura pouvait se concentrée sur ses échauffements. Puis après quelques patineuses on fit un entracte.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, tantôt c'est à moi.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, il ne reste que deux autres patineuses et c'est à toi.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, je crois que j'ai le trac et si je n'étais pas capable et si je...  
  
Tiffanie:Voyons, se ne sont pas des mots pour une chasseuse de cartes.  
  
Kero:Sakura, aie confiance.  
  
Sakura:Merci Kero et toi aussi Tiffanie.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Sakura:Elles sont toutes bonnes.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais pas aussi bonne que toi.  
  
Sakura rougit.  
  
Sakura:C'est à moi maintenant.  
  
L'annonceur nomma son nom. Sakura s'avança sur la surface glacée.  
  
Sandrine:Quoi!  
  
Yvan:Mais...!  
  
Nadine:Comment!?  
  
Sonia:Est-ce que ça se pourrait que...!  
  
Sakura alla en plein centre de la glace. Les premières notes de la musique s'élevèrent dans l'aréna. Suivant le rythme de la chanson Sakura exécutait parfaitement tous ses mouvements. Vers la fin Sakura se prépara mentalement a faire le triple axel. Finissant le double, Sakura se dit:  
  
Pensée de Sakura: Je vais y arriver. Je vais y arriver.  
  
Elle s'élança dans l'air puis réussit sans manquer une seule étape du triple axel pour enfin réussir sa sortie tout comme l'entrée et les trois spectaculaires tours. Tout le monde qu'ils soient dans les estrades sur les bancs ou debout ailleurs dans le bâtiment applaudir. Sakura salua et patina jusqu'au banc prévu aux patineuses.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu vois que tu l'as eu.  
  
Sakura:Je l'ai tout de suite su lorsque j'étais sur la glace.  
  
Tout à coup une grande lumière apparu arrêtant le temps. Une carte se créa. Elle voleta dans la main de Sakura. Elle y lut la carte de la confiance, The Confidence. Sakura sourit. Puis le temps revint.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu as crée une carte et je n'ai même pas pu te filmé.  
  
Lionel arriva sur le fait .  
  
Lionel:J'ai senti une grande puissance...Ah tu as crée une carte. Laquelle?  
  
Sakura:La Confiance.  
  
Plus tard a la remise des prix.  
  
Annonceur:Le deuxième prix est accordé à Sophie Tremblay.  
  
La dénommée Sophie monta sur le podium et reçue son prix et une médaille.  
  
Annonceur:Et le premier prix est accordé à Mlle Sakura Gautier.  
  
Sakura tellement surprise serra Tiffanie et embrassa Lionel sur la joue pour ensuite montée sur le podium. Mais lorsqu'elle descendu elle se sentait triste. Son frère n'était pas là comme il l'avait promis. Tout a coup elle entendit des applaudissements tout près d'elle. Elle se retourna. Là debout devant elle se tenait Thomas son frère avec un magnifique bouquet de fleur. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Sakura tout bas dans l'oreille de son frère:Merci Thomas.  
  
Fin 


	6. Le premier baiser

Avis aux sentimentaux. Le premier baiser  
  
C'est le printemps les cerisiers sont en fleurs, les lilas déploient leurs parfums. Pour Sakura c'est le paradis. Son anniversaire est dans quelques semaines, les majorettes et les pom-pom girls reprennent leur entraînement. Pour les garçons c'est aussi le moment de joué au foot, sans parlé du soccer. On sert les patins a glace et on sort les rollers.  
  
Chez Sakura un beau matin.  
  
Sakura: Aaaaah. Quelle belle journée !  
  
Kero: Oui, ça me donne faim. Tu me fais un gâteau?  
  
Sakura: D'accord, mais tu vas m'aidée à faire la vaisselle.  
  
Kero: Ouais!  
  
Quelques bouchées plus tard.  
  
Kero: Hummm. Quel délice!  
  
Sakura: Maintenant, tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle.  
  
Kero: Ouais, ouais.  
  
Après la vaisselle. Sakura appela Tiffanie.  
  
Sakura:Salut Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?  
  
Tiffanie:Très bien et toi?  
  
Sakura:Magnifiquement.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est demain que le club de majorettes recommence non?  
  
Sakura:Oui et j'ai hâte.  
  
Tiffanie:Surtout d'encouragée Lionel.  
  
Sakura rougit au téléphone.  
  
Sakura:Bien ça aussi.  
  
Depuis que Sakura savait que Lionel jouait au foot cette année elle était encore plus excitée d' encouragée les Tigres l'équipe locale du collège Tomoeda.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu savais que cette année pour le groupe de majorettes des sixièmes on choisit une capitaine pareil pour le foot?  
  
Sakura:Non, tu me l'apprends.  
  
Tiffanie:Je suis sûre que tu as de bonne chance de l'être.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi?  
  
Tiffanie:Tu es la meilleure voyons.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!  
  
Le lendemain après midi après les cours.  
  
Entraîneur:Les filles cette année vous êtes les plus grandes et les plus expérimentées de l'école et comme chaque année nous choisissons une capitaine pour le club.  
  
Toutes:Chouette!  
  
Pendant ce temps au terrain de foot.  
  
Entraîneur(de foot):Chaque année nous choisissons parmi les meilleurs un capitaine pour diriger l'équipe.  
  
Tous:Super!  
  
De retour a l'entraînement des majorettes.  
  
Entraîneur:Vous allées voter pour savoir qui sera l'heureuse élue. Nous nous retrouverons jeudi pour le savoir .Il y a une boîte dans le vestiaire des filles vous y mettrez le nom de celle pour qui vous votez. Celle qui aura le plus de vote gagnera l'honneur de devenir la capitaine des majorettes et pom-pom girls 2001-2002.Bonne chance a toutes!  
  
Sakura:Je n'ai sûrement aucune chance de l'être. Sandrine ,Sonia pour qui allez-vous voter?  
  
Sandrine:Je ne sais pas.  
  
Sonia:Moi non plus et toi Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas ,mais je sens que ça va être très difficile a déterminé.  
  
Au terrain de foot.  
  
Entraîneur:C'est a vous les gars de le décider. Dans votre vestiaire il y aura une boîte pour voter n'oubliez pas si vous ne votez pas ,vous ne pourrez pas participer à l'élection de votre capitaine. Vous avez jusqu'à jeudi.  
  
Yvan:tu sais pour qui voté hein Lionel?  
  
Lionel:Non et toi?  
  
Yvan:Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai une petite idée.  
  
Le lendemain matin en se levant.  
  
Sakura:Aaah. Que le printemps est magnifique. La saison que je préfère.  
  
Kero encore endormit:Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
  
Sakura:J'ai juste dit que le printemps était la plus belle saison de l'année.  
  
Kero:Je préfère l'hiver ,on reste au chaud tout le temps.  
  
Sakura:Tu ne sors pratiquement jamais et puis tu dors tout le temps. Tu ne peux pas apprécié le printemps.  
  
Kero:Pas vrai, l'an dernier je suis sortit très souvent.  
  
Sakura:Dans tes rêves.  
  
A l'école  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura ,tu t'es dépêchée dis donc?  
  
Sakura:J'adore me réveillée au chant des oiseaux, aux levés de soleil le matin.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais le soleil il se lève incroyablement tôt ces jours-ci!  
  
Sakura riant:Je peux ainsi aidée papa pour déjeuné. Maintenant c'est moi qui taquine Thomas le matin et je ne le rate pas.  
  
Tiffanie:Je savais bien qu'il y avait une autre raison.  
  
Sur le fait Lionel arriva. Il semblait terriblement fatigué.  
  
Sakura inquiète:Qu'est ce que tu as?  
  
Lionel:L'entraînement de foot hier il m'a complètement crever. Mais ça en valait la peine. Je suis dans l'équipe.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est chouette!Pour moi, je suis encore dans le club de majorettes.  
  
Tiffanie :Je savais que tu y arriverais Sakura.  
  
Sakura :Tiffanie, il n'avait de filles que le nombre limité de majorettes c'est -a-dire quinze.  
  
Tiffanie:Imagine s'il y en avait eu plus tu aurais sûrement réussie comme toujours!  
  
Sakura:Je ne réussie pas tout tu sais.  
  
Tiffanie:Dis-moi une chose que tu n'as pas réussi.  
  
Sakura:Je n'ai pas encore écrasé mon frère comme un insecte.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.  
  
Sakura:Mais si voyons.  
  
Lionel:You hou!! Je suis là.  
  
Sakura:On va rejoindre les autres je crois qu'ils nous attendent.  
  
Tiffanie et Lionel:D'accord.  
  
Après la classe nous trois amis vont chez Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:J'ai tellement hâte qu'une autre carte attaque.  
  
Sakura et Lionel:Pourquoi?!  
  
Tiffanie:Premièrement, j'ai un nouveau caméscope. Deuxièmement, pleins d'idées pour faire de nouveaux costumes et enfin je suis sûr que cela vous manque.  
  
Sakura:Dans mon cas un petit peu.  
  
Lionel:Pas plus que cela.  
  
Tiffanie en sortant sa caméra:Pourquoi dis-tu un petit peu Sakura?  
  
Sakura:C'est très excitant quelques fois .Même revigorant.  
  
Tiffanie:J'aimerais tellement être dans ta tête.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi cela?Tu me connais mieux que moi-même.  
  
Tiffanie:Simple curiosité.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie ,tu n'es pas curieuse habituellement.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais si je pouvais savoir à quoi tu penses pendant je pourrais comme dans les dessins animés mettre tes pensées en toile de fond pour mes vidéo.  
  
Sakura:Je savais bien que ce ne pouvais être que cela.  
  
Bientôt ce fut l'heure de souper .Tiffanie voulut invitée le couple mais ils refusèrent. Lionel raccompagna Sakura chez elle.  
  
Lionel pensé:J'aimerais tellement l'embrassé.Si je n'étais pas aussi timide se serais fait depuis lontemps. Mais quelle fille!Ce devrais être interdit d'être aussi belle.  
  
Arrivé devant la maison de Sakura ils se séparèrent. Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue et le remercia.  
  
Lionel tout bas et tout content:Quelle fille!  
  
Le deux jour plus tard. Jeudi après les cours.  
  
Entraîneur:Bonjour les filles. Aujourd'hui nous allons savoir qui d'entre vous sera la capitaine.  
  
Pendant ce temps au terrain de foot.  
  
Entraîneur de foot:Les gars c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons choisir le capitaine des Tigres de Tomoeda.  
  
De retour au club de majorettes.  
  
Entraîneur:L'heureuse élue aura le plaisir de sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de notre école. Elle choisira aussi parmi les autres majorettes de deux a trois assistants-capitaine. La gagnante est....  
  
Au terrain de foot.  
  
Entraîneur de foot:Le gagnant est...  
  
Club de majorettes.  
  
Entraîneur :...Sakura Gautier!  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est impossible.  
  
Elle alla voir l'entraîneur qui lui remit le "C"de capitaine et trois"A"Pour les trois assitante-capitaine. Sakura les remit à:Sandrine, Sonia et Nadine. Pendant ce temps au terrain de foot Lionel recevait les même honneurs. Ils étaient surprit mais un peu malheureux aucun d'eux n'avaient l'envie d'arrêter leur relation pour sortir avec les capitaines de leur club contraire. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux les élus.  
  
Le lendemain un peu morose Sakura approcha de Lionel et lui demanda d'aller a l'écart du groupe elle avait à lui parlé et lui aussi.(on se demande de quoi.)Un peu plus loin.  
  
En même temps  
  
Sakura :Lionel...je... Lionel:Sakura...tu sais...  
  
Sakura pensée:Bon je dois lui dire.  
  
Sakura:Lionel, je suis le nouvelle capitaine des majorettes.  
  
Sakura pensée:Voilà je l'ai dis.  
  
Lionel trop interloqué pour parlé s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la bouche un vrai baiser ((Burk)Joke)(enfin!!)  
  
Sakura encore dans les vapes:Pourquoi t'as fait ça.  
  
Lionel:Il se trouve que je suis moi aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de foot.  
  
Toute heureuse l'embrassa à son tour sur la bouche. Tout a coup on entendit des bruissement de feuilles. Ils se retournèrent.  
  
Tiffanie caméra dans la main:Parfait ,tout est dans la boite.  
  
Fin 


	7. Bonne fête Sakura!

Bon anniversaire Sakura  
  
Deviner a qui c'est l'anniversaire dans quelques jours ,elle a de magnifique et brillant yeux verts. Vous ne trouvez pas?Vous le saurez en lisant le texte qui suit .  
  
La tours de Tokyo ,elle brille de mille feux. La lune est pleine. Yué est là sur la tours ,il est enfin de retour. Mais pour combien de temps?Et pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Humm...Génial !  
  
Kero:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Je crois qu'on va avoir une visite.  
  
Kero:Qui ,qui!?  
  
Sakura:Un certain gardien de l'eau et de l'air.  
  
Kero:Yué, comment tu le sait...oh non dis-moi le pas tu l'as vu dans ton rêve.  
  
Sakura:Exact.  
  
Kero:Et comme par hasard tu n'aurais pas rêvée d'un pâtissier tout près de Yué.  
  
Sakura:Kero!!  
  
Kero:Quoi !Je l'ai demandé juste comme ça .  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura préparait avec son père le déjeuner quand Thomas arriva.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour Thomas.  
  
Thomas:Jamais je ne m'habituerai a te voir levé avant moi.  
  
Il s'approcha de Sakura a deux pouces de son nez.  
  
Thomas:Espèce de chose venu de l'espace qu'à tu fais de ma petite s?ur.  
  
Sakura riant:Thomas ,tu exagères.  
  
Dominique:Venez manger!  
  
Sakura:D'accord!  
  
Après le déjeuner, Sakura se dépêcha a mettre ses roller. Elle se promena un peu pour réfléchir au dernières semaines. Une foule d'émotions fortes:Premièrement, elle fut élue capitaine de l'équipe des majorettes, deuxièmement, Lionel avait enfin osé l'embrassé tout comme elle et enfin dans quelques jours elle fêterais son quatorzième anniversaires.  
  
Sakura tout bas:Mais c'est quelques dernier jours étaient merveilleux.  
  
Thomas:Qu'est-ce qui était merveilleux?  
  
Sakura:Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!!  
  
Thomas:Oui, parce qu'a cause de toi mon meilleur ami est je ne sais où en Angleterre.  
  
Sakura:À Londres.  
  
Thomas:Quoi?!  
  
Sakura:Mathieu est à Londres.  
  
Thomas:Comment tu sais cela?  
  
Sakura:N'oublie pas ,je sais tout.  
  
Thomas:Ouais ,on verra ça plus tard quand tu ne seras plus capable de bouger.  
  
Sakura:Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.  
  
Elle accéléra et entra dans la cours de son école. Laissant derrière elle ,Thomas très surprit.  
  
Thomas tout bas:J'ai une petite s?ur qui en sait plus que moi sur la vie dans des domaines que j'essais de contrôlé depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Mais elle ne sait s pas c'est quoi souffrir a cause d'une séparation.  
  
Tout a coup une voix se fit entendre tout proche de lui.  
  
Voix:Ça fait longtemps non?  
  
Thomas reconnu la voix aussitôt.  
  
Thomas:Mathieu!?  
  
Mathieu:Alors mon vieux ça fait longtemps non?  
  
Thomas:Alors là oui tu m'as manqué.  
  
Mathieu:Tout comme moi.  
  
Thomas:Pour combien de temps restes-tu?  
  
Mathieu:Une semaine.  
  
Thomas:Mais c'est pas longtemps.  
  
Mathieu:Toi aussi tu trouves.  
  
Pendant ce temps a l'école.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura. Tu sembles de bonne humeur.  
  
Sakura:J'ai de bonne raison de l'être.  
  
Tiffanie:Puis-je savoir lesquelles?  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr. Je crois bien qu'on va avoir une visite.  
  
Tiffanie:Et de qui?  
  
Sakura:C'est un gentil garçon mais qui peu devenir redoutable après transformation. C'est aussi un certain gardien des cartes et son signe est la lune.  
  
Tiffanie:Yué...enfin Mathieu va revenir.  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Tiffanie:Ton frère te l'a dit.  
  
Sakura:Non, Tiffanie, tu sais bien que je l'ai su bien avant mon frère.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce que tu as su avant ton frère?  
  
Sakura:Que Mathieu est revenu, mais il doit le savoir maintenant.  
  
Tiffanie et Lionel:Hein!?  
  
Sakura:J'ai sentie son aura tout a l'heure. Il n'était pas loin.  
  
Tiffanie:Il est même plus proche que tu le pense.  
  
Sakura et Lionel se retournèrent dans la direction que pointait Tiffanie. Ils virent Mathieu parlant avec Thomas .  
  
Sakura:Thomas doit être content de le revoir il m'en faisait la remarque tout a l'heure.  
  
La cloche sonna.  
  
Thomas:Quoi déjà?!  
  
Mathieu:Le temps passe vite quand on parle.  
  
Thomas:Sakura, va être contente tu viendras a la maison ce soir.  
  
Mathieu:Compte sur moi .A plus tard.  
  
Thomas regarda son ami s'éloigné a petite foulée. Oui , son ami, Mathieu, qui en fait est un gardien crée par un ancien sorcier , Yué. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Se rappelant qu'il était en retard il partit en courant.  
  
Après la classe.  
  
Sakura vers Lionel et Tiffanie:Vous venez chez moi?  
  
Lionel:Désolé, mais j'ai des choses a faire.  
  
Tiffanie:Moi aussi.  
  
Lionel embrassa Sakura sur la joue et partit de son côté tout comme Tiffanie. Tiffanie se retourna et salua pour ensuite continué a marché.  
  
Sakura tout bas:Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui?  
  
Elle partit a son tour chez elle en secouant la tête. Derrière elle Lionel et Tiffanie s'étaient retrouvés devant un café. Lionel grogna un peu.  
  
Tiffanie:Je sais ce que tu penses moi aussi je hais cette situation...mais ça en vaut un peu le coup.  
  
Lionel:Oui ,mais même pour son anniversaire je déteste lui mentir.  
  
De retour a la maison.  
  
Sakura:Thomas!Tu es là.  
  
Voix:Il est sortit cherché du lait.  
  
Sakura:Mathieu!  
  
Mathieu:Bonjour Sakura content de te revoir.  
  
Sakura:Quand es-tu arrivé?  
  
Mathieu:Hier soir.  
  
Sakura:Combien de temps comptes-tu resté?  
  
Mathieu:Une semaine.  
  
Sakura:Alors tu seras là pour mon anniversaire.  
  
Mathieu:Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu?  
  
Sakura:Humm...Voir Thomas, tes grands-parents...je ne sais pas moi.  
  
Mathieu:Eux aussi mais surtout pour te voir toi.  
  
Yué apparut dans toute sa grandeur.  
  
Yué:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je me disais bien que tu reviendrais un jour mais sans savoir pour quelle occasion.  
  
Yué:Tu le sauras bientôt petite Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Je ne suis plus petite je vais avoir quatorze ans et je mesure 5"5½.  
  
Yué:Comment va Kero?  
  
Sakura:Il n'arrête pas de manger comme d'habitude et il dort au moins 21 heures par jours.  
  
Yué:Donc aucun changement ici.  
  
Sakura:Maintenant que j'y pense...  
  
Elle se concentra et le livre de Sakura voleta jusqu'à elle. Elle y sortit deux cartes celle de la Confiance et celle du Destin.  
  
Sakura:C'est deux cartes je ne les ai pas crées mais elle sont là.  
  
Yué:C'est pour cela que je suis là Sakura de nouvelles cartes risquent de t'attaqués.  
  
Sakura:De nouvelles cartes...humm  
  
Thomas:Je suis de retour!  
  
Yué redevint Mathieu. Sakura se reconcentra et le livre de Sakura repartit en lévitant vers sa chambre. Mais Thomas le croisa en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
Thomas:Ouf ,c'est moi où il y a un livre qui vole. Mais je devrais ne pas être surprit après les autres évènements qui se sont passés.  
  
Voyant Sakura concentrée pour faire monté le livre dans l'escalier il dit:  
  
Thomas:Tu aurais pu monté le remettre a sa place au lieu de gaspillé ton énergie.  
  
Sakura arrêta de se concentrer.  
  
Sakura:Ça ne me prend aucun énergie tu sais.  
  
Thomas:Pas sûr.  
  
Sakura:Tu ne devrais pas m'embêter au lieu de t'inquiété tout le temps pour moi. Je vais commencer a croire que c'est toi qui est possédé par un extra- terrestre.  
  
Thomas:Va te laver les mains ,le repas est presque prêt, au lieu de dire des bêtises.  
  
C'est ce qu'elle fit en éclatant de rire avant de partir.  
  
Thomas tout bas:Et elle va avoir quatorze ans bientôt.  
  
Sakura plus loin:Je t'ai entendu.  
  
Mathieu:Tu devrais être plus discret Thomas.  
  
Plus tard dans la chambre de Thomas.  
  
Thomas:Tu veux bien nous aidé papa, moi, le morveux et Tiffanie pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, demain.  
  
Mathieu:Avec plaisir.  
  
Thomas:Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela.  
  
Mathieu:Parce que tu aimes énormément ta petite s?ur.  
  
Thomas:J'y avais pas pensé.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Sakura:Que c'est chouette.  
  
Kero:Qu'est ce qu'il y a de chouette?  
  
Sakura:C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.  
  
Kero:Mais c'est super. Quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui?  
  
Sakura:Quatorze ans.  
  
Kero:Tu es vieille.  
  
Sakura:Pas vrai.  
  
Elle descendit a la cuisine.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour papa!  
  
Dominique:Bonjour Sakura. Bien dormit?  
  
Sakura:Oui, oui.  
  
Sakura sembla surprise son père ne lui avait même dit :Bon anniversaire. Il avait peut être oublié.  
  
Plus tard a l'école.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde.  
  
Tous :Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Tu vas bien?  
  
Tiffanie:Super et toi?  
  
Sakura:Ça l'aurais pu être mieux.  
  
Tiffanie:Comment ça?  
  
Sakura:Thomas a été horrible ce matin. Ah!Au fait j'ai vu Mathieu hier.  
  
Tiffanie:Donc tu as sûrement vu Yué.  
  
Sakura:Oui, il m'a dit qu'il venait parce que de nouvelles cartes risques d'attaquées.  
  
Lionel:C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
Sakura sursauta.  
  
Sakura:Tu m'as fais peur.  
  
Lionel:Désolé.  
  
Le professeur arriva et la journée passa sans aucun problème. Sauf que personne lui avait souhaité bon anniversaire. Elle rentra chez elle et tomba a cause des souliers de Thomas qui étaient dans l'entrée.  
  
Sakura en colère:Thomas ,ne sois pas surprit si demain ton petit déjeuné goûte bizarre et que tu as ensuite des crampes au ventre.  
  
Caché dans le coin de la cuisine dans le noir Lionel essayait de pas éclaté de rire. Sakura trouva un mot sur la table a côté de la table. Elle le lisa tout en massant son genou endolorit.«Je suis partit a une pratique de Foot. Thomas»  
  
Sakura:C'est fou comme il est stupide d'essayé de me faire croire ça. Il est sûrement dans la cuisine caché en train de rire comme un idiot parce qu'il veut me faire peur. Humm...Je crois qu'il va être obligé de remettre son tour a plus tard.  
  
Elle entra dans la cuisine allumant la lumière. Sans prendre gare qu'il y avait plus de dix personnes dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna et...  
  
Tous :Surprise!!!  
  
Sakura:Aaaaaaaaah!Qu'est ce qu vous prend de faire des peurs comme ça au gens?  
  
Tous:Bon anniversaire Sakura.  
  
Thomas:Alors petit monstre contente?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais cela ne change a rien de ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure.  
  
Thomas:Qu'a tu dis tout a l'heure excuse moi mais je n'écoutais pas?  
  
Sakura:Tu as très bien comprit.  
  
Après le gâteau ,les cadeaux et tout le tra la la... Sakura étais en train de se couché.  
  
Sakura:C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu.  
  
Puis elle s'endormit.  
  
Fin 


	8. Le nouveau sceptre

Le nouveau sceptre  
  
Mathieu est repartit a Londre apportant avec lui ,Yué.Heureusement ,Yué a pu tout dire a Sakura a propos des nouvelles cartes.Sakura a eu ses quatorze ans.L'école va bientôt se terminé,les vacances, emportées nos amis dans de nouvelles aventures.  
  
Sakura le rêve:Une louve est là sur la tour mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
  
Sakura:Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des loups au Japon.Qui es-tu?  
  
Louve:Bientôt la vérité Sakura.  
  
Sakura se réveilla.  
  
Sakura:Une louve...  
  
Kero:Quoi une louve?  
  
Sakura:Je ne suis pas sûre.Bon si tu veux ton petit déjeuné je crois que je ferais mieux de me levé.  
  
Kero:Tu peux me faire un gâteau.  
  
Sakura:Non...mais peut être ce soir.  
  
Kero:Au chocolat?  
  
Sakura:Oui au chocolat.  
  
Après le petit déjeuné Sakura monta celui de Kero et partit a l'école.Arrivée devant la grille Sakura remarqua un attroupement inhabituel,elle se dirigea vers lui.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
  
Nadine:Lionel a de nouvelle lunette.  
  
Sakura:Depuis quand doit-il porté des lunettes?  
  
Nadine:Je ne sais pas mais plusieurs majorettes disent qu'il est encore plus mignon qu'avant.  
  
Sakura s'approcha vers le centre de l'attroupement.  
  
Sakura:Lionel!  
  
Lionel:Ah..Sakura tu es arrivée.  
  
Sakura:Bien oui.  
  
La cloche sonna.Dans la classe le même attroupement que dans la cour ce forma jusqu'à l'arrivé de M.Smile.  
  
M.Smile:Les enfants allés a vos places.  
  
Sakura de plus en plus inquiète de la façon d'agir de Lionel décida d'aller lui parlé a la pause.A la pause.Lionel discutait avec des garçon quand elle décida d'aller lui parler.  
  
Sakura:Lionel il faut que je te parle...  
  
Lionel:Pas maintenant Sakura.  
  
Sakura:C'est urgent.  
  
Lionel agacé:Pas maintenant.  
  
Sakura partit la tête baissé voir Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffania voyant l'air triste de son amie:Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura?  
  
Sakura fondit en larme dans les bras de son amie.  
  
Sakura:C'est Lionel depuis qu'il a ces nouvelle lunette ...il n'est plus lui même.  
  
Tiffanie:Je me doutais bien que c'était ça.Moi aussi je le trouve un peu plus agressif que d'habitude.  
  
Sakura:Pas seulement agressif mais aussi arrogant et parfois lorsque je le regarde je ne trouve plus dans son regard la petite flamme qui me fesait craqué.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu te rappelle ce que Yué t'as dis?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Tiffanie:Eh...bien ça se pourrait qu'une des nouvelles cartes ce soit emparé de sa conscience.  
  
Sakura:Encore...  
  
Tiffanie:Comment ça encore?  
  
Sakura:Tu te souvient losque j'ai capturée la carte du Destin.Et bien Terror s'était emparé de son esprit.  
  
Tiffanie:Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?  
  
Sakura:J'avais promit.Tu n'es pas fâché?  
  
Tiffanie:Non bien sur j'aurais bien aimé filmé votre affrontement.  
  
Sakura:Il n'y en a pas eu.  
  
Tiffanie:???  
  
Sakura:Disons que j'ai su le raisonné avec les paroles sans avoir a combattre.  
  
Tiffanie:J'ai toujours su que tu avais un excelent sens de la persuasion.Tu as réussi a transformé un redoutable guerrier en un doux et gentil agneau.  
  
Sakura:De qui parles-tu?  
  
Tiffanie:Il arrive justement.  
  
Sakura se retourna et aperçu Lionel qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.  
  
Lionel:Alors les filles on parle.  
  
Sakura:Oui et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire.  
  
Lionel:Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour mérité un pareil traitement?  
  
Sakura les larmes aux yeux:Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
Lionel:Explique.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'es pas Lionel...mon Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Mais voyons qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela chérie?  
  
Sakura:Premièrement,tu ne m'appelle jamais chérie.Deuxièmement,jamais il ne m'aurais repoussée comme tu l'as fait.  
  
Lionel:On change tous tu sais.  
  
Sakura:Oui mais il y a une seule chose qui ne changera jamais en toi.  
  
Lionel:Et c'est quoi cette chose?  
  
Sakura:La petite étincelle qui me fait craqué quand je te vois et il se trouve que je ne la ressent pas présentement.Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ressent et c'est comme ça que je vais retrouvé celui que j'aime.  
  
Sakura sortit sa clé et dit:  
  
Sakura:CLÉ PAR LE POUVOIR DE MON ÉTOILE LIBÈRE TA PUISSANCE.MOI SAKURA MAÎTRESSE DES CARTES JE TE L'ORDONNE.CARTE DU SOMMEIL.  
  
Tout le monde s'endormit sauf Lionel et elle.  
  
Voix:Sakura,qu'est-ce qui ce passe?J'ai sentit l'aura d'une carte.  
  
Sakura: Cerbérus?!C'est Lionel il est possèdé par une carte.  
  
Cerbérus:Encore mais il les attire nom d'un chien.  
  
Sakura:Je crois plus qu'en s'attaquant a lui elles pensent m'atteindre et ça marche.  
  
Cerbérus:Moi qui pensais te disuadé de sortitr avec lui.  
  
Sakura:Cerbérus:Je l'aime alors tu ne t'y metteras pas toi aussi...Sinon pas de gâteau pendant une semaine.  
  
Cerbérus:Tu es bien cruel pour un pauvre gardien du soleil comme moi.  
  
Sakura:A toi de réfléchir a ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
Lionel:J'attend moi!  
  
Sakura:Tu vas voir.  
  
Les yeux de lancèrent des éclairs des vrai.  
  
Sakura:Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas lancé des éclairs sans cassé tes lunettes?  
  
Lionel et Cerbérus tombèrent a la renverse.  
  
Cerbérus:Tu devrais plutôt lui demandé comme il fait pour lancé des éclairs tout court?  
  
Sakura:C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
  
Tout a coup Sakura se fit attaqué par des lasers.  
  
Sakura:Aaah.  
  
Cerbérus:Génial!Comme dans les jeux vidéo.  
  
Sakura:Cerbérus!Des fois je me demande comment ClowRead a put te confié la tâche de gardé le Livre The Clow.  
  
Cerbérus:Est-ce que tu fais référence au fait que je me suis endormit lorsque tu as libéré les cartes?  
  
Sakura:D'après toi?  
  
Cerbérus:Moi je m'en vais .  
  
Sakura:Au revoir.  
  
Lionel:Humm j'adore les filles avec du caractère.  
  
Sakura:A toi la ferme  
  
Lionel continua d'attaquer Sakura alternant lasers et éclairs.Puis un bon trente minutes SAkura décida d'agir enfin.  
  
Sakura pensée:Pour une fois j'aimerais bien que Kero sois là je suis sûre qu'il n'hésiterais pas d'attaqué Lionel.  
  
Sakura:Ça suffit.CARTE DE LE TERRE,DE L'EAU,DU VENT ET DU FEU UNISSEZ-VOUS POUR N'EN FORMÉ QU'UNE .JE VOUS L'ORDONNE.  
  
Un grand tourbillon se forma au bout de son sceptre.Il s'élança sur Lionel ,mais malheureusement il passa au travers de lui comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Lionel:Tu croit pouvoir me battre avec d'aussi faible pouvoir.  
  
Sakura n'en revenant toujours pas:Qui es-tu?  
  
Lionel:Je suis ce qui te permet de voir.  
  
Sakura:Les yeux.  
  
Lionel:Sans moi tu serais aveugle .  
  
Sakura:Les yeux!?  
  
Lionel:Tu saura que certaines personnes ont des yeux et son aveugle.  
  
Sakura:Alors qui es-tu?  
  
Les lunettes de Lionel se mirent a briller.Elles s'élevèrent.  
  
Voix:Je suis la vision qui te permet de voir loin ,proche ou encore tout les effets spéciaux qu'il y a dans les films.  
  
Sakura:Les lasers et les éclairs.  
  
Les lunettes reprirent leur place devant les yeux de Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Exact.  
  
Sakura pensée:Comment la capturé alors que même les cartes les plus puissantes ne peuvent rien n'y faire.  
  
Voix lointaine:Sakura...Sakura tu peut y arriver .Tout se passeras bien...Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Oui tout se passera bien.Je vais te capturé et retrouvé mon Lionel.  
  
Le sceptre brilla envahissant la cours d'école.Cerbérus qui était en hauteur volant doucement réfléchisant a tout ce qui venait de se dire vu la lumière il descendit voir ce qui se passait.  
  
Cerbérus:Sakura...Sakura!  
  
Sakura:Tout se passera bien Cerbérus.  
  
Cerbérus:Hein!?  
  
La lumière se disipa.Le sceptre avait changé.L'étoile était bien plus grosse et des rayons de soleils entourait l'étoile .Une lune était a l'autre bout du sceptre.Le sceptre était réelement magnifique.  
  
Sakura:Wow!  
  
Cerbérus:Là tu peux le dire.  
  
Sakura:Bon ce n'est pas tout.CARTE DE CLOW RETOURNE A TA FORME ORIGINELLE .JE TE L'ORDONNE  
  
Une carte se forma au bout du nouveau sceptre une multitude de grains de lumière quittèrent le corps de Lionel. Il ne portait plus ses lunette.Elle s'aperçu que l'esprit de la carte,ce qui lui donnait tant de puissance,était les lunette.  
  
Sakura sortant de sa surprise:Lionel!  
  
Lionel:Hein!Qu'est-ce que je fais là?  
  
Sakura:Disons que tu n'étais pas toi même.  
  
Lionel regarda dans la main de Sakura et y vu le sceptre.  
  
Lione:Tu as crée un nouveau sceptre?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Lionel:Comment?  
  
Sakura:Demande-moi surtout pas ça.Parce que je ne le sais pas.  
  
Sakura tellement heureuse elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Sakura:Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouvé ,toi!  
  
Cerbérus:Humm...humm je ne voudrais pas vous dérangé mais...disons que je crois qu'il faudrait réveillé tous le monde.  
  
Sakura:Ah...oui tu devrais partir Cerbérus je crois que les autres vont trouvé cela bizarre d'avoir un énorme fauve ailé ou estomac sur patte si tu préfères dans leur cours de récréation.  
  
Juste avant de partir il dit:  
  
Cerbérus:Grrr .je suis pas un estomac sur patte!  
  
Le sceptre prit la forme d'une clé et la carte du sommeil revint dans sa main.Les autres se réveillèrent lentement tous regardènt l'heure il était déjà 4 heure .Les cours étaient fini depuis déjà une heure.Plus tard sur le chemin du retour.  
  
Tiffanie:Je n'ai même pas pu te filmer.  
  
Sakura:Tu le feras la prochaine fois.  
  
Fin 


	9. Soirée entre filles

Soirée entre filles  
  
Les vacances sont commencés. Aucune carte ne sait montrés depuis l'épisode de la carte de la Vision.  
  
Le rêve:Une louve là sur la tour.  
  
Louve:Sakura...Tu n'est plus la petite magicienne d'autrefois .Tu l'as prouvée en éveillant le sceau de l'étoile suprême. Aie confiance en toi et tu découvriras toute la puissance que tu possèdes. Une puissance phénoménale que tu possèdes depuis bien longtemps, il était prévu que tu l'aies bien avant ta naissance. Et cette puissance tu en auras besoin, car les forces que tu rencontreras ne seront pas toutes gentilles comme celles des Sentiments ,du Destin et de la Confiance, mais je sais que tu y arriveras.  
  
Sakura:Mais...Qui es-tu...?  
  
Louve:Je suis Louvia, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir de moi pour l'instant. Lorsque tu voudras utiliser le nouveau sceptre l'ancienne formule ne fonctionnera plus, tu devras dire:SCEPTRE DE L'ÉTOILE SUPRÊME PAR LES POUVOIRS DU FEU,DE L'EAU,DU VENT DE LA TERRE LIER PAR L'AMOUR REPREND TA FORME ORIGINELLE,MOI SAKURA MAÎTRESSE DES CARTES JE TE L'ORDONNE.LIBÉRATION.Tu as compris?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Louvia:N'oublie pas Sakura la force est en toi et rien qu'à toi ,ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Maintenant réveille-toi.  
  
Sakura:Mais...  
  
Elle se réveilla aussitôt.  
  
Kero:Sakura...Tu vas bien?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais ça pourrais aller mieux.  
  
Kero:Mais quoi?  
  
Sakura:Hein!?  
  
Kero:Tu as parlée juste avant de te réveillé. Tu as dis mais. Mais quoi?  
  
Sakura:Tu sais la louve ,je l'ai encore vu dans mon rêve et elle m'a expliqué pleins de chose.  
  
Kero:Comme quoi?  
  
Sakura:Pleins de choses.  
  
Kero:Bon si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus je peux juste te dire que tu vas sûrement la rencontrée.  
  
Sakura descendit a la cuisine apparemment Thomas et son père avaient déjà déjeuné.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour!  
  
Thomas:Tout ce bruit pour une simple petite phrase. Je n'ose imaginé comment c'est lorsque tu parles sans arrêté.  
  
Sakura:Grrr!Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
  
Dominique:On va installé la tente dehors.  
  
Thomas:Il faut être paré a toute catastrophe avec toi dans la maison.  
  
Sakura ignorant la remarque de son frère:Super!Mais pourquoi faire?  
  
Dominique:Au cas où vous auriez envie de coucher sous la tente.  
  
Sakura:Ça me donne des idées. Avec ta permission je pourrait invité des amies pour coucher sous la tente?  
  
Dominique:Bien sûr elle est faite pour ça.  
  
Sakura:Chouette!J'ai besoin du téléphone et j'appelle Sonia, Sandrine ,Nadine et Tiffanie.  
  
Thomas:Et le morveux tu ne l'invites pas?  
  
Sakura:Non, juste une soirée entre filles.  
  
Thomas:Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser(Il va essayer de faire peur au filles)  
  
Sakura avec un regard meurtrier:Ne t'avise surtout pas de venir faire les trouble-fête en essayant de nous faire peur ou je te jure que tu vas me le payer.  
  
Thomas:Combien?Autant de payer tout de suite.  
  
Sakura s'éloignant:Il m'énerve!Il m'énerve! Il m'énerve!  
  
Plus tard au téléphone.  
  
Téléphone:Dddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!  
  
Tiffanie:Allo.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, c'est Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu?  
  
Sakura:Très bien. Je voulais t'inviter a faire une petite soirée. Pas de garçon. On va pouvoir parlé de plein de choses qu'on ne parlerais jamais devant les garçons.  
  
Tiffanie:Ce serait chouette de connaître tout les secret de ma petite magicienne préférée.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!Mes secrets tu les connais tous.  
  
Tiffanie:Pas sûre mais je viens. O.K. C'est quand?  
  
Sakura:Vendredi.  
  
Tiffanie:Alors a Vendredi.  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Tiffanie:Salut!  
  
Sakura: Salut!  
  
Téléphone:Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!  
  
Sonia:Allo!  
  
Sakura:Sonia ?C'est Sakura.  
  
Sonia:Bonjour Sakura que me vaut cet appel.  
  
Sakura:Je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais venir a une soirée entre filles chez moi dans mon jardin.  
  
Sonia:Ce serait super ...mais quand?  
  
Sakura:Vendredi.  
  
Sonia:Je suis libre. Merci de m'avoir invité.  
  
Sakura:Alors a Vendredi.  
  
Sonia:Oui ,a Vendredi.  
  
Thomas:Sakura!J'ai besoin du téléphone.  
  
Sakura:J'en ai plus besoin que toi!  
  
Thomas:Peste.  
  
Sakura:Je t'ai entendue et pour ta peine tu n'auras pas le téléphone.  
  
Thomas:Grrr.  
  
Téléphone:Bip!Bip!Bip!Bip!(ligne occupée)  
  
Sakura:Sandrine doit être en train de parlé a Yvan.  
  
Téléphone:Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!  
  
Nadine:Nadine a l'appareil!  
  
Sakura:Nadine c'est Sakura.  
  
Nadine:Sakura comment vas-tu?  
  
Sakura:Très bien. Je voulais t'invité a venir couché sous la tente pour une soirée entre filles.  
  
Nadine:Il y aura des histoires de fantômes?  
  
Sakura:Sûrement.  
  
Nadine:Alors c'est oui!  
  
Sakura:Alors se seras Vendredi.  
  
Nadine:A Vendredi.  
  
Sakura:Oui a Vendredi.  
  
Sakura raccrocha le téléphone.  
  
Sakura :Je rappellerai Sandrine un peu plus tard.  
  
Thomas:Je peux utiliser le téléphone maintenant?  
  
Sakura:Oui!  
  
Sakura remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Kero:Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Toi, tu veux me demandé quelques chose. Vas-y demande.  
  
Kero:Je peux venir a ta petite soirée?  
  
Sakura:À ça non!  
  
Kero:Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Parce que c'est une soirée entre FILLes.  
  
Kero:Mais si une carte attaquait je pourrais te protégé.  
  
Sakura:Kero je n'ai plus dix ans mais quatorze. Je peux très bien me protégé toute seule.  
  
Kero:Mais à quoi je sers maintenant?  
  
Sakura riant:À t'empiffré de gâteaux et de sucreries. Voyons Kero je croyais que jamais tu ne pourrais oublié ça.  
  
Kero:Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi Vendredi?  
  
Sakura:Peut être dévoré un gâteau que je t'aurai préparé au cas ou tu aurais envie de venir fouiner près de la tente.  
  
Kero yeux pleins d'étoile $):À quoi ce gâteau?  
  
Sakura:Peut être au chocolat ...  
  
Kero:Chocolat...Chocolat...Chocolat.  
  
Kero s'envola les yeux pleins d'étoiles chantant le mot «Chocolat» comme si c'était la plus belle chanson. Mais Sakura voulait parlé avec le Gardien des Cartes et non avec un gourmand. Elle l'attrapa au vol.  
  
Sakura:Kero ,je dois te parlé d'autre chose.  
  
Kero voyant la gravité sur le visage de son amie:De quoi veux-tu me parlée?  
  
Sakura:Je parle bien au Gardien des Cartes et non au gourmand.  
  
Kero un peu vexé repris sa forme originelle.  
  
Cerbérus:Là ...de quoi veux-tu me parlé?  
  
Sakura:Tu sais mon rêve...je ne t'ai pas dis beaucoup de chose ce matin.  
  
Cerbérus:Exacte.  
  
Sakura:Mais je sens que je dois t'en parlé.  
  
Cerbérus:Je t'écoute.  
  
Sakura:Elle m'a dit que j'avais une puissance phénoménal et que c'était prévu que je l'ai bien avant ma naissance.  
  
Cerbérus:Hummm...Comment c'est tu sais que c'est une «Elle».  
  
Sakura:Elle a une voix féminine et je crois que je la connais comme si cette voix était un de mes souvenirs lointain.  
  
Cerbérus:A quoi ressemble-t-elle?  
  
Sakura:Une grande louve, a la fourrure noire et aux reflets bleus. De grands yeux verts et deux crocs qui dépassent de sa mâchoire.  
  
Cerbérus:Étrange...elle possède a la fois des caractéristiques physiques de toi, moi et Yué.  
  
Sakura:Comment cela des caractéristiques physiques?  
  
Cerbérus:C'est une fille et elle a des yeux verts comme toi. Des reflets ,comme Yué et...  
  
Sakura:Et...?  
  
Cerbérus:Elle semble presque aussi mignonne que moi.  
  
Sakura:Kero!  
  
Cerbérus:Bien quoi c'est vrai non?  
  
Sakura exaspérée:Bon, revenons a ce que je disais tantôt.  
  
Cerbérus:Tu sais je ne suis arbr..Arbri...Arbreg...  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Cerbérus:Bien ,celui qui recherche dans les arbres généalogiques.  
  
Sakura:Généalogiste.  
  
Cerbérus:C'est ça.  
  
Sakura:Je vais devoir cherché ailleurs. Maintenant reprend ta forme d'emprunt ou je crois que le gâteau que je t'ai promis ne suffira pas pour que tu ne viennes pas m'embêté Vendredi.  
  
Kero:Aucun problème pourvu que le gâteau que tu vas me faire soit au chocolat.  
  
Sakura:Tu peux en être sûr.  
  
Thomas entra dans la chambre a ce moment là.  
  
Thomas:Sakura je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.  
  
Sakura méfiante:C'est quoi.  
  
Thomas:Je peux entré.  
  
Sakura:Je crois bien que c'est déjà fait.  
  
Thomas:Papa n'a jamais osé te le dire mais...  
  
Sakura:Mais quoi...!  
  
Thomas:Tu as été adopté.  
  
Sakura:Très drôle Thomas, tu t'es bien amusé mais j'ai autre chose a faire.  
  
Thomas:C'est vrai.  
  
Thomas semblais vraiment sérieux.  
  
Thomas:On t'a trouvé sur le bord d'un étang contaminé.  
  
Sakura:Même pas vrai.  
  
Thomas:Bien oui tu es une mutante pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle Godzilla, tu t'en rend peut être pas compte mais tu ressemble de plus en plus a un monstre.  
  
Sakura lui écrasa le pied et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Thomas se tordit de douleur et sortit de la chambre de Sakura mais juste avant de sortir il dit:  
  
Thomas:Voilà se qu'on a à dire la vérité. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
  
Sakura:Oui, idiot. Tu aurais mieux fais de te taire. Mais cela ne change pas au fait que je te hais toujours.  
  
Kero:Sakura, ton frère est un vrai manipulateur.  
  
Sakura:Que veux-tu dire par là?  
  
Kero:Ce n'est pas vrai voyons...Sakura tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a ta mère et a ton père tu ne peux pas t'être fais adopté.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est vrai!Thomas, avec lui ,il est très difficile de faire la différence entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.  
  
Une lumière apparu une carte se créa.  
  
Sakura:La carte de la vérité, elle arrive a point. Bon ,je dois appelé Sandrine, je n'ai pas réussi a la rejoindre tout a l'heure.  
  
Sakura descendit et décrocha le téléphone pour y composer le numéro de Sandrine.  
  
Téléphone:Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!Ddddrrrriiiinnnngggg!  
  
Sandrine:Sandrine a l'appareil.  
  
Sakura:Sandine, c'est Sakura.  
  
Sandrine:Sakura comment vas-tu?  
  
Sakura:Très bien. Je voudrais t'invité pour une petite soirée entre filles. Sonia, Nadine, Tiffanie sont d'accord pour venir Vendredi.  
  
Sandrine:Moi aussi alors, en plus cela me fera une bonne raison pour qu'Yvan cesse de me suivre et de me téléphoner tout le temps.  
  
Sakura:Super. Alors a Vendredi.  
  
Sandrine:Oui a Vendredi.  
  
Sakura raccrocha et s'écria:  
  
Sakura:Chouette!  
  
Dominique:Tu devrais peut être te préparé pour Vendredi.  
  
Sakura:Oui, merci papa!  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit un sac .Elle y mit des lampes de poche, un jeu de cartes, une peluche(Ce n'est pas Kero),des piles et pleins d'autres chose, de l'utile au superflu.  
  
Sakura:Voilà!Mon sac est fait.  
  
Le Vendredi. Sonia, Sandrine ,Tiffanie, et Nadine sonnèrent a la porte de la maison de Sakura. Elles avaient décidé de venir ensemble.  
  
Sonnette:Ding! Dong!  
  
Sakura ouvrit la porte.  
  
Sonia, Tiffanie, Sandrine et Nadine:Bonsoir Sakura!  
  
Sakura:Bonsoir les filles!J'espère que vous avez amenées votre sac de couchage, et vos lampes de poche.  
  
Toutes:Oui!  
  
Sakura:Alors allons dans la tente.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard dans la tente. Elles sont toutes en pyjama.  
  
Nadine:Est-ce qu'on peut commencé par les histoires de fantômes?  
  
Toutes:Oui!  
  
Sonia:Sakura, je croyais que tu avais peur des fantômes.  
  
Sakura:Oui...avant.  
  
Tiffanie:Comment as-tu réussi a surmontée ta peur, je n'ai même pas pu te filmer?  
  
Sakura:A la maison, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus effrayant qu'un fantôme.  
  
Nadine:Mais Sakura rien n'est plus effrayant que ça.  
  
Sakura:Oui, mon père m'a raconté cette histoire, c'est arrivé il y a une vingtaine d'année. La nuit ,elle criait parfois, et s'agitait. Encore aujourd'hui on ressent sa présence le matin, elle est très active le matin vers sept heures et le soir a partir de quatre heures jusqu'à huit heures trente.  
  
Nadine les yeux pleins d'étoiles:Vous l'avez déjà vu?  
  
Sakura:Chaque matin, on l'aperçoit puis ,elle disparaît jusqu'au soir.  
  
Sandrine:Sakura, elle paraissait tellement vrai ton histoire.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est vrai!  
  
Sonia:Sans blague.  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Nadine:Tu crois qu'on va la voir.  
  
Sakura:Sûrement, elle paraissait plus agitée que d'habitude, je pense même l'avoir entendu rire et dire qu'à huit heures elle allait venir.  
  
Sandrine, Tiffanie, Sonia et Nadine regardèrent leur montre et s'écrièrent en même temps:  
  
Sandrine, Tiffanie, Sonia et Nadine:Il est huit heures moins quart!  
  
Sakura:Plus que quinze petites minutes a attendre.  
  
Nadine:Je n'y crois pas!Dans quinze minutes, on va toutes être témoin d'un événement surnaturel!  
  
Sakura:Dix.  
  
Nadine:C'est trop génial!  
  
Pendant ce temps.  
  
Voix:Elles vont avec la peur de leur vie.  
  
De retour dans la tente.  
  
Sandrine:Qu'une minutes.(je sais le temps passe vite mais je suis sûre que comme moi vous brûler de savoir la suite)  
  
Toutes:Trente,vingt-neuf,vingt-huit,vingt-sept,vingt-six,vingt-cinq,vingt- quatre,vingt-trois,vingt-deux,vingt-un,vingt,dix-neuf,dix-huit,dix- sept,seize,quinze,quatorze,treize,douze,onze,dix,neuf,huit,sept,six,cinq,qua tre,trois,deux,un,zéro.  
  
Nadine déçu:Il est en retard.  
  
Sakura:Non.  
  
La fermeture éclair de la tente descendu doucement et surgit de la fente une tente.  
  
Toutes sauf Sakura:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(elle ont eue peur)  
  
Trente minutes plus tard. On entendit un petit rire après le cri qui aurait valut le plus de décibel(mesure des sons).Elles ouvrir les yeux et là dans la fente de la tente ,Thomas.  
  
Sakura:Thomas, je savais bien, que tu préparais quelque chose.  
  
Sandrine:Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a tout arrangé.  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais je l'ai démasqué.  
  
Thomas:Bon, je ne suis pas venu seulement pour vous faire peur, il est temps de vous couché.  
  
Toutes:On peut dire qu'on va avoir des choses a dire au retour des vacances. 


	10. Les hurlements de l'étoile

Les hurlements de l'étoile  
La soirée chez Sakura a été un franc succès malgré les manigances de Thomas.Elles se sont toutes très bien amusées. Nadine pourra dire que Sakura lui a raconté une histoire a en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.  
  
Le rêve: La louve est encore là.  
  
Louvia:Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Louvia... Est-ce que je vais te rencontrer un jour?  
  
Louvia: Plutôt que tu ne le penses.  
  
Sakura se réveilla sur ces mots.  
  
Sakura:Louvia...  
  
Kero: C'est qui Louvia?  
  
Sakura: C'est la louve que je t'ai parlé. Je crois bien que je pourrais la voir aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura descendit à la cuisine. Thomas était assit prenant son petit déjeuner.  
  
Sakura: Tiens voilà notre apprentie monstre.  
  
Thomas: Grrr!  
  
Sakura: Bravo Thomas, tu sais déjà grogner. Tu dois être fatigué après avoir réussi ça.  
  
Elle s'assit et commença à manger.  
  
Dominique: Bonjour les enfants.  
  
Sakura et le monstre (oups,)Thomas:Bonjour papa.  
  
Dominique:Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?  
  
Thomas:J'ai du foot avec des copains.  
  
Sakura:Moi, j'ai une pratique avec les majorettes ensuite avec Lionel et Tiffanie on va faire les magasins.  
  
Thomas:Je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver.  
  
Sakura:Je l'aime pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussés dans les bras de Katia Moreau.  
  
Thomas:Tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire.  
  
Sakura:Si.  
  
Thomas surprit:Elle te l'a dit?!  
  
Sakura:Non, j'ai trouvé par mes propres moyens. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique.  
  
Thomas pour la première fois rougit. Pour ensuite reprendre une couleur normale .Sakura, fière d'avoir fait rougir Thomas, prit son sac à dos et son bâton de majorettes, mit ses patins et partit pour l'école.  
  
Thomas tout bas dans l'entrée:Pourquoi m'avoir donné une petite s?ur qui peut toujours tout savoir.  
  
A son tour il partit pour le lycée. Dans la cours de l'école Tomoeda. Sakura sortit du vestiaire abordant fièrement le "C" du capitaine.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Toutes:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Mais où est l'entraîneur?  
  
Sandrine:Elle est allée parler à l'entraîneur des Tigres de Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura:C'est l'entraîneur de Lionel.  
  
Sandrine:Et de Yvan.  
  
Nadine:Et de Tony.  
  
Toutes:Tony!?  
  
Nadine qui rougit:Bien...On s'entend très bien, surtout lorsqu'on parle de choses paranormales...  
  
Sakura:Ça c'est sûr Tony aime tout ce qui est bizarre.  
  
Nadine:Tu le connais bien?  
  
Sakura:Tony et moi étions ensembles au jardin d'enfant. Nous étions de vrais petites pestes.  
  
Entraîneur:Les filles, rassemblement!  
  
Toutes:Oui, Madame!  
  
Elles firent quelques mouvements de réchauffement et ensuite commencèrent les répétitions pour les matchs de foot cet été.  
  
Entraîneur:Les filles pour les nouvelles figures il faudrait des garçons.  
  
Toutes:Des garçons! Mais jamais, ils ne vont accepter.  
  
Entraîneur:Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vous courir après pour le faire. N'importe lequel garçon n'hésiterait pas à prendre des aussi jolies filles que vous dans leurs bras.  
  
Sakura:Lionel...Je vais lui demander.  
  
Entraîneur:Sakura, Nadine, Sandrine et Sonia j'ai à vous parler. Les autres, aux douches!  
  
Toutes:Oui!  
  
Sakura:Vous vouliez nous parler.  
  
Entraîneur:Les filles, vous avez toute un petit-copain dans l'équipe de foot n'est-ce pas?  
  
Toutes:Oui.  
  
Entraîneur:Comme nous avons besoin d'homme fort et puisque dans les nouvelles routines c'est vous qui serez soulevées, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise avec votre petit-copain.  
  
Sakura:Moi, je suis d'accord et je suis sûre que Lionel n'acceptera pas qu'un autre me soulève.  
  
Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine:Moi ,c'est comme Sakura...sauf pas avec Lionel.  
  
Entraîneur:Parfait, j'en ai déjà parler à l'autre entraîneur.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
Tiffanie:Alors Lionel tu vas jouer les majorettes?  
  
Lionel :Oui, je n'accepterai jamais qu'un autre garçon touche à Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'aurais pas par hasard accepté par jalousie?  
  
Lionel rougit:Ça se peut.  
  
Sakura:Alors ,je suis contente parce que si un autre garçon aurait voulu me soulever, il aurait reçu une gifle.  
  
Lionel:Vraiment!  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr.  
  
Tout à coup Sakura et Lionel levèrent le nez en même temps. Ils avaient senti une force.  
  
Tiffanie:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Une force?  
  
Sakura et Lionel en pointant le toit d'un building:Oui, et elle est là-bas.  
  
Tiffanie:Dommage que je n'ai pas de nouvelles tenues pour vous deux, mais j'ai ma caméra.  
  
Ils allèrent dans un coin à l'ombre. Sakura sortit sa clé.  
  
Sakura:Sceptre de l'Étoile Suprême par les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau, du vent, de la terre liée par l'amour reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes. Je te l'ordonne. Libération.  
  
Le sceptre apparu dans un tourbillon de lumière, mais lorsque celui-ci fut dissipé un autre tourbillon apparut, un peu plus petit. Après quelques minutes, la lumière disparut, laissant la place à un loup complètement noir.  
  
Sakura remise de sa surprise:Louvia, c'est toi!  
  
Louvia:Bonjour Sakura, enfin tu as utilisé ton nouveau sceptre, ça fait longtemps que je t'attends.  
  
Sakura:Tu veux dire que tu étais prisonnière du sceptre?  
  
Louvia:Non, mais pour sortir et ne pas te faire peur j'ai dû attendre que tu l'utilises. Et quelle entrée, non?  
  
Lionel:Humm... Humm... Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais ...Vous pouvez nous expliquer.  
  
Sakura:Moi aussi, il y a certain point à éclaircir.  
  
Louvia:Je suis Louvia, gardienne de l'équilibre et de l'étoile.  
  
Sakura:Un nouveau gardien...J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi gourmande que Kero et aussi silencieux et distante que Yué.  
  
Louvia:Non, je te représente, donc je suis aimante et quelques fois agressive lorsqu'on s'attaque à ceux que j'aime.  
  
Lionel:Qui est-ce qui t'as créée? Clow Read?  
  
Louvia:Non, en fait c'est le pouvoir de Sakura, mais elle n'en connaît pas la grandeur. Tu es bien plus puissante que Clow Read l'était et le sera avec sa réincarnation.  
  
Lionel:Comment ça se fait personne ne peut être aussi puissant que Clow Read, son pouvoir n'avait aucune limite?  
  
Louvia:Comme tout magicien ou sorcier il y a une limite. Sakura, possède un potentiel magique plus élevé. Le fait qu'elle ne le sache pas joue en sa faveur.  
  
Lionel:De quel pouvoir parles-tu?  
  
Louvia:Celui du coeur. Sakura utilise la plus part de temps sa magie pour protéger et secourir ceux qu'elle aime.  
  
Tiffanie:Je le savais ma petite magicienne préférée est tellement puissante qu'elle surpasse Clow lui-même.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, je ne suis pas si puissante que cela, dis-lui Louvia sinon on ne pourra jamais combattre cette force.  
  
Louvia en voyant Tiffanie dans les vapes:Désolé, trop tard. Mais tu as raison il faut vraiment y aller.  
  
Sakura:AILES MAGIQUES POUR TOUS.  
  
Des ailes leurs poussèrent sauf à Louvia.  
  
Sakura:Louvia, Comment vas-tu faire tu n'as pas d'ailes.  
  
Louvia:Ne te fais pas de soucis je possède quelques chose de plus pratique que des ailes.  
  
Tous:C'est quoi?  
  
Louvia:Montez, je vais vous montrer.  
  
Il s'envolèrent, arrivés sur le toit du bâtiment, ils regardèrent en bas. Louvia partit en courant et comme s'il n'y avait plus de gravité monta à la verticale le mur.  
  
Sakura:Pratique en effet. Bon, assez joué trouvons cette force et partons faire les magasins.  
  
Lionel:Il n'y a rien ici, mais c'est pourtant bien une force que je ressens.  
  
Sakura:Ça me rappelle Power sans les bruits de bombe.  
  
Louvia:Alors c'est sûrement....  
  
Sakura en se retournant:C'est sûrement quoi?  
  
Louvia se donnait des coups de pattes sur le museau, comme si quelqu'un l'empêchait de parler.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qui se passe Louvia?  
  
Louvia:Humm!Humm!  
  
Lionel:Quelqu'un lui ferme gueule.  
  
Sakura:Mais il n'y a personne.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous faire voir cette chose?  
  
Sakura et Lionel se regardèrent d'un air entendu.  
  
Lionel:AquaDragon. Viens à moi aide.  
  
Sakura:Carte de l'Eau, montre-moi mon ennemi et abat-le, Carte de l'Eau. Je te l'ordonne.  
  
Les deux forces d'eau allèrent dans la direction de Louvia, puis foncèrent juste à côté, dans un grand "Splatch",elles atteignirent quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Lorsque les deux tourbillons d'eau furent dissipés, on put voir une silouhette dont l'eau coulait lentement jusqu'au sol.  
  
Louvia:Sakura, capture-la c'est la carte de l'invisibilité!  
  
Sakura:D'accord. Carte anciennement créée par Clow retourne à ta forme originelle, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne!  
  
Sur le haut du sceptre de forma une carte...La sillouhette fut aspirée dans un tourbillon de lumière.  
  
Sakura:Voilà, on va pouvoir aller magasiner. Euh...Louvia, tu as une forme plus discrète?  
  
Louvia:Oui.  
  
Sakura:Pendant, qu'on va magasiner tu rentres à la maison. Oh oh! Tu ne sais même pas c'est où.  
  
Louvia:Je n'aurais qu'à chercher l'aura magique de Kero.  
  
Sakura:O.K  
  
Une boule d'énergie l'entoura et un long hurlement de loup se fit entendre tandis que la boule rapetissait jusqu'à se retrouver à la taille d'un chat. le tourbillon disparu pour laisser apparaître un mignon petit chat gris.  
  
Sakura:Oh ,il est vraiment mignon. J'adore les chats.  
  
Louvia:Je le savais lorsque j'ai choisi cette apparence.  
  
Sakura:Je peux t'appeler Livy?  
  
Louvia:Oui c'est mignon.  
  
Tiffanie:On y va?  
  
Sakura et Lionel:Oui.  
  
Louvia:A plus tard.  
  
Dans la cuisine de la maison de Sakura ,quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Louvia:Il est ici.  
  
Dans la chambre.  
  
Kero:Il y a quelqu'un qui possède bien plus de magie que moi tout près.  
  
Dans la cuisine.  
  
Louvia:Je me demande ce que Kero va dire lorsqu'il va me voir.  
  
Chambre.  
  
Kero:Je reste ici pas question de descendre.  
  
Louvia monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura, qui était entre-ouverte ,elle entra.  
  
Louvia:Kero!  
  
Kero sortit de sa cachette  
  
Kero:Qui es-tu?  
  
Louvia:Je croyais que Sakura t'avait fait une description détaillée de moi.  
  
Kero:Tu es Louvia!  
  
Louvia:Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Livy.  
  
Kero:Tu ne peux pas être elle, parce que Louvia est une Louve.  
  
Louvia retrouva sa forme originelle tout comme Kero. Un petit combat "Loup VS Lion" commença. Louvia gagna, et convaincu Kero lui proposa la paix pour l'instant. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sakura.  
  
Fin 


	11. Perdu et retrouvé

Perdu et retrouvé  
  
Depuis leur rencontre avec Louvia ,nos héros doivent subirent la jalousie de Kero. Parce qu'il y a entre Sakura et Louvia quelque chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Ce fait est que Kero ne sera jamais une fille. Savoir ce qu'une fille pense restera, pour un garçon, sans réponse.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour Kero. Bonjour Livy.  
  
Livy:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Kero:Grrr.  
  
Sakura:Kero, je crois qu'on va être obligé de parlé ensemble.  
  
Kero:Ouais, ouais.  
  
Sakura avec humeur:Bon, je vais chez Tiffanie et si vous faites de la pagaille dans la maison ramassé tout.  
  
Sakura descendit à la cuisine.  
  
Louvia:Elle est de mauvaise humeur à cause de nous, on dirait qu'elle a perdu le sourire.  
  
Kero:Oui, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle a perdu son si joli sourire.  
  
Louvia:On pourrait peut être faire la paix définitivement. Qu'en penses-tu?  
  
Kero:Encore une fois je ne peux que t'approuvé.  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce qui nous met en un tel état de compétition?  
  
Aussitôt eut t'elle dit ces mots ,elle comprit. C'était Sakura. Oui, Louvia caché dans le ciel protégeant de mieux qu'elle le pouvait ,elle était un peu jalouse de la proximité , de l'amitié et de la complicité qu'il y avait entre lui et Sakura. La jalousie n'avait fait que grandir avec les années. Maintenant elle voulait avoir Sakura pour elle ,seule. Réalisant que tous ces problèmes étaient de sa faute ,une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
  
Kero inquiet:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Louvia:C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute si Sakura a perdu son sourire.  
  
Kero:Mais non, nous avons tous les deux notre part de responsabilité.  
  
Louvia:Non, c'est ma faute. C'est ma jalousie.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse de moi?  
  
Louvia:Parce que même si j'en connais bien plus sur Sakura que toi, tu occupes une place que jamais je n'occuperai.  
  
Kero:C'est faux. Moi, Yué, toi, Tiffanie et tous les amis de Sakura , nous occupons dans le c?ur de Sakura la même place. Seuls ,son père, son frère et Lionel on une place un peu plus importante.  
  
Louvia:Merci Kero.  
  
Pendant ce temps chez Tiffanie.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Louvia et Kero ne s'entendent pas du tout.  
  
Tiffanie:Peut être qu'avec le temps ils vont finir par cessé de se chamailler.  
  
Sakura:C'est ce que je souhaite le plus.  
  
Elle sentit une force faire des siennes tout près. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que la maison voisine avait disparue.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, tu as un voisin non?  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, pourquoi cette question?  
  
Sakura:Vient voir.  
  
Tiffanie s'approcha:Oh mon Dieu ,la maison a disparu!  
  
Sakura:Il y a une carte dans le coup.  
  
Tiffanie:Chouette!J'ai une nouvelle tenue pour toi et ma caméra est complètement rechargée.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!Il faut appelé Kero et Louvia.  
  
Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de celui de Kero.  
  
Chez Sakura  
  
Téléphone:Dddrrriiinnnggg.  
  
Kero:Qui ça peut bien être?  
  
Louvia:C'est sûrement Sakura.  
  
Kero qui répond:Oui, allo!  
  
Sakura:Kero, vient avec Louvia chez Tiffanie ,il s'y passe des choses bizarres.  
  
Kero:On vient.  
  
Sakura:Une dernière chose, qu'est-ce que vous avez détruit depuis que je suis partit?  
  
Kero:C'est pas le moment.  
  
Il raccrocha.  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Kero:Une force attaque proche de chez Tiffanie.  
  
Une tourbillon entoura Louvia il grandit, un long hurlement le fit disparaître laissant la place a une grande louve. Louvia la grande était là.  
  
Kero:Louvia c'est toi!Je croit bien que je ne m'habituerai pas a avoir un canidé ici.  
  
Louvia:Oui, c'est moi, mais on a autre chose a faire.  
  
Kero:Oui ,allons-y.  
  
Pendant ce temps devant la maison disparue.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?  
  
Tiffanie:Je ne sais pas mais ils sont sûrement en route.  
  
La maison réapparu pour quelque seconde encore une fois disparaître.  
  
Sakura:Ce ne peux être la carte de l'Invisibilité puisque je l'ai capturé.  
  
Kero arriva sur ce.  
  
Sakura:Où est Louvia?  
  
Louvia:Ici!  
  
Sakura:Comment as-tu fais pour arrivé là sans que je te vois ou que je t'entende?  
  
Louvia:Je suis affilié à plusieurs cartes que tu n'as pas encore.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura, la maison est de retour.  
  
Louvia:Je crois bien que c'est justement la carte que j'ai utilisé pour venir ici.  
  
Sakura:Laquelle?  
  
Louvia:Tu dois le découvrir seule.  
  
Sakura:Il faudrait savoir où va la maison. Sceptre de l'étoile suprême par les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau, du vent ,de la terre lier par l'amour reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne!Fly!Invisibility!  
  
Des ailes magiques lui poussèrent dans le dos, elle s'envola prenant à chaque coup d'aile un peu plus d'altitude et de vitesse. Elle aperçu soudain une petite lumière qui disparaissait et réapparaîssait .Elle descendit pour voir ce que c'était .  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Là en bas il y avait une petite fille avec une grande corde. Elle portait des vêtements bizarres.  
  
Sakura:Carte de Clow retourne à ta forme originelle, moi Sakura Maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Mais rien ne se passa. Derrière elle ,on entendit une voix masculine. Elle se retourna et vu Lionel debout. Elle ramena Invisibility et alla le trouvé.  
  
Sakura:Elle ne veut pas reprendre sa forme originelle.  
  
Lionel:C'est sûrement une carte spéciale.  
  
Sakura:Mais je ne sais pas qu'elle carte c'est.  
  
Lionel:On dirait qu'elle agit comme Move.  
  
Sakura:Mais bien sur, si c'est la carte que Louvia a utiliser tout à l'heure, elle doit avoir rapport avec le transport. Mais bien sur le déplacement.  
  
La carte fut entouré par des vents.  
  
Lionel:Sakura capture-là.  
  
Sakura:D'accord. Carte de Clow reprend ta forme originelle. Moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Une carte se forma au bout du sceptre aspirant l'esprit du déplacement.  
  
Sakura:Enfin, je vais pouvoir terminé ma discussion avec Tiffanie et pouvoir commencer celle avec Kero et Louvia concernant leur chicane.  
  
Lionel:Moi aussi ,il faut que j'y aille j'ai dit à Pierre que j'allait rentré tôt.  
  
Sakura:A bientôt alors.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent et a contre c?ur ils se laissèrent.(À ce que c'est chou!)Elle pris Fly et Invisibility et s'envola vers la maison de Tiffanie. Pendant ce temps chez Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Vous deux j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faîtes a Sakura?  
  
Kero:C'est réglé depuis ce matin.  
  
Louvia:Oui, je dois dire que sans Kero cela ne serai pas éclairci.  
  
Tiffanie:Tiens la voilà ,vous pourrez lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, j'espère que ça va lui redonner le sourire. Elle l'avait perdu.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour ,je l'ai enfin capturé. Et j'ai rencontre Lionel *_*(yeux plein d'étoile)  
  
Tiffanie:Je crois que tes deux gardien ont quelque chose a te dire.  
  
Louvia:Sakura, excuse moi c'est à cause de moi si rien ne va.  
  
Kero:Mais non, c'est aussi ma faute.  
  
Sakura:Vous voulez dire que c'est arrangé.  
  
Kero et Louvia:Oui.  
  
Sakura plus souriante que jamais:C'est génial!  
  
Kero:Enfin, tu as retrouvé le sourire.  
  
Fin 


	12. Le secret d'une amie

Le secret d'une amie  
  
Les problèmes avec Kero et Louvia sont réglés sauf que maintenant ils sont inséparables. Ils ne veulent pas sortir l'un sans l'autre.  
  
Le rêve:Nathalie ,la mère de Sakura est là sur la tour.  
  
Nathalie:Ma chérie ,il faut que tu sache que...  
  
Sakura:Maman...il faut que je sache quoi?...  
  
Elle se réveilla après ces mots.  
  
Sakura:Maman...  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce qui a Sakura?Tu as fais un cauchemar?  
  
Sakura:Non, mais...Dans mon rêve j'ai vu ma maman.  
  
Puis elle fondit en larme.  
  
Kero:Sakura, pourquoi tu pleures?  
  
Sakura:Tu sais maman...Je m'ennuie tellement d'elle. Sniff!Sniff!  
  
Louvia:Tu sais le meilleur moyen d'oublier son chagrin c'est d'en parlé.  
  
Sakura:Je le sais bien, mais parlé de maman c'est trop difficile.  
  
Un peu plus tard. Sakura est couché sur son lit et parle au téléphone avec Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Alors tu as fait un rêve avec ta mère dedans.  
  
Sakura:Comme je te dis elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais je me suis réveillé.  
  
Tiffanie:J'aimerais tellement voir tout tes rêves.  
  
Sakura:Tu sais ils ne sont pas très rigolos.  
  
Tiffanie:Je suis sûre qu'ils sont fantastiques.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!Tu exagères.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu en as parlé a Lionel?  
  
Sakura:Je voulait t'appeler avant.  
  
Tiffanie:Merci Sakura. Maintenant, appelle-le.  
  
Sakura:Au revoir Tiffanie.  
  
Sakura téléphona a Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Tu as vu ta mère dans ton rêve!  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Lionel:Je crois bien que tu vas la revoir encore ce soir. Si elle est parvenue a entré en contact avec toi c'est qu'elle veut te dire quelque chose d'important.  
  
Sakura:Oui, elle le voulait ...Mais je me suis réveillé.  
  
Lionel:Tu as de la chance tu sais?  
  
Sakura:Comment ça?  
  
Lionel:Parce que je n'ai jamais rêvé de mon père. Où même jamais fais un rêve prémonitoire.  
  
Sakura:Même si tu ne le vois pas ,je suis sûre qu'il te surveille et te protège.  
  
Lionel:Merci petite fleur.  
  
Sakura riant:Pas de quoi mon lion.  
  
Kero:Sakura tu m'as parlé?  
  
Sakura:Non, pourquoi?  
  
Kero:Si, je te dis que tu m'as appelé.  
  
Sakura:Mais non.  
  
Kero:Oui, tu as dit mon lion.  
  
Sakura:Je ne te parlais pas .Je parlais a Lionel.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi tu l'appelais «Mon lion»?  
  
Sakura:Parce que!  
  
Kero:A ce que je sache je suis le seul lion a part celui de zoo.  
  
Sakura:Kero, un mot de plus et tu es privé de pâtisserie pendant un mois!  
  
Kero:J'énonce un fait et je suis privé de dessert!  
  
Sakura:Kero, tu es privé de pâtisserie!  
  
Kero:Noooooooooonnnn!Je vais mourir!  
  
Une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
Kero:Je vais aller chez Tiffanie ,elle ,elle va me plein de gâteau. Elle est gentille ,elle!  
  
Sakura:Parce que moi je ne suis pas gentille. Devine c'est qui ,qui t'as enduré pendant deux ans.  
  
Kero:Ouais, peut être mais c'est Tiffanie que je préfère.  
  
Sakura:Va la voir mais je t'averti si je te vois le bout du nez ici je te jure que je te prive de gâteau, de jeux video, et de télévision.  
  
Kero:Ouais!  
  
Sakura:Ouais!(Je crois qu'ils sont fâchés)  
  
Lionel:Sakura!Sakura!  
  
Sakura:Désolé mais j'ai du réglé un petit problème.  
  
Lionel:J'ai entendu. Tu es terrible lorsque tu es en colère tu sais?  
  
Sakura qui rougit:J'aime pas que se fiche de moi.  
  
Lionel:Il faut que je te laisse mais je te promet de réfléchir a propos de ton rêve.  
  
Sakura:D'accord. Bisou!  
  
Elle raccrocha. Pendant ce temps chez Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Kero, que fais-tu ici?  
  
Voyant que Kero ne répondait pas .  
  
Tiffanie:Laisse-moi deviné Sakura et toi vous vous êtes encore chicané.  
  
Kero:Ouais mais cette foi-ci c'est pour de bon.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu sais lorsque tu es parti la première fois...  
  
Kero:Ouais  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura était tellement triste qu'elle s'est mise a pleuré en pleine classe.  
  
Kero:Et puis.  
  
Tiffanie:J'ai du plusieurs fois lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle m'a parlé trois fois du suicide. Elle tient beaucoup a toi, comme un ami mais aussi comme un frère. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Sakura semble ne pas beaucoup aimé son frère mais en vrai elle l'aime beaucoup. Tu ne pense pas que cela pourrais être pareil avec toi?  
  
Kero:C'est vrai. Merci Tiffanie. Je vais resté un peu ici pour qu'elle se calme.  
  
Tiffanie:D'accord.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée.  
  
Sakura triste:Moi, je vais me coucher.  
  
Dominique:Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
  
Thomas:Ouais, petit monstre.  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre ouvra la lumière et elle vu Kero sur le lit.  
  
Kero:Salut!  
  
Sakura le prit dans ses bras et dit:  
  
Sakura:Kero tu m'as manqué!  
  
Kero:Moi aussi .J'ai une question a te posé.  
  
Sakura en se glissant sous les couverture:Pose-la.  
  
Kero:Est-ce que tu me considère comme un frère?  
  
Sakura surprise:Oui, un peu mais pourquoi cette question?  
  
Kero souriant:Pour rien.  
  
Elle s'endormit et elle entra doucement dans le monde des rêves.  
  
Le rêve:La mère de Sakura est là.  
  
Nathalie:Sakura amène ton frère et tes amis sur le bâtiment du jugement final, dépêche-toi. Tu utilisera Verity a cet endroit.  
  
Sakura se réveilla.  
  
Sakura :La tour...  
  
Louvia:Sakura ,qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Sakura:Il faut allé devant la tour de Tokyo.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Je ne le sais pas mais cela ne sera pas long avant que je le sache.  
  
Thomas arriva dans sa chambre a ce moment.  
  
Thomas:Tu as fais le même rêve que moi?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas Katia n'étais pas dans mon rêve a ce que je sache.  
  
Thomas:C'est pas drôle.  
  
Sakura:Je ferais mieux d'appelé Lionel et Tiffanie.  
  
Téléphone:Dddrrriiinnnggg!  
  
Lionel d'une voix ensommeillé:Allo!  
  
Sakura:C'est moi, ma mère m'a donné rendez-vous devant la tour de Tokyo.  
  
Lionel:Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.  
  
Sakura:Je te l'aurais bien demandé mais ma mère a insisté avant moi.  
  
Lionel:D'accord ,j'arrive.  
  
Pendant ce temps Kero appelait chez Tiffanie. Elle lui répondit affirmativement.  
  
Voix dans la nuit lointaine:La machine se met en marche et rien ne pourra l'arrêté, sauf toi, Sakura. Et plus pour longtemps. Le fléau gagnera et ce n'est pas une gamine qui va l'empêché d'agir et ça c'est une promesse de Diablissimo le maître du Cercle.  
  
Devant la tour.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre?  
  
Sakura:D'utilisé la carte de la Vérité.  
  
Lionel:Tu l'as crée?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Thomas:Fais-le je n'ai pas toute la nuit je travaille tôt demain.  
  
Sakura:Juste pour toi je vais attendre.  
  
Thomas:Ggrrr!  
  
Sakura:SCEPTRE DE L'ÉTOILE SUPÊME PAR LES POUVOIRS DU FEU,DE L'EAU,DU VENT ,DE LA TERRE LIER PAR L'AMOUR REPREND TA FORME ORIGINELLE MOI SAKURA MAÎTRESSE DES CARTES JE TE L'ORDONNE.LIBÉRATION.CARTE DE LA VÉRITÉ.  
  
La carte apparue quelques instants et dans un tourbillon elle fonça sur Louvia. Elle entra en elle et l'apparence de Louvia disparue peu a peu puis une lumière lui fit la place. La lumière se dissipa et là devant eux il y avait le fantôme de Nathalie, la mère de Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Maman...  
  
Thomas:Ça faisait longtemps...  
  
Lionel tout bas vers Tiffanie:C'est elle la mère de Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie tout bas :Oui.  
  
Nathalie:Mes enfants si je suis venu c'est que je dois vous dire est grave. Le Cercle de Clow te veux du mal Sakura. Parce qu'il sont tous jaloux de toi. Parce qu'eux ne pourront jamais être aussi puissante que toi. Tu as la puissance du c?ur et de l'équilibre. Pour vaincre ce fléau il vous faudra vous battre ensemble. Restez lier.  
  
Thomas:Moi ,qu'est-ce que j'ai a faire là dedans?  
  
Nathalie:Sakura aura besoin de ton soutient comme celui de toutes les personnes qui le pourront.  
  
Sakura:La puissance du c?ur...  
  
Nathalie:Une dernière chose, Sakura fais léviter ton sceptre.  
  
C'est ce qu'elle fit. Nathalie mit ses mains sur son c?ur et une petite boule rouge apparu devant elle .Elle lévita puis fusionna avec le sceptre .La lumière disparu et au centre de l'étoile du sceptre il y avait un petit c?ur rouge.  
  
Nathalie:Je dois y aller maintenant.  
  
Thomas:Un dernière question. Il faut vraiment que j'endure le gamin.  
  
Nathalie:Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu l'apprécie. Après tout le Destin les a unis.  
  
Thomas:Hein?!  
  
Nathalie:Ce qui veux dire que tu vas l'avoir comme beau-frère.  
  
Thomas:Au secours!  
  
Nathalie:Il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Louvia réaparu, alors que le fantôme disparut.  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Sakura:Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ta voix Louvia.  
  
Louvia:Hein?On peut m'expliquer.  
  
Sakura:Demain.  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Louvia:C'est génial!  
  
Sakura:Mais oui .J'ai ma maman sous la main.  
  
Louvia:Tu sais je le savais que j'avais un peu de ta mère en moi.  
  
Sakura:Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas me le dire.  
  
Louvia:Je n'en avais pas le droit.  
  
Sakura:Voyons Livy arrête de te culpabilisée. Je peux être très fière de toi.  
  
Louvia:Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Parce que tu sais tenir une promesse et je peux être sur que tu ne diras jamais un secret .  
  
Louvia:Vraiment!?  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr.  
  
Tout a coup elles levèrent le nez(Louvia ,elle lève son museau).Une aura magique .  
  
Louvia:C'est une carte qui m'est affiliée.  
  
Sakura:Laquelle?  
  
Louvia:...  
  
Sakura:Bon d'accord tu ne peux pas me le dire.  
  
Téléphone :Dddrrriiinnnggg!  
  
Sakura:Allo Sakura a l'appareil.  
  
Lionel:Ma fleur c'est moi. Tu as senti la force.  
  
Sakura:Oui, elle doit agir en ville.  
  
Lionel:On y va tu me rejoins devant le parc pingouin.  
  
Sakura:Le temps d'appeler Tiffanie et on te rejoins. D'accord?  
  
Lionel:D'accord, à plus tard.  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Elle raccrocha puis composa le numéro de Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Allo.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, c'est Sakura.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura ,bonjour comment vas-tu pas trop fatigué a cause d'hier?  
  
Sakura:Tut va bien. Même que bientôt tu vas être très contente lorsque je vais avoir fini de parlé.  
  
Tiffanie (*-*):Dis-moi pas qu'une carte de Clow se manifeste.  
  
Sakura:D'accord je ne te le dis pas.  
  
Tiffanie:Je vais pouvoir te filmé .  
  
Sakura:Oui ,oui on se rejoins au parc pingouin.  
  
Tiffanie:D'accord a plus tard.  
  
Sakura:A tout a l'heure.  
  
Plus tard au parc pingouin.  
  
Lionel:Tu sais où elle est?  
  
Sakura:Oui dans la forêt, près de la falaise.  
  
Louvia:C'est une de mes cartes. Celle que j'ai utilisé a notre première rencontre.  
  
Sakura:Je croyais que c'était la carte du Déplacement.  
  
Louvia:Non, elle ne m'est pas affiliée.  
  
Sakura:A qui alors?  
  
Louvia:Je ne sais pas.  
  
Sakura:Bon, mais si ce n'était pas le déplacement celle-ci c'est laquelle?  
  
Ils suivirent le sentier jusqu'a la falaise.  
  
Sakura:Cette falaise me rappelle tellement de souvenir.  
  
Lionel:Lesquelles?  
  
Sakura:C'est ici que j'ai capturée la carte du miroir et que j'ai eu un peu, ma vengeance sur mon frère.  
  
Louvia:Je ne veux pas dérangé ce moment mais...Il faudrait pensé a capturé la carte avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts.  
  
Tiffanie:Oui, parce que je pense qu'elle s'impatiente.  
  
Sakura:Hein?!Comment tu sais ça?  
  
Tiffanie pointa vers la falaise où des débris et un petit lapin flottait dans les airs.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est impossible!  
  
Louvia:Pense a notre rencontre.  
  
«Flash Back»:Louvia marchait a la vertical sur le mur du bâtiment.«Fin Flash Back»  
  
Sakura:C'est comme...(petite ampoule qui s'allume)  
  
Elle fit appelle a son sceptre.  
  
Sakura:Carte de la Gravité reprend ta forme originelle moi ,Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne!  
  
La carte se forma au bout du sceptre aspirant l'âme de la Gravité. Se faisant toute les choses que la carte avait fait gravité tombèrent. Sakura fit appelle a Windy pour que le pauvre petit lapin ne se fasse pas de mal. Elle put ainsi ralentir et amortir sa chute.  
  
Sakura:Merci Louvia. Tu m'as mis sur la piste.  
  
Louvia:Pas de problème.  
  
Pourquoi le Cercle veut sans prendre a Sakura?Que va faire Diablissimo?Est- ce que notre petite chasseuse de cartes préféré va réussir a battre le fléau annoncé pas Nathalie?Ce sont toutes des questions que vous aller avoir la réponse pendant les prochain épisodes de...Les nouvelles cartes attaquent.  
  
Sakura:Je ne suis pas petite!  
  
Fin 


	13. La compétition

La compétition  
  
La compétition inter-majorette commence dans deux jours ,les Tigresses l'équipe de Tomoéda participe à l'évènement. Quelques semaines ont passé depuis la carte de la Gravité et la vérité concernant le mystérieux mais heureux secret de Louvia.  
  
Sakura:Lionel, tu es chou d'avoir accepté de venir faire la majorette pour la compétition.  
  
Lionel:Je te l'ai déjà dis jamais je n'aurai accepté qu'un autre garçon te touche ...et Dieu sait comment il y aurais eu des volontaires.  
  
Sakura:Tu es encore plus mignon lorsque tu es jaloux. Cette petite étincelle qui s'allume dans ton regard...Elle te rend encore plus chou!  
  
Lionel qui rougit:J'aimerais bien savoir , toi, comment tu es quand t'es jalouse.  
  
Sakura une petite étincelle de colère s'allume dans son regard:Je te conseille de ne pas essayé de me rendre jalouse en allant voir ailleurs!  
  
Lionel:Aucun risque.  
  
Sakura sourit.  
  
Entraîneur:Désolé de vous dérangé ,les tourtereaux, mais on a une compétition dans deux jours.  
  
Lionel tout bas vers Sakura:C'est pire que l'entraînement de Foot.  
  
Sakura sourit à ces mot.  
  
Sakura:Imagine ce n'est qu'une petite compétition.  
  
Lionel:Ouf!Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait faire autant d'exercices.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?Il faut faire attention a son poids et faire tous les jours des exercises. Sans parlé des entraînements hebdomadaires.  
  
Sandrine:De quoi vous parlez?  
  
Sakura:On parle de tous ce qu'on doit faire pour être majorette.  
  
Sandrine:Ah bon. Sakura tu as remarqué que tout les garçons ont l'air fatigués pourtant il n'y a rien de bien difficile. Ce sont des mouvements simple.  
  
Sakura:Ouais. Ils devraient être habitué puisque le foot c'est bien plus difficile. Et en plus il y a plein de règles.  
  
Nadine:Sakura, Tony vient de me raconté tout vos mauvais coups.  
  
Sakura:Oh non!  
  
Tony:Pourquoi?C'est très flatteur d'avoir fait des mauvais coups sans s'être fais prendre.  
  
Sakura:D'accord certain le sont mais pas tous.  
  
Tony:Comme l'histoire avec la poudre a gratter.  
  
Sakura:Exact. Si tout le monde savait que je me suis fais privé de garderie pendant un mois .Je crois bien qu'on va me prendre pour une rebelle.  
  
Tony:Et dire que ce mauvais coup là n'a marcher qu'à moitié.  
  
Sakura:En plus!  
  
Entraîneur:C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!Au douche!  
  
Tous les garçons:Enfin!  
  
Toutes les filles:Madame, on peux continuée?  
  
Entraîneur:Il me semble que les garçons sont un petit peu fatigué.  
  
Lionel:Madame, si Sakura veut resté je reste.  
  
Entraîneur:Bien, Mesdemoiselles je crois que vous allé devoir vous séparé Lionel.  
  
Lionel voyant les filles se dirigé vers lui:Au secours les gars!  
  
Sakura:Pas question c'est mon petit-copain .Vous devriez être en train de persuadé le vôtre.  
  
Sandrine qui criait déjà après Yvan:Tu restes ou jamais plus je ne te parlerai.  
  
Yvan:D'accord.  
  
Sandrine:Vraiment!Tu es trop chou!  
  
Tony tout bas:Tu te laisse mener par le bout du nez par une fille.  
  
Yvan tout bas:Tout homme a un point faible et moi c'est ses biscuits aux chocolats.  
  
Tony tout bas:Je comprend mieux maintenant.  
  
Nadine:Toonnyy!  
  
Tony:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Nadine:Tu veux resté?Dit!  
  
Tony:Mais je suis complètement crevé!  
  
Nadine:S'il te plaît!  
  
Tony découragé:D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux.  
  
Toutes les filles demandaient à leur petit-ami si il voulait resté certains partir en courant d'autres se laissèrent persuadé par leur copine.  
  
Lionel:Merci Sakura je crois bien que jamais je n'aurai survécu à une attaque de cette bande de filles.  
  
Sakura:Pas de quoi. Jamais je ne voudrais te laissé à une autre fille...Sauf si tu est très très vilain.  
  
Lionel:Tu n'oserais pas!  
  
Sakura:Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai déjà vu très très vilain et cela te rend encore plus mignon.  
  
Lionel:Moi, j'aimerais bien te voir en rebelle. Mais je crois bien que ce soit impossible.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi cela?  
  
Lionel:Tu es bien trop gentille.  
  
Sakura sourit:Je toujours gentille quand je fais cela.  
  
Sakura se mit à le chatouillé Lionel lui éclata de rire puis après quelques minutes demanda grâce.  
  
Sakura:Est-ce que je suis encore aussi gentille?  
  
Lionel l'embrassa puis murmura:  
  
Lionel:Petite sorcière...  
  
Sakura se mit à rire:Bon ,il faut continué à s'entraîner.  
  
Lionel:En plus d'être une petite sorcière tu es un vrai bourreau.  
  
Sakura souriant:Parce que maintenant je suis un bourreau .  
  
Lionel:Oui.  
  
Sakura:Le serais-je encore si après un petit entraînement de quelques minutes on allait se promené dans le parc pingouin tous les deux.  
  
Lionel:C'est à voir.  
  
Il répétèrent leur mouvements puis après une bonne douche d'eau froide ils partirent pour le parc. Main dans la main.  
  
Lionel:C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien une bonne douche et une promenade avec un ange.  
  
Sakura riant:Pourtant tout à l'heure n'étais-je pas une sorcière?  
  
Lionel:La sorcière est devenue ange.  
  
Tout à coup le téléphone portable de Sakura sonna. Un nouveau modèle crée par le société de la mère de Tiffanie, Suzanne.  
  
Sakura:Allo!  
  
Thomas:Petite peste vient vite a la maison.  
  
Sakura:Thomas, premièrement je ne suis pas une peste et deuxièmement peut être que je n'ai pas envie de rentrée a la maison maintenant.  
  
Thomas:Tu vas ratée quelqu'un qui veut te voir.  
  
Sakura:C'est qui?  
  
Thomas:Je ne sais pas mais je crois bien que si tu le prend comme petit-ami je crois que je te kidnappe et je t'enferme dans un asile.  
  
Sakura:Hein!?Mais de qui tu parle?  
  
Thomas:Tu ferais mieux de venir si j'étais toi.  
  
Sakura:Je viens mais je t'avertis si c'est une blague tu vas me le payer.  
  
Thomas:Pour une fois ce n'est pas une blague.  
  
Sakura:D'accord j'arrive.  
  
Lionel:Que te voulais ton frère?  
  
Sakura:À la maison ,il y a quelqu'un qui veux me voir.  
  
Lionel:C'est qui ?  
  
Sakura:Mon frère ne le sais pas.  
  
Lionel:Tu attendais de la visite que ton frère ne connais pas?  
  
Sakura:Non, en plus mon frère connais tout mes amis.  
  
Lionel:Je viens avec toi.  
  
Sakura:D'accord.  
  
Devant la maison de Sakura.  
  
Lionel:Tu sens cette aura?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais je ne peux définir si elle est amie ou ennemie.  
  
Lionel:On entre?  
  
Sakura:Pas le choix.  
  
Ils entrèrent. À ce moment ils croisèrent Thomas qui montait les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il ne remarqua même pas que Lionel était là. Rendu en haut de l'escalier ,il se retourna pour dire:  
  
Thomas:Il est dans le salon.  
  
Puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre. Nos deux amis(quoi qu'il semble être plus que des amis.)entrèrent dans le salon, assit sur le canapé un vieil homme d'environ soixante ans avec une canne ,une longue barbe, des lunettes...  
  
Vieil homme:Je vous attendais.  
  
Sakura:Vous vouliez me voir.  
  
Vieil homme:Oui, mon nom est Marcus Michaud(Tous le monde l'appelle M&M)je suis l'ex-chef du Cercle juste après Clow Read. Mais à peine eus-je pris conscience de toute les responsabilités de ce rôle que Diablissimo est venu et a corrompu mes autres disciples et amis. Pourtant personne ne l'a vu.  
  
Lionel:Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans?  
  
Marcus:Sakura est très puissante, elle seule pourra vaincre Diablissimo.  
  
Il se tourna vers Sakura la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Marcus:Tu possèdes la force du coeur, en plus de six autres sortes de magies. Comme celles du soleil, de la lune, de l'équilibre, de l'étoile, du bien et du mal. C'est ce qui fait de toi la plus grande magicienne de tout les temps.  
  
Sakura:Clow était bien plus puissant que moi. C'est lui qui a crée les cartes.  
  
Marcus:La magie des cartes comparé à ton pourvoir est une goutte dans l'océan. En plus Clow n'utilisait que deux sortes de magie. Celles du soleil et de la lune.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire?  
  
Marcus se leva ,un sceptre apparu dans sa main puis il dit:  
  
Marcus:La seule chose que tu devras faire c'est de suivre ton coeur. Lui, seul te feras prendre la bonne décision et il te permettra de protégé tes amis et ceux que tu aimes le plus.  
  
À ces mots ,il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
Sakura:Je déteste quand les gens partent comme ça.  
  
Lionel:J'ai toujours su que tu possédais une magie très puissante, mais là...  
  
Sakura:Pourtant je me sens...Tellement normal.  
  
Louvia:Excusez-moi de vous dérangé dans cette conversation qui semble très importante mais...Une force magique est venue et nous a empêché moi et Kero de venir ici...Je devrais dire qu'elle m'a empêché de venir parce que Kero dormait.  
  
Kero:C'est pas vrai, je me reposait les yeux.  
  
Louvia:C'est pour ça que tu ronflais.  
  
Kero:Je ne ronfle pas.  
  
Louvia:On s'obstinera plus tard parce que je veux savoir qui était ici.  
  
Kero:Il y avait quelqu'un ici?  
  
Sakura:Oui, Marcus Michaud. C'est l'ex-chef du Cercle après Clow.  
  
Louvia:Il doit être très puissant pour avoir réussi à emprisonné deux gardiens .  
  
Sakura:Pas vraiment je pourrait le faire en utilisant la force de la Serrure. Très pratique lorsqu'on a un gardien gourmand comme Kero.  
  
Lionel regarda sa montre.  
  
Lionel:Je dois maintenant y aller.  
  
Kero tout bas mais pas assez:Bon, débarras!  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce t'as dis la PELUCHE?  
  
Kero:J'ai rien dis MORVEUX!  
  
Thomas arriva sur le fait. Louvia regardait aussi la scène.  
  
Thomas:Je paris une semaine de vaisselle sur la peluche.  
  
Louvia:Moi, une semaine de télévision sur Lionel.  
  
Ils se tapèrent dans la main pour officialisé leur pari.  
  
Sakura:Ça suffit tout les deux. On dirait des gamins de quatre ans qui se chamaillent pour un jouet!  
  
Thomas:Sakura 1,la peluche et le morveux 0.On a perdu tout les deux je crois.  
  
Louvia acquiesa.  
  
Lionel toujours en colère sortit. Tandis que Kero voletait dans l'escalier.  
  
Thomas:Tu sais qui il est?  
  
Sakura:Maintenant je le sais.  
  
Dehors devant la maison quelqu'un les espionne.  
  
Voix:J'espère qu'elle trouvera les deux envoyés du Ciel avant lui.  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Thomas:Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Oui!  
  
Thomas:Je veux que ce soir tu fasses venir ton morveux de petit-copain.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi?  
  
Thomas:Nous devons parlé d'homme a homme.  
  
Sakura:Pendant cette conversation il n'y aura qu'un seul homme et c'est Lionel.  
  
Thomas:Grrr!  
  
Sakura:Il faut que j'y aille ,j'ai une pratique.  
  
Dominique:Bye, ma chérie.  
  
Thomas:Moi aussi, on doit affronté ,au foot, les Tigres de Tomoeda.  
  
Dominique:Ce n'est pas l'équipe qu'encourage Sakura?  
  
Thomas:Oui, ce n'est qu'une lutte amicale. Bye.  
  
Dominique:À ce soir.  
  
Pendant ce temps au terrain de foot.  
  
Entraîneur de foot:Vous trois, il faut que vous jouez aujourd'hui.  
  
Lionel:On ne peut pas entraîneur ...  
  
Tony:Demain c'est la compétition et on n'est loin d'être prêt.  
  
Entraîneur:Mais j'avais complètement oublié l'affrontement avec les Dragons du lycée Seijo.  
  
Lionel:Vous vous débrouillerai très bien sans nous.  
  
Entraîneur:Si je n'ai pas mon quart arrière étoile, et trois de mes meilleurs attaquant jamais on ne gagnera. En plus, en temps que capitaine et assistants-capitaines c'est votre devoir d'amené l'équipe a la victoire.  
  
Lionel:D'accord, mais après le match on retourne là-bas.  
  
Il se retourna parce que quelqu'un venait de l'appelé. C'était Sakura toujours avec c'est Roller qui s'avançait vers lui.  
  
Sakura:Lionel, il faut que tu viennes à la maison ce soir.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Mon frère, veut te parlé.  
  
Lionel:À moi, t'es sûre?  
  
Sakura:Il m'a dit que c'était une conversation d'homme à homme. Je crois que c'est sérieux.  
  
Lionel:Peut être va t-il enfin accepté le fait que je t'aime. Sakura...Je dois te dire que je ne pourrai pas pratiqué avec toi aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura surprise:Pourquoi?  
  
Lionel:Il y a un match très important. C'est contre les Dragons du lycée Seijo.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est l'équipe dont mon frère est le capitaine!  
  
Lionel:Je crois qu'on va avoir un affrontement plus tôt que prévu...  
  
Sakura:Je vais pouvoir t'encouragé!  
  
Lionel:Mais il faut que tu pratiques pour demain.  
  
Sakura qui fait la moue:Tu ne veux pas que je t'encourage?  
  
Lionel:Avoir une supportrice comme toi donnerais à n'importe lequel joueur la force de remporté la coupe du monde au foot.  
  
Sakura qui rougit:Voyons, je n'encourage pas si bien que cela!  
  
Lionel:Ta présence, seule, suffit.  
  
Entraîneur de foot:Les gars, dans le vestiaire!  
  
Entraîneur des majorettes:Les filles, j'ai à vous parlé.  
  
Dans le vestiaire des garçons.(ce n'est pas que j'aime cet endroit mais je dois vous y conduire)  
  
Entraîneur de foot:Les gars ,aujourd'hui, nous allons affronté les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Il va falloir resserré la défense pour qu'aucun joueur adverse ne compte. L'attaque devra être rapide et menaçante. Vous avez compris?  
  
Tous:Oui!  
  
Allons voir ce qui ce passe chez les filles.  
  
Entraîneur:Les garçons ne pourront pas venir s'entraîné aujourd'hui en raison du match contre les Dragons. Donc nous allons nous entraînés seule.  
  
Sakura:Mademoiselle, j'ai eue une meilleure idée.  
  
Entraîneur:Laquelle?  
  
Sakura:Nous pourrions aller encouragé l'équipe de foot, comme cela on pourrait ce pratiqué en même temps.  
  
Entraîneur:Excellente idée. Celles qui sont pour levé la main.  
  
Elles levèrent toutes leur main.  
  
Entraîneur:A l'unanimité on y va!  
  
Toutes:Géniale!!  
  
Lorsque les filles arrivèrent les joueurs entraient sur le terrain. C'est Yvan qui les virent arrivé.  
  
Yvan:Les gars, regardéz qui arrive pour nous encouragés.  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête en direction des filles et un sourire illumina leur visage.  
  
Lionel:Je crois qu'on va bien joué avec des supporteurs pareils!  
  
Les Dragons firent à leur ours leur entré dans le stade. Thomas remarqua un attroupement près du banc des joueurs. Il vit aussi Sakura donné le baiser de la chance a Lionel.  
  
Thomas:Mais c'est ma s?ur!qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec le morveux. Elle m'a dit ce matin qu'elle avait un entraînement avec les majorettes.  
  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua le costume d'entraînement qu'elle portait.  
  
Garçon a coté de Thomas:Pas mal chanceux, celui qui se fais embrassé en ce moment. J'aimerais bien être a sa place.  
  
C'était Sakura, la fille dont il parlait. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase, il avait déjà du mal a accepté le morveux, qu'un de c'est co-équipier s'intéressait à sa soeur. Il empoigna le garçon par le col de son gilet et dit:  
  
Thomas:Je te jure que je te casse les dents si tu dis encore des chose sur ma s?ur!  
  
Garçon:Mais lâche-moi. Tu devrais être content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ta s?ur.  
  
Il le lâcha.  
  
Thomas:J'ai déjà du mal accepté le morveux avec qui elle sort. Alors ne t'y met pas toi aussi.  
  
Garçon:Thomas, je crois que tu as le complexe du grand frère.  
  
Thomas:Tu n'es pas le premier a me le dire.  
  
Entraîneur des Dragons:Pas le temps de bavardé, on a un match a gagner.  
  
Du côté des Tigres maintenant.  
  
Entraîneur des Tigres:Les gars prenez votre baiser de la chance et on va sur le terrain, maintenant c'est sur on va gagné.  
  
Lionel a Sakura dans son oreille:Je vais compté mes but juste pour toi!  
  
Sakura:Tu es trop gentil!  
  
Lionel:Tu m'as donné un baiser de chance, alors il faut que j'en use. Et c'est pour toi que je vais le faire.  
  
Sakura:C'est fou ce que tu peux être romantique!  
  
Yvan:Saviez-vous que le romantisme a été inventé pour de simple pièce de théatre, ces pièces étaient joué uniquement par des hommes, même dans les rôles féminin....  
  
Sandrine:Arrête de raconté des histoires!  
  
Arbitre:En place!Mise au jeux!  
  
La mise au jeux affrontait Thomas contre Lionel. Cette partie allait faire des étincelles. En fin de compte, elle fini 4/4,c'était une partie nulle. Lionel avait compté 2 des quatre points de son équipe ,la même chose pour Thomas. À la fin les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, pour ce félicité. Cette simple poignée de main, tourna en véritable tour de force pour Lionel. Thomas voulait lui écrasé la main, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Cela ,encore fini par force égale. Et ça aurais continué si Sakura ne serait pas intervenue.  
  
Le soir. La sonnette retentit. C'est Lionel. Sakura va répondre.  
  
Sakura:Il est de mauvaise humeur, encore, mais il veut absolument te parlé.  
  
Lionel:Moi aussi, j'ai à lui parlé.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le salon où Thomas les attendais.  
  
Sakura:Je peux resté?  
  
Thomas:Non!  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi M. le Grincheux?  
  
Thomas:Parce que seul des hommes peuvent assisté à la conversation.  
  
Sakura:Grr.  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre. Mais dans l'escalier cria:  
  
Sakura:Vous rangerai si vous déplacé quelque chose...  
  
Dans la chambre.  
  
Sakura:Je n'entend aucun cri ,c'est bizarre. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent.  
  
Louvia:Utilise une carte.  
  
Sakura:Bonne idée!SCEPTRE DE L'ÉTOILE SUPRÊME REPREND TA FORME ORIGINELLE,MOI SAKURA MAÎTRESSE DES CARTES JE TE L'ORDONNE,LIBÉRATION.CARTE DE LA VOIX.EMPLIFIT-LA POUR QUE MOI SEULE L'ENTENDE,ICI.  
  
Voix:Tu sais sûrement que je ne t'aime pas.  
  
Autre voix:Oui. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.  
  
Voix:C'est parce que je souffre du complexe du Grand Frère. Et que je ne supporte pas de voir ma s?ur avec un garçon.  
  
Autre voix:Pourtant lorsqu'il n'y personne tu ne rates pas l'occasion de l'appelé «petit monstre».  
  
Voix:C'est pas pareil, j'adore la faire fâchée. Elle répond toujours a ma pique. Je dois dire qu'après je reçois un coup de pied et elle a sa vengeance.  
  
Autre voix:Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?  
  
Voix:Cet après-midi avant le match...J'ai failli cassé les dents a un de mes meilleurs amis. Tout ça parce qu'il s'imaginait à ta place.  
  
Autre voix:A ma place?  
  
Voix:En train de se faire embrassé par ma s?ur si tu préfères.  
  
Autre voix:En quoi cela me concerne.  
  
Voix:Je sais que tu aimes ma s?ur...Et qu'elle t'aime même moi je ne peux rien y faire. Alors je veux que tu l'as protège.  
  
Autre voix:Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fais.  
  
Voix:On est d'accord?  
  
Autre voix:D'accord!  
  
Sakura:Revient Voice. C'est trop génial!Mon frère et Lionel se sont réconcilié!  
  
Kero:Oh non!  
  
Louvia:Pourquoi?  
  
Kero:Maintenant, je n'ai plus Thomas de mon côté.  
  
Sakura:Kero, je crois que je vais t'obligé à faire ami-ami avec lui.  
  
Kero:Je préfèrerais être privé de gâteau que de faire comme tu dis ami-ami avec le morveux.  
  
Sakura regarda Kero dans les yeux et dit:  
  
Sakura:Vraiment?  
  
Kero:Si je te le dis.  
  
Sakura:D'accord, si au moment où Lionel entrera dans la chambre tu n'es pas ami avec Lionel tu es privé de gâteau...  
  
Sakura continua voyant que Kero allait protesté:Et pas question de protestation. Tu l'as dis toi-même que tu préférais être privé de gâteau alors que choisis-tu?  
  
Kero:...  
  
Kero ne put commencé à parlé puisqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant voir Lionel.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'es pas blessé dit?  
  
Lionel:Non. Pourquoi aurai-je été blessé?  
  
Sakura:Thomas peut parfois réagir violemment.  
  
Lionel la voyant peu a peu sourire:Tout va bien, c'est réglé. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas?  
  
Sakura:Une amie me l'a dit.  
  
Lionel:Cette amie ne serait pas une carte?  
  
Sakura juste avant de l'embrasser:Tu es très perspicace.  
  
Louvia:Kero, tu n'as pas quelque chose a dire à Lionel?  
  
Kero:N'en rajoute pas Louvia.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
  
Kero:Sakura, je suis obligé?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Lionel:De quoi s'agit-il?  
  
Kero:Je...Je...  
  
Louvia:Le grand Cerbérus qui a de la difficulté a parlé. Les autre gardien du monde magique doivent bien rigolé!  
  
Kero:La ferme ,Louvia!  
  
Louvia:Il n'y a que la vérité qui choque!  
  
Kero:Arg!  
  
Lionel:On peut m'expliqué?  
  
Kero en regardant Louvia:Pas tant que elles seront là!  
  
Sakura:Je n'ai rien dit ,moi!  
  
Kero:Oui, mais t'es une fille!  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
  
Kero:Si tu sors avec Louvia, tu vas pouvoir rigolé derrière la porte.  
  
Sakura:Kero, tu me connais depuis deux ans et jamais je ne me moquerais de toi en instant de faiblesse.  
  
Kero:Je ne suis pas en instant de faiblesse!  
  
Louvia:Pourquoi, d'abord tu n'es pas capable de dire à Lionel que tu veux faire ami-ami avec lui?  
  
Lionel:Lui, il veut faire ami-ami avec moi!  
  
Kero:C'est pas vrai!  
  
Sakura:Louvia, allez on sort et Kero va pouvoir expliquer ce qui reste à dire.  
  
Louvia:Mais je croyais que tout avait été dit.  
  
Sakura:Pas vraiment ça ne fais que commencé.  
  
Elles sortirent donc. Thomas montait les escaliers.  
  
Thomas:Que faites-vous ?  
  
Louvia:On attend que Kero dise à Lionel qu'il veut faire ami-ami avec lui. Mais en fait il ne le veut pas, il n'a pas le choix sinon il est privé de gâteau.  
  
Thomas:Ouf. C'est du sérieux.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre.  
  
Lionel:C'est quoi l'histoire de vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi?  
  
Kero:C'est vrai, j'ai pas trop le choix.  
  
Lionel:Moi, je suis d'accord.  
  
Kero:Vraiment?  
  
Lionel:Tu es le gardien de Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sembles surpris.  
  
Kero:Mais pourtant tu m'appelles «peluche».  
  
Lionel:Ça!C'est pour te faire réagir!  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le couloir. Thomas c'était lui aussi ,assit, attendant la suite.  
  
Thomas:Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?La peluche est un peu longue a parlé.  
  
Dans la chambre «la peluche» avait entendu les mots de Thomas. Il ouvrit la porte, qui claqua. Il mordit le doigt de Thomas.  
  
Kero:Chuis pas une peluche!!  
  
Thomas:Arg!Mais ça fait mal!  
  
Kero:Dis-le!Dis-le que je ne suis pas une peluche!  
  
Thomas:T'es pas une peluche.  
  
Sakura vers Louvia:C'est la première fois qu'il se résigne aussi rapidement.  
  
Louvia vers Sakura:Ça doit être la douleur.  
  
Sakura vers Louvia:Sûrement.  
  
Kero:Bon, maintenant on peut terminé cette conversation!  
  
Dans la chambre(Non, mais quand est-ce qu'ils vont la finir?).  
  
Lionel:Pour moi c'est clair.  
  
Kero:Moi aussi.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi éternisé cette conversation puisqu'on c'est tout dit?  
  
Kero:Je ne sais pas.  
  
Ils se prirent la main pour concrétisé leur pacte.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit .  
  
Louvia:Enfin, je voulait finir ma partie.  
  
Sakura:Depuis quand joues-tu aux jeux vidéo?À force de côtoyé Kero, tu deviens comme lui.  
  
Louvia:Je ne joue pas au jeux vidéo ,mais au Solitaire. C'est réglé maintenant!  
  
Kero:Oui!  
  
Louvia:C'était long!  
  
Kero:Même pas vrai!  
  
Lionel regarda l'heure, il était plus de 10 heures du soir.  
  
Lionel:Désolé, mais moi je dois y aller.  
  
Sakura l'embrassa et lui dit:  
  
Sakura:Fais-attention à toi en rentrant.  
  
Lionel:Aucun souci a se faire.  
  
Le lendemain .C'est le jour de la compétition.  
  
Fille1 en regardant Lionel passer:Wahoo!Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit d'amené son petit copain.  
  
Fille2:Mais non. Regarde son T-shirt il fait partit de l'équipe local de majorettes.  
  
Fille1:Alors, il est sûrement célibataire.  
  
Fille2:Avec toi, il ne le sera pas longtemps!  
  
Fille1:Oh non!Regarde il a une petite amie!  
  
Fille2:Pas de chance!  
  
Fille1 alla voir Sakura lorsque Lionel se fit appelé par l'entraîneur.  
  
Fille1:Salut. C'est ton peti-copain, lui, le châtain là-bas?  
  
Sakura:Oui!  
  
Fille1:Il y a d'autre garçon comme lui dans ton équipe?  
  
Sakura:Trois autres mais...Ils ont tous une copine.  
  
Fille1:Dommage!Mais je peux te dire que tu as trouvé une perle tu ferais mieux de le gardé.  
  
Sakura:Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laissé partir à moins de trois mètres.  
  
Ensuite, Sakura alla rejoindre tout le groupe et Lionel...  
  
Tout le long de la journée il eut de nombreuses équipe aussi bonnes les unes des autres. Lorsque se fut le tour de l'équipe de Sakura, les membres du groupe étaient stressés. Mais tout se passa bien, aucune anicroche. À la fin de la journée ,lors de la remise des prix, ils n'eurent que la troisième place. Une très bonne place pour une première participation.  
  
Sakura:C'est génial!La troisième place!  
  
Lionel:Et c'est grâce à toi!  
  
Sakura:Non, se sont les efforts de tout le monde qui nous a permis de la gagnée.  
  
Lionel:Je t'adore encore plus lorsque tu es humble.  
  
Sakura:J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu m'adore.  
  
Lionel:Tu ne le sais pas encore?Alors je vais te le montré...  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément(enfin pas trop parce qu'ils étaient juste devant chez elle).  
  
Lionel:Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentré sinon la bonne entente qu'il y a entre moi et ton frère risque de terminé.  
  
Sakura:À demain alors.  
  
Lionel:Qui a-t-il demain?  
  
Sakura:Dis-moi pas qu'un baiser te fais oublié un match de foot important?  
  
Lionel:Oh non!Je l'avais complètement oublié!Tu es une vraie magicienne toi!  
  
Sakura riant:Je le sais depuis longtemps!  
  
Lionel partit, elle entra chez elle.  
  
Thomas:Petit monstre!Tu es déjà rentré!  
  
Sakura:Oui!  
  
Thomas:Il a l'air d'embrassé bien ton petit-copain.  
  
Sakura:T'es jaloux?  
  
Thomas:Pourquoi serais-je jaloux?  
  
Sakura:T'as pas répondu à ma question!  
  
Thomas:Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Sakura:Oui, très bien.  
  
Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler sur des sujet les plus inutiles qu'il soit.  
  
Fin 


	14. Un an de plus, deux problèmes

Un an de plus ,deux problèmes  
  
Le mois de juillet est toujours aussi flamboyant. Les années passent mais c'est toujours aussi magnifique.  
  
Le rêve:Sur la tour ,il y a Anthony, une ombre s'approche de lui et prend possession de son corps. Fini, le gentil sourire et les yeux exprimant la tendresse. Il a maintenant un sourire diabolique et ses yeux étincellent de colère et de mépris.  
  
Sakura:Anthony...  
  
Ses deux gardiens sortent de l'ombre, eux aussi leurs yeux étincellent. Yué s'approche a son tour, il les regarde tous les trois, puis se tourne vers Sakura. Ses ailes apparaissent dans son dos, il prend son envole dans la direction opposé a Anthony. Puis elle se réveilla.  
  
Kero:Sakura...Tu es réveillé?  
  
Sakura pas encore réveillée:Oui. Maintenant, oui.  
  
Kero:Tu devrais te levé sinon tu vas être en retard!  
  
Sakura la voix ensommeillée:Il n'y a pas d'école avant le mois de septembre Kero!  
  
Kero:Tu as un rendez-vous se matin avec Tiffanie pour aller choisir le cadeau d'anniversaire de Lionel.  
  
Sakura:Ah oui c'est vrai!Tu sais Kero depuis que toi et Thomas avez décidé de ne plus embêté Lionel je ne peux plus me fâché...Sauf lorsque Thomas m'embête.  
  
Kero:Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'arrêté de l'appelé «morveux» quand on le connaît il est plutôt sympathique.  
  
Sakura:Jamais, je ne m'y habituerai! Oh, je vais être en retard!  
  
Plus tard au centre commercial.  
  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir!  
  
Tiffanie: Qu'est-ce qu'il aime?  
  
Sakura: Le sport!  
  
Tiffanie: Donc que penses-tu d'un gilet a manche courte avec son numéro?  
  
Sakura: Quel numéro?  
  
Tiffanie: Celui sur son gilet au foot.  
  
Sakura: Oh oui! Il faut qu'il soit vert avec le numéro en or!  
  
Tiffanie: C'est quoi son numéro?  
  
Sakura: Vingt-quatre.  
  
Un peu plus tard chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Je suis super contente de mon achat!  
  
Kero: Que lui as-tu acheté?  
  
Sakura: Regarde par toi-même.  
  
Kero: Humm... Pas mal.  
  
Sakura: Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer!  
  
Tout à coup Thomas cogna à la porte.  
  
Thomas: Ton ami anglais au téléphone!  
  
Sakura: J'y vais!  
  
Elle descendit et pris le téléphone.  
  
Sakura: Allo Anthony!  
  
Anthony: Sakura, ce que je dois te dire est très important.  
  
Sakura: Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Anthony: Tu sais les nouvelles cartes que tu captures ce sont les miennes.  
  
Sakura: Comment ça les tiennes?  
  
Anthony: Je les ai crée, il y a plusieurs mois. Je te l'aurais dit avant mais... Je pensais qu'elles me reviendraient.  
  
Sakura: Elles se sont échappées?  
  
Anthony:Oui, on peut dire ça...  
  
Sakura: Si tu les as crée comment aurait-elle pu s'échapper?  
  
Anthony: Un peu avant qu'elles ne disparaissent certaines m'ont demandé si j'avais crée d'autres cartes et je leur ai dit que dans mon ancienne vie oui. Le lendemain plusieurs des cartes se sont échappé. La seule hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer ça c'est que tes cartes aient discuté avec les miennes.  
  
Sakura: Comment?  
  
Anthony: Windy est la carte de la communication donc je crois que les cartes pensent être plus heureuse a tes côtés. Elles te testent comme Dark.  
  
Sakura: Combien en as-tu crées?  
  
Anthony: Environ quinze. Je suis sûr que tu sauras les rendre heureuse plus que moi...  
  
Sakura: Ne dis pas ça! Comment aurais-tu crées la carte de la Confiance si tu n'as pas confiance en toi!  
  
Anthony: La confiance... Je n'ai jamais crée de carte de la Confiance !  
  
Sakura: Donc... C'est moi qui l'ai créée!  
  
Anthony:Apparemment...  
  
Sakura: Anthony, ne te décourage pas, je suis sûre que tes cartes ne sont pas partit parce que tu n'étais pas un bon maître.  
  
Anthony: Merci Sakura. À bientôt.  
  
Chez Anthony.  
  
Anthony:J'ai bien fais de confié lui confié mes cartes c'étais il y a si longtemps...  
  
On sonna à sa porte. Comme Katia et Samantha étais sortit et que Yué et Gothar l'attendait dans le temple annexé a sa maison il alla répondre. Pourtant il n'y avait personne.  
  
Anthony: Ce devait être un jeune enfant qui voulait jouer des tours.  
  
Lui, qui possédait le savoir du plus grand magicien ayant jamais existé et la magie de celui-ci n'avait jamais pu être un enfant normal, avoir des parents, des amis avec qui joué des tours. Il soupira et retourna dans le temple se replongé dans ses recherches. Tout a coup il commença à faire plus froid. Un murmure se fit entendre:  
  
Murmure:Je crois que tu vas être parfait...  
  
Anthony:Je dois commencé a être fatigué pour entendre des voix...  
  
Une silhouette se forma dans la pièce et avant qu'Anthony ne puisse faire quelque chose la silhouette fonça sur lui et s'empara de son corps. La peur totalement éteinte dans ses yeux laissant la place a de la colère.  
  
Diablissiomo:Maintenant a moi le monde!Il me faut juste trouvé les envoyés, les détruire et ensuite plus personne ne pourra contré mes plans. Même pas la gamine. AH !AH!AH!(Rire diabolique)  
  
Il entendit des pas. Il se calma et imita la voix du jeune homme.  
  
Yué:Clow!Vous allez bien?  
  
Diablissimo(voix Anthony):Tous va bien!  
  
Yué:Je voudrais vous demandé si je peux retourné voir Sakura.  
  
Diablissimo(voix Anthony):Bien sûr.  
  
Yué:Parce que vous savez les nouvelles cartes qu'elle capture pourrais lui crée quelques problèmes...  
  
Diablissimo(voix Anthony):Tu n'as pas besoin de cherché des raisons ,Yué ,c'est ta maîtresse et il est normal que tu t'ennuis d'elle.  
  
Yué:Bon j'y vais tout de suite. Et merci Clow!Oh...!Une dernière chose Gothar a trouvé des bonbons dans la bibliothèque du temple et comme fous il s'est dirigé dans la cuisine.  
  
Il disparut dans l'air frais de la matinée.  
  
Diablissimo:Alors si elle doit capturée des cartes elle n'aura pas le temps de cherché les anges...Aller, vas-y Yué vas rejoindre tes petits-amis .Mais de toute façon d'ici peu le monde m'appartiendra.(Rire diabolique)Bon maintenant je vais m'occupé de ce gourmand.  
  
De retour chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Je crois que je manque quelque chose d'important...  
  
Rejoignons Yué sur son vol Londre-Tomoeda.  
  
Yué:Je me demande bien pourquoi Clow semblait contrairié. Et surtout pourquoi ai-je l'envie soudaine de revoir Sakura. Clow doit avoir raison en disant qu'elle me manque et Cerbérus aussi.  
  
De retour chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Je vais appelé Lionel!  
  
Téléphone:Dddrrriiinnnggg!  
  
Lionel:Allo...  
  
Sakura:Lionel, tu n'as pas l'air bien!  
  
Lionel:Mes quatre s?urs vont venir pour mon anniversaire.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est génial!  
  
Lionel:Tu parles. Elles vont encore me faire le coup du pot de colle!  
  
Sakura:Lionel tu sais ce n'est pas tous les jours dans la vie d'un homme d'avoir quinze ans!  
  
Lionel:Heureusement!Imagine si elle restait tout le temps!  
  
Sakura:Avoue que tu es qu'en même content qu'elles viennent te voir.  
  
Lionel:Un peu mais pas plus que ça!  
  
Le lendemain matin. On cogna a la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Ce fut Kero qui se réveilla et ronchon il alla ouvrir.  
  
Kero:Qui peut bien faire tout ce bruit un Samedi matin?  
  
C'est alors qu'il vu Yué volant de façon nonchalante devant la fenêtre.  
  
Kero:Yué mais que fais-tu ici?Tu n'es pas supposé être avec Clow?  
  
Yué:J'ai décidé de revenir...  
  
Kero:Toi, tu me cache quelque chose.  
  
Yué:Comme tout le monde cher Cerbérus.  
  
Kero:Tu devrais reprendre ta forme d'emprunt et retourné chez les grands- parents de Mathieu puis revenir a une heure moins matinale. Ensuite tu pourras parlé a Sakura et me dire ce que je ne sais pas...  
  
Yué:Je vais parlé a Sakura mais tu ne sauras rien de mon secret, parce qu'il me concerne.  
  
Kero:Tu devrais savoir que je suis le meilleur pour découvrir les secrets.  
  
Yué:Et toi, tu devrais savoir que je suis le meilleur pour les cachés.  
  
Kero:Rabat-joie!  
  
Il sortit par la fenêtre et s'envola vers la maison de Mathieu. Un peu plus tard Sakura se réveilla.  
  
Sakura en s'étirant:J'ai bien dormi!  
  
Kero:Ça c'est sur il est plus de dix heures!  
  
Louvia:Cesse de la taquiné, il n'y a rien de mal a dormir tard.  
  
Kero:C'est sur que tu prends pour elle, puisque tu viens juste de te réveillé.  
  
Louvia:Tu te lève peut être tôt mais après, le reste de la journée, tu dors tout le temps.  
  
Kero:Changeons de sujet. Yué est venu ce matin.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ou m'avoir réveillé.  
  
Kero:On ne voulait pas te réveillé et en plus il a dit qu'il allait revenir un peu plus tard.  
  
Sakura:J'ai hâte de le revoir.  
  
Louvia:C'est qui ce Yué?  
  
Kero:Yué, le mot chinois pour lune, le deuxième gardien des cartes de Clow et maintenant des cartes de Sakura.  
  
Louvia:Il ressemble a quoi?  
  
Kero:Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur...  
  
Sakura:C'est pas vrai, pas toujours!  
  
Kero:Ah oui et est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu sourire ou rire?  
  
Sakura:Non...Mais c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas montré ses sentiments!  
  
Kero:Quels sentiments!  
  
Sakura:Tu sais comme moi que l'apparence qu'est Mathieu sert a l'extériorisé. Et toi tu as déjà vu Mathieu sans un sourire ?  
  
Kero:Bon, bon. Il est supposé venir cet après-midi. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que je ne sais pas et que Yué ne veut pas me dire.  
  
Sakura:De quoi tu parles?  
  
Kero:Yué a un secret!Je suis sur qu'il a une petite amie!  
  
Louvia:Vous avez tous les deux des opinions différentes de lui mais je vais devoir m'en forgé une moi-même. Je suis sur qu'il est a la fois très gentil et timide.  
  
Un peu plus tard, on sonne a la porte de la maison de Sakura. Thomas va répondre. Sur le porche deviné qui est là.  
  
Thomas:Mathieu!Que fais-tu ici?  
  
Mathieu:J'ai décidé de revenir et cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon.  
  
Thomas:Entre!Entre!Quand es-tu arrivé?  
  
Mathieu:Ce matin.  
  
Entendant les cris enthousiasmes de son frère venant du rez-de-chaussée ,Sakura descendit. Elle vu Mathieu assit dans le salon.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour Mathieu!  
  
Mathieu:Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Tu es arrivé quand?  
  
Mathieu:Ce matin.  
  
Sakura:Tu vas resté longtemps?  
  
Mathieu:Je reste pour de bon. Alors comment vas-tu?  
  
Sakura:Très bien!  
  
Le soir. Notre héroïne sent une force. Comme elle ne réussi pas rejoindre Tiffanie et Lionel elle décide d'y aller seule avec Kero et Louvia. Qui prennent aussitôt leurs formes originelles.  
  
Sakura:Je crois bien qu'on s'approche...  
  
Cerbérus:Que fait Yué il aurait du être ici depuis longtemps!?  
  
Louvia:J'ai hâte de le rencontré ce Yué!  
  
Cerbérus:Ne t'attend pas a ce qu'il se jette dans tes bras et veuille faire ami-ami aussitôt. Il est très distant et aussi froid que Pluton et même toute la chaleur du Soleil ne pourrait le réchauffé!  
  
Sakura:Voyons, Kero !!  
  
Une ombre passe au-dessus d'eux. C'est Yué, il se pose sur un réverbère.  
  
Sakura:Yué...  
  
Cerbérus:Tu en as mis du temps!  
  
Louvia:C'est lui Yué...Enchantée, je suis Louvia!  
  
Yué:Qui es-tu?  
  
Sakura:Mon troisième gardien!  
  
Yué contrarié:Bien...  
  
Sakura:Yué, qu'est-ce que tu as?Tu vas bien?  
  
Yué:Je n'ai jamais mieux été.  
  
Sakura:Tu es sur?Parce que tu sembles bizarre...  
  
Yué:Je vais enfin pouvoir te révélé ce que je garde depuis longtemps.  
  
Cerbérus:De quoi tu parles?  
  
Sakura:Explique toi Yué. Je ne comprend pas.  
  
Yué:Remarque, tu devais bien t'en douter. Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi comme maîtresse et tu le sais.  
  
Cerbérus:Sakura, nous l'a dit, elle ne voulait pas être notre maîtresse seulement notre amie!  
  
Yué:Cerbérus, elle n'a jamais été mon amie et jamais elle ne le sera!  
  
Cerbérus:Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Yué.  
  
Yué:Je sais très bien ce que je dis!  
  
Sakura:Si, c'est ce que tu penses et ce que tu veux, je te libère, tu vas pouvoir resté avec Anthony.  
  
Cerbérus:Sakura, tu ne peux pas faire ça!  
  
Sakura:Je ne vous ai jamais forcée a resté avec moi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commençée. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je dois l'acceptée.  
  
Cerbérus:Yué, Sakura a toujours endurée ton indifférence et ton mauvais caractère, pourquoi veux-tu la quitté?Je ne l'aurais jamais dis avant mais...Sakura est une meilleure maîtresse que Clow...  
  
Yué:Comment oses-tu dire ça de notre créateur, notre père, notre ami?  
  
Cerbérus:Regarde au fond de ton c?ur et la réponse viendra...  
  
il ferma les yeux, comme pour réfléchir. Une lueur sortit de son coeur. Yué s'évanoui. Cerbérus se précipita pour le rattrapé et lui évita une chute. Une carte se forma devant Sakura on entendit une voix:  
  
Voix:J'ai maintenant la preuve de ta bonne foi et que tu es une bonne maîtresse, car tu as su gagné le c?ur de tes deux gardiens.  
  
Puis juste avant de transformée complètement en cartes elle ajouta:  
  
Carte:Windy avait raison...  
  
Puis elle se tut. Yué repris conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Yué et Cerbérus sont a l'écart.  
  
Yué:Que s'est-t-il passé?  
  
Cerbérus:Tu as été possédé par une carte ,mon cher.  
  
Yué:Cesse de te moquer de moi, tu sais que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour. Alors que s'est-t-il vraiment passé?  
  
Cerbérus:Premièrement, je ne me moque pas de toi et deuxièmement, je crois avoir découvert ton secret...  
  
Yué surprit le dévisagea et détourna les yeux.  
  
Yué:Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle!  
  
Cerbérus:Et moi, je suis sûr que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...Alors au lieu de faire l'indifférent, tu ferais mieux de parlé a Sakura de ce que tu ressens pour elle. À moins que tu préfères qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même.  
  
Yué rougit.(Une première!!!)  
  
Yué:Tu crois que c'est mieux...  
  
Cerbérus:Elle doit sûrement se posé des questions sur ton retour a l'improviste.  
  
Yué:Comment puis-je lui dire?  
  
Cerbérus:Tu trouva le moment venu.  
  
Yué:Oui mais...  
  
Cerbérus:Il n'y a pas de mais!!Tu vas lui parlé ou c'est moi qui le ferai!!  
  
Toute la troupe raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Kero attira Louvia pour laissé Sakura et Yué seuls. Découvrant la tentative de Kero Sakura dit:  
  
Sakura:À ce que je vois tu veux me parlé.  
  
Yué:Eh bien oui...C'est que...  
  
Sakura:Vas-y Yué, tu n'es pas timide habituellement.  
  
Yué:Je crois maintenant que je peux te considérée comme...  
  
Sakura:Une amie?  
  
Yué:Eh bien oui mais aussi comme une s?ur...  
  
Sakura riant:Si c'est comme ça ne m'appelle pas «petit monstre».  
  
Yué:Promit.  
  
Le lendemain Sakura se leva tôt pour se préparé a l'anniversaire de Lionel. Elle amena Kero, puis s'y rendit avec Tiffanie. Arriver chez Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Enfin vous êtes là!Je croyait ne pas survivre une minutes de plus avec mes quatre s?urs ici.  
  
Soeur1:Encore plus mignonnes que la dernière fois!  
  
Soeur2:Tu as fais un bon choix petit frère!  
  
Soeur3:Elles ont tellement grandi!  
  
Soeur4:On a bien fait d'arrivé plus tôt.  
  
(Je ne connais pas les noms des s?urs de Lionel)  
  
Lionel:Voyons lâchez les!  
  
S?urs(Toutes):Seulement parce que c'est ton anniversaire!  
  
Sakura en l'embrassant sur la joue:Bonne anniversaire!  
  
Soeur1:Ils sont choux!  
  
Soeur2 qui regarde Tiffanie filmé:Tu aurais d'autres vidéo d'eux?  
  
Tiffanie:Des tonnes!  
  
S?urs:Génial on va les regardées!  
  
Lionel et Sakura:Oh non, pas les vidéos!  
  
Tiffanie:Voyons, Sakura tu es parfaite en vidéo!  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie...Oh au fait Yué...Enfin Mathieu est de retour et tu as manquée la capturé d'une carte.  
  
Tiffanie:Oh non moi qui avais une nouvelle tenue a te faire portée. Sniff!Et je n'ai même pas pu te filmée. Snifff!  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, si j'avais pu je t'aurais appelé mais disons que j'ai eu un petit problème pour te rejoindre et un gros avec Yué...  
  
Lionel:Comment ça avec Yué?  
  
Sakura:Une carte l'avait comme possédé!Heureusement que Kero était là!Je crois que j'aurais cru toutes les vilaines choses qu'il m'a dit.  
  
Tiffanie:C'était quelle carte?  
  
Sakura:L'amitié. Elle aussi voulait me testé.  
  
Soeur1:Mais tu n'avais pas capturé toutes les cartes et en plus dans le jeux de Clow il n'y a aucune carte de l'Amitié.  
  
Sakura:Ce sont des cartes qu'Anthony a crée. Elles se sont échappées.  
  
Tiffanie:Pauvre Anthony, il doit se faire du souci pour elle.  
  
Sakura:Oui, il est plutôt découragée...  
  
Tout à coup on entendit des sons étouffé dans le sac de Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Oh j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais amené Kero.  
  
Elle ouvrit son sac.  
  
Kero:Ouf!Je commençais a étouffé moi!Comment as-tu pu m'oublié Sakura. Tu voulais mangé tout le gâteau c'est ça?  
  
Soeur3:Il n'a pas changé la petit Kero!  
  
Kero:Je ne suis pas petit!Je suis Le grand, le seul, l'unique Cerbérus gardien des cartes de Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Baisse le ton Kero!On connaît ton baratin!  
  
Kero:Je me tais seulement si je peux avoir du gâteau!  
  
Lionel:D'accord tu vas en avoir mais tais-toi!  
  
Kero:Super!!!Du gâteau!J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Suppy maintenant!  
  
Allons faire un petit tour en Angleterre, dans une maison connue.  
  
Suppy(Il est devenu méchant):Anéantissons le monde!(Ronronnement diabolique)  
  
Anthony(Diablissiomo):Patience fidèle Spinel Sun!Patience!  
  
De retour au Japon. C'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux pour Lionel.  
  
Lionel en prenant le cadeaux de Sakura:Je me demande ce que c'est...Wow, je l'adore!Il a même mon numéro dessus!  
  
Soeur2:Il possède les même couleurs que ton costume traditionnel.  
  
Lionel:C'est vrai!  
  
Tiffanie caméra en main:C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a choisi.  
  
Soeur1:C'est au tour du notre!  
  
Dans la petite boîte, il y a un talisman.  
  
Lionel:Est-ce que ce serait...  
  
Soeur3:Oui, c'est une nouvelle épée. Celle que père avait...  
  
Soeur4:Bien plus légère, et la lame plus soigné que la précédente.  
  
Vers la fin de la soirée quelques minutes après que Sakura et Tiffanie s'en aille.  
  
Sakura:Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir quinze ans?  
  
Lionel:Je ne veux pas le savoir maintenant puisque je suis dans tes bras.  
  
Sakura:Je te troublerais autant que ça?  
  
Lionel:Et bien plus encore...  
  
Sakura rougit. Tout l'après midi ,ils avaient regardé des vidéos de Sakura et Lionel lors de la chasse aux cartes et plus...  
  
Soeur1:Vraiment, Lionel tu as été horrible au début!  
  
Soeur2:Je me demande comment Sakura peut sortir avec toi après ce que tu lui as fais.  
  
Soeur4:Moi, je croit savoir comment...  
  
Soeur3:Ah oui et comment?  
  
Soeur4:Elle lui a tout simplement pardonné.  
  
Soeur2:Comment peux-tu le savoir?  
  
Soeur4:J'ai été amoureuse moi!  
  
Soeur1:Avec Mike?  
  
Soeur4:Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!  
  
Lionel:Dire que ce sont mes s?urs...!  
  
Sakura:Console toi j'ai un frère qui égal tes quatre s?urs additionné. Et en plus tu as su le calmé un peu.  
  
Un anniversaire qui fini bien mais que nous réserve la suite.  
  
Fin  
  
Remarque de l'auteur:Maillez-moi pour me dire le chapitre que vous avez le plus aimé ou détesté(Ça pourrait arrivé).Utilisé l'adresse suivante: catherine_pellerin@hotmail.com 


	15. Du fromage fusionné

Du fromage fusionné  
  
C'est la rentrée, Sakura est maintenant au lycée Seijo. Elle porte un tout nouvel uniforme .Elle a hâte de connaître son nouveau professeur.  
  
Dans la nuit, deux lueurs pourtant éloignées l'un de l'autre par des centaines de mètres, elles sont synchronisées. Chacunes dans la chambre de quelqu'un, elles s'immobilisent au-dessus de leur front, tournent sur elles mêmes puis disparaissent.  
  
Le rêve: Sakura est couchée dans son lit, sa fenêtre s'ouvre soudainement, pour laisser entré un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux flottant dans le vent ,le visage masqué ,les yeux brillants des aventures vues ou vécues...(Désolée, mais je dois coupée le rêve, sinon le chapitre ne finira jamais.)  
  
Autre rêve: La tour de Tokyo, éclairée par une lune énorme pour un soir de septembre. Anthony toujours immobile avec Ruby Moon et Spinel Sun le regard brûlant de haine et de colère. Et moi, je ne suis même pas dedans, deux anges prennent ma place au coté de Louvia, Cerbérus et Yué. L'ange au trait féminin parle:  
  
Ange F:Tu n'as plus la force de nous battre. Alors pourquoi cherches-tu toujours a essaye de vaincre?  
  
Anthony ne répond pas. Puis elle se réveille.  
  
Sakura:Grrr...Qui as osé coupé un rêve fantastique pour le remplacé par un rêve que je ne suis même pas dedans ?  
  
Auteure:C'est moi.  
  
Sakura:Tiens l'auteure!Pourquoi t'as fais ça?  
  
Auteure:Parce qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire.  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais t'aurais le remplacé par un rêve que je suis dedans!  
  
Auteure:Il te sera utile plus tard...  
  
Sakura:Tu es obligé de parler en parabole?  
  
Auteure:Oui!Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Tu es de corvées en plus que tu rentres au lycée Seijo.  
  
Sakura:Pas besoin de me le rappelé!  
  
Kero:Sakura tu parles toute seule?  
  
Auteure:Elle parle avec moi!  
  
Kero:Ah l'auteure...  
  
Sakura:Moi j'y vais!  
  
Kero:J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas le plus beau gars de l'histoire.  
  
Auteure:Euh...  
  
Kero:Répond ou tu me dois du gâteau!  
  
Auteure:Je crois que j'ai laissé la télé allumée...  
  
Kero:Tu te défile. GRRR!  
  
Allons voir Sakura sur le chemin de l'école.  
  
Kero:T'as pas fini avec moi!  
  
Bon, retrouvons Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Mon rêve...Pourquoi cette fois-ci je n'y étais pas ? Tu peux me répondre Louvia?(Louvia accompagne Sakura pour l'école )  
  
Louvia:Non, je ne comprend pas et toi l'auteure?  
  
Auteure:J'ai pas le droit de le dire.  
  
Sakura:Tu pourrais me le dire après tout c'est toi qui a coupé mon rêve!  
  
Auteure:J'aimerais bien mais ça devra attendre au chapitre 20 environ pour que je rassemble mes idées.  
  
Louvia:Sakura, c'est Tiffanie là-bas.  
  
Sakura:Oui, à ce soir!  
  
Louvia:Oui!  
  
Louvia retourne à la maison.  
  
Auteure:Pas question d'y aller avec elle, je ne veux surtout pas voir Kero!  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura, le nouvel uniforme te vas à ravir!  
  
Sakura:Toi aussi!  
  
Tiffanie:Je vais pouvoir te filmer avec mon nouveau caméscope bien plus léger, économique et en plus il a un écran tactile a cristaux liquide.  
  
Sakura:Une nouvelle caméra...Ça veut dire que...  
  
Tiffanie:Ça veut dire que je vais te filmer encore mieux qu'avant!  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!  
  
Lionel:Bonjour les filles.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Lionel.  
  
Sakura chuchote dans son oreille:Bonjour mon lion.  
  
Lionel fais de même:Bonjour ma fleur.  
  
Tiffanie:Tout est dans la boîte!  
  
Sakura et Lionel:Tiffanie, tu n'as pas filmé ça!  
  
Tiffanie *_*:J'ai pas pu m'en empêché, c'était tellement romantique!Je pourrais faire un film avec toutes les vidéos que j'ai de vous deux. Je l'appellerais «Un amour éternel» .Wahou...!  
  
La cloche sonne.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!Tu' l'as peut être pas entendu mais la cloche a sonné. On risque d'être en retard!  
  
Dans la classe.  
  
Yvan:Vous savez qui est le nouveau prof?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas .  
  
Lionel :Moi non plus.  
  
Yvan:Saviez-vous que les scientifiques on inventés une toute nouvelle conception de l'apprentissage avec des enseignants-robot?Hé oui, ainsi les risques d'échecs sont impossibles puis que l'intelligence du robot est parfaites!En plus les robots n'on pas besoin de vacances et ne sont jamais malade...  
  
Sandrine:Tu es irrécupérable!Arrête de dire des bêtises!  
  
Sakura:C'était pas vrai?  
  
Lionel:Je sais pas...  
  
Tiffanie:Vous deux il est facile de voir que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme au long cheveux roux. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau du maître. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sakura. La femme regarda la classe d'un bon oeil puis mis son attention sur Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Mlle Moroe!  
  
Mlle Moroe:Bonjour Sakura. Tout le monde a vos places!Mon nom est Katia Moroe et tout au long de l'année je serai votre professeur principale.  
  
Tous:Bonjour Mlle!  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la journée lors de la pause. Sakura, Lionel, Tiffanie et Mlle Moroe dans un coin de la cours.  
  
Sakura:Mlle, vous avez des nouvelles d'Anthony a chaque fois que je l'appelle ça ne répond pas.  
  
Mlle Moroe:À vrai dire ça fais longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
Lionel:Comment ça?Vous habitez chez lui, non?  
  
Mlle Moroe:Oui, mais il y a plusieurs semaines, je rentrais de l'école où j'enseignais et lui, Suppy et Samantha avaient disparus sans rien apporté.  
  
Tiffanie:Est-ce que c'est dans ses habitudes de partir sur un coup de tête?  
  
Mlle Moroe:Non.  
  
Sakura:Ne vous inquiétée pas ils vont revenir. Je suis sûre que tout iras bien.  
  
Katia sourit entendant cette phrase. Pendant l'heure du dîner Sakura, Lionel et Katia sentirent une force.  
  
Sakura:Il en a crée combien de cartes Anthony!Parce que là ça en fais beaucoup!  
  
Mlle Moroe:Je ne sais pas, il ne voulait pas que je sois là quand il créait ses cartes.  
  
Lionel:Elle approche!  
  
Tiffanie:On devrait appelé Kero et Louvia!  
  
Sakura:Bonne idée!Tu es mieux de ne pas dormir Kero!  
  
Dddrrriiinnnggg!  
  
Louvia:Louvia à l'appareil!  
  
Sakura:Louvia, est-ce que Kero dort?  
  
Louvia:Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'arrive pas a dormir!Il n'arrête pas de marmonné des choses à propos de l'auteur et de ce qu'il veux lui faire. Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Il y a une carte dans les parages. Rejoignez-nous à l'école.  
  
Louvia:D'accord.  
  
Clic!(Ligne coupé)  
  
Sakura:Je me demande ce que Kero a.  
  
Tiffanie:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Sakura:Kero n'arrive pas a dormir.  
  
Lionel:Lui pas dormir!C'est pas normal.  
  
Katia:Elle t'a dit pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Il paraît que ça a avoir avec l'auteure.  
  
Auteure:Je ne lui ai rien fais!Il m'a posé une question que je n'ai pas été en état de lui répondre.  
  
Sakura:C'est bien Kero ça. Il veut tout, tout de suite.  
  
Kero:J'ai entendu!  
  
Louvia:Regardé là-bas!  
  
Sakura:On dirait...  
  
Tiffanie:Il me rappelle...  
  
Kero:...M. Ficello!!(Ficello:Marque de fromage en bâton dont on peut faire des petit bonhommes)  
  
Sakura:C'est lui la carte!  
  
Katia:Sakura fais un périmètre de sécurité!  
  
Sakura:D'accord!CLÉ DE L'ÉTOILE SUPRÊME REPREND TA FORME ORIGINELLE AU NOM DES POURVOIRS DE LA TERRE,DU FEU,DE L'EAU ET DU VENT LIER PAR L'AMOUR MOI SAKURA MAÎTRESSE DES CARTES JE TE L'ORDONNE!CARTE DE LA BOUCLE!  
  
La boucle détourna les chemins menant là. M.Ficello continua d'avancé, nonchalant.  
  
Tiffanie:Je me demande quelle carte peut-il être?  
  
Lionel:On va le savoir tout de suite. Dieu du Vent !Viens à mon aide.  
  
Malheureusement la carte évita habilement le sort lancé par Lionel.  
  
Lionel:C'est impossible!Dieu du feu!Viens à mon aide!  
  
Tout comme le vent il évita le feu et en sortit sans la moindre égratignure.  
  
Sakura:Fini de jouer!Carte de la serrure!Enferme-le!  
  
Rien ne se passa, comme pour les sorts de Lionel.  
  
Kero:Si c'est ce que je pense on ne pourra pas le toucher.  
  
Kero s'approcha de la chose. L'a renifla, elle se laissa faire.  
  
Kero:C'est bien ce que je pense!Il est en fromage!  
  
Tous tombèrent à la renverse.(Même moi!)  
  
Kero:Le seul moyen de la capturé c'est...  
  
Il disparu quelques secondes pour revenir avec un tablier ,un couteau et un fourchette.  
  
Kero:...De le manger!  
  
Tous même M.Ficello:Hein!?  
  
M.Ficello:Si tu m'approche encore sal cannibale je serai obligé d'utiliser mon pistolet a fromage atomique!  
  
Kero:Envoi, fromage!  
  
M.Ficello:Hasta la vista...T'es quoi au fais?  
  
Kero:Je suis le seul, l'unique, le plus beau, adorable, mignon, chou...  
  
M.Ficello:J'ai pas toute la journée!  
  
Kero:Faut pas me brusquer!Je disait donc...  
  
Sakura:Kero!Accouche!  
  
Kero:Bon,bon....Gardien des cartes.  
  
M.Ficello:Donc, hasta la vista gardien!  
  
Kero reçu en pleine bouche 20 kg de fromage supposément atomique.  
  
Kero:Humm du bon fromage!C'est tout ce que tu as?Prépare-toi à mourir!  
  
M.Ficello:T'as encore faim?  
  
Kero:Non, mais je mange toujours tout ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette.  
  
Sakura:À sa c'est vrai!  
  
M.Ficello:Est-ce que je peux prié Québon?  
  
Sakura:Qui?  
  
M.Ficello:Québon la plus grande compagnie de fromage au monde!  
  
Kero:Fais ce que tu veux du moment que je peux te manger. Il y a quelqu'un qui du Ketchup?Non?Je vais m'en passer. T'as fini?  
  
M.Ficello:Oui.  
  
Kero le mangea.  
  
Kero:J'ai pu faim!  
  
Louvia:Tu te rend compte que...  
  
Kero:Aille!  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kero?  
  
Kero:Sakura, capture la carte avant qu'il ne prenne mon estomac pour une salle d'entraînement!  
  
Sakura:Carte de Clow reprend ta forme originelle moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne!  
  
La carte se forma devant elle. Les restes de M.Ficello sortir de l'estomac de Kero. Le nom apparu:Agility.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est pour ça qu'elle évitait tout nos attaques.  
  
Sakura:En tout cas ,Kero tu sais te servir de ton estomac.  
  
Kero:Je suis le meilleur pour ça!  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la chambre de Sakura. Sakura regardait les cartes.  
  
Sakura:Je suis sûre qu'elles cachent quelque chose...  
  
Kero:De quoi tu parles?  
  
Sakura:Je suis sûre qu'il y a plus que cette histoire de nouvelles cartes. Si elles sont venues à moi ce n'est pas pour rien...  
  
Louvia:T'en ai sûre?  
  
Sakura:Tu trouverais ça normal que du jour au lendemain tes cartes décident de partir?  
  
Louvia:Non...  
  
Kero:Elles se sont peut être aperçu que tu étais la plus chouette maîtresse qu'il peut exister!  
  
Sakura:C'est gentil Kero mais je ne crois pas que c'est ça...  
  
Alors elle décida d'interroger les cartes. La première fut «Change».La seconde,«Twin».La troisième,«Move» et finalement«Deplacement».  
  
Kero:Ça a un rapport avec Move et Deplacement...Mais le reste je ne comprend pas...  
  
Sakura:Mais oui...!C'est logique!  
  
Louvia:Tu as trouvé la réponse?  
  
Sakura:Oui, regardez «Move» et «Deplacement» sont de même sortes. Elles servent toutes deux déplacés des choses!  
  
Kero:La carte «Twin»...  
  
Elle les prit ,chacune dans une main. Soudain elles se mirent a briller. Sakura, de peur, les lâcha mais les cartes lévitèrent.  
  
Kero en regardant Louvia:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Louvia:Regarde-moi pas, je n'en sais rien.  
  
Sakura:Les cartes elles...  
  
Les cartes se rapprochèrent pour n'en formé qu'une. La lumière s'intensifia et envahit la pièce. Puis ,graduellement diminua pour disparaître. La carte retomba sur le sol. J'ai bien dit la carte «Move» et «Deplacement» avaient fusionné. Elles étaient devenu «Move+».(Excusée pour le manque d'imagination)  
  
Louvia:«Move+»?  
  
Auteure:Désolée il n'y a pas de synonyme autre que déplacement a mouvement.  
  
Kero:T'es là toi!Répond à la question de ce matin!  
  
Auteur ^_^U:Quelle question?  
  
Kero:Celle que je t'ai posé ce matin!  
  
Auteure:Ah je m'en souviens maintenant...Avant de répondre je vais te posé une question...T'es quoi dans ta forme d'emprunt?  
  
Louvia:Je comprend pas.  
  
Auteure:T'es quelle sorte d'animal?  
  
Kero:Je suis un lion!Maintenant répond!  
  
Auteure:Tu ne peux pas être le plus beau gars de l'histoire parce que t'en ai pas un!  
  
Kero en colère:Quoi!!!!!!(Fâché fâché)  
  
Auteure:Bien oui tu l'as dit toi-même tu es un lion donc normalement tu ne peux pas être le plus beau gars de l'histoire mais le plus beau lion!  
  
Kero:Super!!!  
  
Sakura:C'était quoi l'histoire?  
  
Kero:Pas de tes affaires.  
  
Sakura:Alors je vais appelé Lionel!Je vais lui dire que j'ai fusionner deux cartes!  
  
Louvia:Tu lui dira demain parce qu'il est temps de préparé le repas.  
  
Kero:Moi, j'ai pas faim.  
  
Sakura, Louvia et l'auteure:Quoi t'as pas faim une première!!  
  
Kero:Rajoutez-en pas!  
  
Sakura:Je crois que je vais me surpasser ce soir.  
  
Kero:Ouais génial!  
  
Sakura:Kero toi tu n'as pas faim tu te rappelle?  
  
Kero:C'est pas juste il y a toujours des bonnes choses quand je ne suis pas dans mon assiette!  
  
Fin 


	16. Patte de velour à la poigne de fer

Patte de velours à une poigne de fer!  
  
En plus d'avoir recommencé l'école Sakura a recommence le patin, les pratiques matinales et surtout les compétitions.  
  
Un matin, Sakura s'est levé extrêmement tôt pour aller patiner à l'aréna. Dans le vestiaire où elle se change des cris se font entendre sur la glace. Prête, elle s'avance pour savoir qui et d'où proviennent ces bruits. Sur la glace, abordant des équipements de hockey une douzaine de joueurs, raclant la glace avec leurs patins. Surprise, elle regarda la grille horaire pourtant aucune équipe n'était inscrite pour la réservation de la glace. Elle arrêta l'un des joueurs.  
  
Sakura: Excuse-moi mais est-ce que vous avez réservé cette glace? Parce que sinon vous devez aller sur l'autre.  
  
Joueur: Je ne sais pas... Tu n'as qu'à le demander au chef. Carl!  
  
Le dénommé Carl s'approcha.  
  
Carl: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Joueur: Cette poupée veut te parler.  
  
Carl: Alors chérie, tu veux me parler? C'est rare qu'une poupée comme toi le veuille...  
  
Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Comment cet odieux personnage osait-il la traitée de «poupée» et de «chérie».Sans qu'elle n'y fasse rien la puissance la recouvrit. La puissance surhumaine accordée par «Power» lui embrouilla l'esprit ne laissant que la colère guidée ses pas. Elle le frappa en pleine figure, il rebondit de l'autre côté de la patinoire.  
  
Sakura:JE NE SUIS PAS UNE «POUPÉE» ET ENCORE MOINS TA «CHÉRIE»!!!  
  
Trop en colère pour patiner, elle sortit provoquant le soulagement dans le groupe de hockeyeur.  
  
Sakura:Non mais!!  
  
Un peu plus loin dans la rue.  
  
Auteure :Seigneur !Tu as une de ces droite !  
  
Sakura : Merci mais.Je m'en veux.J'aurais dû me contrôler.  
  
Auteure :Stop !Arrête de culpabilisée c'est de sa faute. Même moi qui me contrôle parfaitement(J'exagère) ,je l'aurais frappé moi aussi !Au fait tu me montreras comment.  
  
Sakura :Mais oui mais je n'ai pourtant pas utilisé «Power» et tu l'as vu, il a littéralement rebondit de l'autre côté de la patinoire.  
  
Auteure :La colère est un effet psychologique incompris .C'est sûrement elle qui, par télépathie a ordonné à «Power» de t'entouré.  
  
Sakura :Peut être.  
  
Auteure :Alors j'espère qu'on est amie.  
  
Sakura :Tu n'aurais pas un peu peur de moi ?  
  
Auteure :Non, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.  
  
Tiffanie :Auteure, tu es d'une sagesse aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura:Salut Tiffanie.  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour Sakura, tu vas bien?  
  
Auteure :Elle a frappé un gars.  
  
Sakura :J'étais tellement en colère après lui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.  
  
Tiffanie :Il a rebondit loin ?  
  
Sakura :.  
  
Auteure :L'autre côté de la patinoire !  
  
Tiffanie :Et je n'ai même pas pu filmer ça !  
  
Sakura tombe à la renverse.  
  
Paf! Cling! Bang!  
  
Tiffanie :Quel était ces bruit ?  
  
Auteure :Tout va bien, je suis juste tombée emportant dans ma chute le clavier de mon ordinateur.  
  
Tiffanie:T'es sûre?  
  
Auteure:Oui, ça va. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose ailleurs.  
  
Tiffanie:À plus tard.  
  
Sakura:Je me demande ce qui ce passe.  
  
Chez Sakura.  
  
Kero:J'ai faim...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger...Quoi!Pas de gâteau!C'est pas juste!  
  
Thomas:Arrête de crié!  
  
Kero:Aaaah!  
  
Thomas:Quoi!  
  
Kero:Tu m'as fais peur. Tu pourrais pas faire du bruit quand tu arrives. J'ai failli avoir une attaque.  
  
Auteure:Tu pourrais pas!  
  
Thomas et Kero:Aaahhh!  
  
Auteure:Quoi!  
  
Thomas:J'ai failli avoir une attaque.  
  
Auteure:Je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là...  
  
Kero:J'espère que t'es contente j'ai plus faim maintenant.  
  
Auteure:Si c'est comme ça je retourne voir Sakura, je vais pouvoir dire a tout le monde comment elle a envoyé K.O. un joueur de hockey ce matin...  
  
Kero:Elle a fait ça.  
  
Auteure:Oui, elle était seule contre toute une équipe, et le chef l'appelé «poupée» alors elle s'est mis dans une colère noir et «Power» l'a enveloppé et elle l'a frappé jusqu'à l'autre côté de la patinoire...  
  
À l'école.  
  
Sakura:Atchoum!  
  
Tiffanie:Tu as attrapé froid?  
  
Sakura:Non, j'ai sentit qu'on parlait de moi...  
  
De retour chez Sakura.  
  
Thomas:Elle a encore fait des bêtises...  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce qui a?  
  
Auteure, Thomas et Kero:Aaahh!  
  
Louvia:Aaah!Quoi!  
  
Auteure, Thomas et Kero:Tu m'as fait peur!  
  
Louvia:Désolée...  
  
Kero:J'ai faim!  
  
Le soir.  
  
Une jeune fille prend soudainement la forme d'un ange féminin.  
  
Ange_F:Pourquoi a t il fallu que se soit lui?!Mais déjà que c'est dégradant de se faire aider pour cette mission, alors là, avec lui!«Esta que da la via» n'est même pas capable de me faire confiance!(Esta que da la via:Celle qui donne la vie ,c'est de l'Espagnol. J'ai voulu faire original.^-^)  
  
Puis elle reprend la forme de son hôte. Mais quelqu'un a tout entendu, c'est un autre ange, masculin celui-là. La tristesse et la détermination se peigne sur son visage.  
  
Ange_M:À la fin de cette histoire tu ne seras pas aussi dégoûté d'être avec moi, c'est un promesse...  
  
Puis il s'envola.  
  
Le lendemain. À l'école. Sakura tient la main de Lionel ils parlent avec :Sonia ,Sandrine, Yvan ,Nadine et Tiffanie. Tout à coup, une main se pose sur l'épaule de Lionel celui-ci se retourne pour voir qui cela peut être.  
  
Voix:Tu veux venir jouer avec nous, il nous manque un joueur.  
  
Sakura reconnu la voix sans pourtant réussir à mettre un visage sur celle- ci. Alors elle se retourna. Le garçon recula effrayé, il avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir.  
  
Carl:Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Sakura:Mais...  
  
Lionel:Vous vous connaissez?  
  
Tiffanie amusée:Non, mais le poing de Sakura le connaît.  
  
Lionel qui ne comprend pas trop:Hein!  
  
Sakura:Bien oui, tu sais le garçon que j'ai frappé hier c'est lui. A propos...Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée...  
  
Carl:Pas de problème. Je le méritais. Tu as une de ces droite. Je préfèrerais être ton ami que ton ennemi.  
  
Sakura:Merci.  
  
Dans les catacombes d'une ville.  
  
Anthony(Diablissimo):Mes frères, la maîtresse des cartes sera bientôt vaincu, à nous le pouvoir. Ah ah ah(Rire diabolique)  
  
Mages:Ouais!  
  
Marcus:Vous croyez ça?Je ne vous savais aussi naïf!  
  
Diablissimo:Comment as-tu fais pour venir ici sans que je ne m'en aperçoive?Tu ne peux maîtriser un tel niveau!  
  
Marcus:Tu me connais bien mal,Le travail et la pratique rien de tel pour augmenté la puissance des pouvoirs. La maîtresse des cartes capturent les cartes de ton hôte, elle aussi devient plus forte et en plus elle a réveille le sceaux de l'étoile suprême...  
  
Diablissimo écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Marcus:À voir ton expression, tu ne le savais pas. Mais a voue que ce n'est pas elle qui te fais le plus peur mais se sont EUX,tu veux t'attaqué a elle parce qu'elle va les unifiés.  
  
Diablissimo:Eux?  
  
Marcus:Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parlé!  
  
Diablissimo:La prophétie a été écrite par des fous, les anges ne se déplaceront pas pour moi!  
  
Marcus:Alors pourquoi trembles-tu à ces paroles et surtout pourquoi t'attaques-tu à une jeune fille en plein essor de pouvoir?Peu importe, ils sont déjà là et ils n'hésiteront pas a te détruire .  
  
Diablissimo:Toute cette attention c'est trop d'honneur!Elle n'a pas encore trouvé les anges et toutes les cartes alors j'ai encore 50% des chances de vaincre.  
  
Marcus avec un petit sourire énigmatique:Alors, je ne te dirai rien de plus, si tu es si confiant. Mais c'est surtout parce que je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas apprécié la surprise...  
  
Diablissimo:De quoi veux-tu parlé?!  
  
Marcus disparu sans même répondre.  
  
Diablissimo:Je déteste quand il fait ça!  
  
C'est la nuit, Sakura dors. Marcus est devant la maison de Sakura, il se téléporte dans sa chambre. La lumière qui est produite réveille Kero et Louvia.  
  
Louvia:Qui êtes-vous?  
  
Kero:Bon sang, il est 1 heure du matin, tu n'as pas de réveille chez toi!Il y a du monde qui veulent dormir!  
  
Marcus:T'as fini?  
  
Kero:Oui.  
  
Marcus:Je venais vérifié que l'ange ne faisait pas de bêtises.  
  
Kero:Un ange a une heure t'es malade ou quoi?Il faudrait être complètement fous pour se lever à 1 heure de matin!  
  
Louvia:Quel ange?  
  
Marcus:Sakura est un peu comme un ange, elle est pure et gentille.  
  
Auteure:T'aurais pas dis ça il y a deux jours!  
  
Kero:C'est vrai ça!  
  
Sakura:Humm...Kero...  
  
Louvia:Parle moins fort, elle va se réveillé.  
  
Marcus:Mon cher Kero, je voudrais te rappelé qu'un ange en plein milieu de journée ça ferait bizarre.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi pas. Il serait sûrement plus marrant que Yué et on irait mangé des Hot Dog ensemble.  
  
Louvia et Auteure:Kero, tu es impossible.  
  
Kero:Toi, tu nous cache quelque chose!  
  
Auteure et Louvia:Chuut.  
  
Marcus:Rien ,je t'assure.  
  
Kero:Dis-moi allé, on est entre gars.  
  
Auteure:Je me fais un plaisir de te rappelé que tu n'es pas un gars...  
  
Kero:Répond ou je te mord.  
  
Marcus:Je ne cache rien.  
  
Kero:Tant pis pour toi, tu l'as voulu.  
  
Kéro lui sauta dessus mais a la dernière seconde, il se téléporta. Kero ne pouvant s'arrêté en plein élan s'écrasa sur le mur.  
  
Kero:Argh...!  
  
Sakura gémit puis se retourna face contre le mur.  
  
Louvia:Heureusement, qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillé.  
  
Kero:Tu ne penses qu'à elle et moi je souffre!¤:(  
  
Louvia:Pauvre petit Kero, vient, je vais te faire un gros câlin.  
  
Kero:Pas question!  
  
Louvia:Calme-toi, elle va se réveillé.  
  
Kero:O.K mais cesse de me provoquer.  
  
Louvia:Je suis d'accord. 


	17. Cauchemars

Cauchemars Un rêve: Sakura court, elle est perdue. Les yeux baignés de larmes de fatigue, de découragement et d'agacement elle se laisse tombé à genou pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui semble que cela fait des heures qu'elle court, sans trouvé une âme qui vive... Soudain, derrière elle un bruit de pas s'approche... Paf, paf, paf... Elle n'ose pas regardé derrière elle car, elle sait qui ils sont... Les pas s'arrêtent, un hulument vient perturber le silence du moment. Un long frisson la paralyse. Elle se lève pour prendre la fuite à nouveau... Mais de quoi se sauve-t-elle? Ou de qui... ? Le c?ur battant à la chamade, elle regarde enfin derrière elle. Rien. Il n'y avait rien, elle pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Mais son soulagement est de courte durée, puisqu'un rire démoniaque perce la nuit, cette nuit sans fin... où tout est noir, sombre, effrayant, diabolique même... Sakura: Aaaaah! Louvia: Sakura, Sakura ce n'était qu'un rêve. Kero: Qu'est-ce qui se passe pitchoune? Sakura:Mon rêve... Louvia: Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans? Kero: Dit nous il pourrait être prémonitoire! Louvia: Kero! Kero: Bien quoi c'est vrai! Louvia d'une voix douce: Sakura, raconte-nous. Sakura: C'est la nuit, je cours, je suis perdue. Là où je suis, il n'y personne, pourtant j'entends des pas, j'ai l'impression de savoir qui c'est... Les pas s'arrête et je regarde derrière moi, rien, il n'y a rien. Pourtant un rire perce le silence... Il... il était terrifiant. Pendant qu'elle leur racontait son rêve, elle s'habillait pour l'école. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle descendit pour déjeuner. Sakura: Bonjour papa! Bonjour Thomas! Thomas: Parle moins fort, tu m'écorches les oreilles. Dominique: Bonjour ma chérie. Tu es matinale... Il regarda le calendrier. Dominique:... pourtant, tu n'as pas de pratique ce matin. Sakura: Je suis de corvées, aujourd'hui. Dominique: Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Elle déjeuna. Sakura: C'était délicieux, maintenant je dois y aller. À ce soir! Dominique: Bonne journée Sakura. Après qu'ait effacer le tableau, les élèves arrivèrent, par leurs mines on voyait bien qu'ils avaient mal dormi. Sakura: Bonjour tout le monde! Tiffanie avec une voix ensommeillée: Bonjour Sakura. Sakura: Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu as mal dormi? Tiffanie: J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Sakura: Woé! Toi aussi. Tiffanie: J'ai rêvé que mon caméscope avait disparu. Sniff! Heureusement, lorsque je me suis réveillée, il était là juste à côté de moi. Tu as bien dit que toi aussi tu avais fais un cauchemar? Les autres semblent aussi fatigué peut être qu'eux aussi on fait un cauchemar. Sakura: Sûrement. Tiffanie: Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que c'est ma plus grande peur qui c'est retrouvé dans mon rêve. Sakura: Moi pas du tout, a vrai dire mon rêve ne faisait pas vraiment peur. C'était plutôt bizarre... Lionel: Toi aussi. Sakura: Aaah! Tu m'as fais peur. Lionel avec un regard tendre et en la prenant par la taille: Désolé. Sakura souriant: Tu es tout pardonné. Tiffanie: Vous êtes chou tous les deux. Dommage que je n'ai pas ma caméra. Sakura et Lionel: Tiffanie! La porte s'ouvre sur Mlle Moreau. Mlle Moreau: Tous a vos places. J'ai une nouvelle qui va sûrement vous plaire. Dans un mois, le festival des arts aura lieu, notre classe s'occupera un décor, de l'aménagement de la salle et des costumes de la musique et tous les autres travaux qui seront demandés. Tous: Ouais! Mlle Moreau:Maintenant, un peu de grammaire. Le soir. Ange_F: Si seulement je pouvais être là-haut, avec les étoiles. Je n'aurais pas besoin de l'endurer, Lui. Ange_M: Dis-moi ma belle, est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes avec notre futur coopération? Ange_F surprise: Toi, ici! Que fais-tu là? Ange_M: La même chose que toi Ève-chérie.J'attend. Ève:Ne m'appelle plus jamais «Ève-chérie» parce que tu pourrais le regretter Adam... Adam la coupa: Des menaces chérie, ce n'est pas bien. Ève: Je t'aurai prévenu! Un jet de lumière dorée sortit de sa paume en direction d'Adam qui esquiva facilement. Elle s'évanouit peu après, car les pouvoirs dont les anges sont investint ne doivent être utilisés que par obligation. Adam la rattrapa à temps. Adam l'air triste: Tu me déteste donc autant... Tu t'épuiserais juste pour défendre ton orgueil. Soit, mais sache que moi je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Bientôt, nous pourrons nous dévoilé, mais nous avons encore le temps d'apprendre à nous apprécié et peut être même réussirais-je à percé le secret de ton c?ur. Il l'a ramena dans sa chambre. Où, elle repris forme humaine. Un rêve: Sakura est dans la cours d'école, elle trouve Tiffanie dans un coin... à l'ombre... Sakura: Bonjour Tiffanie. Tiffanie: Bonjour Sakura. Sakura: Tu vas bien? Tiffanie: Ça ira mieux tout à l'heure. Sakura: Hein! ? Tiffanie: Et toi? Sakura: Pas mal. Tiffanie s'approche de plus en plus d'elle. Elle lève son bras et serre sa main sur le cou de Sakura, elle étouffe. Soudain, elle se retrouve dans sa chambre, soulagée, elle s'habille pour l'école. Tiffanie attend à la grille du lycée. Sakura: Bonjour Tiffanie. Tiffanie: Bonjour Sakura, tu vas bien? Sakura: Oui, tu sais j'ai encore fais un cauchemar. Tiffanie: Raconte-le-moi. Sakura: Eh bien... tu. tu m'étranglais... Tiffanie:Comme ça? Joignant le geste à la parole, Tiffanie serre de plus en plus fort son cou. Elle se réveille. Sakura:Aaaaaaah! Kero avec une voix ensommeillée:Encore! Louvia:Sakura...Sakura qu'est-ce qui se passe? Kero:Tu vois bien qu'elle a fait un cauchemar! Louvia:Je le sais bien mais moi au moins j'essais de la rassuré! Sakura:Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous voir vous chamaillez ça ne m'aidera pas! Kero:Explique-nous ton cauchemar. Sakura:En premier Tiffanie a essayé de m'étrangler, ensuite je me suis réveillé dans un autre rêve et c'était comme tous les matins, je vais à l'école et je rencontre Tiffanie je lui raconte mon précédent rêve et elle m'étrangle encore et puis, je me suis réveillé. Kero:Ce n'est pas normal tout ces cauchemars... Louvia le coupa:Bravo! Tu viens de t'en rendre compte. Tu ne l'as pas écouté hier lorsqu'elle nous a dit que tout les monde à l'école avait fait des cauchemars, tu trouves ça normal toi !? Sakura:Une chose est sûr, c'est que je ne sens pas cette force. Bon, il faut que je me prépare pour aller à l'école. Sakura part en route pour la patinoire où elle doit rencontrer un futur partenaire, car son entraîneur veut la faire patiner, à la prochaine compétition, en couple. Sakura:Je doute que Lionel veuille que je patine avec un garçon... Voix lointaine:Sakura!Sakura! Sakura:Lionel!C'est toi?Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lionel:Je voulais te voir. Profité le plus possible du temps avec toi... Lionel plus bas pour que Sakura n'entende pas:Du plus ,il ne nous en reste pas beaucoup. Sakura:Alors, tu viens?Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard ,sinon mon entraîneur vas être en colère. Lionel:Je te suis. À l'intérieur. Entraîneur:Sakura!Te voilà. Sakura:Désolée pour le retard. Entraîneur:Juste quelques minutes, et puis Ryan n'est pas arriver. Sakura :Tant mieux Entraîneur:Voyons, il devrait arriver maintenant. Lionel:Qui est Ryan? Sakura:Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur lui. Sauf qu'il a 15 ans et qu'il patine en compétition depuis trois ans. Entraîneur:Un excellent patineur... Voix:Pas tant que ça. Entraîneur:Ryan, enfin ! Le dénommé, Ryan, un garçon d'à peu près 6 pieds , les cheveux blond clair, les yeux bleus ,assez musclé. Il a tout pour rendre jaloux Lionel.^-^ Ryan:Mademoiselle...vous devez être Sakura. Il s'agenouilla, pris sa main et la baisa.(Comme Anthony dans l'épisode "Sakura contre l'ours en peluche") Ryan:Enchanté! Sakura:Euh...Moi aussi. Ryan, je te présente Lionel... Lionel:Son petit-copain!(Jaloux!) Ryan fixant intensément Sakura:Enchanté. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite-amie aussi jolie... Sakura rougit. Lionel fixant intensément Sakura:Je le sais bien... c'est pour ça que je la garde près de moi. Sakura rougit de plus belle et se blottit sur lui. Il lui entoura la taille de ses deux bras voulant signifié qu'elle était à lui.(Remarque "macho" ^- ^U ) Entraîneur sentant la tension dans l'air:Bien, c'était pour ça que je vous ai fais venir ce matin. La prochaine fois nous pourrons discuté de cette...coopération. Sakura:Lionel, il faut y aller sinon on va être en retard à l'école. Lionel regardant Ryan dans les yeux:Oui... Sakura:À un de ces jours Ryan! Ryan:Toi aussi. Ryan lança à Lionel un regarde semblant dire: «Je finirai bien par l'avoir».Sakura, même naïve, avait remarqué sur le changement d'attitude de Lionel depuis leur rencontre avec Ryan. Elle le trouvait adorable d'être venu la rejoindre à la patinoire ce matin, mais ....maintenant elle se sentait en présence d'un étrangé. Le visage fermé les yeux vides et perdus dans le cour de ses pensés. Sakura:Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lionel:Rien. Sakura:Je vois bien que tu as quelques chose tu sais. Ça a un rapport avec Ryan? Lionel:Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien... Sakura:Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert. Il y a quelques chose qui te tracasse...mais quoi? Lionel:Bon, je n'aime pas du tout ce Ryan. Sakura:Pourtant, il est charmant. Lionel:Justement ,il l'est trop! Sakura:Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai pas l'intention de patiner avec lui. Lionel:Pourquoi? Sakura sourit:Parce que je ne suis à l'aise que dans tes bras.(Trop chou! ^- ^) Lionel sourit et la prit dans ses bras:Moi aussi. Après un baiser ils continuèrent de marcher vers l'école.(Main dans la main bien sûr! ^-^)Dans l'école. Mlle Moreau:Aujourd'hui, nous commençons la construction des décors pour les pièces:Roméo&Juliette, Mushi-Mushi Doo(C'est inventé.)et Cendrillon. Tous peu enthousiasme:Chouette... Après l'école trop fatigué pour aller chez Sakura sous l'invitation de cette dernière, Lionel rentra chez lui. Au même moment qu'il déverrouillait la serrure le téléphone sonna. Lionel:Allo. Yelan(la mère de Lionel):Lionel, quand vas-tu aller en Angleterre? Lionel:Certainement pas maintenant. Yelan:Pourquoi?Et explique-moi ça en un mot. Lionel: Ryan. Yelan: Ryan? Lionel:C'est un garçon que Sakura connaît, il me semble bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le fait croire. Yelan:Mon fils, la jalousie n'a rien d'un argument. Lionel:Ce n'est sur ça que je me base mais sur un intuition. Et elle se précise de plus en plus... Yelan:Je te donne six mois, mon fils Lionel:Bien mère. Clic. La nuit. Ève alla rejoindre Adam sur un toit. Ève:Tu dois penser que je dois te remercié. Adam:Tel que je te connais, tu ne le feras pas. Ève:Tu me connais bien mal... Adam la regarda sans comprendre. Ève:Je te remercie. Tu sais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi hier. Adam fronçant les sourcils:Dit-moi est-ce qu'il annonce de la neige ce soir? Ève le dévisagea:Non, pourquoi? Adam:Parce que ce n'est pas normal que toi, Ève l'Ange, s'excuse. Ève:Parce que tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ,tu rêves! Adam avec un air faussement déçu:C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Ève:Pas de fausse déception. Adam:Dit-moi pourquoi es-tu si distante? Ève:Sache que seule un ange saura prendre mon c?ur ,lui seul l'aura. Adam:Me laisseras-tu tenter ma chance? Ève:Pourquoi pas, mais il faudrait un miracle pour que tu réussisses, mon c?ur est protégé par une serrure. Adam:Qui c'est, peut être trouverai-je la clé. Ève sourit:Oui, qui c'est. Le rêve: Sakura court, elle est perdue. On l'a poursuit. Qui?Des ombres?Des apparitions?Ou peut être même des fantômes?Elle ne le sait pas mais elle court et elle a peur. Cependant on l'a rattrape. On l'effraie avec des rires ,des cris. Elle pleure. Sakura:Qui êtes-vous!?Montrez-vous! Voix:Avec plaisir!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah! Des silhouettes translucides flottent dans l'air, tout près d'elle. Sakura:AAAAAAAAH! Fantômes:Tu voulais nous voir, non? Sakura:Vous auriez pu attendre que je me prépare mentalement, avant. Fantômes:Pourquoi?Tu as peur de nous? Sakura:Je n'aurais certainement pas crié ,sinon. Fantômes:C'est toujours la même chose. On nous voit et tout le monde s'enfuit. Ils ne pensent pas que cela nous fait sentir misérable et seul. Sakura:Désolée, pour avoir crié mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez si vite. Fantômes:Il n'y a pas de mal. Maintenant, réveille-toi il faut que tu nous capture...sinon tu continueras a faire des cauchemars... Sakura:Vous capturez...Mais qui êtes-vous!? Elle se réveilla. Kero:Enfin, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on essaye de te réveillé! Louvia:N'exagère pas, toi-même tu viens juste de te réveillé! Kero protesta:Je faisais semblant de dormir. Sakura:Pourquoi vouliez-vous me réveillé? Kero:J'ai oublié. Louvia:Toi peut être mais moi pas. Sakura:Alors pourquoi? Louvia fixant Kero:J'AI sentit la force qui te fais faire des cauchemars ces derniers jours. Sakura:Maintenant que tu en parles, les fantômes dans mon rêve m'on parlé. Je ne me souvient plus de quoi... Kero:Souviens-toi! Louvia:Il est trop tard pour ça. La force s'est retirée. Sakura:Tant pis,on l'aura ce soir. Kero:Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle reviendra ce soir? Sakura:Elle était bien là hier et ce matin pourquoi pas ce soir. Kero:Tu es trop confiante. Louvia:La confiance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Kero:Ah oui!Et le gars dans le film Trahison. Sakura et Louvia U^-^U:C'était un film! Kero ^-^:J'avais oublié. Sakura:Aller on va préparé le petit-déjeuné. Louvia:Ton père n'est pas là? Sakura:Non, il travaillait tôt ce matin. Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Kero:Tu peux faire des pancakes? Sakura:D'accord. Kero et Louvia:Génial!!! Sakura:Seulement si vous m'aider. Kero et Louvia:Pas de problème! Sakura:Pas si fort ,vous allez réveillé Thomas. Kero:Qu'est-ce que...! Louvia lui ferme le museau. Kero, moins fort:...Ça peut faire, on mange des pancakes.  
  
Notre héroïne et ses deux compères descendèrent pour préparé le petit- déjeuné. Seulement Thomas était déjà aux fourneaux. Sakura:Que fais-tu? Thomas ironique:Ça se voit bien je prépare le petit-déjeuné, petit monstre.  
  
Kero:Eh bien tu vas dégagé! Thomas:Tu as amené les peluches. Kero et Louvia:On n'est pas des peluches. Kero:Je suis Cerbérus le gardien des cartes. Et si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance tu ferais mieux de dégager! Thomas sarcastique:Ouuuh!J'ai peur. Kero fixant Louvia:J'te l'avais dit que j'étais effrayant. Thomas:Et pourquoi devrais-je dégager? Kero reportant attention à Thomas:Pour que Sakura nous fasse des pancakes. Thomas:C'est votre choix si vous voulez vous empoisonné. Sakura:Thomas!C'est même pas vrai! Thomas:Aller vas-y petit monstre...Et les peluches. Louvia et Kero:Grrr! Un peu plus tard. Kero:Eh l'auteure laisse nous finir nos pancakes! Donc un peu plus tard. Sakura, Kero et Louvia sont dans la chambre. Sakura regarde ses cartes, Louvia joue au Solitaire et Kero à ses éternels jeux vidéo. Kero:Ouais, j'ai réussi le niveau 12 il ne me reste plus qu'à battre le super-monstre et je trouve la princesse. Louvia:Chut!Tu vois pas que je suis concentrée! Kero:Mais tu te rend pas compte qu'il ne me reste qu'un monstre! Louvia:Bravo!Maintenant, chut! Sakura:Venez voir! Louvia:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Sakura:Il y a des page qui sont décollés de la couverture du livre de Sakura. Kero:J'veux voir ça! Sakura:Sur l'un d'elle il est écrit: Prophétie des Anciens Chefs Elle, l'élue, par son sourire charmeur et ses beaux yeux verts a séduit un rival et deux gardiens murés dans la froideur de la vie. Deux anges se joindront à elle. Elle leurs apprendra à s'unir et a s'aimer. Elle devra les trouvé, eux les envoyés des Cieux avant qu'il ne les trouvent, Lui, l'esprit du Mal. C'est son c?ur d'or qui nous sauvera tous de l'Apocalypse. Le compte a rebours est enclenché, le Mal contre le Bien, qui gagnera?L'issu est des plus incertaine... Il y a une photo. C'est une lionne. Il est écrit quelques chose derrière...À mon Kero d'amour Shiva XXX. Kero:Ça fait longtemps que je cherche cette photo! Sakura:C'est qui cette Shiva? Louvia:Ouais. Kero rougit:C'est personne. Sakura qui sourit:Mauvaise réponse... Kero effrayé:Sakura....Louvia...Qu'est-ce que vous avez...? Sakura:Kero d'après toi dans les films qui réussi à arracher les secrets aux héros? Kero:Je sais pas. Louvia:Se sont les filles et tu sais pourquoi? Kero:Non. Sakura:Parce que rien ne résiste à une fille et si toi, tu résiste on va utilisé la torture. Kero:La torture? Louvia:Oui. Auteure:Désolée de vous dérangé mais de quoi vous parlé? Sakura:Kero a un petite-copine. Kero:Même pas vrai. Auteure:C'est qui? Louvia:Une certaine Shiva... Kero:Shiva n'est pas ma petite-copine mais une amie d'enfance. Sakura:Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amitié n'est pas mon PETIT KERO D'AMOUR. Kero:Grrr. Louvia:Je suppose que tu connaît son numéro de téléphone. Kero:Bien non, il fallait? Sakura, Auteure et Louvia:Bien oui! Kero:De toute façon elle doit être morte. Sakura:Kero, il ne faut pas souhaité du malheur au autre! Kero:Bien quoi c'est vrai je n'étais qu'un petit lionceau quand je l'ai connue. Louvia:Donc ça doit faire 200 ans... Kero:Je suis pas si vieux que ça!En plus, ce n'était pas une gardienne mais une lionne ordinaire. Auteure:Pas ordinaire pour toi. Kero rougit:C'est juste une amie! Sakura:J'ai dit ça pour Lionel et regarde où on en est. Kero rougit encore(Si c'est possible):C'est pas pareil! Louvia:Alors pourquoi tu te met dans de tels états? Kero:Quels états? Louvia:Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Kero:Bien non. Explique. Sakura:Tu es amoureux de cette fille. Kero:On change de sujet. Il faut parlé de cette ....prophétie. Louvia:Plus tard. Sakura:Je vais appelé Tiffanie et ensuite on parlera. Deux heures plus tard. Sakura:Bon,de qui cette prophétie peut bien parler. Louvia:De toi évidemment. Après tout elle était dans ton livre. Sakura:C'est vrai, mais qui sont les anges? Kero:Je ne sais pas. Sakura:Tu as enfin décidé de parlé, toi. Kero:Ça veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Non mais dire tout ça à Tiffanie!Je suis sûr qu'elle a rit de moi. Sakura:Pas du tout. Elle t'as trouvé adorable. Kero:Vraiment!Hum, Hum. Je veux dire ,vraiment? Sakura:Je t'assure. Mais revenons à la prophétie. Tu crois que... Marcus la coupa:Non. Tous:AAAAAH! Marcus:Quoi! Sakura:Tu nous as fait peur. Marcus:Désolé. Kero:Je suis sûr que tu ne l'es même pas. Marcus:Peut être. Kero:Tu sais que tu commences à m'énervé. Marcus:Juste commencé? Kero:Grrrr!J'ai une soudaine envie de mordre! Sakura:Kero calme-toi. Marcus arrête de provoquer Kero et dis-nous pourquoi tu es là. Louvia:Je suis d'accord. Marcus:À vrai dire je passais par là... Kero le coupa:Tu nous espionnais, tu veux dire! Marcus:Oui, c'est vrai. Moi, je l'avoue je ne fais pas comme toi avec Shiva! Kero:Quoi tu as entendu ça! Marcus:Revenons à la prophétie. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Louvia:Pourquoi? Marcus:Parce que cette feuille explique ce qui va se passé. Sans pour autant dévoilé la fin. Kero:C'est stupide d'écrire un texte sans dire la fin. Marcus:C'est parce que l'issu est incertaine, tu ne l'as pas lu? Kero:Pas eu le temps, elles ont trouvés la photo, avant. Marcus:Faites très attention plus tard parce qu'il arrive. Louvia:Il? Marcus:Diablissimo. Kero:C'est-à-dire? Marcus:Le Mal. il est pas très futé mais pour une fois il a fait fort. Kero:Comment? Marcus:Sakura, il faudra te méfié de tout le monde, surtout ceux qui semble intouchable... Sakura:Ça me fait peur ce que tu dis. Marcus en disparaissant:Alors tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur... Kero:Il a encore disparu. Louvia:Regardez, il fait noir dehors. Sakura:Il faut que j'aille préparé le souper(Dîner). Louvia:Je te suis. Plus tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde dors...enfin presque. Adam:Tu es encore là. Ève:Où voulais-tu que je sois? Adam sourit:J'aurais des petites idées là-dessus . Ève:Quel genre d'idées? Adam:Dans le genre inavouable. Ève:Tu es impossible. Adam:On me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. Ève:Je suis sûre que ces personnes et moi on s'entendrait très bien. Adam énigmatique:Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Ève exaspérée:Et voilà que tu recommences! Adam:Je t'assure que je ne fais pas par exprès. C'est dans ma nature. Ève:Je te crois, oui, oui je te crois. Le rêve: Il fait noir, la lune brille. On entend les bruits de la nature .La nuit risque d'être longue pour Sakura, car elle est perdue. Non, pas dans ce paysage mais dans sa peur. C'est cette peur qui la paralyse, qui la rend aveugle. Elle ne veut comprendre la réalité qui l'entoure ou tout simplement l'oublié...Les ombres sont encore là, mais cette fois-ci elles lui en veulent de ne pas leurs accordé le bien-être et la liberté qu'elles demandent. Sakura:Pourquoi, pourquoi me faites-vous ça?! Ombres:Nous t'avions demander de nous capturé et tu ne l'as pas fait. Sakura:Vous capturé...mais qui êtes vous? Ombres:Nous sommes une carte, du créateur Anthony. Sakura:Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté? Ombres:Parce que nous savions ce qui allait ce passé... Sakura:Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Ombres:Notre créateur doit être maintenant sous l'emprise d'un esprit malin. Sakura:Qui? Ombres:Diablissimo. Sakura:C'est pour cela qu'il a disparu... Ombres:Oui. Maintenant, S.T.P capture-nous. Sakura:D'accord. Elle se réveille. Sakura:Sceptre de l'étoile suprême par les pouvoirs de feu, de la terre de l'eau et du vent lier par l'amour reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Libération. Carte de Clow reprend ta forme originelle. Je te l'ordonne. La carte apparue au bout du sceptre. Sakura:La carte de l'ectoplasme .(Ectoplasme:Fantôme, mais je l'ai pris dans le sens "peur") Kero:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Sakura:La carte. Je l'ai capturé. Kero:C'est tout , on peut dormir? Sakura:Vas-y, dort. Moi il faut que je me lève. Kero:Mmmf... Le jour se lève sur la maison de Sakura. Fin La Photo de Shiva :(En fait c'est Kierra dans le Roi Lion II, je l'ai juste colorier) [pic] 


	18. Un Noël bien spécial ½

Un Noël bien spécial ½  
  
C'est matin, fini les cauchemars, c'est bientôt Noël, dans précisément deux semaines.  
  
Sakura se lève. (Pas en retard ^-^) Elle a encore le temps de fini une de ses cartes de Noël. Seulement, elle fait une faute, et trouve que son écriture est toute penchée alors elle a un très gros problème. Non, seulement elle a écrit au stylo, mais elle a oublié son correcteur.  
  
Sakura: Oh non!  
  
Louvia: Qu'est-ce qui se passe t il?  
  
Sakura: J'ai fait une faute et je n'ai pas mon correcteur.  
  
Louvia: Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas Erase?  
  
Sakura: Bonne idée! Clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile suprême reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sakura maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne. Erase.  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
Sakura: Bonjour Thomas!  
  
Thomas: B'jour petit monstre.  
  
Sakura: Où est papa?  
  
Thomas: Il est partit travailler.  
  
Sakura: Si tôt.  
  
Elle regarda le calendrier et une date attira son attention. Entre le 24 et le 26 décembre il manquait le 25.  
  
Sakura: Thomas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec le calendrier. Il manque le 25.  
  
Thomas: Dis-moi, tu es tombé sur la tête ce matin. Voyons, il n'y a jamais eu de 25 au mois de décembre.  
  
Sakura: Ta blague n'est pas drôle, Thomas.  
  
Thomas un air innocent: C'est toi qui blague, voyons qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
Sakura: Rien, je crois que j'ai juste un petit blanc. Je remonte, une minute.  
  
Thomas: D'accord mais ne soit pas en retard au lycée.  
  
À l'étage.  
  
Sakura: Oh non!!  
  
Kero: C'est pour quoi tout ce bruit?  
  
Sakura: J'ai effacé Noël!  
  
Louvia: Tu imagines des choses.  
  
Sakura: Bien non, sur le calendrier il manque le 25 entre le 24 et le 26.Et Thomas ne sait même pas ce que c'est Noël.  
  
Louvia: C'est terrible!  
  
Kero: Ca veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de congé pour Noël?  
  
Louvia: Tu es en congé 365 jours par année, 7 jours sur 7 et 24 heures sur 24 et tu ne trouve ça assez.  
  
Kero: C'est pas pareil!  
  
Louvia: Tu ne pense pas que c'est un de ses tours?  
  
Au rez-de-chaussée. Thomas sortit de sa poche un petit calepin noir.  
  
Thomas: Plus que quatorze petits jours et quatorze petits tours. C'est la meilleure blague que j'ai jamais faite, j'aimerai bien revoir l'expression qu'elle a faite. Ah ah ah! (Méchant Thomas)  
  
Auteure: Non, mais tu devrais avoir honte. Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ce matin.  
  
Thomas: Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.  
  
Auteure: Cesse donc d'être sarcastique! Ce matin en faisant une carte de Noël, Ta carte de Noël, elle a fait une faute, cependant elle écrivait au stylo, elle avait oublié son correcteur et elle a dû utiliser Erase. Maintenant, elle doit penser qu'elle a réellement «effacer» Noël.  
  
Thomas: Ah! Je savais bien que cette réaction ne pouvait être du qu'à ma blague. Dommage...  
  
Auteure: Non, mais tu ne penses qu'à toi!  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Sakura  
  
Sakura: Sûrement! Attendez que je l'attrape Lui!  
  
Sur un coup de présomption Thomas sort à ce moment pour travaillé. Plus tard. Sakura est à l'école.  
  
Lionel: Il faut que je te parle à la pause.  
  
Sakura souriante: D'accord!  
  
Tiffanie: Je peux venir? Parce que ma caméra commence à s'ennuyer...  
  
Sakura: Moi, ça ne me dérange pas mais ce n'est pas à moi de choisir.  
  
Lionel: Il ne faudrait pas que ta caméra perdre le moral encore plus.  
  
À la pause.  
  
Tiffanie: Attendez que j'allume ma caméra. Et voila!  
  
Lionel: Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... Les vacances de Noël arrivent et je voudrais t'inviter chez moi, à Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura: Vraiment! C'est génial!Il faudrait juste que je demande à mon père.  
  
Lionel: C'est sûr.  
  
Sakura: Il faudrait aussi penser à Louvia et Kero.  
  
Tiffanie: Ça je peux m'en occuper!  
  
Sakura: T'es sûre que tu veux t'occuper d'eux?  
  
Tiffanie*_*: Oui, de toute façon il faut bien que je prenne des mesures pour des costumes que je compte faire à Louvia et à Kero!  
  
Kero et Louvia: Noooon!  
  
Sakura, Lionel et Tiffanie: Aaahh!  
  
Sakura: Que faites-vous là?  
  
Louvia:Bien on voulait juste...  
  
Kero:... Vérifié que ton lunch n'était pas en danger.  
  
Louvia: T'es vraiment bon pour trouver des excuses.  
  
Kero: Merci!  
  
Louvia: C'était sarcastique!  
  
Kero: Oh! Aille! C'est pas vrai!  
  
Sakura:C'est pour ça que mon sac était plus lourd que d'habitude...  
  
Louvia: C'est lui qui était dans ton sac, moi je suivais avec Invisibility.  
  
Sakura: Tu n'as pas mangé mon lunch au moins? !  
  
Kero:C'est-à-dire que je le protégeait tellement bien que j'ai pensé que personne ne viendrait le chercher dans mon estomac...  
  
Sakura: Quoi? !Kero!  
  
Louvia tout bas vers Kero: Tu vas passé un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
Kero: N'en rajoute pas, j'ai pas eu droit a un petit-déjeuné en règle, Moi.  
  
Louvia: T'avais qu'à te lever, pauvre cloche!  
  
Kero: Répète!  
  
Louvia:Avec plaisir! Pauvre cloche!  
  
Kero: Tu vas voir!  
  
Sakura le retint juste à temps.  
  
Sakura: Calmez-vous!  
  
La cloche sonna.  
  
Sakura: Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, et vous d'eux vous retournez à la maison.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour.  
  
Kero: Au secours on va être obligé d'aller chez Tiffanie pour les vacances de Noël!  
  
Louvia: Tu devrais pas t'en plaindre puisqu'elle te fait des gâteaux tout le temps. Mais, moi, tu y pense pas, toujours préoccupé à ta petite personne, moi j'aime pas les gâteaux et les vêtements et tout le tralala.  
  
Kero: Tu pense réellement que moi j'aime ça, tu rêves!  
  
Louvia: Pourtant tu avais l'air ravi sur toutes les vidéos que Tiffanie à faite!  
  
Kero: C'est pas pareil! C'était l'enthousiasme de capturé une carte de Clow.  
  
Louvia ¬_¬: Vraiment...  
  
Kero: Une chose que j'ai bien appris c'est que quand toi et Sakura ou encore n'importe lequel fille prenez ce regard c'est que ça devient dangereux. Mais cette fois je ne me laisserai pas entraîner sur un terrain dangereux. Je suis L'invincible Kero!  
  
Louvia:Plutôt petit ,L'invincible Kero...  
  
Kero: Ça c'est un coup bas! Mais si je me transforme, tu vas voir!  
  
Louvia: Tu seras juste un peu plus grand, c'est tout.  
  
Kero @o@: ...  
  
Louvia: Touché!  
  
Kero:Non...Euh...  
  
Louvia: L'invincible Kero, c'est fait battre par L'intouchable Louvia! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Héée Héée Héée Good Bye! (Reprise)  
  
Kero: Cesse ces enfantillages.  
  
Louvia: Tu sauras qu'au Canada et sûrement dans plusieurs autres pays cette chanson signifie une victoire, habituellement on l'utilise au hockey.  
  
Kero: Wow! Merci pour ce petit cours des chansons utilisé en sport.  
  
Louvia:Que veux-tu il faut bien que parmi les deux gardiens animales de Sakura il y en ait un instruit...  
  
Kero: Ma remarque était sarcastique.  
  
Louvia: La mienne aussi.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la maison de Sakura.  
  
Kero: On pourrait fuguer.  
  
Louvia: Tu laisserais vraiment passer l'occasion de manger des gâteaux?  
  
Kero: Oui. Pour la liberté!  
  
Louvia: Tu ferais réellement un bon politicien.  
  
Kero: Pourquoi ça?  
  
Louvia: Tu mens très mal. (Je veux m'excuser auprès de tous les politiciens du monde)  
  
Kero: Je ne vois pas l'allusion.  
  
Louvia:Tant mieux...  
  
Kero: Quelque chose me dit que c'était sarcastique.  
  
Louvia: À ce que tu peux être lent.  
  
Après l'école. Chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Papa! Thomas! Tient, ils ne sont pas là.  
  
Louvia: Nous on y est.  
  
Sakura: Je suppose que vous avez parler de «Ça. »  
  
Louvia: Oui.  
  
Sakura: Conclusion?  
  
Louvia: Kero ne veut surtout pas manquer tous les gâteaux que Tiffanie va lui faire et moi... pas question!  
  
Sakura: Même pas avec beaucoup de volonté.  
  
Avant que Louvia puisse répondre un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre au premier étage. Elles se précipitèrent là où il venait, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre de Sakura. Elles trouvèrent Kero éberlué, des morceaux de verre un peu partout et une brique sur le carrelage.  
  
Sakura: Kero, tu vas bien.  
  
Kero ne répond pas.  
  
Louvia: La peluche!  
  
Kero ne répond toujours pas. Sakura fait attention de ne pas marcher sur les morceaux de verre pour se rendre à la fenêtre. Rendue, elle regarda dehors et vit quelqu'un, possiblement un homme, s'enfuir. Il portait une tunique brune à large capuchon assurant ainsi aucune possibilités d'identification.  
  
Louvia: C'est grave, aucune de mes provocations ne réussies à le réveillé.  
  
Sakura: Ce n'est pas qu'il dort mais il doit être en état de choc. Je vais le couché. (Je sais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire à quelqu'un en état de choc mais dites-moi donc comment tu fais pour mettre les genoux d'une peluche à 30 cm du sol )  
  
Kero:Gmmmfgtmm...  
  
Louvia: Qu'est-ce qui a dit?  
  
Sakura: Je ne sais pas mais c'est bon signe.  
  
Kero:Mmmmmf...  
  
Sakura: On le laisse dormir. Bon, il faut tout de même ramassé tout ce bazar. (Petite formule de la clé)Carte de la création, répare la fenêtre.  
  
Louvia: Regarde, il y a un message sur la brique.  
  
Sakura: Tient c'est vrai.  
  
Le message: Gare à toi Maîtresse des cartes. Ton règne va s'achever bientôt. Rien ne pourra s'interposé à mon pouvoir.  
  
Louvia: C'est signé?  
  
Sakura: Non, mais je devine de qui ça vient.  
  
Louvia: Peut être mais il est vraiment impoli. Voyons même pour une lettre de menace on signe. Même un pseudonyme!  
  
Sakura: Tu ne me demande pas de qui je pense que ça pourrait venir.  
  
Louvia: Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de méchant, de malveillant et surtout mais surtout d'impoli.  
  
Toc.  
  
Voix étouffée: Aille!  
  
Sakura: Kero! Tu es réveillé?  
  
Kero: Je crois qu'oui. J'avais jamais remarqué que le plafond de ma chambre était aussi bas.  
  
Louvia: Tu as sûrement grossi.  
  
Kero la fusilla du regard.  
  
Sakura: Ça suffit!  
  
Kero: Au fait, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE!  
  
Louvia: Tient! Tu ne dormais pas, toi!  
  
Kero: J'étais pétrifié par la peur.  
  
Louvia: Parce que, TOI, Kero le gardien de cartes tu as eu peur.  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
Sakura: C'est Yué !  
  
Yué: Sakura, tu n'as pas senti la force? Et vous deux?  
  
Ils firent signe négativement.  
  
Yué: Elle agit pourtant au centre-ville.  
  
Sakura: On y va!  
  
Louvia: On va bien s'amuser.  
  
Kero: Moi je reste ici!  
  
Yué: Tu deviens paresseux Kero!  
  
Kero: C'est pas ça! J'ai reçu un choc émotionnel.  
  
Louvia: Ou hou! Tu connais un mot de plus de dix lettres. À ta place je serais amnésique.  
  
Kero: Grrr.  
  
Yué: Hum, hum. Je ne veux pas vous dérangé mais il faudrait y aller.  
  
Sakura: C'est parti!  
  
Au centre-ville.  
  
Sakura: La voila.  
  
Cette carte avait de longues nattes de chaque côtés de sa tête. Une grande robe violette. Qui était-elle?  
  
Sakura: (Petite formule de la clé... Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans de la petite formule de la clé)Carte du Sommeil!  
  
Les gens du centre s'endormir tous. (J'espère bien sinon a quoi servirais une carte du sommeil qui n'endort pas)  
  
Sakura: Humm! Humm! Hée oh ! L'Auteure t'a fini parce que si t'arrête pas de parler on capturera pas la carte.  
  
Carte: Je suis d'accord! Alors LA FERME!  
  
Sakura: T'aurais pu le dire plus poliment.  
  
Louvia: Décidément cette histoire est rempli de gens impolis!  
  
Auteure: Désolée. Je ne parle plus.  
  
Sakura:Sauf pour faire la narration...  
  
Auteure: Oui, sauf pour faire la narration.  
  
Auteure plus bas: Nom d'un chien, je me fais sermonné par mes personnages de fanfic. Je suis rendue vraiment fêlée.  
  
Louvia: On ne te le fait pas dire.  
  
Auteure rougit.  
  
À la maison de Sakura. (Petite interlude)  
  
Kero: J'ai faim!  
  
Thomas: T'as toujours faim.  
  
Kero: Peut être mais j'ai eu aujourd'hui un choc émotionnel.  
  
Thomas: Je devine ce que c'était. Tu as rêvé que toute nourriture te fuyait, ton cerveau de peluche ne l'a pas supporté. Pauvre toi ! Quel choc! Toi, privé de toute nourriture!  
  
Kero: Ton sarcasme ne m'atteint pas. Et je laisse Sakura t'expliquer la situation.  
  
De retour au centre-ville.  
  
Sakura: Occupons-nous de la carte, maintenant. Qui es-tu?  
  
Carte: Qui je suis? J'aimerais bien le savoir.  
  
Louvia: Une carte sans nom?  
  
Sakura: Crois-tu que cela pourrais être possible Yué? (Il est encore là)  
  
Yué les sourcils froncés: J'en doute Anthony était quelqu'un d'assez équilibré.  
  
Carte: Ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que j'ai un nom mais à quoi sert- il si je n'ai aucune personne a qui m'identifié. Mon maître ne m'aime plus. Mes s?urs m'ont laissée seule.  
  
Dans la poche de Sakura des cartes brillent. Ce sont des anciennes carte d'Anthony et elles implorent leur s?ur de les pardonné. Elles sortent de sa poche.  
  
Les anciennes cartes d'Anthony: Ma s?ur rejoint-nous. Car avec cette jeune fille, devenue notre maîtresse depuis peu, nous avons retrouvé des cousines.  
  
Carte: Vous voulez vraiment de moi?  
  
Les anciennes cartes d'Anthony: Seulement si tu veux encore de nous.  
  
Carte: Oh oui! Mes s?urs! Sakura capture-moi. S.T.P(Petite scène touchante Sniff! Sniff!)  
  
Sakura: Oui, je vais le faire mais... avant ne devrions pas nous présenté?  
  
Carte: Je suis Healing, la carte de la Guérison. La dernière carte d'Anthony, Il m'a crée alors que Katia s'était blessé. Chaque carte d'Anthony a sa propre histoire. Comme tes cartes ! Noname fut crée lorsque tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour Lionel.  
  
Sakura: Comment le sais-tu?  
  
Healing: Mon maître nous racontait souvent des histoire à propos de son passé et de toi. C'est sûrement pour cela que nous sommes venues à Tomoeda. Rencontré la légendaire Card Captor.  
  
Sakura: Je ne suis pas si légendaire que cela après tout ça ne remonte qu'il y a deux ans.  
  
Les anciennes cartes d'Anthony: Détrompe-toi. Souviens-toi de la prophétie des anciens chefs.  
  
Sakura: Qui étaient-ils?  
  
Healing: Personne ne le sait vraiment. Mais si tu porte attention à tes rêves peut être, qui sait, le sauras-tu.  
  
Healing se transforma en carte de Sakura et alla dans la main de Sakura.  
  
Healing: Promet-moi de sauvé Anthony. Je t'en prie. Il n'a rien fait pour mérité ça.  
  
Sakura s'adressant à sa nouvelle carte et aux autres: Je te le promets et à vous aussi.  
  
Healing:Merci...  
  
Sa voix s'éteignit et les autres cartes rejoignirent la poche de Sakura.  
  
À la maison de Sakura.  
  
Thomas: La peluche dit que tu as quelque chose a m'expliquer.  
  
Kero s'éveille: Une peluche! Où ça?  
  
Sakura: Vraiment? Mais tu sais autant que moi que Kero peut s'imaginer des choses sous l'influence de la faim.  
  
Thomas: Peut être. Cependant, mon intuition ne semble pas s'être trompé cette fois.  
  
Sakura: Flûte! Bon! Après l'école il y a quelqu'un qui a cassé une fenêtre avec une brique. C'est tout!  
  
Thomas:J'espère que tu as réparé et ramasser ce bazar.  
  
Sakura: Bien sûr! C'était tout de même dans ma chambre!  
  
Thomas: Au fait, ce n'était pas à toi de préparé le repas ce soir?  
  
Sakura: Si! J'ai oublié!Est-ce que papa est là?  
  
Thomas: Non, et moi pas pour longtemps, alors n'en fais pas trop.  
  
Sakura: Tu vas où?  
  
Thomas: Faut-il que je te donne aussi mon emploi du temps pour les quatre prochains mois?  
  
Sakura penaude: C'était pas pour être indiscrète.  
  
Elle alla dans sa chambre.  
  
Auteure: Ça, c'était pas très fin de ta part.  
  
Thomas: Parce que dans cette histoire je suis supposé être fin? Après tout, c'est toi qui me fais dire toutes ces bêtises.  
  
Auteure: Oui, mais tu ne contestes pas trop lorsque je te donne ton script.  
  
Thomas: C'est surtout parce que mon agent a réussi a négocier un contrat plutôt satisfaisant, cependant je ne peux rien contesté. Si je me souviens bien, maintenant on est en train d'improvisé.  
  
Auteure: Euh... Exacte.  
  
Thomas:Donc...On parle pour rien dire. N'est-ce pas?  
  
Auteure:Faux, c'est toi qui parle pour rien. Moi, je n'ai pas de script. Il y a nuance.  
  
Thomas:Zut!Je me suis fait roulé.  
  
Auteure:Chacun son tour.  
  
Dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Bon, il n'y a plus de carte a capturé. C'est au moins ça de fait.  
  
Louvia:Peut être, mais ce n'était pas trop dure comparé a ce qui nous attend.  
  
Kero:Ce que tu peux être pessimiste. Il faut savoir profité de la vie le temps quelle dure.  
  
Louvia:Ça sonne bien surtout d'un professionnel du profitage de la vie comme toi.  
  
Kero:.................(Il enregistre l'information)  
  
Dans la tête de Kero.  
  
Bip. Bip.(Elle est parvenue au cerveau. Réponse immédiate)  
  
Kero:Hée!  
  
Louvia:Qui a dit que le lion était le roi de la jungle. Parce que celui-là n'a pas encore rencontré Kero.  
  
Le soir. Humm. Non, plutôt la nuit.  
  
Ève:Même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure.  
  
Adam:Alors on se languit de moi?  
  
Ève:Certainement pas. Et je voudrais te rappeler que nous étions supposés nous rejoindre ici a 12h00 am, pile. Or, il est plus de 12h45 am. Si tu as de la difficultés avec le fait que je décide tout dans cette mission tu n'as qu'à partir. Je peux très bien m'en occupé toute seule.  
  
Adam:Je n'ai aucun problème. Cependant pourrais-je faire des heures supplémentaires, patron?  
  
Ève:Tant que tu veux...  
  
Adam sourit.  
  
Ève:...Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te surveillé jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini de joue à celui qui peut faire plus de travaille que les autres.  
  
Le sourire d'Adam s'évanouit.  
  
Adam:Laisse tomber alors...  
  
Il reprit.  
  
Adam fâché:Pour quoi tu rends tout compliqué!?  
  
Ève:De quoi tu parles?  
  
Adam:Tu refuses d'affronter, non d'accepter l'attirance que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre!  
  
Ève:Il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu rêves en couleur...  
  
Adam:Voilà que tu recommences!Moi je te dis que si maintenant je t'embrassais, tu t'abandonnerais.  
  
Ève:C'est vraiment ce que tu crois. Alors tu es plus atteins que je ne le croyais.  
  
Adam:Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses. Alors je n'ai pas le choix...  
  
Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Dans ses yeux, brillait un éclat nouveau. Effrayée par celui-ci elle n'osa faire un mouvement. Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa. Pour un instant tous ses griefs contre lui et ses incertitudes s'envolèrent. Sa raison s'était tut.  
  
Enfin elle baissait les armes!Il se sentait revivre. Il recula un peu pour reprendre contenance, sans toutefois libérée sa taille. Ses yeux étincelaient d'amour. Mais vite, un peu trop vite a son goût ils reprirent leurs froideur habituel. À nouveau, elle s'éloignait de lui.  
  
Ève:Comment as-tu osé...  
  
Adam la coupa:Très facilement.  
  
Elle le gifla. Puis elle partit. Il porta sa main à sa joue d'où apparaissait une rougeur qui curieusement avait la forme d'une main.  
  
Adam:Je suis l'ange le plus stupide du monde.  
  
Voix:Je ne te le fais pas dire. Voyons, il ne fallait pas répondre ça surtout après ce que tu lui as fait.  
  
Adam:Dieu?  
  
Auteure:Non, idiot, c'est moi. L'Auteure.  
  
Adam:Ah...  
  
Auteure: Merci.  
  
Adam:Pardon.  
  
Auteure:Décidément, mes nouveaux personnages sont plutôt décevant.  
  
Adam:C'est toi qui complique tout. T'aurais pas pu créée Ève complètement folle de moi?  
  
Auteure:Ça aurait été moins drôle et je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié. Tu l'aimes pour ce qu'elle est maintenant et en amour on doit apprendre à aimer les défauts de l'autre.  
  
Adam rougit:J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.  
  
Auteure:Peut être...Cependant c'est moi qui t'ai crée et si je dis que tu l'aimes, tu l'aime! Compris? !  
  
Adam:Je m'en vais!  
  
Auteure:Vas-y. La distance renforce les sentiments, non?  
  
Adam:Grrr.  
  
Auteure:Fuir ne sert a rien tu ne fais que retardé l'inévitable.  
  
Adam:Je ne fuit pas!C'est que mon hôte se lève tôt.  
  
Puis il part ,voulant ainsi évité d'être amené sur un terrain où il n'aurais pas l'avantage.  
  
Auteure:Tu peux partir mais sache que tu n'échapperas pas au clavier de l'Auteure. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Tousse. Tousse. Tousse.  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Sakura:Aaah!Ce que j'ai bien dormi.  
  
Kero:Parle pour toi.  
  
Louvia:Tu n'aurais pas dû mangé:des chips, du chocolat, des caramels, des carottes...  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
Louvia:...du camembert.  
  
Sakura:Tout ça!  
  
Louvia:C'est juste dans la lettre «C».  
  
Sakura:Tu manges par ordre alphabétique. Tu es pathétique. Moi, je descens. Kero, tu es privé de nourriture jusqu'à ce que tu sois moins accro.  
  
Louvia soupira:Ça va prendre du temps.  
  
Sakura:Tout à fait d'accord. Mais au moins la facture d'épicerie va baisser cette année.  
  
Louvia:Il y a une bonne chose dans chaque mauvaise chose.  
  
Sakura sourit. La cuisine.  
  
Sakura:Bonjour!  
  
Thomas:C'est Samedi, tu te lève bien tôt.  
  
Sakura:J'ai quelque chose à demander à papa et vu qu'il travaille tôt ces temps-ci, je voulais pas le rater.  
  
Dominique:Bonjour les enfants!  
  
Sakura et Thomas:Bonjour papa!  
  
Sakura:Il faudrait que je te parle maintenant...  
  
Sakura en fixant Thomas:...Seul à seul.  
  
Dominique:D'accord.  
  
Loin des oreilles de Thomas.  
  
Dominique:Alors qui a-t-il?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien...Lionel m'a demandé de l'accompagné pour les vacances de Noël et...je voudrais savoir si tu es d'accord.  
  
Dominique:Je suis d'ac...  
  
Thomas le coupa:Pas question!  
  
Dominique et Sakura:Aaaah!  
  
Dominique:Voyons, Thomas ce voyage fait plaisir à ta s?ur et moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
  
Sakura:Il me semble que tout c'était arranger entre vous deux.  
  
Thomas:Il y a une différence entre sortir avec lui et partir pour Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura:Tu es jaloux!  
  
Thomas:Pas du tout!  
  
Sakura:Jaloux!Jaloux!  
  
Dominique:Cessez, vous deux.  
  
Sakura:C'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas écouté aux portes.  
  
Dominique:Elle a raison Thomas.  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
Thomas regardant Sakura bizarrement:Grrr. Peste.  
  
Sakura:Tu as dit quelque chose.  
  
Thomas:Non.  
  
Dring.Dring.  
  
Sakura:Je vais répondre! !Allô?  
  
Voix:Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Lionel!Tu vas bien?  
  
Lionel:Très bien. Et toi?  
  
Sakura:Ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle?  
  
Lionel:Je voulais savoir la réponse de ton père pour...enfin...tu sais la proposition que je t'ai faite.  
  
Sakura:Il est d'accord. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre Louvia d'aller chez Tiffanie.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi ne l'emmènes-tu pas?  
  
Sakura:Eh bien...  
  
Lionel:Elle est beaucoup plus calme que Kero.  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai. Et en plus, elle n'a jamais vu Hong Kong.  
  
Lionel:Et mes s?urs ne l'ont pas encore chouchouter.  
  
Sakura et Lionel rirent.  
  
Lionel:Il faut que je te laisse. À demain.  
  
Sakura:Oui, à demain. Je t'aime.  
  
Lionel:Moi aussi.  
  
Clic.  
  
Sakura est sur son petit nuage.(Comprenez là)  
  
Thomas:Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
  
Sakura en marchant vers l'escalier, toujours sur son nuage:Rien.  
  
Thomas:Attention au mur!  
  
PAF!  
  
Sakura:Aille!  
  
Thomas:C'est ce qui arrive quand on regarde pas où on va.  
  
Sakura:Grrr.  
  
Thomas:Attend que je dise ça à mon copain.  
  
Sakura:SI TU LE DIS À MATHIEU JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TE FAIS!!!!!  
  
Thomas:Qui parle de Mathieu?Quoique, c'est une bonne idée...  
  
Sakura:QUOI!!  
  
Sakura plus calmement:De qui tu parles alors?  
  
Thomas:Voyons, mon copain...Tu sais Li-O-Nel.  
  
Sakura:TU VAS M'ENTENDRE SI TU FAIS ÇA.  
  
Maintenant, il y a une genre de scène comme dans l'épisode «Sakura et le livre magique» au début.  
  
Beaucoup plus tard. Dans la chambre de Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve...IL M'ÉNERVE!!!  
  
Louvia:Tu parles de Kero?  
  
Kero:Hein?Quelqu'un à parler de moi?  
  
Sakura:Non. Tu rêves. Euh...Au fait. Pour mon voyage...Kero. Tu iras chez Tiffanie. Quant à Louvia, tu viens avec nous.  
  
Kero:Il y a du favoritisme dans l'air.  
  
Louvia:Bien oui c'est pas juste. Pourquoi c'est lui qui a toujours tout.  
  
Kero la regarda perplexe.  
  
Louvia fit un clin d'?il ,très subtile, à Sakura. Kero pas trop remis de la surprise ne s'en aperçu même pas.  
  
Kero:Hé!C'est moi qui vais chez Tiffanie.  
  
Louvia:Mais tu as de la chance!Tu vas manger une super quantité de bonbon. Moi, je vais m'ennuyer à Hong Kong.  
  
Kero:Ouais...Ouais!!!C'est vrai. Vus sous cet angle.  
  
Sakura:Tu vois. Maintenant, tout est réglé.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard. À l'aéroport.  
  
Sakura:Thomas, lâche-moi. Je reviens dans une semaine.  
  
Thomas:Petit monstre.  
  
Tiffanie:J'ai mis quelques appareils photo dans ta valise. Je compte sur toi pour me les ramenés pleins.  
  
Louvia sortant de la poche de Sakura:Quelques-uns?Tu veux dire une centaine!  
  
Kero:Tu me rapporteras des friandises?  
  
Louvia:Compte pas sur moi. Quand je vais revenir, je vais avoir pris au moins trente kilos.  
  
Kero:Grrr.  
  
Voix sortant de l'intercom:Mesdames et Messieurs pour le vol 970 en partance de Tomoeda pour Hong Kong ,veuillez vous rendre a la porte d'embarquement.  
  
Lionel:Il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
Sakura:Oui. Aurevoir.  
  
Louvia:Hasta la vista. Peluche.  
  
Kero:Une peluche?Où ça?  
  
Louvia rigole.  
  
Dans l'avion.  
  
Voix dans l'intercom:Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs, Je suis le pilote James Gordon, votre commandant. Veuillez s'il vous plaît écouter les hôtesses pour l'utilisation des parachutes et des masques à gaz. Bon vol.  
  
Les petites hôtesses font la petite démonstration.  
  
Sakura:Tu as l'air préoccupé.  
  
Lionel:C'est que...Enfin il faut que je te dise...  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Lionel respira un bon coup avant de se lancer:C'est que dans quelques mois je vais devoir partir de Tomoeda.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi?  
  
Lionel:Ma mère m'a demander d'aller en Angleterre pour calmé les troubles qui se produisent en ce moment.  
  
À suivre...  
  
N.D.A:Enfin, le chapitre 17!!!Bon, j'organise un genre de petit sondage dont le but est de savoir qui sont les anges alors ceux qui veulent participer écrivez-moi à :catherine_pellerin@hotmail.com. Et continué à m'écrire que ce soit pour le plaisir, des idées à faire connaître, des commentaires, des infos. N'importe quoi!!! 


	19. Un Noël bien spécial fin

Un Noël bien spécial 2/2  
  
Techniquement je devrais faire un petit résumé du dernier épisode, mais pour que vous comprenez bien aller lire le chapitre dix-sept.  
  
Sakura: Alors tu t'en vas vraiment. Pour combien de temps?  
  
Lionel: Je ne sais pas. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas long.  
  
Il lui pris la main et la regarda tendrement. Puis peu à peu leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser. Soudain...  
  
Petit garçon stressant toujours assis derrière vous au moment où il ne faut pas: Ouach!  
  
Sakura et Lionel: Aaaah!  
  
La mère du petit garçon stressant: Michel reste assis! Tu dérange ces jeunes gens.  
  
Michel(Petit garçon stressant): Oui, maman.  
  
Sakura: Il m'a fait une de ces peurs.  
  
Lionel: Tu trembles encore.  
  
Sakura souriant: Je crois qu'on a quelque chose a finir.  
  
Lionel sourit à son tour.  
  
Puis à nouveau leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un profond, tendre et amoureux baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Lionel à l'oreille de Sakura: Je t'aime.  
  
Sakura souriant: Moi aussi.  
  
Voix de l'intercom: Mesdames et Messieurs, nous survolons présentement la ville de Hong Kong veuillez s'il vous plaît attacher votre ceinture nous allons bientôt atterrir. Nous espérons que votre vol a été agréable.  
  
Sakura: Chouette, on arrive!  
  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre (Elle est assise juste à côté (faut préciser)) ^-^. Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura: C'est encore mieux que la dernière fois. (Voir 1er film)Tu es content de revenir chez toi?  
  
Lionel: Chez moi? C'est où que tu es. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui.  
  
Sakura sourit.  
  
Lionel: Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura mystérieuse: Juste pour savoir.  
  
Lionel la dévisagea: Tu me cache quelque chose...  
  
Sakura toujours mystérieuse: Mais non, voyons.  
  
Louvia: Bien oui. Tu lui cache quelque chose c'est évident.  
  
Lionel amusé: Tu es réveillé.  
  
Louvia: Je ne dormais pas. Les tourtereaux... Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant que je ne regardais pas... Je me trompe?  
  
Sakura rougit: Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginé? !  
  
Louvia *_*: J'ai pris pleins de photos. C'est géniale.  
  
Lionel rougit: Combien?  
  
Louvia: Deux ou trois vingt-quatre poses.  
  
Lionel et Sakura toujours aussi rouge: Quoi?  
  
Louvia: Vous étiez tout à fait adorable, je suis sûre que Tiffanie va être satisfaite de mon travail.  
  
Sakura: Pas de doute là dessus.  
  
Un peu plus tard, à l'aéroport de Hong Kong.  
  
Lionel: Tient, voilà la voiture de Mère.  
  
Louvia: T'appelle ça une voiture on dirait plutôt un palais sur roue.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent du «palais sur roue», c'est-à-dire de la Limousine. La fenêtre s'ouvrit pour enfin laissé paraître Yelan Li, la mère de Lionel.  
  
Lionel: Bonjour Mère.  
  
Sakura: Bonjour Madame. Contente de vous revoir.  
  
Louvia sortit du sac à dos de Sakura: Bonjour!  
  
Yelan eue un moment de surprise, mais se ressaisie rapidement.  
  
Yelan: Bonjour fils. À toi aussi jeune Sakura. Quant à toi je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu ?  
  
Louvia se présenta: Je suis Louvia, gardienne la plus puissante de Sakura.  
  
Yelan: Enchantée Louvia. Montez à bord.  
  
Ce qu'ils firent. Sakura et Lionel s'assirent près l'un de l'autre. Sakura avait Louvia, toujours caché dans son sac à dos, sur ses genoux. Sakura et Lionel se tenaient par la main ce que Yelan ne manqua de remarquer.  
  
Yelan en pensée: Mon fils aurait-il déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occupé de lui. Il a fait un bon choix. Rien de mieux pour un magicien que d'épouser une magicienne, surtout quand celle-ci possède les cartes de Clow. Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenir. Ô Lionel tu ressembles tellement à ton père... Shaolan...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Shaolan, le père de Lionel:Yelan, cela fais maintenant cinq ans que nous nous fréquentons. Je sais que nos familles ne s'aiment pas et que ton frère ,surtout lui, ne m'aime pas en portrait, mais je te demande de réfléchir à ma demande en pensant à toi et non aux autres...  
  
Il s'agenouilla et sortit de sa poche une petite boîte carré.  
  
Shaolan:Moi, Shaolan Li ,devant mes ancêtres, les dieux et les hommes, je t'aime de tout mon c?ur. Je te le demande:Veux-tu m'épouser.  
  
Yelan s'agenouilla devant l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Yelan:Oh oui, moi aussi je t'aime tellement que j'en aie mal!Oui, je veux t'épouser!  
  
*Fin Flash Back*  
  
Lionel:Mère, vous allez bien?  
  
Yelan:Oui, fils je vais bien. Il va falloir que je te parle quand nous serons arriver.  
  
Lionel:Bien Mère.  
  
Chauffeur:Madame, nous arrivons.  
  
Yelan:Bien.  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans un pièce pouvant être confondue à un salon.  
  
Yelan:Je dois t'avouer que la mission que tu t'apprêtes à commencer n'est pas des plus facile.  
  
Lionel:Rien n'est trop dangereux.  
  
Yelan:Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas devoir affronter là-bas. Ne fais pas la même erreur que ton père.  
  
Lionel:Une erreur?  
  
Yelan:Ton père était parti en mission pour ton grand-père lorsqu'il est mort ,il croyait que rien ne serait plus facile, une promenade de santé m'a t il dit...mais il y a eu un imprévu, quelqu'un les a trahis, et toute l'opération a échoué, peu d'hommes en sont revenus, dont la plupart moururent de leurs blessures. Ton père en faisait partit.  
  
Lionel:On m'avait dit que...  
  
Yelan en le coupant:Je sais ce qu'on t'a dit, c'est moi qui aie voulu qu'on ne te dise pas la vérité. Tu étais si jeune... et je ne voulais pas que tu sois marqué par sa mort. Je ne voulais pas que tu te méfies de tout.  
  
Lionel:Alors pourquoi avoir autant attendu?Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps.  
  
Yelan:Si je te l'avais dit plutôt, crois-tu que tu aurais su encaisser le choc aussi bien que maintenant?  
  
Lionel se levant:Peut être que non, mais cela aurais été honnête envers moi.  
  
Puis il sortit.  
  
Yelan regardant vers le plafond:Il a le même caractère que toi, Shaolan.  
  
Dans la pièce d'à côté.  
  
Sakura:Lionel!Je suis contente que tu sois là.  
  
Lionel:Bonjour...  
  
Sakura:Woé!  
  
Il sortit dans le jardin.  
  
Sakura:Je me demande ce qu'il a.  
  
Yelan:Sakura, j'aimerais te parler.  
  
Sakura souriant:Bien sûr.  
  
Dans la même petite pièce que tout à l'heure.  
  
Yelan:Tu as dû savoir par mon fils ,qu'il partira en Angleterre ,dans quelques mois. La principale cause de ce départ c'est la disparition de Clow Read...enfin de sa réincarnation.  
  
Sakura:Il n'a pas vraiment disparu.  
  
Yelan:Comment cela?  
  
Sakura:On ne sait pas où il est, mais il n'a pas disparu.  
  
Yelan la dévisagea, insistant silencieusement pour qu'elle poursuive.  
  
Sakura:C'est que...enfin Diablissimo, l'a possédé. C'était écrit dans la prophétie.  
  
Yelan:La prophétie...?  
  
Sakura:J'ai trouvé cette prophétie dans mon livre.  
  
Elle lui tend la feuille.(Voir chapitre 16)  
  
Sakura:Je crois qu'elle parle de moi.  
  
Yelan:Les anciens chefs...Je crois avoir quelque chose là-dessus.Suis-moi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une énorme bibliothèque.  
  
Yelan:Le voilà!Le livre le plus ancien de toute cette bibliothèque. Je savais bien qu'il était quelque part par-là. Voilà, les anciens chefs...C'était un groupe de 12 sorciers qui étaient lier par une même magie. Tous, étaient en adoration devant une jeune fille, source de leurs pouvoirs. Elle mourût prématurément, à l'âge de 15 ans. La cause, un sort lancé par Diablissimo, qui selon certaine rumeur serait un démon. Mais juste avant de rendre l'âme, elle promit de revenir pour obtenir sa vengeance de ce monstre et que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas seule, puis elle endormit le démon pour qu'il ne puisse faire du mal le temps qu'elle revive.  
  
Sakura:Donc, cette jeune fille ,se pourrait être moi...  
  
Yelan:Mon Dieu ! ! !  
  
Sakura:Qu'il a-t-il Madame?  
  
Yelan:Viens voir cette photo!Elle te ressemble trait pour trait.  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sous la photo: «Sakura Li, Maîtresse du clan des Li,1636-1651.»  
  
Sakura et Yelan s'exclamèrent:Li ! ?  
  
Yelan parcouru ,de long en large, la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre généalogique de la famille Li. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, aussitôt elle regarda à la première page du livre, là où commençait le clan. En haut de la pyramide, le nom:«Sakura Li» apparaissait.  
  
Yelan:La fondatrice des Li...  
  
Dans le jardin, assis sur un banc, Lionel réfléchit aux révélations qu'il a apprises de sa mère. Sa s?ur, Feimen s'approche de lui et s'assoit près de lui.  
  
Feimen:D'après ton air, maman a dû te dire comment papa est mort.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien ?  
  
Une autre de ses s?urs arrive c'est Shefa.  
  
Shefa:Parce que tu étais trop jeune.  
  
Lionel:Ce n'est pas une raison...  
  
Shefa un peu colère:Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu aurais été à sa place?Imagine, son mari était mort et elle avait 5 enfant à s'occuper!Et tu n'était pas un modèle de calme si je peux me permettre.  
  
Lionel:Peut être mais...  
  
Shefa toujours en colère:Elle nous a tout caché la vérité ,attendant le bon moment. Pense à ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience de mentir comme ça. Surtout à ses propre enfants!Tu dois penser qu'elle t'a trahi mais est-ce que tu pense à elle? !  
  
Shefa entra dans la maison en colère, suivis de sa s?ur, Feimen, qui lui jeta un dernier regard.  
  
Lionel triste:Maman...  
  
Sakura est allé dans sa chambre où Louvia l'attendait, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait...  
  
Sakura:Louvia...!  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Sakura:Elle doit être allé dans le salon.  
  
Dans le salon Louvia ronronne de bonheur. Elle se fait caressé par les quatre s?urs de Lionel.  
  
Louvia:Rrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Feimen:Elle est adorable!  
  
Shefa:Bien plus que Kero Bero!  
  
Futie:Il n'est pas si mal, lui aussi.  
  
Fanlen:C'est parce que tu n'as pas de goût. Elle est bien plus mignonne.  
  
Sakura:Te voilà!Je te cherchais!  
  
Louvia:Rrrr. J'étais ici, tout le temps de ton entretien avec Madame Li.  
  
Sakura souriant:Tu as l'air de t'amuser.  
  
Louvia:Rrrrrr. Je m'amuse comme une folle. Les s?urs de ton Lionel sont géniales.  
  
Les 4 s?urs:Merci! ! ! !  
  
Sakura:En parlant de lui, où est-il?  
  
Shefa:Il est dans le jardin, va le voir, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de parler avec toi.  
  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent.  
  
Sakura intriguée:D'accord, j'y vais.  
  
Dans le jardin, quelques minutes plus tard.(Le jardin est grand.)  
  
Sakura:Tu vas bien?  
  
Lionel se retourne surpris par le voix de Sakura tout près de lui.  
  
Lionel surpris:Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Oui, ça va ?Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.  
  
Lionel:Je pense à ce que ma mère m'a dit tout à l'heure.  
  
Sakura:Tu peux m'en parler ...  
  
Lionel lui pris les mains et l'a regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Lionel:Mon père...Il n'est pas mort comme on me l'a dit. Ma mère m'a menti.  
  
Sakura:Que veux-tu dire?  
  
Lionel:On m'a toujours dit qu'il était décédé d'un fièvre mortelle et incurable. Mais en fait, il est mort à la suite d'un combat. De ses blessures...  
  
Sakura horrifiée:Ah!Pourquoi t'aurait-elle menti?  
  
Lionel:Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'ai envie de me venger ou encore que j'aie peur de combattre...  
  
Sakura:Je ne crois pas que tu aurais eu peur de combattre si ta mère ne t'aurais pas menti.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Parce que les Li on beaucoup de caractère. Toi-même tu en es un exemple flagrant.  
  
Lionel sourit:Peut être.  
  
Sakura souriante:Tu es bien plus adorable lorsque tu souris. Je n'aime pas lorsque tu es triste.  
  
Lionel:Merci.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi me remercies-tu?  
  
Lionel:Tu es là pour moi et ça me touche.  
  
Sakura:C'est tout naturel...et toi aussi tu es là quand j'en ai besoin.  
  
Caché dans un buisson.  
  
Feimen:Je n'entend rien, ils pourraient parlé plus fort!  
  
Louvia:Cependant, je prend des superbes photos.  
  
Shefa:Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent.  
  
Fanlen:Chhuut!! Si vous arrêtiez de parler on comprendrait peut être.  
  
Futie:Elle a raison.  
  
Retournons à nos héros.  
  
Lionel:On rentre?  
  
Sakura:D'accord. Oh! Regarde le ciel!  
  
Ce qu'il fit. La lune brillait de mille feux. Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel une fraction de seconde. Lionel fit un v?u. Que Sakura puisse compter sur lui toujours...Où qu'il sois et à n'importe lequel moment.  
  
Sakura riant:Tu es dans la lune.  
  
Lionel:Excuse-moi. Aller on rentre.  
  
Toujours caché dans un buisson nos 5 fouines se demandent ce qui se passe.  
  
Futie:Ils viennent par ici. Il faut pas qu'on fasse de bruit sinon ils vont nous repéré.  
  
Shefa:Je me demande si Sakura a réussi à le faire parler.  
  
Louvia:Tu parle de Sakura Gautier. Elle a un super sens de la persuasion. Surtout quand il s'agit de faire parler un gars. Un jour ,elle a trouver une photo de la petite-amie de Kero et il ne voulait pas l'avouer alors moi et Sakura on l'a fais passer à la torture...  
  
Fanlen:Et alors?  
  
Les trois autres:Chut!  
  
Auteure:Tu exagère Louvia! Kero est trop stupide pour attendre jusque là.  
  
Dans une banlieue de la ville de Tokyo. Une peluche volante ,nommée Kero se sent mal.  
  
Kero: Atchoum! Atchoum!  
  
Tiffanie:Tu te sens bien?  
  
Kero:Oui, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Tiffanie:Ce pourrait-il qu'une force attaque?  
  
Kero:C'est bien pire...  
  
Tiffanie:C'est Diablissimo alors?  
  
Kero enragé:Non, Louvia et l'Auteure parlent encore dans mon dos!!!!Elles m'énervent!!!!  
  
À Hong Kong.  
  
Shefa:C'est vrai qu'il n'est ce qu'on pourrait appelé un modèle de virilité masculine.  
  
Louvia:Faudrait qu'il soit un homme pour ça!  
  
Les 5 filles se regardent ,complice, et rient.  
  
Feimen:Chut! Ils arrivent!  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans la maison. L'heure du repas est passée et nos deux héros sont dans la chambre de Lionel ,enlacés. Ils s'endorment ainsi. Le lendemain matin.  
  
Futie: Lionel? Oh!  
  
Shefa passe et dit:Ne les réveillent pas, ils sont si adorables ainsi.  
  
Futie:Mais ils ne pourront pas aller au parc d'attraction. Dire que Stéphanie voulait les voir là-bas.  
  
Shefa:Elle les verra ce soir.  
  
Futie:C'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables.  
  
Elle ferma la porte sans bruit, pour ne pas les réveillés. Un peu plus tard...Sakura se réveilla, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était.  
  
Lionel:Ma fleur, tu es réveillée?  
  
Sakura: Oui.  
  
Lionel:Tu as bien dormi?  
  
Sakura:Oui, Parce que j'étais dans tes bras.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Auteure:Non, mais là j'en ai assez!!!Vous allez arrêter de vous embrasser!Ça fait trop de romantisme en un chapitre, alors là vous ne vous approchez à moins d'un mètre!!!  
  
Lionel et Sakura:Aaah!  
  
Lionel:Nom d'un chien, tu peux pas prévenir quand tu arrives!  
  
Auteure:Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre!  
  
Lionel:Peut être, mais c'est une affaire de respect.  
  
Auteure:Tu pense peut être que tu respectes ceux qui sont sensibles ?Eh bien, non.  
  
Lionel:Oui, mais c'est adorable!  
  
Auteure:Je ne te parle plus.  
  
Lionel:C'est ça. Moi non plus!  
  
Le soir, au réveillon.  
  
Stéphanie:Vous avez manqué quelque chose!Surtout le feux d'artifice!  
  
Lionel:On l'a vu d'ici.  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai que c'était beau!  
  
Shefa les fixant du regard:Et puis, Stéphanie ils avaient d'autres projets ce matin.  
  
Lionel et Sakura rougirent.  
  
Clic. Clic. Clic. (Son d'un appareil photo)  
  
Louvia:Il ne reste plus que quelques pellicules  
  
Stéphanie:C'est Tiffanie qui va être contente!  
  
Sakura:Pour être contente ,elle va l'être.  
  
Stéphanie:Allez, on ouvre les cadeaux!  
  
Dans le salon. Sous le sapin, une multitude de cadeaux attendaient nos amis et un feu dans la cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère.  
  
Sakura: Wow!  
  
Stéphanie:Lionel, celui-là il est pour toi de moi.  
  
Lionel:Je me demande ce que c'est.  
  
Sakura:Ouvre-le.  
  
Lionel:Un nouvel habit?  
  
Shefa:C'est vrai que tu nous avais dit que le tien devenait trop petit.  
  
Lionel: Merci Stef.  
  
Un peu plus tard.(J'étais pas pour dire tout ce que tout le monde a eu.)  
  
Louvia:Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Pourtant ,ta Sakura est dans tes bras.  
  
Lionel:L'auteure m'a mis de mauvais poils!  
  
Auteure:Excuse-moi mais mon nom il prend une lettre majuscule et je te demanderais de le corriger.  
  
Lionel:...  
  
Auteure:Entêté!  
  
Lionel:...  
  
Sakura:Hummm.  
  
Elle se blottit plus près de Lionel.  
  
Louvia:Ouf. Elle a faillit se réveillé.  
  
Lionel:Je vais aller la coucher.  
  
Il l'a souleva doucement, pour ne pas la réveillé, et la porta dans sa chambre.(Pas la sienne, celle que Sakura occupe. Faut ce comprendre que mes promesse ne sont pas vaines.^-^)  
  
À la fin de la semaine, ils étaient allé au parc d'attraction avec Stéphanie et les 4 quatre s?urs. Ensuite, ils n'avaient pas oublié de faire le tour des boutiques, du Zoo et des attractions multiples de Hong Kong. Sans oublié que Louvia était enfin arriver au bout de sa provision de pellicules photos.(Ça en fais beaucoup.)  
  
Fin...  
  
Kero:Hé ! ! !Vous m'avez oublié ! ! !Pourquoi est-ce que dans ce chapitre je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques minutes pour me faire applaudir de mon public adoré ? ? !Vraiment!C'est pas juste!Je vais me venger et dans le prochain chapitre, vous, mes fans, vous me verrez.  
  
Auteure:Kero!T'es pas supposé être au Japon ,toi.  
  
Kero:Bien oui. Mais c'est marqué Fin alors...  
  
Auteure:Justement c'est la FIN.Alors ferme-la. Et puis, en passant, ne compte à beaucoup d'apparition de ta part dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Kero: Hein? !Comment ça?  
  
Silence.  
  
Kero:Ne me laissez pas tout seul, j'ai peur dans le noir. Hé!Oh!  
  
La Vrai fin. 


	20. Dans la grande ville

Dans la grande ville  
  
Ils sont de retour au Japon, pour la fin du congé de Noël. Cependant, les jours s'écoulent et le moment du départ pour Lionel s'approche dangereusement. Nous passons des moments magiques qui nous font perdre la notion du temps, qui sans cesse nous rattrape et nous rappelle de profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous laisse. Mais ce temps est court, au point que déjà c'est le moment de partir. (Je suppose que vous avez compris que ce chapitre parlera du départ de Lionel.)  
  
À l'aéroport.  
  
Sakura: Je veux que tu gardes ce médaillon.  
  
Lionel: Je le protègerai plus que ma vie.  
  
Elle le lui tendit et il le prit. Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Voyant cela, Lionel la pris dans ses bras.  
  
Lionel: Je vais revenir le plus vite possible, je te le jure.  
  
Sakura: Chaque fois que tu l'auras autour du cou, je saurai que tu vas bien. Il est magique. Je l'ai crée pour toi.  
  
Lionel: Merci.  
  
Il l'a serra un peu plus et il l'embrassa. Soudain, on interpella les passagers du vol 243,son vol.  
  
Lionel: Il faut que j'y aille c'est mon vol. N'oublis pas que je t'aime. Et surtout ne m'oubli pas.  
  
Sakura essuyant ses larmes: Je t'attendrai toujours, parce que moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Dans l'avion. Il pris le médaillon et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, une photo de Sakura. Il la pressa sur son c?ur.  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Il s'endormit pendant le voyage et arrivé là-bas une hôtesse de l'air vint le réveiller. Un groupe de militant était supposé l'attendre et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que celui-ci ne le remarque et lui fasse signe. Ils allèrent au quartier général, d'où ils allaient concocter un plan contre les rebelles. Lionel eut un peu plus d'information sur ceux qu'il allait combattre. C'était les magiciens du Cercle qui sous les ordres de Diablissimo attaquait sans cesse les rues de la ville.  
  
Lionel:Il faut commencer par...  
  
Un homme: Monsieur, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais de votre main s'échappe une forte puissance magique.  
  
Lionel: C'est un médaillon que quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup m'a donné.  
  
Encore cet homme: Eh bien! Cette personne doit avoir une force magique extraordinaire.  
  
Lionel: C'est exact.  
  
Un autre homme: Il nous faudrait l'aide de cette personne, nous avons besoin de toutes les mains disponibles pour maîtriser ce malade.  
  
Lionel: De loin, déjà, elle nous aide. Car, c'est par elle que tout se fera la différence.  
  
Les hommes lui lancèrent un regard charger d'interrogation. Mais il ne poursuivit pas. Il placa le médaillon dans son cou et le rentra sous son T- shirt. À ce moment, il sentit pleinement la présence de l'«aura» du médaillon, celle de Sakura. Son c?ur se mit à battre plus fort et en plus un petit tambour battait à ses oreilles, le c?ur de Sakura. Leur âme étaient liées. Lionel sourit.  
  
Lionel: Bon, maintenant, au travail! Il va falloir faire des patrouilles. Combien d'hommes avons-nous à notre disposition?  
  
Homme(Appelons-le George): 300,monsieur!  
  
Lionel: Bien, sortez-moi les plans de la ville. Quelle est la fréquence des attaques?  
  
George en montrant des points sur les cartes: Il y en a une tous les jours et deux la nuit. Elles se situent principalement, là, là et là.  
  
Lionel: Alors, c'est là qu'il faut poster des troupes.  
  
George: D'accord, Monsieur.  
  
Lionel: J'aimerais qu'on me montre mes quartiers.  
  
George: Un de mes hommes va vous y conduire. Jay! Conduit monsieur à ses quartiers.  
  
Jay: Bien.  
  
Un peu plus tard, dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment.  
  
Jay: Par-ici. Voici votre appartement.  
  
Lionel: Merci. Vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Jay: Vos bagages y ont été déposer.  
  
Lionel: Bien.  
  
Dans les catacombes, où on croirait, à première vue, que personne n'habiterais là, vient le Mal ou Diablissimo, pour les intimes. C'est son repère, là où les décisions sont prises.  
  
Diablissimo: Gaspard, lui as-tu remis?  
  
Gaspard: Oui, Maître.  
  
Diablissimo: En main propre?  
  
Gaspard: Non, Maître, sinon cela aurais été dangereux.  
  
Diablissimo:Je t'avais demander de lui donner mon message en main propre et tu ne l'as pas fait, alors tu connais ton châtiment...  
  
Gaspard: Non, Maître... !  
  
Le Mal, en claquant des doigts, fit disparaître le pauvre Gaspard. Des pas s'approche de lui.  
  
Marcus: Tu n'es pas très patient. Gaspard n'a même pas eu le temps de te dire ce qu'il savait.  
  
Diablissimo: Il savait ce que je lui avais demandé. Lui donner en main propre c'est tout. Après tout, elle n'est pas dangereuse, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
  
Marcus: C'est ce que tu crois, elle a une seconde personnalité plutôt orgueilleuse et tenace.  
  
Diablissimo: Seconde personnalité? Tu veux dire lorsqu'elle dit«Tout iras bien. » Ouach ! Je déteste cette phrase. Déjà à quinze ans, elle l'a disait.  
  
Marcus: Quinze ans!!! ???Elle n'a que quatorze ans.  
  
Diablissimo: Elle en est à sa seconde vie. Dans le passé, elle me créait déjà beaucoup de problème. Mais elle n'a pas résisté à un de mes sorts les plus puissants. Avant de mourir, elle m'a lancé un sort qui m'a endormit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à, de nouveau, m'affronté...  
  
Marcus: Mais, dis-moi où sont tes autres disciples?  
  
Diablissimo: Ils dirigent les troupes dans la ville pour le début de la conquête du monde.  
  
Marcus: Donc, si tu es si sûr c'est que tu as trouvé les anges.  
  
Diablissimo:...  
  
Marcus: Non! Et tu crois que l'élue va te laisser faire.  
  
Diablissimo: Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur d'une gamine?  
  
Marcus: Parce que cette même gamine est la maîtresse des cartes et a battu Clow Read.  
  
Diablissimo:...  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans qu'aucune attaque n'eurent lieux. Enfin un mois. Dans la chambre de Lionel.  
  
Lionel: Sakura, tu me manque.  
  
Un homme entra dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.  
  
Jay: Monsieur, une attaque, ils attaquent au coin Queens Street et Princeton Boulevard. (Rues inventée)  
  
Lionel: On y va!  
  
Rendu au champ de bataille.  
  
Lionel: Attaquez par groupe de cinq. Il ne faut ce laisser battre.  
  
Pendant qu'il disait cela il avait 3 hommes sur son dos. (Façon de dire qu'il se battait seul contre trois.)  
  
Lionel: Alors vous voulez jouer avec moi.  
  
Homer riant(un homme de Diablissimo): Leurs combattants, ils les prennent au berceau!  
  
Jack(Un autre homme): Ouais. Bébé.  
  
Lionel attaquant à plusieurs reprise le pauvre Homer: Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le bébé.  
  
Un autre homme, derrière lui, lui jeta un sort qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Les deux autres, brièvement blessé, le portèrent, à l'écart, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et ils repartirent au combat sachant pertinemment que tant que ce sort agissait, le prisonnier ne s'échapperais pas. À la fin, leurs troupes en dérive, ils vinrent le chercher et ils l'apportèrent à leur Maître.  
  
Diablissimo: Le voici donc! Ce jeune magicien qui ose s'attaquer à moi. Emportez-le dans la salle rouge. Attachez-le solidement.  
  
Les trois hommes: Bien Maître.  
  
Un peu plus tard. Lionel, reprend connaissance. Il est attaché, à une sorte de poutre, au milieu de la salle.  
  
Diablissimo: Ainsi, on se réveille. Enfin!  
  
Lionel: Tu veux me parler.  
  
Diablissimo: Oui, si on peut dire. Cependant, il me trotte une question dans la tête.  
  
Lionel: Laquelle?  
  
Diablissimo: Mon hôte garde un souvenir de toi plutôt contradictoire avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Comment ce fait-il qu'un maître de l'art du combat et un novice de l'escrime comme toi se soit fais abattre par trois de mes pires hommes?  
  
Lionel: Ils étaient trois contre moi. Et l'un d'eux m'a attaquer par derrière.  
  
Diablissimo: Tu sais que si tu joins mes rends, tu serais sûr d'être avec le clan des gagnants.  
  
Lionel: Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à abandonner ma petite-amie , qui est extrêmement jolie, pour une espèce de démon vieux de 5000 ans.  
  
Diablissimo:Merci du compliment. Passons aux choses sérieuses, où sont les anges?  
  
Lionel:Je ne sais pas moi!Pourquoi est-ce que je le saurais?  
  
Diablissimo:C'est moi qui pose les question.  
  
Diablissimo le gifla à tout volé.  
  
Auteure: Tient, c'est ça qu'on reçoit lorsqu'on essai de me tenir tête.  
  
Diablissimo: Je ne veux pas m'insinuer dans votre conversation mais... ICI C'EST UNE BASE SECRETE!!  
  
Auteure: Sache que je ne suis pas n'importe qui! Moi, l'Auteure, je vais là où je veux, personne ne peut m'en empêcher. Ah! Ah!Ah! Ah!Tousse! Tousse!  
  
Spinel Sun: Maître? Vous avez un problème?  
  
Auteure: Tient, Suppy, ça fait longtemps.  
  
Ruby Moon: Voulez-vous qu'on se débarrasse de cette importune?  
  
Diablissimo: Oui.  
  
Auteure: Nooon! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Parce que Diablissimo, je suis ta mère. (Star War V)  
  
Diablissimo horrifié: Nooon! Mais faites-la sortir quand même.  
  
Auteure: Ingrat. Je reviendrai!  
  
L'Auteure se fit sortir, non, sans se débattre.  
  
Diablissimo: Bon, à nous deux, Lionel. Oh! Zut!Il est tombé sans connaissance. Il ne pourra pas m'aider maintenant.  
  
Il le laissa, évanoui, dans la salle rouge. Attendant, l'éveil, du jeune homme, pour de nouveau l'interroger. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas de cet avis.  
  
Marcus: Tu aurais dû mettre des gardes devant cette salle, mon cher Diablissimo.  
  
Il prend une espèce de petite poudre, qu'il fait respiré à Lionel. (Je ne sais pas c'est quoi mais quand quelqu'un est évanoui, il respire ça ,puis il se réveille.)Lionel se réveille, mais avec encore l'esprit embrouillé, il ne reconnaît pas son sauveur. Marcus s'enfuit, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de reprendre vraiment connaissance.  
  
Lionel: Où suis-je?  
  
Il s'adapta à la lumière tamisé de la pièce.  
  
Lionel:Ah! J'ai mal au crâne! C'est la dernière fois que j'agace l'Auteure. Elle frappe vraiment fort.  
  
Auteure:Désolée de te contredire mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui t'aies frappé.  
  
Lionel:Peut être mais tu lui a ordonner de me frapper.  
  
Auteure:Oui, mais je l'ai amèrement regretté. Il m'a mis à la porte de son repère. Quand même ,je ne suis pas n'importe qui!!  
  
Lionel:Libère-moi et on va pouvoir lui arranger le portrait.  
  
Auteure:Je te fais remarquer que moi je suis au Canada en ce moment.  
  
Lionel:Et comment fais-tu pour me parler?  
  
Auteure:L'Internet, tu connais pas? C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec ça.  
  
Lionel:On peut pas me libéré?  
  
Auteure ironique:Noon! En fait, oui, mais se serais moins rigolo.  
  
Lionel:Oui, mais tu pense pas à moi?Je suis attacher depuis je ne sais combien de temps à cette poutre.  
  
Auteure:Désolée, mais il faut un peu d'action dans ce foutu fanfic. Fichtre!Il n'y en quasiment pas. Donc utilise ton système D.  
  
Lionel:Système D?  
  
Auteure:Le système débrouillardise.  
  
Lionel:Je le ferai quand tu m'auras sorti de là. Surtout que c'est toi qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin. Fais n'importe quoi!Appelle Kero, dit lui de venir m'aider après tout il voulait avoir un rôle dans ce chapitre!  
  
Auteure:Non, ça lui ferais bien trop plaisir. Bon, il faut que je te laisse.  
  
Lionel:Noon! Auteure?Auutteeuuree?!?Bon, je dois avoir des sorts dans mes poches, j'espère pouvoir les atteindre. Ils sont vraiment idiots, ils n'ont même pas penser à me fouiller. Ah!J'en ai un!Dieu du feu!Ça marche pas !J'ai pas pris le bon.  
  
À nouveau, il plonge ,comme il peut, sa main dans sa poche.  
  
Lionel:Dieu du Feu! Ouais, ça a marcher.  
  
Maintenant, Lionel est libre, il cherche son épée. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas dans la même pièce que lui. Il regarde dans la serrure à la recherche du loquet qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Mais aussitôt, qu'il s'appuie sur celle-ci ,elle s'ouvre le laissant ,soudainement, tomber par terre.  
  
Lionel:Ils sont encore plus stupide que je le pensais.  
  
Alors, armé seulement de son courage, il parcoure les tunnels et galeries que constitue la base secrète.(Elle est pas tellement secrète. À l'entrée, il y a un énorme affiche écrit: Attention ! ! ! Base secrète de Diablissimo. Prenez gare lapin dangereux.)  
  
Lionel:Si j'étais stupide où est que je mettrais mon épée...À l'entrée! Bien sûr!  
  
Il court, il court encore plus vite à la recherche de son épée. Et aussi de la sortir.  
  
Lionel:Il pourrait mettre des affiches. Il y a de quoi se perdre ici.  
  
Tout à coup, il remarque un espèce de tableau ,sur le mur ,un peu plus loin.  
  
Lionel lisant l'affiche:Tokyo 12345 km au sud-est, Paris 345 km au sud, Père Noël city 565 km au nord. Sortie 400 m à gauche. Mais où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui?  
  
Auteure:D'après l'affiche, c'est à gauche qu'il faut aller.  
  
Lionel:C'était une question qui ne demandait pas à être répondu.  
  
Auteure:Oh!  
  
Lionel:Aller on y va. Mes hommes doivent se demander où je suis.  
  
Auteure:Je ne compterais pas trop là -dessus.  
  
Au quartier générale.  
  
Jay:Je suis sûr qu'il doit se faire du plaisir en ce moment.  
  
George:Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça?  
  
Jay: Au coin Queens Street et Princeton Boulevard, il y a plein de boîte de nuit. Il doit être là-bas. Ou sinon c'est qu'il s'est fait capturer...  
  
George:Quoi! Mais il faut le retrouver! Sa mère va me tuer si elle l'apprend!  
  
Jay:Du calme! Ça doit être un plan, pour récupéré des informations sur l'ennemi.  
  
George:J'espère, sincèrement, j'espère.  
  
Jay:T'as peur d'une femme!?  
  
George:Elle est plutôt dangereuse. Déjà, au moment où son mari est venu ici ,combattre, elle avait un sale caractère. Tous les jours, elle appelait et poignait les nerfs quand il n'était pas là. Imagine, alors avec son fils.  
  
De retour à Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Mon épée, la voila!  
  
Auteure:On dirait un gamin.  
  
Lionel:On sort de cet enfer. Enfin!  
  
Auteure:Parle pour toi, moi il faut que je retrouve cet &?$/±@¤¬"£¢ de Diablissimo.  
  
Lionel:Bonne chance.  
  
Dans le repère, au milieu d'une salle où se mélange plan et armement.  
  
Auteure:Vous devriez faire le ménage. C'est vraiment sale ici.  
  
Diablissimo:Tu es revenue. Tient mes deux amis que voici ne t'ont pas fait comprendre la message ou c'est toi qui veux pas comprendre.  
  
Auteure:Les deux, je suis du genre obstinée. Surtout quand on me traite comme tu l'as fais. J'aurais pu te donner des tonnes d'informations sur ce que tu cherches ou plutôt sur ceux que tu cherches.  
  
Diablissimo intéressé: Vraiment?  
  
Auteure:Non, mais j'aurais pu.  
  
Diablissimo:Alors dégage, tu déranges mes hommes!  
  
Clic. Pouf!  
  
Auteure:Quels hommes?  
  
Diablissimo en se tournant vers ceux-ci: Ceux-là....Qu'as-tu fait de mes hommes?  
  
Auteure:Je les ai effacé!  
  
Diablissimo:Pourquoi, je les aimais bien ,moi.  
  
Auteure:Je ne crois pas que tu les aimais. En fait, je ne crois pas que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un.  
  
Diablissimo:Ce n'est pas très gentil.  
  
Auteure:Parce que tu penses savoir c'est quoi être gentil. AH! Laisse moi rire.  
  
Diablissimo:Je n'ai rien à me reproché, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Auteure:Tu mériterais que je t'efface, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne voudrais pas gâché tout mon suspense.  
  
Diablissimo:...  
  
En route vers son quartier générale, Lionel pense que quelque chose cloche.  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi est-ce depuis tout à l'heure je sens une force différente à celle de Sakura émanant du médaillon?Ce n'est pas normal. Enfin...Où est ce fichu quartier générale?Il doit avoir son adresse dans le bottin téléphonique.  
  
Il voit une cabine téléphonique et entre dedans .Dans le bottin, il passe pas les Quartier, les Général, les Base, les Secrète, sans rien trouvé de concret.(Ce sont des noms de famille.)  
  
Lionel:Même pas dans le bottin! Sous mon commandement ça va changer.  
  
Auteure:T'as besoin d'aide?  
  
Lionel:Où est la base?  
  
Auteure:32422 rue du lapin dangereux.  
  
Lionel:Bizarre...Enfin, c'est la seule piste que j'aie.  
  
Rendu là-bas.(Eh oui c'était la bonne rue)  
  
George:Le voilà! Monsieur, où étiez-vous?  
  
Lionel:J'ai fais un petit tour...  
  
Jay:Je le savais...!  
  
Lionel:...À la base de l'ennemi.  
  
Jay:Je le savais!  
  
George:Avez-vous des infos à nous communiquer?  
  
Lionel:Non.  
  
Auteure:Moi, j'en ai.  
  
George: Suis-je le seul à avoir entendu cette voix?  
  
Auteure soupira: De nos jours on a plus de reconnaissance, envers ses supérieurs.  
  
Lionel chuchota vers les deux hommes:C'est l'Auteure...  
  
Jay et George:Oooh!  
  
George:Parlez, parlez.  
  
Auteure:Vous n'aurez plus de problème avec les hommes de votre ennemi.  
  
Jay:Pourquoi?  
  
Auteure:Je les ai effacé.  
  
George:Les pauvres hommes...  
  
Auteure:J'étais fatigué de toujours être obligé de leur trouvé un nom. Ça pourrait arriver avec vous aussi.  
  
George et Jay suppliant:Non!S'il vous plaît.  
  
Auteure:Je vais écrire un livre à la fin de cette histoire. Son titre va être:L'art de faire supplier un homme. C'est géniale.  
  
Lionel:Tu ne changeras donc jamais.  
  
Auteure:Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais, j'ai encore le temps de m'amuser un peu.  
  
Lionel resta encore un bout de temps, pour être sûr qu'aucune autre attaque ne se produise pendant son absence, ils allèrent même à la base «secrète» de Diablissimo qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Encore une fois ,il s'échappait.  
  
Lionel déterminé:La prochaine fois sera la bonne.  
  
De loin, il observait.  
  
Diablissimo:Personne n'échappe au courroux du Mal. Et mon cher Lionel tu ne fais pas partit des exceptions.  
  
Auteure:Beuh!  
  
Diablissimo:Aaah!  
  
Il tomba du toit duquel il surplombait la ville et tomba dans une poubelle.  
  
Diablissimo:Je me vengerai pour ça.  
  
Auteure:On en reparlera dans deux chapitres.  
  
Fin 


	21. Choquantes révélations

Avis important: Tenir à porté du sulfate de Glucosamine, Adrien Gagnon, pendant la lecture de ce chapitre. Merci Choquantes révélations  
  
Étant donné que Lionel n'est pas de retour, Sakura s'ennuie, attendant le retour de son prince charmant. Qu'il y a-t-il à faire lorsque qu'une chasseuse de cartes n'a plus de cartes a capturé? Rien, enfin, je suppose. Cependant, il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences. Les eaux paraissent calme en surface mais elles grouillent de vie en profondeur...  
  
C'est le soir, une nuit sans nuage, la lune est pleine, éclairant la ville de ses rayons réconfortants. Une bien belle nuit pour que les êtres supérieurs, libérés de leurs formes humaines, puissent s'épanouir. Et ces êtres là, en profite le plus souvent possible.  
  
Ève: Est-ce que je l'aime? Non! C'est ridicule d'aimer cet être immonde. Mais pourtant... Son baiser m'a tant troublé... Moi, qui clamais bien haut que je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme. Ils doivent bien rire là-haut.  
  
Elle serra colériquement son poing.  
  
Ève: Je ne le permettrai pas. Il faut absolument que je me reprenne! Ça fait des années que je me protège contre ce genre d'émotions. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais flancher! Et surtout pas pour lui! Puis, pourquoi devrais-je l'attendre pour me révéler aux humains, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre! En plus, c'est moi le Boss(Patron)!  
  
Elle s'arrêta, silencieuse, comme pour confirmé ses dires. Puis, perdue dans ses pensés, elle retourna à sa forme humaine.  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Sakura, les yeux fermés, concentrée: Il va bien! J'en suis heureuse!  
  
Louvia: Tu vois que c'était une excellente idée de lui donné ce médaillon.  
  
Sakura: Oui, je l'avoue. Mais, après l'avoir crée, j'étais tellement fatiguée.  
  
Kero: C'est tout a fait normal, c'est comme lorsque tu renouvelais. Pour le faire, il t'a fallu une base, et tu lui as insuffler ta magie.  
  
Sakura : Tu me prend pour une imbécile, je le savais!  
  
Kero : Je voulais juste te donner une explication intelligente pour cet excès de fatigue.  
  
Louvia : En tout cas, elle ne viens certainement pas de ta tête.  
  
Kero : Tu penses que je suis stupide? !  
  
Louvia : Oui.  
  
Kero :.  
  
Louvia : T'es bouché?  
  
Kero : Même pas vrai!!!  
  
Sakura : Cessez de vous chicaner. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir.  
  
Kero : À quoi?  
  
Sakura : Tu sais, les anges.Dans la prophétie, ils disent qu'il faut que je les trouve. Eh! Bien, je me demande où ils peuvent bien être. Dis-moi Louvia, si tu étais un ange où est-ce que tu te cacherais?  
  
Kero : Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui demande à elle? Elle n'a rien en commun avec un ange!  
  
Louvia, Sakura et Auteure : Parce que tu penses en avoir plus en commun avec eux? !  
  
Kero : Bien oui, j'ai des ailes. C'est un bon début. Non?  
  
Boum! ! !(Tombage à la renverse collectif)  
  
Sakura :Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a donné un gardien aussi.  
  
Louvia : Stupide? Inintelligent?  
  
Sakura :Non.  
  
Auteure : Décevant? Inutile?  
  
Sakura :Non, plus.  
  
Kero : C'est ça liguez-vous toutes contre moi!  
  
Sakura : Tu pourrais m'aider, pour une fois!  
  
Kero : Si tu me le demandes.Beau? Adorable? Mignon? Ou encore mieux, Super méga giga Cool?  
  
Sakura : Non, je pensais plus à idiot ou encore simple d'esprit.  
  
Kero : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?  
  
Louvia : Avoue que parfois tes réflexions son plutôt irréfléchi.  
  
Auteure : Tu devrais être content.  
  
Kero : Pourquoi serais-je content d'être l'idiot, vous passez votre temps à me dénigré!  
  
Auteure: Dans chaque histoire, il n'y a qu'un idiot. Pense-y tu es unique!!  
  
Kero: Peut être. On pourrait échanger, dans ce domaine, je suis sûr que tu as plus de qualifications que moi. Et puis je me vois super bien en auteur.  
  
Auteure: Pour que tu fasses pleins de fautes d'orthographes, tu gâches un si beau travail, et que tu te mettes en figure de centre, non, merci!!!  
  
Sakura: Arrêtez!!!  
  
Auteure: Du calme.  
  
Sakura: Bon, il faut se pencher sur ce problème.  
  
Auteure: Lequel? Je n'écoutais pas.  
  
Sakura: Les anges, ceux que tu as créés, et que l'on n'arrive pas à trouver.  
  
Auteure: La vérité est souvent plus proche que l'on pense.  
  
Sakura: Tu fais de l'esprit maintenant?  
  
Auteure: C'est lorsque tu cesses de rechercher que tu trouves.  
  
Sakura: Quel message tu veux me faire passer?  
  
Auteure: Pense au nouvel an.  
  
Sakura: D'accord...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Lionel: Quand tu es dans mes bras, je me sens invincible.  
  
Sakura: Peut être mais je te donne tellement de problème.  
  
Lionel la dévisagea.  
  
Sakura: Bien oui, si je n'avais pas échoué, dans le passé. Tu ne serais pas obligé de partir.  
  
Lionel: Mais la Sakura que je connais aujourd'hui n'existerais pas. Et peut être même que le Clan des Li aussi... Parfois, il y a un mal pour un bien.  
  
Sakura se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.  
  
*Fin Flash Back*  
  
Sakura: Oh oui, c'était beau ! ! !Hannyann!  
  
Auteure: Je ne parlais pas de ce nouvel an là!!!  
  
Sakura rougit: Désolée...  
  
Auteure:Un petit indice...Un an où tu as reçu une bien étrange prédiction...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
«Dans le premier rêve de l'année tu trouveras ce que tu cherches»(À peu près(Voir épisode «L'étrange prédiction. . »)  
  
*Fin Flash Back*  
  
Sakura: Oui, mais on n'est pas le nouvel an. Même si je faisais un rêve ce ne serais pas celui-ci.  
  
Auteure: Le jour n'est pas important. Tu te souviens la nuit, où j'avais coupé un rêve pour t'en donner une autre.  
  
Sakura fâchée: Ouais! Je m'en souviens de ce coup là.  
  
Auteure: Les anges ce sont eux. Seuls, les c?urs purs peuvent les trouver. C'est pour ça que Diablissimo ne t'a pas encore éliminé. Ou présenté à toi, lorsque tu les trouveras, sois en sûre qu'il ne te laisseras pas une minutes de répit. Il les veut et il les aura.  
  
Louvia: Donc, il faudra qu'elle fasse un autre rêve si j'ai bien compris.  
  
Auteure: Je suppose que ce rêve reflètera la vérité. C'est-à-dire prémonitoire et même plus vrai que la réalité.  
  
Kero: Comment ça tu suppose ! ? Tu es l'Auteure donc tu sais tout.  
  
Auteure *_*: J'aimerais bien savoir tout. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, enfin, présentement.  
  
Sakura: Qui sont-ils?  
  
Auteure: Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas dit à Dieu de t'envoyé des incapables, faibles et sans pouvoirs. Au contraire, il a sortit l'artillerie lourde. Les deux premiers anges de son cercle, dont son bras droit. Ils sont tout le deux très orgueilleux.  
  
Kero: L'orgueil n'est pas un des sept péchés capitaux?  
  
Auteure: Dis-moi tu t'y connais en religion, mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, l'orgueil est un péché, lorsqu'il est excessif, il faut s'entendre.  
  
Louvia: Donc comment ce fait-il que des anges soient orgueilleux?  
  
Auteure: J'explique. Il ne sont pas que les premiers anges de son cercle, mais aussi c'est grâce à eux que les hommes vivent encore sur terre. Ils ont peuplé la terre. Ensuite, leur tâche accomplis, Dieu, les a rappelés près de lui. Cependant, il y a eu un petit problème. Dieu n'avait pas pris en considération qu'ils voudraient prendre soin de leurs enfants, là, en bas, sur terre. Alors, Dieu n'eut d'autre choix que de leur faire perdre la mémoire. L'amour qui avait mis si longtemps à naître, entre eux, disparut par la même occasion. Aujourd'hui, ils ne comprennent plus et, sans s'aimer complètement, ils se détestent. Mais ils ont besoin de toi pour leurs ouvrir les yeux. Tu comprend?  
  
Sakura: Oui.  
  
Kero: Toi là, tu as de quoi faire un super scénario avec cette histoire.  
  
Auteure: On ne parle pas d'un simple scénario ici mais de chef d'?uvre.  
  
Louvia: Tu n'exagèrent pas un peu.  
  
Auteure: Je ne crois pas. J'ai l'histoire, les héros, le méchant, l'idiot, et des personnages de soutient à tomber par terre. Que voulez-vous de plus?  
  
Louvia: J'aimerais bien un compagnon, plus à mon niveau, que Kero.  
  
Auteure: Impossible! Il existe déjà. C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrer.  
  
Kero, tout bas: Pour vu que ce ne soit pas lui. (Bis)  
  
Louvia: Qui c'est?  
  
Auteure: C'est Suppy.  
  
Kero: Nooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Auteure: Du calme. C'est vrai, quoi.  
  
Sakura: Je dois avoué qu'il est plus délicat que toi. Et plus cultivé.  
  
Kero: Tu parles, il a la tête dans ses bouquins toute la journée. Ce n'est pas drôle ça. En plus, c'est temps-ci il est méchant.  
  
Louvia: Humm. Voilà mon type d'homme.  
  
Le soir.  
  
Le rêve : La tour.Et la lune.Yué, Kéro ! Que faites-vous là? Que font ces anges dans mon rêve? Et qui sont-ils? Peut être n'est-ce pas un rêve.Le feu ! Il brûle tout, il attaque ! Anthony ! Noooon !  
  
Sakura se réveille en sueur, paniquée, Louvia est près d'elle.  
  
Louvia : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as fais un cauchemar? Calme-toi ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rendors-toi.  
  
Soudain l'écho de ses pensées lui rappelle leurs conversation avec l'Auteure.  
  
Écho des pensées de Louvia : Un rêve plus vrai que la réalité. Té.Té.Prémonitoire. Oire. Oire.Les anges.Ges.Ges.Louvia est stupide.Ide.Ide.  
  
Louvia : Ce n'est même pas vrai l'Auteure!  
  
Paf! (Coup d'éventail d'Osaka)  
  
Auteure ^¤^ : Excusez, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché.  
  
Le lendemain matin. Sakura est partit faire des courses. Quand soudain...  
  
Sakura:Une carte...  
  
Chez Sakura.  
  
Louvia:Il y a de la magie dans l'air...  
  
Kero sur ses jeux vidéos: T'as dit quelque chose?  
  
Louvia: Il y a de la magie dans l'air!  
  
Kero lève son museau: Tient, c'est vrai. Comme c'est bizarre ! Les cartes n'étaient-elle pas toutes capturées?  
  
Louvia: Apparemment, il y en a une qui a réussi à endormir notre vigilance.  
  
Kero: C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.  
  
Louvia: Il faut qu'on aille trouvé Sakura, elle pourrait avoir besoin de nous.  
  
Kero: Allons-y.  
  
Quelque part. (Je sais c'est pas très précis, mais, enfin, comment voulez- vous que je me retrouve dans cette ville.)Ils retrouvèrent Yué, en chemin.  
  
Sakura: Vous, voila! Je vous attendais.  
  
Louvia: La carte ne semble pas trop pressé à attaquer.  
  
Kero: Elle est peut être pacifique et elle a peur de moi.  
  
Sakura, Louvia et Yué(Étonnant! Il est là.) Le dévisagèrent à la façon de lui dire de se l'a fermée.  
  
Kero:C'est mon opinion...  
  
Louvia: Elle est par-là!  
  
Sakura acquiesce. Elle court dans la direction d'où lui semble venir la force. Soudain, elle s'arrête et regarde un peu partout, perdue.  
  
Louvia: Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Qui? Où suis-je? Qui suis-je?  
  
Elle s'accroupit et serre ses genoux contre elle-même. On l'entend pleurer.  
  
Kero: On dirait qu'elle a perdu... Perdu quoi déjà? Hé! C'est qui cette fille? Et moi, qui est-ce que je suis? J'ai faim.  
  
Yué: Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni qui je suis mais je suppose que tu es plutôt stupide.  
  
Louvia: Ils ont perdu la mémoire. Mais c'est terrible! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Oh! Mon Dieu! Donnez-moi la force de surpassé cette épreuve!  
  
À ces mots, Sakura (Enfin, la fille qui a perdu la mémoire)s'évanouit. Une lumière aveuglante envahit l'espace réduit de la ruelle. Louvia, effrayée, recula et ferma les yeux, aveuglée. Kero, quant à lui, était parti manger. (Comme à son habitude, vers midi.)Lorsque la lumière s'amenuisa, Sakura n'était plus là. Seule, une jeune femme ailée, l'air paisible. Illusion, ses yeux laissaient paraître une détermination et une force de caractère hors du commun.  
  
Louvia: Qui... Qui êtes-vous?  
  
Jeune femme: N'aie pas peur. Je suis là pour t'aider.  
  
Louvia: Où est Sakura?  
  
Jeune femme: Je suis Sakura, enfin, j'emprunt son corps. Mon nom est Ève.  
  
Louvia: Tu es un des anges que l'Auteure nous a parlé. Pourtant, tu parais bien jeune.  
  
Ève: Tu sais, lorsqu'on est un ange, le temps ne nous fais plus peur.  
  
Auteure: Qui êtes-vous? Vous devez savoir qui je suis.  
  
Ève: Tu es l'Auteure, c'est le seul nom que tu nous as donné.  
  
Auteure: Merci. Bye!  
  
Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent.  
  
Ève:Elle partit bien vite...  
  
Louvia: Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'es apparue?  
  
Ève, les yeux levés vers le ciel. :Tu as appelé Dieu et depuis qu'il a un cellulaire, il ne prend plus ses messages sur son répondeur. Il a Internet c'est encore pire. Alors c'est nous qui s'occupons de tout. Les hommes... !  
  
Louvia: Dieu est un homme? !  
  
Ève: Malheureusement, en fait, le créateur c'est une femme. Mais dans le temps de Jésus, on nommait un enfant par le nom de son père, donc...  
  
Yué finit: Elle s'est fait doubler.  
  
Louvia: Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire, toi?  
  
Yué: Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle plus.  
  
Boum! (Tombage par terre.)  
  
Ève: Et puis, Jésus n'est pas vraiment le fils de Marie, elle était stérile et voulait un enfant. Alors, elle lui a donné le sien.  
  
Louvia: Elle est gentille et généreuse.  
  
Ève: C'est vrai. Je l'aime beaucoup.  
  
Louvia regarda, à gauche, à droite, encore à gauche et enfin en haut.  
  
Ève intriguée: Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?  
  
Louvia: Ton copain! On nous a dit que vous étiez deux.  
  
Ève: Il est pas là. Comme la plupart des hommes d'ailleurs ! Jamais là quand on en a besoin.  
  
Louvia: Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
(Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les hommes que j'aurais pu vexer ou pire blessé dans son ego, ou son orgueil, ou sa dignité, c'est comme vous voulez. Mais je tiens aussi à signifié que je suis féministe. §[¦ )  
  
*Petit résumé pour les perdus* Sakura, Yué, Kero et l'Auteure ont perdu la mémoire, seules Louvia et l'alter ego de Sakura peuvent sortit nos amis de cette situation. Quoi qu'elles ne semblent pas trop pressé. *Fin du petit résumé pour les perdus*  
  
Louvia: Chaque chose en son temps. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, ton copain.  
  
Ève:C'est vrai, il est arrogant, orgueilleux, délateur, voleur...Beau, tendre, protecteur, fort, musclé...(Soupir)  
  
Louvia: You hou! T'es dans la lune.  
  
Ève surprise et gênée: Désolée.  
  
Louvia: Tu l'aimes plus que tu le dis.  
  
Ève: C'est faux!  
  
Louvia: Alors pourquoi cette énumération de qualité?  
  
Ève: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
  
Louvia imitant sa voix: Beau, tendre...  
  
Ève: Je ne parle pas comme ça!  
  
Louvia: O.K, j'arrête mais il faut m'aider. Ils ont perdu la mémoire, pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'ai pas été touché par l'attaque de cette carte.  
  
Ève: Je suppose que tu possèdes une partie des pouvoirs de cette carte.  
  
Louvia: Donc, j'avais bien raison... Mais comment puis-je la capturer? Je ne suis pas une chasseuse, pas humaine et Sakura a perdu la mémoire!  
  
Ève: Du calme! J'emprunte le corps de Sakura, il y a un avantage, autre que de pouvoir me cacher. Sans utiliser mes pouvoirs je peux utiliser les siens.  
  
Louvia: Il faudrait tout d'abord qu'elle apparaisse.  
  
Petite voix: Je suis là...  
  
Elles se retournèrent rapidement. Là au-dessus d'elles  
  
Louvia: Qui es-tu?  
  
Petite voix: Ça semble facile à répondre, non? Je suis la Mémoire.  
  
Ève: Pourquoi attaques-tu?  
  
Memory: Je n'ai pas fais par exprès. Je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs. Il suffit que je m'approche pour que tous, à proximité, perde la mémoire.  
  
Louvia tout bas: Comment Anthony a-t-il pu crée une carte incapable de se contrôler? ...  
  
Memory sanglota: Il ne sait même pas qu'il m'a créé, il l'a oublié! (Gémissement de douleur)  
  
Ève: C'est triste.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Louvia: Je crois que Sakura serait capable d'équilibrer tes pouvoirs. Et tu pourras rejoindre tes s?urs.  
  
Memory toujours en sanglot: Ce ne sont pas mes s?urs! Même elles ignorent mon existence!  
  
Ève: Avant, tu étais perdue. Maintenant, tu retournes au bercail, après des années d'absences...  
  
Voix: Sniff! Sniff! C'est trop triste.  
  
Louvia: Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire.  
  
Auteure: Je suppose, mais j'ai pris du Sulfate de Glucosamine, Adrien Gagnon, et je me suis souvenue de tout. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que l'on en avait à la maison. Hé ! C'est qui, elle?  
  
Louvia: C'est la carte de la Mémoire. Une de celle que tu as crée.  
  
Auteure: Si vous le dites, mais je vous assure que je ne m'en...  
  
Louvia, Memory, Ève finirent: ...Rappelle pas. On sait.  
  
Auteure: Une minute. Toi, là.  
  
Ève: Moi?  
  
Auteure: Oui, Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas supposé arriver avant 1ou 2 chapitres.  
  
Ève:Oui, mais...  
  
Auteure: Tu as profité de ma perte de mémoire pour tout raconté. Mais, est- ce que tu penses à mon suspense, il est tout gâché maintenant? Enfin, le mal est fait...  
  
Ève: Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre!  
  
Auteure: Fais attention, je suis aussi orgueilleuse que toi, et même plus encore.  
  
Ève:Des menaces...  
  
Auteure: Non, un avertissement... Maintenant retourne à ta forme d'emprunt Ève l'Ange.  
  
Ce qu'elle fit.  
  
Sakura: Où suis-je? Louvia?  
  
Louvia: Sakura, tu as retrouvé la mémoire! Capture la carte.  
  
Sakura: Euh... D'accord! Clé du sceau de l'étoile suprême reprend ta forme originelle, moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne. Carte de Clow retourne à ta forme originelle, moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Une nouvelle carte se lia au sceaux de l'étoile suprême. Sakura, en la capturant, pris en charge les pouvoirs que la carte ne contrôlait pas.  
  
Fin...  
  
Sakura: Vous savez où est Kero?  
  
Louvia: On ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il a parler de manger.  
  
Sakura: Mon Dieu, la rue des pâtissiers est juste à côté!  
  
Yué(L'Auteure lui a donne du Sulfate): Il faut le retrouver, avant que les autres le trouvent.  
  
Voix: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Une peluche qui parle! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Elle mange tous les gâteaux! !  
  
Yué, Sakura et Louvia: Trop tard.  
  
Autre voix: Madame, sachez que je ne suis pas une peluche qui parle, enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais bon. Je ne vous permettrai pas de m'appelez ainsi.  
  
Yué, Sakura et Louvia découragés: Kero...  
  
Sakura: Carte de la mémoire!  
  
Kero: Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? Il y a de la pagaille partout... ---------- Mon chapitre 20,dans la vie d'un auteur quand on arrive à cette période là, on dit que c'est le temps de ralentir. Mais j'ai pas envie. Alors ça va continué. N'oubliez pas de continué à m'écrire à : catherine_pellerin@hotmail.com 


	22. Le retour

Le retour...  
  
Comme une bonne partie du dernier chapitre est plutôt vague dans mon esprit, je vais essayer de vous résumé la situation. Je rassemble peu à peu les quelques bribes de souvenir comme une sorte de casse-tête, vous êtes chanceux je suis bonne en casse-tête. Bon, donc si j'ai bien compris à la réunion de la semaine passée avec les personnages, Sakura est, en réalité, un ange qui est venu pour sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse. La carte de la mémoire, capturée par Sakura lorsqu'elle était incontrôlable, ne cause plus aucun danger pour les pauvres être humain que nous sommes, sauf les méchants bien sûr ^-^. Alors, soyez sage. ;)  
  
Le rêve: La tour... Les anges... Ils me regardent. La jeune femme me fait des signes. Lionel est là et Tiffanie aussi! Tiffanie? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Avec sa caméra? Je n'y comprends rien. Pourquoi ce rêve? Il n'a aucun sens. Et Anthony? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec toute cette histoire?  
  
Soudain, elle se réveille, en sueur, essoufflée.  
  
Sakura reprenant lentement son souffle: Ça fait 2 fois... Ce fichu rêve commence à m'énervé... Qu'est-ce qu'il dire? Et Lionel qui n'est pas encore revenu.  
  
Kero: T'as vu l'heure? Il est 3 heures du matin!  
  
Sakura d'une petite voix: Où est Louvia?  
  
Kero, remarquant la mauvaise mine de Sakura: Elle dort avec ton frère. Si tu veux, je peux aller la chercher.  
  
Sakura: Non, non, merci Kero. Viens ici s'il te plaît.  
  
Kero: O.k.  
  
Il s'approcha en voletant.  
  
Kero: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Encore ce cauchemar?  
  
Sakura l'attrapant pour le serré très très fort contre elle: Oui, je sais que je ne suis plus une petite fille, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur, de penser à ce qui pourrait ce passer si on arrivait pas à trouver les anges. Ce qui pourrait vous arriver à vous!  
  
Kero:Sakura, tu m'étouffes!  
  
Sakura: Désolée.  
  
Kero: Ouf. Bon. Sakura, tous les êtres vivants ont peur de quelques chose. Ce n'est pas une question d'âge ou même du sexe de la personne. Si je trouvais quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien, je crois que je le plaindrais.  
  
Sakura: Pourquoi?  
  
Kero:Parce que se sont nos peurs, nos incertitudes qui nous font dépasser nos limites et qui donnent un sens à notre vie. Tu imagines un monde où personnes n'auraient peur? Penses-y.  
  
Sakura: Non.  
  
Kero:Alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir peur.  
  
Sakura: Tu as raison. Merci Kero.  
  
Kero: Hé! Oh! Je suis là pour ça, non? Je suis ton ami.  
  
Sakura: Aller viens que je te fasse un câlin.  
  
Kero entendant ce mot fatidique bredouilla de vague excuse et s'éclipsa.  
  
Sakura: Il est partit bien vite. Je crois que je vais me recoucher un peu. Il avait bien raison, il est bien trop tôt.  
  
Le rêve:  
  
Sakura: Hein? ! Où suis-je?  
  
Voix:Tu es dans le rêve.  
  
Sakura:Qui êtes-vous?  
  
Ève:Je suis Ève l'ange, je suis une de ceux que tu cherches.  
  
Sakura: Où est-ce que vous êtes?  
  
Ève sourit: Tu sais parfois, ce que l'on cherche si loin est tout près.  
  
Sakura: Oui, je sais ça, mais ça ne me dit pas où vous êtes.  
  
Ève:Cherche en t-t-t-t-t...  
  
Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! ...(enfin vous avez compris c'est son réveil- matin)  
  
Sakura: Aaaah!  
  
Louvia: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Tu as eu un cauchemar?  
  
Sakura: Non, c'est ce foutu réveil qui m'a réveillé au mauvais moment. J'allais savoir comment trouvé les anges.  
  
Louvia sourit.  
  
Louvia:Alors elle te l'a dit?  
  
Sakura:De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ,enfin de qui?  
  
Louvia:Rien.  
  
Sakura:Ah...  
  
Thomas:Le déjeuné est prêt ,petit monstre!  
  
Sakura:Thomas, je ne suis pas un petit monstre!Et puis sort de ma chambre!Grrr! !  
  
Thomas:Dit-donc, ce qu'on est susceptible ce matin. Ton petit-copain doit vraiment te manquer.  
  
Sakura:La ferme et sort de ma chambre!  
  
Il disparut laissant la porte complètement ouverte.  
  
Sakura:Thomas!Viens fermer la porte!  
  
Thomas:Voyons calme-toi, tu fais plus de bruit qu'un chantier de construction.  
  
Sakura:Même pas vrai!  
  
Thomas:Qui pourrait croire que tu as 15 ans?Enfin...(Et oui, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 11 avril.)  
  
Sakura:Sort d'ici!Bon, enfin. Pourquoi es-tu aller coucher dans la chambre de Thomas? Avais-tu peur que les ronflements de Kero te réveilles?  
  
Louvia:Non, non. C'est pas ça. Disons que j'aurais passé à l'interrogatoire ,hier ,donc j'ai préféré prévenir que guérir.  
  
Sakura:Ah!Non!Je suis en retard. La première fois cette année.  
  
Louvia:Dépêche-toi.  
  
Kero:Dire que j'ai enduré ça pendant 2 ans.(Soupir)  
  
Louvia:C'est pas si difficile que ça.  
  
Kero:Elle a grandit depuis. Et elle a aussi mûrit. De plus en plus son esprit enfantin disparaît pour laissé place à la femme...  
  
Louvia:Tu es inspiré aujourd'hui, dit-donc.  
  
Kero:J'ai lu une critique dans une revue littéraire et c'est à mon avantage de me montrer plus cultivé.  
  
Louvia:Quelle revue?«Comment passé d'idiot à encore plus stupide»? Ou encore: «Le mimétisme chez les êtres magiques»?Ou encore mieux:Comment comprendre le Kerobérétus idiotitus(Race des Kero)»?  
  
Kero:Non,ça s'appelait: «The Catherine's brainstorming.»  
  
Auteure:Hé!Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça?Rend-le moi immédiatement!  
  
Kero:Pas question. J'ai bien l'intention de le lire au complet et de rajouté quelques petites idées de mon cru.  
  
Auteure:Si tu fais ça ,je te jure que dans le prochain chapitre, je rend Suppy gentil, je te congédies et il va prendre ta place!  
  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard.(_)----------Boum---------(_)  
  
Kero concéda:Bon, d'accord...Mais laisse-moi, te parler de ton idée 234, je dois dire qu'elle est naze.  
  
Auteure:Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon idée 234?Elle est majestueuse!  
  
Louvia:Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Auteure:Toi aussi , tu l'as lu? !  
  
Louvia:Non, j'ai seulement dit ça par solidarité féminine.  
  
Auteure ^-^:Merci.  
  
Kero:Son avis ne compte pas!Elle ne sait de quoi il s'agit...  
  
Auteure :si t'es si intelligent que ça.Explique.  
  
Louvia:Ouais, dit-moi à quoi je pense maintenant.  
  
Auteure:Ouais et moi aussi.  
  
Kero:Vous pensez que je suis stupide.  
  
Louvia et Auteure:C'était facile!  
  
Kero:D'accord faites-moi faire un autre test.  
  
Shhuuhhhh.(Consultation)  
  
Après un moment de consultation...  
  
Louvia:O.k dit-nous[...]  
  
Auteure compléta:Ce que Sakura pense...  
  
Kero:D'accord.  
  
Dans la tête de Kero.  
  
Psssssss!L'idée parvient au cerveau, il surchauffe.  
  
Petit bonhomme dans la tête de Kero:Activez le système de refroidissement pour l'envoi de la réponse.  
  
Tchhhhhhhhi!  
  
" " " " " " ":Bien. Envoyez la réponse. Fiouf, qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un cerveau pareil.  
  
De retour en dehors de la tête de Kero.  
  
Kero:Elle pense à Lionel.  
  
Louvia et Auteure se dévisage:Sakura doit être en pause maintenant. On l'appelle.  
  
Dans la cour d'école.  
  
Sakura:Allô?  
  
Louvia:Sakura, c'est Louvia.  
  
Sakura:Il y a un problème?  
  
Louvia:Non, on se demandait juste à quoi tu pensais maintenant.  
  
Sakura:À Lionel bien sûr. Je m'ennuis de lui. C'est tout?  
  
Louvia:Oui.  
  
Sakura:La prochaine fois évitez de m'appeler pour ce genre de futilité. Bye.  
  
Louvia:Bye.  
  
Maison de Sakura. Louvia raccroche.  
  
Louvia chuchote dans l'oreille de l'Auteure:Il avait raison.  
  
Auteure:Mais c'est terrible!  
  
Kero:Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
Louvia:C'était trop facile. C'est temps-ci elle ne pense qu'à lui.  
  
Kero:Pourquoi continué à jouer alors que vous avez la preuve de mon intelligence supérieure?  
  
Auteure:Si tu es d'une intelligence supérieur alors je suis la meilleure de ma classe en anglais(Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas.)  
  
Kero:Vraiment, tu as de la chance.  
  
Louvia:Comment cette conversation à commencer?  
  
Tous:....  
  
Un ange passe. Et une espèce de boule de foin comme dans les films westerns ,aussi.  
  
Auteure:Je crois qu'on parlait de l'idée 234...Mais je suis pas sûre.  
  
Louvia:Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit et je vais départager.  
  
Auteure:C'est que j'ai pensé...************...(Censuré)  
  
Louvia:C'est quoi le rapport avec tout à l'heure?  
  
Kero:Je n'en sais rien, ce dois être ce qu'on appelle du remplissage.  
  
Auteure:Mais avoués qu'elle est géniale!  
  
Kero:Parfaitement naze tu veux dire.  
  
Louvia:Mais non, c'est pas mal. Il faudrait juste remplacer le mot *** par *****.  
  
Kero:Non!C'est par vrai, bon sang, vous êtes toutes contre moi.  
  
Drelin! Drelin!(Téléphone.)  
  
Louvia:Allô!  
  
Voix:Louvia?Est-ce que Sakura est là?  
  
Louvia:Lionel?Non, elle est à l'école.  
  
Lionel:Zut!J'ai oublié le décalage horaire. Bon, peux-tu lui faire le message que je l'ai appellé ,que je vais à Hong Kong pour faire le rapport à ma mère et dans 3 jours je rentre au Japon?  
  
Louvia: O.k  
  
Lionel: Merci. Bye.  
  
Louvia:Bye.  
  
Kero:C'était qui?  
  
Louvia:C'était Lionel.  
  
Kero:Ah bon. Que voulait-il?  
  
Louvia:Il voulait parler à Sakura.  
  
Kero ironique:Que je suis bête pour quelle autre raison Lionel aurait-il appelé chez sa petite-amie!  
  
Louvia:Il voulait lui dire qu'il revenait dans trois jours ,t'es content là?  
  
Kero:Parfaitement. On va pouvoir parler d'homme à homme, enfin!  
  
À l'école.  
  
Sakura:Oh non!  
  
Tiffanie:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Sakura:J'ai oublié mon cellulaire!Lionel a peut être appelé!  
  
Tiffanie:Je ne crois pas, après tout il doit savoir que tu es en cours.  
  
Sakura:Tu as raison je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Merci tu me rassures.  
  
Tiffanie:Voyons Sakura. Je suis là pour ça ,non?Je suis ton amie.  
  
Sakura:Tiens, cette phrase me semble familière...  
  
De retour chez Sakura. Il est midi. C'est l'heure de dîner.  
  
Kero:J'ai faim!  
  
Louvia:Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
  
Kero:Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire?  
  
Louvia choquée:Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait à moi de te préparer un petit plat?!Tu en es certainement capable seul!  
  
Kero:Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. il y a une énorme différence entre un plat cuisiner par une femme et celui préparé pas un homme. Je ne sais pas quoi mais c'est meilleur.  
  
Louvia:Ce n'est en me flattant que tu vas avoir un repas!  
  
Auteure:Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne le préparé pas ensemble?Après tout vous allez tout les deux le dégusté.  
  
Kero et Louvia en même temps:  
  
--Kero:Pour qu'elle me dise quoi faire, pas question! --Louvia:Pour qu'il mange tout pendant la préparation et qu'il fasse brûler le repas, jamais!  
  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard.(_)--------Boum--------(_)  
  
Auteure:Du calme, je vais vous le prépare votre dîner.  
  
Louvia et Kero:Ouais!  
  
Auteure:De vrais enfants. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien vous envoyez ... ? Des pancakes?Non, trop conventionnel...Kero, donne-moi donc mon cahier d'idée.  
  
Kero:D'accord.  
  
Kero envoie un fax à l'Auteure contenant le cahier.  
  
Auteure:Bon, page 24...Que diriez-vous de sushi?  
  
Kero:T'avais prévu nous faire à manger?  
  
Auteure:Il faut être prêt à toute éventualité. Bon. ,pour les sushis vous êtes d'accord?  
  
Louvia et Kero:Pas de problème.  
  
Un peu plus tard.  
  
Auteure:Alors, c'est bon?  
  
Louvia et Kero ^-^:Délicieux!  
  
Louvia:Je ne savais pas que tu avais un talent en cuisine.  
  
Auteure:Une minute, ce n'est pas moi qui les aient préparé!Moi, j'ai juste appelé au 589-KING,le buffet Hoo-King. Et ils vous les ont faxés.  
  
Kero:En tout cas c'est délicieux!  
  
Louvia:Donc tu n'as pas de talent en cuisine?  
  
Auteure:Si peu...  
  
À l'école.  
  
Katia:Nous allons poursuivre avec l'algèbre.  
  
Tous:Oh non!  
  
Auteure: Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
  
Katia: Et pourquoi donc?  
  
Auteure: Parce que c'est de la torture, dites-moi à quoi ça va vous servir de savoir que Y x Z= YZ. C'est complètement inutile.  
  
Katia : Êtes-vous d'accord les enfants?  
  
Tous : Ouais!  
  
Katia : Bon, d'accord, j'ai entendu votre point de vue, alors maintenant, continuons.  
  
Auteure : Esclavagiste!  
  
Katia : Mlle Auteure veuillez prendre vos affaires et vous rendre en salle de retenu.  
  
Auteure : Hé! Nous sommes dans un pays libre ici!J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense et ce que je veux.  
  
Katia : Peut être au Canada mais pas au Japon.  
  
Auteure : Justement, je suis au Canada. J'ai des contacts avec la police montée alors faites gaffe.  
  
Sakura:Auteure, tu exagères!  
  
Auteure:Pas du tout, c'est parce que je suis Québécoise et que ces fichus policiers surpayés sont anglophones que je ne peux pas en connaître quelques-uns uns. Après tout, dans l'univers des rêves tout est possible.  
  
Tiffanie:Tes paroles sont d'or.  
  
Auteure:Je sais.  
  
Katia:Il faut vraiment que nous continuons la matière.  
  
Auteure:Pas du tout, écoutez, je suis en secondaire trois international, en mathématique j'ai eue une moyenne de 62% pour les deux examens qu'on a fait ,l'an passé j'en avais une de 51%,juste pour l'algèbre. Et même encore aujourd'hui je comprend rien!L'an prochain je m'en vais en 436(Math forte),c'est juste de la foutue algèbre, alors que c'est complètement inutile de savoir ça.(Faits véridiques)  
  
Katia:T'avais qu'à écouté!  
  
Auteure:Que pensez-vous que je fasse pendant un cours de math, je suis juste en avant du professeur, je peux rien faire d'autre.  
  
Katia:Alors, c'est un problème d'ordre psychologique.  
  
Auteure:Sûrement, puisque je suis en train de parler algèbre avec mes personnages, enfin...Je m'en vais...  
  
Le soir, chez Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Est-ce que j'ai eu des messages?  
  
Louvia:Lionel a appelé. Il te fait dire qu'il revient dans trois jours.  
  
Sakura:Quoi!? Il a appelé!Et j'ai rater ça!Oh non!Je m'ennuyais de lui!Il revient dans trois jours!Je vais revoir mon Lionel!Je l'aime tellement!  
  
Kero:Calme-toi, il est pas encore là.  
  
Sakura, revenue sur terre:C'est vrai...Mais dans trois jours il sera là!  
  
Elle l'empoigna à bras le corps, le fit tournoyer dans la pièce et ,d'un coup, le lâcha. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur avec une rare violence.  
  
Kero:Aille!  
  
Sakura:Désolée...  
  
Kero:Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas Louvia pour ces excès de joie?  
  
Sakura:Tu es toujours le premier qui me tombe sous la main.  
  
Trois jours plus tard. À l'aéroport.  
  
Sakura:Le voilà!  
  
Lionel:Sakura!  
  
Sakura:Lionel, tu m'as manqué.  
  
Ils se mirent à courrir dans leur direction, sous l'objectif attentif de la caméra de Tiffanie. Rendus, près l'un de l'autre, ils se jetèrent dans leurs bras. Un beau moment d'intimité, même s'ils étaient regardé par la plupart des autres passagers, ils se sentaient seuls...  
  
Sakura:On va avoir des choses à se raconté toi et moi.  
  
Soudain, elle remarqua qu'il faisait une grimace de douleur même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de la caché.  
  
Sakura:Mais, tu es blessé!  
  
Lionel:Ce n'est rien Sakura, juste une égratignure.  
  
Sakura:Je ne te crois pas!Lorsque nous serons à la maison, je tiens à voir ça. De plus, j'ai une carte qui va pouvoir t'aider.  
  
Lionel la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
Sakura:Viens ,tu vas comprendre.  
  
Tiffanie s'approcha *_*:J'ai fais une superbe vidéo, la meilleure!  
  
Kero:Hé!Moi aussi je suis là. You hou!Tiffanie, regarde cette pose. Tiffanie!  
  
Tiffanie:Tout à l'heure Kero!Maintenant, je filme le héros du jour!Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de carte!J'ai tant de costume qui attendent dans mon placard. En plus, ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas pu filmé une capture.  
  
Sakura:J'espère que c'est fini.  
  
Louvia:Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais nous sommes les figure de centre de l'aéroport, je propose de rentrée à la maison.  
  
Tous:Bonne idée!  
  
À la maison de Sakura, ils sont tous dans la chambre de Sakura, même Mathieu, enfin Yué, qui n'avait pas de classe aujourd'hui.  
  
Sakura:Avant de commencé, je veux que tu me montres cette blessure.  
  
Lionel:Mais Sakura, ce n'est presque rien.  
  
Sakura:Pas de mais, je veux pas te laissé souffrir.  
  
Lionel:Tu sais que tu ferais une bonne maman.  
  
Sakura rougit:Vraiment?  
  
Lionel s'approcha et lui donna un baiser, Sakura ferma les yeux.  
  
Lionel:Vraiment.  
  
Sakura ouvrit un oeil:Si tu le dis ,je te crois, mais tu n'échapperas pas à cet examen.  
  
Lionel soupira:Je t'assure Sakura, il n'y a rien.  
  
Kero faisant un clin d'?il:Pourquoi t'abandonne pas, tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas oublié son idée?Et puis qui a-t-il de désagréable à se faire examiner pas sa petite amie?  
  
Lionel:Ouais, t'as raison, mais vous sortez tous.  
  
Les autres:D'accord.  
  
Un peu plus tard lorsqu'il sont seul...enfin c'est pas sur. Lionel commence à soulever son chandail, quand ils entendent un craquement, ils se retournent vers la fenêtre où toute la bande est assise sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre et regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Sakura ferme le store.  
  
Sakura U^-^:Ils n'abandonnent jamais. Enfin, voyons cette blessure.  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Lionel, si tu ne me la montre pas, je vais être obligé d'utiliser des subterfuges.  
  
Lionel avec un regard plein de sous-entendus:Ah oui?  
  
Sakura toute sourire:Oui. Alors vous voulez vraiment continuer à jouer les rebelles Monsieur Lionel?  
  
Lionel :Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par le mauvais coté de la barrière...  
  
Sakura s'approcha tranquillement de lui ,et comme il était assis sur le lit, elle s'assis sur ses genoux, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Lionel de son côté la laissait faire trop heureux de pouvoir sentir sa Sakura près de lui.  
  
Sakura:Vous voulez changez d'avis...?  
  
Lionel:Non...  
  
Leurs lèvres s'unir dans un doux baiser, mais quand même passionné. Soudain ,profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Sakura se mit à le chatouiller, lui ,surpris, n'eut pas le réflexe de lui attraper les mains pour qu'elle arrêter cette torture. Il ne peut que rire au éclat. De l'autre coté de la porte, les autres, l'oreille collé à la porte, ne comprenaient de rien à rien.  
  
Louvia à Kero:Si tu n'avais pas fait craqué la branche on saurait ce qu'il se passe.  
  
Kero:J'ai rien fais, on était trop sur la branche!C'est tout!  
  
Louvia:Puis-je te rappeler Monsieur que vous pouvez volez, donc vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous asseoir sur cette branche!  
  
Dans la chambre.  
  
Lionel riant aux larmes:Sakura arrêtes ,je n'en peux plus!  
  
Sakura:Seulement si tu me montres ta blessure.  
  
Lionel:Je te le promet.  
  
Elle arrêta. Comme elle avait quitté ses genoux pour mieux le chattouiller, il la ramena vers lui. Il leva son chandail et...  
  
Auteure:Strip-Tease!  
  
Lionel rabaissa aussitôt son chandail.  
  
Sakura:Auteure, l'autre coté de la porte!  
  
Auteure:O.k. mais je vais revenir!  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais plus tard!  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Tiffanie:Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
Auteure:J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler.  
  
Louvia:Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?  
  
Auteure d'un air désolée:Strip-Tease...  
  
Kero:C'est ce qui se passait?  
  
Auteure:Non, enfin pas vraiment...  
  
Dans la chambre.  
  
Sakura:Je me demande si je ferais pas mieux d'abandonner.  
  
Lionel:Non, on est seul maintenant.  
  
Il souleva son chandail et on pu voir une large blessure sur son torse, elle allait même dans le dos.  
  
Sakura horrifié:Et tu appelle ça une égratignure, elle énorme!Qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça?!  
  
Lionel:Ce n'est pas important.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'as pas raison de dire ça, mais pour l'instant je vais te guérir !Clé du sceaux de l'étoile suprême et des quatre éléments lier par l'amour reprend ta forme originelle, moi Sakura Maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Carte de la guérison!  
  
Une lumière rouge et tournoyante, se dirigea vers Lionel qui n'avait pas eu connaissance de l'apparition d'une telle carte. Elle ne laissa pas la moindre cicatrice.  
  
Sakura:Parfait. Tu sais que tu es mignon sans ton T-shirt.  
  
Lionel rougit comme un enfant pris en faute. Sakura rigola.  
  
Voix derrière la porte:Est-ce que vous avez fini de vous faire des mamours?  
  
Lionel et Sakura d'une même voix:Oui, vous pouvez entrer!  
  
Kero:C'est pas trop tôt!J'ai faim, moi!  
  
Sakura:Rien ne t'empêchais d'aller te préparé quelque chose.  
  
Louvia:Monsieur est trop paresseux pour y aller seul.  
  
Sakura:Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour ça...  
  
Tiffanie:Sniff!Sniff!  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Tiffanie;Je n'ai pas pu voir Sakura utiliser sa carte!  
  
Tous U^-^:Tiffanie!  
  
Louvia:Dites .Avez-vous eu tout le loisir de parler des évènements bizarres?  
  
Lionel:Non.  
  
Kero~_^:Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps, ça fait des heures que vous êtes enfermé dans cette chambre?Allez pas de cachotterie.  
  
Sakura et Lionel rougirent.  
  
Kero:Je crois bien que nous le saurons pas...enfin pas tout de suite...  
  
Sakura pour changer de sujet:On va dîner?Au fait, où est donc passé Yué?  
  
Kero:Mathieu avait un rendez-vous avec ton frère.  
  
Sakura:Vraiment?Je ne le savais pas. Ce soir, c'est Thomas qui va passer à l'interrogatoire.  
  
C'est la nuit.  
  
Le rêve:  
  
Ève:Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu nous trouves. Et au plus vite. Le Mal arrive.  
  
Sakura:Je ne comprend pas. Où êtes-vous?  
  
Ève:Toi ,seule peux nous séparer...  
  
Sakura:Nous séparer?Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?  
  
Ève:Tu dois chercher la solution en toi.  
  
Sakura:En moi?Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je cherche?Répond-moi!  
  
Le rêve devint flou, quelqu'un l'avais intercepté. Pour qu'elle ne devine pas ce qui se passait vraiment. Cette personne c'est Adam. En dehors du rêve.  
  
Adam:Ève, tu as triché. Ce n'est pas ainsi que le jeu doit se jouer. Il y a des règlements qu'il faut respecter, sinon c'est l'adversaire qui gagne...  
  
Sakura continua de dormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Quels sont les règlements qu'il faut respecter?Pourquoi Lionel était-il blessé?Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas dire par qui?Kero a-t-il des chances de devenir comme Spinel?Vais-je arrêter avec ces questions à la fin d'un chapitre?C'est ce que nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre de:La Prophétie des Anciens Chefs!  
  
Fin 


	23. Quand les souvenirs refont surface

Quand les souvenirs refont surface  
  
À la suite du syndrome de la page blanche qui a durée quelques semaines, je suis de retour pour vous émerveillez avec un autre chapitre(J'exagère^- ^).Que vais-je donc pouvoir raconté dans cette suite...?À vous de le découvrir.^-^  
  
Sur le toit le plus haut de la ville.  
  
Diablissimo:Je suis enfin de retour!Japon, je ne te dis pas bonjour!...  
  
Auteure:Stop!C'est impoli ça.  
  
Diablissimo:Et puis?Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien faire, ne suis je pas le méchant de l'histoire?  
  
Auteure:Oui mais...  
  
Diablissimo:Alors laisse-moi finir mon speech en paix et seul!  
  
Auteure:D'accord, mais si tu fais quoique ce soit de mal, je reviens.  
  
Elle part.  
  
Diablissimo:Enfin seul!Je crois bien que mon plan de conquête du monde va commencé ici.  
  
Ruby:Ouais, on pourrait se construire une belle petite maison, à la campagne et...  
  
Spinel Sun termina:...il y aurait une grande bibliothèque.  
  
Diablissiomo:Ce n'est pas pour s'amuser que nous sommes venus ici, mais pour DOMINER LE MONDE.  
  
Ruby:Ça n'empêche pas qu'on pourrait un peu s'amuser, prendre des vacances...  
  
Diablissimo:Lorsque ma tâche sera accomplie.  
  
Spinel Sun:Et c'est quoi cette tâche?  
  
Diablissimo:Vous croyez qu'en même pas que je vais vous le dire!Il y a des espions partout!  
  
Ruby:Comment voulez-vois qu'on vous aide si vous nous dites pas ce qu'on doit faire.  
  
Diablissimo:...  
  
Dans la cour de l'école. Sakura ,Lionel et Tiffanie sont en pause.  
  
Tiffanie:Sakura, je t'ai préparé un de ces costume!Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'en as pas porté!  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie!  
  
Lionel ,lui ne participe pas à la conversation, il est perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
À Hong Kong.  
  
Lionel:Mère, je suis de retour.  
  
Yelan:Bien, alors comment cela s'est-il passé?  
  
Lionel:Très bien. Peu de perte d'homme, le quartier général, détruit. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la cible, il semblerait qu'elle se soit déjà déplacer au Japon.  
  
Yelan:Bien, alors tu vas pouvoir y retourner. Mais laisse-moi te poser une dernière question avant que tu prennes ton vol.  
  
Lionel:Oui, Mère?  
  
Yelan:La prochaine fois que tu vas revenir à Hong Kong, tu vas être accompagner sur ton chemin de Vie, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Lionel parut décontenancer.  
  
Lionel:Euh...Eh...Bien...  
  
Yelan:Répond, mon fils.  
  
Lionel:Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire, Mère.  
  
Yelan:J'espère seulement que tu ne laisseras pas Sakura attendre trop longtemps.  
  
Lionel:???  
  
Lionel(pensé):Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de me dire?  
  
Yelan:Décidément, il y a un manque dans ton éducation, et pas un moindre...Enfin...Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais...  
  
Elle s'arrêta cherchant les mots justes.  
  
Yelan:Il serais peut être temps de penser à long terme...  
  
Dans ses yeux, elle vient toujours une lueur d'incompréhension.  
  
Shefa:Tu le fais exprès ou quoi!  
  
Ils sursautèrent.  
  
Feimei:Je dois dire frérot que tu n'es pas vite à comprendre.  
  
Shefa:Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est:Quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander de t'épouser?  
  
Lionel rougit violemment.  
  
Yelan:C'est exacte, mais les filles, je vous avais demander de ne vous en mêler.  
  
Elles partirent.  
  
Yelan:Eh bien, je crois que même si c'était un peu trop directe, c'est la pensée que j'aspirais à te dire. Alors?  
  
Lionel:Eh bien...Je...  
  
Il inspira.  
  
Lionel:J'ai toujours cru que...enfin que...Vu qu'elle était l'héritière de Clow, vous ne l'auriez pas accepter.  
  
Yelan le regarda ahurit:Tu as vraiment pensé ça?Je veux dire enfin, elle est adorable et ,de plus, elle fait déjà partie de la famille.  
  
C'est vrai, Sakura lui avait déjà parlé ,du fait, qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait à une de ses ancêtre. Sakura Li,la s?ur aînée de Clow. Elle avait établi sa famille à Hong Kong, prétextant que les ondes magiques y étaient beaucoup plus forte et qu'ainsi elle pourrait à mieux aider le Clan. Sa s?ur morte, le jeune Clow avait fait de son mieux pour prendre les rênes du Clan .Cependant la pression l'avait fait craquer et il s'était enfui. Et pour le reste de l'histoire ,il supposait que ce n'était pas un hasard, si aujourd'hui, c'était Sakura qui possédait les cartes...Et que lui soit amoureux d'elle. Non, Clow avait tout prévu, même leur amour...  
  
*Fin Flash Back*  
  
Sakura le sentit sursauter lorsqu'elle lui pris la main. Les cours allait recommencé, il n'avait pas parler de toute la pause.  
  
Sakura:Ça va?  
  
Lionel lui sourit:Oui, ça va.  
  
Sakura:Allez, ça vient de sonné.  
  
Lionel:Attend un peu.  
  
Sakura:Tiffanie, on te rejoint en classe.  
  
Tiffanie:D'accord.  
  
Sakura:À tout à l'heure.  
  
Tiffanie s'éloigne.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Lionel hésita :Non, rien...Allez on va être en retard.  
  
Sakura ,déconcertée, le suivit sans un mot.  
  
En classe.  
  
Sakura (pensée):Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire?  
  
Lionel (pensée):Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit?!  
  
Un peu plus loin.  
  
Ruby:Regardez-moi ça. C'est pathétique.  
  
Gothar:Qui a-t-il de si pathétique, ma chère?  
  
Ruby:Les humains, ils vont ,ils viennent mais jamais ils ne savent.(Hein?)  
  
Gothar:Que veux-tu, ils ne sont pas habilité à savoir.(Il a compris?)  
  
Auteure:Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parler?  
  
Ils sursautèrent.  
  
Gothar:C'est que...  
  
Ruby le coupa:Viens, Gothinet, le maître ne veux pas qu'on lui parle.  
  
Gothar:Peut être mais on n'est pas obligé de lui répondre, il nous a qu'en même demandé de La surveiller. Et puis cesse de m'appeler pas ce prénom ridicule.  
  
Auteure:Je le trouve plutôt mignon, moi, ce surnom.  
  
Ruby:C'est vrai?Oh géniale!On va bien s'entendre!  
  
Le soir. Lionel est étendu sur son lit, il pense.  
  
Lionel(pensées):Clow Read, tu as rendu ma vie si compliqué...Mais jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir rencontrer Sakura...Je sais que je l'aime et je sais qu'elle aussi m'aime...mais à quel point.  
  
Il sortit d'un tiroir une petite boîte carré. Il l'ouvre. Elle contient une bague(Je suppose que vous l'aviez compris),sertit de rubis ,de diamants, au centre une magnifique émeraude.  
  
Lionel:Elle me fait pensée à tes yeux. Sakura...Je n'aurai peut être jamais le courage de te le demander...Quel ironie!Je n'hésite pas à affronter des cartes de Clow, des êtres dont la cruauté est inimaginable, des hommes prêt à se sacrifier pour leurs opinions et je ne suis même pas capable de faire ma demande...  
  
Soudain, tout brilla autour de lui, mais trop préoccupé, il ne le remarqua même pas.  
  
Voix:T'as un gros problème, mon gars.  
  
Il sursauta. Rapidement, il sortit son épée.  
  
Voix:Du calme, je vais pas t'attaquer.  
  
Lionel:Qui êtes-vous?!  
  
Voix:Dépose ton épée, avant.  
  
Ce qu'il fit.  
  
Lionel:Répondez!  
  
Voix soupira:Dire que j'avais prédit ça...Bon. Je suis Adam.  
  
Lionel:Cela ne me dis pas qui vous êtes!  
  
Adam:Je suis toi.  
  
Toujours aucune compréhension.  
  
Adam:Ta s?ur a bien raison, ça te prends du temps à comprendre...  
  
Lionel:Parce que vous me suivez!  
  
Adam:Tu ne comprends pas, je suis toi!  
  
Lionel:Si vous êtes moi, prouvez-le!  
  
Adam:Je sais comment tu t'es fais cette blessure. À vrai dire, je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à Sakura...  
  
Lionel:Et comment je me la suis faite ,si vous êtes aussi savant?  
  
Adam:Tu es sur que tu veux que je le dise devant tous ces lecteurs?  
  
Lionel:Euh...Je te crois!  
  
Adam:Tant mieux, parce que c'est franchement gênant.  
  
Lionel rougit:Ouais...  
  
Adam:Tu dois savoir une chose, l'autre ange a un fichu caractère, alors ne te laisse pas faire!Le reste, je m'en occupe.  
  
Voix (que personne n'est supposé entendre):Alors c'est comme ça que tu préserves notre anonymat...Tu utilises des moyens plutôt directs et en plus tu oses lui dire que j'ai mauvais caractère!Ton absence m'a plongé dans un désarroi ,je l'avoue et je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué autant, mais ton retour te fera la sensation d'une descente aux enfers...  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Sakura:Tiens, Papa pourquoi il y a-t-il des cartons partout?  
  
Dominique:Ton frère ne te l'as pas dis?Il déménage dans un appartement avec Mathieu.  
  
Thomas arrive les bras chargés d'un énorme carton.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit?  
  
Thomas, en déposant le carton:Tu aurais essayer de nous aidé et tu aurais tout cassé.  
  
Sakura:Même pas vrai!Heureusement que je me suis lever tôt, je vous aurais manquer. Où est-ce que vous allez déménager?  
  
Thomas:Je ne te le dis pas!  
  
Voix:Voyons Thomas. Nous déménageons à Place du Laurier.  
  
Sakura:Mais à l'autre bout de la ville!  
  
Thomas:Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire Mathieu, elle va venir nous embêter.  
  
Mathieu, ignorant sa remarque:J'espère bien que tu vas nous rendre visite Sakura.  
  
Sakura, avec un petit sourire sadique en direction de Thomas:Bien sur, je vais vous visiter autant de fois que je pourrai.  
  
Thomas:Grrrr...!  
  
Le soir, Thomas a fini de déménager.  
  
Ève:Alors c'est commence ça que tu demeures anonyme.  
  
Adam:Hein?!  
  
Soudain, il comprit.  
  
Adam:Ce n'est ce que tu crois!  
  
Ève:Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire?Tu as trahi une des règles fondamentales du Code des Archanges!  
  
Adam ne prenant pas la peine de nié:Et toi!Tu utilises des rêves pour te révélée à elle!Tu crois que c'est plus juste!Tu détourne les règles lorsque c'est à ton avantage  
  
Ève:Je n'ai jamais rien dit directement à Sakura, contrairement à toi. Et puis, l'utilisation des rêves est permise et même recommandé!Vérifie dans ton Code des Archanges, si tu ne me crois pas ou mieux encore retourne donc au Paradis !  
  
Adam suffoqua de rage. Le seul fait qu'il ait tort contre elle l'enrageait. Il s'approcha d'elle, les pupilles dilatées de colère, il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Surprise, elle ne fit aucun geste pour échapper à sa prise. Puis , offerte, elle se laissa faire. Le baiser devint tendre. Adam, lui profita de ce moment, il ne ferait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Soudain, dans un regain de lucidité, Ève trouva le force de se dégager. Puis ,sans un regard derrière ,elle s'enfuit.  
  
Adam:Whahou!!Quel baiser!  
  
Auteure:Ne recommence plus jamais ça!  
  
Adam:Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Et puis, je recommencerai n'importe quand!  
  
Auteure:Mais dites-moi vous vous êtes tous lingués contre moi!D'abord vous vous dévoilez n'importe quand, sauf peut être dans le cas de Ève...Sakura ne le sait pas encore, et puis ensuite vous essayez de me faire passez pour une des écrivaine de la collection Harlequin!Un baiser passionné, mon oeil, oui!Il y a quand même des moins de 18 ans, ici.  
  
Adam:Comment ça, elle ne le sais pas! Voyons, la signification des rêves est simple comme...tiens...simple comme salut.(Faut bien faire changement)Et puis c'est interdit!  
  
Auteure:Écoute, mon bonhomme, je suis le seul Dieu ici, et si je te dis que c'est pas interdit ,c'est que c'est permis.  
  
Soudain, une gerbe d'éclairs manque d'atteindre l'Auteure.  
  
Adam amusé:Tu disais?  
  
Auteure 0_0 :D'accord, je suis peut être pas le seule...  
  
Le rêve:  
  
Voix d'hommes:Ô Mlle Li, le mal a encore progressé.  
  
Mlle Li: Comme si je ne le savais pas...J'aimerais tant pouvoir le terrassé...mais avec tout le pouvoir des magiciens du pays, nous ne pourrions même pas l'égratigner.  
  
Voix :Hum, hum!Sakura, est-ce que je peux te voir?  
  
Sakura Li:Clow, ce n'est pas le moment!  
  
Clow:Mais c'est important!  
  
Sakura Li, soupira:Bon, attendez-moi un instant.  
  
Dans une autre pièce.  
  
Sakura Li:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Clow:Père m'a dit que tu contais faire de moi ton héritier, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose...  
  
Sakura Li:C'est vrai...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir maintenant. Et puis, j'ai bien l'intention d'en finir avec Lui. De plus, un jour ou l'autre ...  
  
Elle repris:  
  
Sakura Li:...Nous mourrons tous.  
  
Clow refoulant des larmes:Oui, je sais ça!Mais je ne veux pas être le chef du Clan, je ne suis pas fait pour ça!Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs!  
  
Sakura Li:Je sais bien Clow, je sais aussi ce qui t'attend prochainement mais promet-moi une chose...  
  
Clow reniflant:Laquelle?  
  
Sakura Li:Quoiqu'il ce passe je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux pour assuré la continuité de notre Clan pour le siècles avenir...  
  
Clow intrigué:D'accord, je ferai ce que tu me diras.  
  
Sakura Li:Bien...  
  
Voix d'homme:Mlle Li, ça recommence!  
  
Sakura Li:Je dois y aller...  
  
Le jeune Clow lui lança un regard inquiet.  
  
Sakura Li:Ne t'inquiète pas :Tout ira bien  
  
Fin du rêve.  
  
Sakura se réveille. Près de son oreiller, deux cartes y ont été déposés...Le Passé et le Rêve.  
  
Sakura:Mais qu'est-ce que cela veux dire...?  
  
Fin.  
  
Alors vous pensez que je suis complètement rétablie? Mon syndrome m'a permis de voir clair dans mon "dedans intérieur",j'ai fais la bataille avec mes petits démons et Dieu sait que j'en ai beaucoup...Je crois que leurs ai foutu une bonne raclée...^-^ 


	24. Camps adverse: Première offensive

Camp adverse: Première offensive  
  
Décidément, le temps passe trop vite à mon goût... Les saisons se succèdent sans que rien n'y fasse. Et c'est maintenant les vacances! ! !Hé! Oui les grandes vacances d'été, Enfin ! !Mon syndrome pose de moins en moins de problème, la preuve ; j'ai retardé ce grand congé de TOUT ce qui pourrait enflammer mon imagination. Non, pas que je fais un Burned Out, mais ça fait du bien des fois... prendre des vacances...  
  
Kero: Hummm. Ce rêve... Raaaa... Je n'arrive pas à penser avec tout ce raffut. Pour me concentrer, il me faut faire le vide.  
  
Louvia: Je te fais confiance, en matière de vide. Ça te connaît.  
  
Kero: (^-^)---------------------------------(^-^)J'ai pas compris.  
  
Boum! (Tombage par terre collectif.)  
  
Kero: Enfin, je ne comprends pas la signification de ce rêve... Et surtout pourquoi ces cartes se sont retrouvées là... Sakura? Tu es bien sur que c'était Clow?  
  
Sakura: Je suis formelle là-dessus. Il était très jeune, mais bien reconnaissable. Pourquoi? Clow ne vous a jamais parlé de sa famille?  
  
Kero: Disons que ce n'est pas un sujet dont il aimait entrer dans les détails... La seule chose qu'il nous ait dit c'est que son père était anglais et sa mère chinoise, mais pour le reste c'était très vague.  
  
Louvia: Pourquoi aurait-il eu intérêt à cacher l'existence de sa s?ur?  
  
Kero: Je ne sais pas. Clow a toujours été si mystérieux, même avec nous...  
  
Sakura: Je suppose que la mort de sa s?ur lui a fais de la peine et que c'était trop pénible d'en parler.  
  
Kero:Peut être...Et cette histoire de succession m'embête encore plus...  
  
Sakura: Tu as bien dis que Clow avait fui sa famille, non?  
  
Kero: Fuire n'est pas le mot, c'est qu'il existe une règle au sein de chaque Clan. Clow n'a pas su diriger le Cercle alors comme l'exige cette loi, il a du s'exilé de Chine.  
  
Louvia: Je ne trouve pas ça très juste, Clow n'était-il pas qu'un jeune enfant?  
  
Kero:C'est vrai, mais il est né pour reprendre la succession, on lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour cela...  
  
Sakura:Mais il n'a pas été à la hauteur des exigences...  
  
Kero acquiesce.  
  
Sakura: Elle devait sûrement savoir qu'il échouerait et c'est pour ça qu'elle lui a demandé sa promesse.  
  
Louvia: Pourquoi demandé quelque chose a quelqu'un qu'on sait qu'il va l'échouer?  
  
Kero... Parce qu'il va faire de son mieux pour se rattraper... pour mériter sa confiance...  
  
Louvia: C'est logique.  
  
Sakura: Mais... Comment? Et ce rêve que je faisais avant... Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en moi?  
  
Kero: Une chose à la fois.  
  
Le soir.  
  
Lionel:Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était le second ange.  
  
Adam: Tu l'as connaît, mais elle ne doit pas le savoir par une chose ou une personne extérieure, c'est par elle-même qu'elle doit le découvrir. Toi- même, tu ne peux pas en parler. Et puis, à ta place, je ne m'y risquerais pas...  
  
Lionel: À cause de son mauvais caractère?  
  
Adam:Si tu veux le voir ainsi...  
  
Lionel: Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas qui elle est. Qui est-elle?  
  
Adam avec un sourire: C'est ta petite-amie.  
  
Lionel: Sakura?  
  
Adam: Oui, pourquoi? Tu as d'autres petites-amies?  
  
Lionel embarrassé: Non! Pas du tout!  
  
Adam sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard. Lionel est revenu à une couleur quasi normale.  
  
Lionel: À propos, pourquoi nous avoir choisi, nous?  
  
Adam:Dans mon cas, je me suis senti attiré par toi...  
  
Lionel encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure: Quoi ! ! ! ? ? ?  
  
Adam: Je veux dire, par ta magie. Ce ne sont pas tous les êtres qui peuvent accueillir un ange.  
  
Lionel: Pfiouf... ! (soupir de soulagement)  
  
Adam: Pour Ève, je suppose que ça été la même chose... sans être sûr.  
  
Lionel: Au fait, est-ce que c'est arrangé votre problème?  
  
Adam: Notre problème?  
  
Lionel: Bien oui. On m'a laissé entendre que entre vous deux ce n'était pas le parfait bonheur.  
  
Adam: (Soupir) C'est encore pire qu'avant.  
  
Auteure: T'as qu'à arrêté de l'embrasser quand elle veut pas!  
  
Adam: Elle était plutôt pas contre, la dernière fois.  
  
(^-^)---------Boum! !---------(^-^)  
  
Auteure: Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
  
Adam: Non. Explique.  
  
Auteure: Vois-tu, j'ai crée Ève avec un caractère assez particulier.  
  
Adam ironique: J'avais remarqué!  
  
Auteure: Bon si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, pour trouver la clé de son c?ur, je m'en vais.  
  
Adam: Non, attend! Je suis sûr qu'elle blague, elle va revenir dans 10 secondes.  
  
30 minutes plus tard.  
  
Adam:Elle va revenir...  
  
Lionel: Regarde! On dirait une carte d'affaire. Mais oui, c'est ça.  
  
Carte d'affaire:  
  
Auteurs On-line 555-4751 Gratuit après 21h  
  
Adam: Parfait, il est 22h.  
  
Il compose le numéro.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Auteurs On-line, bonjour...  
  
Adam:Oui ,j'aimerais parler...  
  
Voix du téléphone: Un moment s'il vous plaît.  
  
Petite musique d'ascenseur.  
  
Lionel: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Adam: Elle m'a mis en attente.  
  
Clic.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Pour draguer votre auteur, faite le 1.Pour avoir une ligne directe avec votre agent, faite le 2.Pour parler à votre auteur, faite le 3...  
  
Adam appuie sur le 3.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Oui, alors qu'elle est le numéro de série de votre auteur.  
  
Adam: Euh bien, son nom c'est Auteure.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Comme tout les autres, mais vous ne connaissez pas son numéro?  
  
Adam: Un instant. Dis, tu connais son numéro, toi?  
  
Lionel: Non.  
  
Adam:Non, on le connaît pas.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Vous êtes qui?  
  
Adam: Je suis Adam.  
  
Voix du téléphone: Mais encore?  
  
Adam: Un personnage de la Prophétie des Anciens Chefs.  
  
Voix du téléphone: On va chercher ça... Il y en a plusieurs, vous savez d'où elle vient?  
  
Adam: Euh... Tu sais d'où elle vient?  
  
Lionel:Du Canada, je crois.  
  
Adam:Canada.  
  
Voix du téléphone:Je vous la passe.  
  
Auteure:Auteure, bonjour.  
  
Adam:Tient, tiens si c'est pas notre Auteure adorée.  
  
Auteure:Tient Adam. Arrête de tourné autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
  
Adam:Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.  
  
Auteure:Je peux pas.  
  
Adam:Pourquoi?  
  
Auteure:C'est écrit dans ma convention collective, on peut pas rien dire à propos: des futurs couples, des amours impossibles, de la mort, pour ne citez que cela.  
  
Adam:O.k. Bon bien. Au revoir.  
  
Clic.  
  
Adam:Tu sais ce que c'est une convention collective ,toi?  
  
Lionel haussa les épaules.  
  
Loin de là, dans un bureau administratif de la compagnie Auteurs On-line.  
  
Auteure rigole:Convention collective...Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouvé ça?  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Sakura:Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent...je crois que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette belle journée.  
  
Louvia:Je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fête mais, si tu continus à t'extasier sur la journée d'aujourd'hui, tu risques d'être en retard à l'école.  
  
Sakura:Aaaaah!C'est vrai!J'avais oublié l'école!  
  
Kero:J'ai faim!  
  
Sakura:J'ai pas le temps!Lorsque papa sera parti vous pourrez alors fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.  
  
Kero:Ah!Génial!  
  
Un peu plus tard, le père de Sakura soit parti.  
  
Kero:D'après toi, je vide complètement le réfrigérateur, à toute vitesse, ou je prends le temps de déguster?  
  
Louvia:D'après moi?Je ferai un régime.  
  
Kero:Que penses-tu que je fasse en ce moment?Je n'ai même pas parlé du garde-manger, alors que d'habitude...  
  
Scratch!!!  
  
Kero et Louvia:Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
  
Ils montent à l'étage.  
  
Kero:Nooooooon!Ma chambre!Mon adorable petite chambre, à moi!Qui a osé la mettre en désordre? !  
  
Soudain son regard se pose sur le console de jeux vidéos.  
  
Écran: Files1:Erase Files2:Erase Files3:Erase Files4:Erase  
  
Kero:NOOOOOOOON! Mon jeux vidéos!J'étais rendu à l'avant-dernier tableaux!  
  
Louvia:Il n'a touché à rien d'autre. Qui penses-tu que ça peut être, pour qu'il s'attaque à des choses aussi futiles?  
  
Kero:Je donnerai ma patte au feu que c'est Suppy. Il a toujours été jaloux de mon talent aux jeux vidéos et de ma superbe chambre. Si je trouve ,je le...  
  
Scratch!!  
  
Louvia:Tu vas pouvoir le faire je crois...  
  
Au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
Louvia ^-^U :Eh bien dit-donc, il avait faim ton copain.  
  
Kero(;-;) :CE N'EST PAS MON COPAIN!Il ne m'a même pas laissé de pousses de soja!!! Si ,il veut la guerre il va l'avoir!!!  
  
Plus loin.  
  
Ruby:Regarde, comme il a l'air enragé.  
  
Gothar:Intimidation rapprochée. On retourne à l'école, j'ai plus faim, moi.  
  
Ruby:Dis, tu crois que je pourrais aller me jouer de Thomas?  
  
Gothar:Peut être.  
  
Ruby:Tu pense que c'est quoi, toi, le plan de notre vénérable maître?  
  
Gothar:Détruire le monde.  
  
Ruby:Non, ça on le sais déjà, mais de son super plan de conquête.  
  
Gothar:Peut être devenir, Agent d'Assurance et vendre de fausse assurance pour retiré le maximum d'argent de chaque transaction.  
  
Ruby:...Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante.  
  
Gothar:Les livres de science-fiction de notre maître on réussi à l'enflammer.  
  
Loin, très loin, un homme, ou plutôt une créature étrange ,espionne ses deux disciples à travers une bassine d'eau en argent qui permet de voir ceux-ci.  
  
Diablissimo:Ils se posent beaucoup trop de question, serai-je en train de perdre mon influence sur eux. Sûrement, à cause des bonnes ondes de cette fichue ville. De plus comment diable a-t-il put trouver mes livres?Je lui réserve un châtiment à celui-là. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle!!!  
  
Marcus:Tiens, tiens, on aurait donc des problèmes avec ses animaux de compagnie?  
  
Diablissimo:Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?Personne ne sais où se trouve mon QG.  
  
Marcus:Tu ne sais pas du tout, comment te cacher n'est-ce pas, sinon tu n'aurais pas choisi cette agence d'assurance comme QG.  
  
Diablissimo:Qui de nos jour est prêt à acheter une assurance?  
  
Marcus:Tout le monde.  
  
Diablissimo:Ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle assurance. C'est une assurance pour se protéger pendant les voyages spatiaux. Et à 20 millions ,le voyage c'est pas donner.  
  
Marcus:Astucieux, mais pas assez. As-tu déjà entendu parler du FISQ?Ce sont des gens contre la fraude. Ils sont pire que n'importe lequel flic .Quand ,ils te tiennent ,ils ne te lâchent pas. Remarque, il y en a des sympathiques. Ceux qui ont pris leurs retraites...  
  
Diablissimo:Je pourrais en recruter, c'est le genre de personne que j'aime bien côtoyer.  
  
Marcus:Je n'en doutait pas alors, je les ai appelé ,sous anonymat bien sûr et je leur ai donner une petite info concernant une petite agence d'assurance, disons, louche...  
  
Diablissimo:T'as pas fais ça. Tu bluffes.  
  
Marcus:Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bluffer?Ou plutôt suis-je du genre à bluffer?  
  
Diablissimo:Traître!  
  
Marcus:Non, c'est toi le traître, tu oublis?  
  
Diablissimo:Ah!Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Paf!Paf!Paf!  
  
Voix:Ouvrez c'est le FISQ,nous savons que vous êtes là!  
  
Marcus disparaît en fumée et Diablissimo se sauve par la porte arrière. Le FISQ défonce la porte et ne trouve personne.  
  
FISQ:On finira bien par trouver ce scélérat. Et je vais pourvoir devenir sympathique...je veux dire prendre ma retraite.  
  
Pendant ce temps à l'école.  
  
Sakura (pensée):Qu'est-ce que mes cartes faisaient sous mon oreiller. J'ai l'impression n que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Et que veux dire se rêve. Cherche en toi, cherche en toi, ça peut dire beaucoup de chose. Peut être que ça a un rapport avec ma lumière intérieure, ou peut être pas. Et les anges ou est-ce qu'ils sont. Puis il y a Diablissimo, on n'a pas trouver une seule piste à son sujet.  
  
Lionel chuchote:Sakura, pense moins fort je t'entend jusqu'ici.  
  
Sakura sursaute et sort du court de ses pensées. À la fin des cours, la troupe se rejoins à la sortie de l'école.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ,ma puce?  
  
Sakura:Tu sais, je t'en ai parler, des rêves que j'ai fais dernièrement.  
  
Tiffanie:Tu veux parler de ceux avec la s?ur de Clow?  
  
Sakura:Oui, mais il y a aussi ceux avec cet ange, qui me dit de chercher en moi, c'est pas trop évident comme indice.  
  
Tiffanie:C'est vrai que ça pourrait dire beaucoup de chose. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit Lionel?  
  
Tiffanie comme toujours a remarqué que Lionel semblait mal à l'aise avec le sujet.  
  
Lionel:Euh...Euh...Je crois que tu as raison. Mais avant tout ,il faut rester sur ses gardes. On ne sais pas ou Il est et j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête  
  
Tiffanie:Mais ,il faut tout de même garder l'esprit libre sinon on va voir du mal partout.(Petite ampoule qui s'allume)Sakura!Tu te souvient lorsque Light était en toi, c'est peut être en toi, comme Light, que l'ange s'est incarné dans notre monde!  
  
Sakura:Tu crois?J'en sais trop rien.  
  
Lionel:Tu devrais essayé, on ne sais jamais. Et puis qui n'ose rien, n'a rien.  
  
Sakura:J'en parlerai à Kero ce soir.  
  
Elle regarde sa montre.  
  
Sakura:Oh non!Je suis en retard ,c'est à moi de préparer le repas!  
  
Elle embrasse Lionel et dit au revoir à Tiffanie. Lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison son père n'est pas encore rentré et la cuisine est en désordre. Le réfrigérateur est complètement vide.  
  
Sakura:Kero!  
  
Kero:C'est pas moi!C'est la faute à Suppy!Et en plus il a effacé mon jeu vidéo et détruit ma si belle chambre!  
  
Sakura:Calme toi, parle moins vite, j'ai absolument rien compris.  
  
Kero essoufflé ne peut plus rien dire. Louvia prend le relais.  
  
Louvia:Ce que ce cher Kero essaye de te dire c'est que Suppy est venue ici et il a vidé le réfrigérateur, effacé la partie de Kero et mis en désordre la chambre de celui-ci.  
  
Sakura:C'est bizarre ,ce n'est pas son genre.  
  
Kero tombe par terre.  
  
Kero:Bon sang ,Sakura!Tu comprend pas, nous n'avons quasiment pas manger aujourd'hui, j'ai dû refaire tout mon jeu vidéo et j'ai...  
  
Louvia:Pendant que JE rangeais sa chambre.  
  
Sakura:Il ne s'est attaqué à rien d'autre?  
  
Louvia:Rien. Juste les chose à lesquelles Kero tiens beaucoup. Des choses pas irremplaçable, quoi.  
  
Kero:Hé!Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
  
Louvia:Tu peux refaire ton jeu vidéo quand tu veux ,ta chambre n'était même pas ranger et ça va faire changement que ce ne soit pas toi qui vide le réfrigérateur.  
  
Sakura:Je vais aller faire de courses pour le dîner.  
  
De retour à la maison, le dîner dévoré(C'est le mot n'oublié pas que Kero n'a pas mangé de la journée) Sakura et sa marmaille montèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci.  
  
Sakura:Dites-moi vous deux ,se pourrait-il que la phrase de mon rêve veuille dire que l'ange est en moi?  
  
Louvia mystérieuse:C'est tout à fait possible.  
  
Kero:Tu pourrais peut être interroger les cartes.  
  
À la suite de l'enchaînement magiques. Comme première carte, le Silence sortit.  
  
Kero:Hé mais elles n'ont pas le droit de faire ça!Les cartes ne veulent pas parler. Sakura tourne les trois cartes en dessous.  
  
Le Destin, la Confiance, la Mémoire.  
  
Louvia:Ça, c'est ma partie. Les cartes te conseillent de faire confiance au Destin et que tu trouveras les réponse que tu cherches, en toi. Prend la carte sous le paquet.  
  
Le Passé.  
  
Louvia:Pas dans ta mémoire d'aujourd'hui mais dans ta vie passée...  
  
Sakura:Ça me fait peur tout ça.  
  
Kero:Sakura, la carte Light, comment est-ce que tu l'as découvert.  
  
Sakura:Eh bien ,j'ai dit quelque chose comme:Tout ira bien.  
  
Louvia:Refais exactement ce que tu as fait.  
  
Elle refait donc tout ça. Une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce. Sans que l'on ne sache d'où elle provient ,une forme lumineuse apparaît.  
  
Ève:T'en a mis du temps!  
  
Sakura:Qui...qui êtes-vous?  
  
Ève:T'as pas une très bonne mémoire ,ma petite. Je suis Ève.  
  
Sakura:Alors c'est toi le bras droit de Dieu.  
  
Ève se renfrogna:Non, ça c'est mon imbécile de collège. Et tout ça parce que je suis une femme et que j'ai un caractère un peu explosif.  
  
Sakura:Mais c'est pas juste ça.  
  
Louvia:Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça.  
  
Ève:Il y a des choses difficiles à admettre.  
  
Kero:Le fait de ne pas être le bras droit de Dieu, ou le mauvais caractère.  
  
(^-^)-----------Boum!!-----------(^-^)~o  
  
Ève:Les deux.  
  
Sakura:Vous vous connaissiez?  
  
Louvia:Tu te souviens du jour où tu avais perdu la mémoire...Oups! Non, tu peux pas t'en souvenir. Mais bon t'as perdu la mémoire et la seule façon de sortir de cet état...  
  
Ève compléta:C'était que j'apparaisse.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire, toi?  
  
Louvia:Pour une raison que j'ignore ,non.  
  
Kero:Et moi est-ce que j'avais perdu la mémoire?  
  
Louvia:Si tu t'en souviens pas, oui.  
  
Sakura:Mais ,maintenant, qu'es-ce qu'on fait?  
  
Ève:Il faut surtout pas que je vois Adam.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi, tu ne l'aime plus?  
  
Ève la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
Ève:Si tu ne savais pas que j'existais comment peux-tu savoir que je l'aime.  
  
Soudain, comprenant la révélation, qu'elle venait de proférer, elle rougit violemment.  
  
Sakura:T'as pas à t'en faire ,on le savait déjà.  
  
Kero:Je suis sûr que je suis bien plus beau que lui.  
  
Louvia:Kero, Adam et Ève, ça te rappelle rien, les deux créatures les plus parfaite que la Terre puisse porter.  
  
Kero:Et alors, je suis le gardien le plus parfait que le Terre porte.  
  
(^-^)~o----Boum!!!---- (^-^)(^-^)(^-^)  
  
Ève, Sakura, Louvia:Non, pas du tout!  
  
Sakura:Au fait, il est comment Adam?  
  
Ève:Tout simplement ...parfait.  
  
Louvia:Physiquement.  
  
Ève:Grand, châtain, yeux bruns, athlétique. Horriblement «macho».Vif d'esprit.  
  
Sakura:L'homme idéal dans le fond.  
  
Ève:Tout à fait.  
  
Chez Lionel.  
  
Adam:Atchoumm!  
  
Lionel:À tes souhaits.  
  
Adam pensées:Se pourrait-il qu'elle pense à moi, c'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un d'inoubliable, mais de là a...  
  
Lionel:J'ai dit à tes souhaits  
  
Adam:Merci. Je crois que le moment est arrivé.  
  
Lionel:Lequel?  
  
Adam:Celui que j'attendais.  
  
Lionel ironique:Tu es très précis.  
  
Adam:Je ne peux pas t'en dire ,plus pour le moment ,sauf ceci:Au réveil,le pouvoir s'élèvera, la magie grandira et le Diable se montrera.  
  
Qu'est-ce que veut dire Adam par-là?Vont-ils comprendre qu'est-ce qu'est une convention collective?Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisi ce mot?Vais-je vais mon syndrome de la page blanche?  
  
Fin  
  
J'ai fini, c'est tu pas fantastique. Là je me suis creuser la cervelle (_).Mais je suis fière du résultat. Surtout j'aime bien le titre. 


	25. Le temps d'une pause

Le temps d'une pause  
  
Le sort est cruel, l'école est recommencée, les vacances ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. C'est déprimant! (_)Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur nous, pauvre étudiant? !Enfin, on peut rien faire.  
  
Par un bel après-midi, Sakura et toute la troupe, y compris; Tony, Sandrine, Sonia, Nadine et Yvan vont au parc du Roi Pingouin, pour y jouer une partie d'Action ou Vérité.  
  
Kero: Sakura, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi?  
  
Sakura: Non, Kero, Sakura et les autres vont y être et il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. Et puis, dès que papa sera parti, vous allez avoir la maison pour vous seuls.  
  
Kero: Oui, mais on va rien avoir à faire.  
  
Louvia: Parle pour toi.  
  
Sakura: Pas de discussion, Kero, tu ne viens pas!  
  
Un peu plus tard. Sakura est sur le point de partir.  
  
Sakura: S'il y a un problème, je suis au parc et j'ai apporté mon portable, n'appelez que si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Kero, il y a du flanc dans le réfrigérateur! Au revoir, à plus tard!  
  
Au parc.  
  
Sakura: Salut! Ça va? Je suis pas trop en retard?  
  
Tous: Salut Sakura!  
  
Tiffanie: Non, tu es juste à l'heure.  
  
Sakura: Tant mieux.  
  
Tiffanie chuchote: C'est Kero?  
  
Sakura chuchote: Oui, il insistait pour venir.  
  
Tiffanie chuchote: Tu l'as convaincu comment?  
  
Sakura chuchote: Je crois plus que c'est le flanc qui l'a convaincu!  
  
Tiffanie chuchote: Hi, hi, hi... !  
  
Sonia: Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez?  
  
Sakura embarrassée: Rien, rien.  
  
Lionel et Tiffanie lui jettent un coup d'?il entendu.  
  
Nadine: On va pouvoir commencer!  
  
Yvan: Saviez-vous que ce jeu a été inventé en...  
  
Sandrine l'interrompant et lui tirant l'oreille: On veut pas savoir... Tu ne changeras donc jamais!  
  
Sonia: Qui veut commencer?  
  
Tony: Je veux bien. Qui est-ce que je pourrais choisir... ? Tient, Sakura, Action ou Vérité ?  
  
Sakura: Euh... Eh bien... Je crois que je vais prendre Action.  
  
Tony: Alors, tu vas... J'ai une idée! Tu vas embrasser Lionel.  
  
Sakura un peu rouge: Avec plaisir! Il y a une limite de temps?  
  
Tony:... Non.  
  
Le baiser, si c'est ce qu'on peut encore qualifier celui-ci, tellement il semblait intense et amoureux dura longtemps...  
  
Tiffanie*_*: Ah! C'est fantastique! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu filmer mes deux héros préférés! Hummm! (Soupir d'émerveillement)  
  
Nos deux amoureux rougirent violemment.  
  
Nadine: À toi Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Euh... Eh bien, pourquoi pas... Lionel, Action ou Vérité?  
  
Lionel:Si j'étais sûr de faire la même chose, je prendrais Action, mais je vais me laisser tenter pas Vérité!  
  
Sakura:Je voudrais savoir ...  
  
(Petite consultation)  
  
Sakura:...si tu m'aimes.  
  
Lionel:Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, que tu en doutes encore. Bien sûr qu'oui. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais donnez ma vie pour toi.  
  
Tous:Aaaaaah!(C'est un genre de «Ah» à cause que c'est trop mignon)  
  
Tiffanie *_*:Je suis aux anges!  
  
Boum!(Tombage collectif)  
  
Sandrine:Humm!Je crois que c'est à ton tour, Lionel.  
  
Lionel:Yvan, Action ou Vérité?  
  
Yvan:Vérité. Vous saviez que la vérité n'est...  
  
Sandrine:La ferme Yvan!  
  
Lionel:Donc, ma question est...Les histoires que tu racontes à longueur de journée sont-elles vraies?  
  
Sakura à son oreille:Tu ne l'as pas manquer!  
  
Lionel sourit.  
  
Tony à son oreille:Bien joué.  
  
Sandrine, tout à fait à l'aise:Alors ta réponse mon cher Yvan.  
  
Yvan:Euh...Eh bien...tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas entendre une histoire?  
  
Lionel:Parfaitement.  
  
Nadine:Aller!Ne te fais pas prié.  
  
Yvan:Euh...En fait, non, mais un jour tous les raconteur d'histoires s'uniront et...  
  
Sandrine:Je serai là pour t'empêcher d'y aller!  
  
Tous rirent.  
  
La journée finit sur cette note de joie. Le lendemain matin, chez Lionel.  
  
DRELIN,DRELIN.(téléphone)  
  
Lionel:Oui, allô!  
  
Voix:Salut!Ça va ?Tu me reconnais j'espère!  
  
Lionel:Sté...Stéphanie?Il y a un problème?  
  
Stéphanie:Non ,pas du tout, apparemment tu n'as pas trop changé ,toujours à voir du mal partout. En fait, je reviens au Japon ce soir et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me chercher, à l'aéroport!  
  
Lionel:Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens?  
  
Stéphanie:Ta mère veut que je joue les chaperons entre toi et Sakura...!  
  
Lionel:Quoi!!!???  
  
Stéphanie:Non, non je blague!Tu ne pense pas que je pourrais seulement m'ennuyer de mon cousin préféré...!  
  
Lionel:Stéphanie!  
  
Stéphanie:Quoi!?  
  
Lionel:Je suis ton seul cousin.  
  
Stéphanie:Et alors?!  
  
Lionel :Laisse tomber. D'accord. Je vais venir. À quelle heure ton vol atterrit-il?(soupir de résignation)  
  
Stéphanie:Ce soir à dix-neuf heures.  
  
Lionel:Donc à ce soir.  
  
Stéphanie:Oui, à ce soir!  
  
Le soir même.  
  
Sakura:J'ai hâte de la revoir!  
  
Tiffanie:C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que l'on l'a vu.  
  
Lionel:Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici?  
  
Sakura:Ne fait pas ton grincheux, je suis sûre que ça te fait plaisir de revoir Stéphanie.  
  
Lionel:De la revoir ,elle, pas son mauvais caractère.  
  
Voix:Comment ça ,mauvais caractère?Je suis tout à fait gentille.  
  
Sakura:Stéphanie!Ça fait plaisir!  
  
Tiffanie:Bonjour.  
  
Kero:Salut la Chipie!  
  
Stéphanie:Comment ça la Chipie?!Espèce d'estomac sur patte, t'as encore grossit!  
  
Lionel ironique:Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir Stéphanie.  
  
Stéphanie:Lionel!Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est parler!  
  
Lionel:Non, pas tant que ça ,juste ce matin.  
  
Stéphanie:Ah!Oui c'est vrai. Mais ça fait tout de même plaisir!  
  
Lionel soupira.  
  
Sakura:Allez, on va tous chez moi!  
  
Stéphanie:Que va dire ton frère?  
  
Sakura:Il est partit en appartement.  
  
Stéphanie:Avec Mathieu?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Chez Sakura.  
  
Stéphanie:Tu n'as pas du tout changer Sakura.  
  
Sakura :En quoi j'aurais changer?  
  
Stéphanie:Je ne sais pas mais ,à notre âge, on change et toi, pas du tout.  
  
.Très loin dans les rues .  
  
Ruby:Où est-ce qu'il est passé?  
  
Suppy:Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas normal, jamais notre maître nous aurait abandonnés.  
  
Ruby:Nonnnnnn!Sniff!Notre maître nous a abandonnés!!Ouinnnnnn!Sniff!  
  
Voix:Silence ,Il y a des gens qui veulent dormir!  
  
Voix2:Arrêter!  
  
Suppy ,en se bouchant les oreilles:Chuttt!On va se faire repérer.  
  
Voix3:Vous avez fini, oui!  
  
Ruby:Ouinnnnnnnnnnn!Notre maître nous abandonné!!  
  
Voix:La discrétion c'est pas votre fort.  
  
Ruby:Sniff!Maître!C'est vous?!  
  
Diablissimo:C'est moi.  
  
Suppy:Où étiez-vous?On vous a chercher partout.  
  
Diablissimo:J'ai eu ,disons ,des problèmes avec le FISQ.  
  
Ruby:Comment ont-ils pu être au courant de la rouerie du magasin?  
  
Diablissimo:Quelqu'un de ma connaissance c'est fait un malin plaisir à les prévenir. Avez-vous appris quelque chose a propos de cette fille?  
  
Suppy:Nous savons ,où elle habite ,qu'elle va à l'école, et qu'elle a un petit ami.  
  
Diablissimo:Qui est-ce ?  
  
Suppy:Le jeune homme de Londres.  
  
Diablissimo:Et bien, je crois que ça va pouvoir débuter!Enfin!Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
  
Voix4:Ça va pas recommencer!Je vais appeler la police!  
  
Diablissimo:On file!  
  
Chez Sakura. Son père n'est pas là. Sakura a inviter Stéphanie à dormir chez elle. Kero est dans l'ancienne chambre de Thomas. Il joue aux jeux vidéo et se goinfre, pour ne pas changer. Louvia ,elle ,fait une patience dans le salon.  
  
Stéphanie:On parle de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Et toi?Comment ça va avec Lionel?  
  
Sakura:C'est le bonheur!  
  
Stéphanie:C'est parce que tu le mérite. Au fait ,votre mission, elle avance?Vous l'avez attraper ce démon?  
  
Sakura:Non, mais je suis sur une piste.  
  
Stéphanie:Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?  
  
Sakura:Tu sais que nous devons retrouver les anges...?  
  
Stéphanie:Oui...?  
  
Sakura:...Eh bien ,il y en a un en moi.  
  
Stéphanie:Quoi!?Tu veux dire là maintenant ,en toi?!Et il écoute tout ce qu'on a dit depuis le début!?  
  
Sakura:Je sais pas si elle écoute, mais oui, elle est en moi.  
  
Soudain ,une forme lumineuse se forma tout proche des deux filles.  
  
Stéphanie:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!  
  
Sakura:Je crois qu'elle a envie de prendre l'air.  
  
Ève:J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit juste pour ça.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Tu as l'air inquiète.  
  
Ève:C'est le moment.  
  
Stéphanie:Lequel!?  
  
Ève:La rencontre. Il faut qu'on y aille.  
  
Stéphanie:Maintenant?C'est moi ou à chaque fois que je viens coucher chez toi il y a quelque chose qui se produit.  
  
Sakura:Appelle Tiffanie et Lionel, je vais chercher Kero!  
  
Dans la chambre de Thomas.  
  
Kero:Et hop!Encore deux. Plus que trois .  
  
Sakura:Kero, on a un problème.  
  
Kero:Quoi!?Mais je peux pas y aller comme ça, je suis pas habiller.  
  
Sakura:Tu ne porte pas de vêtement. Tu aurais pu trouver une autre raison que ça.  
  
Louvia:Que veux-tu on peut pas en demander beaucoup à ce cher Kero!?  
  
Kero:Grrr!  
  
Louvia, l'ignorant royalement:Où est-ce qu'on va?  
  
Sakura:Je ne sais pas. Ce soir c'est Ève qui conduit.  
  
Louvia:Alors allons-y!  
  
Stéphanie:On va prendre Tiffanie. J'ai pas pu joindre Lionel.  
  
Sakura:Où est-ce qu'il peut être?  
  
Ève:Pas le temps de ce poser la question!  
  
Louvia gravite grâce à son pouvoir de Gravity. Stéphanie et Tiffanie son sur le dos de Cerbérus, Yué vole non loin, Sakura a invoqué Fly et Ève devant.  
  
Sakura:Où est-ce qu'on va?  
  
Ève:Je le saurai lorsqu'on y sera.  
  
Stéphanie, sarcastique:Ouhhh!Ça nous donne beaucoup d'indice!  
  
Ève:Stop!  
  
Tous arrêtèrent.  
  
Ève:Si tu savais ce que tout ça représentait tu n'essayerais pas de m'enguirlander!  
  
Stéphanie:Pas besoin de t'énerver. J'ai rien dis.  
  
Sakura:Woé!  
  
Tiffanie:On continue?  
  
Tous:Oui!  
  
Malgré tout ,la bonne humeur semblait bel et bien envolée.  
  
Tiffanie:Dis-moi Sakura tu m'en a cacher des choses.  
  
Sakura:Désolée, Tiffanie. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que moi-même je le sais.  
  
Ève:C'est vrai que ça lui a pris du temps. Même avec tout les superbes indices que je lui ai données.  
  
Sakura:Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire tout bonnement.  
  
Ève:Pas le droit, bien que Adam soutienne le contraire.  
  
Sakura:Adam, il est dans qui?  
  
Ève:Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.  
  
Sakura:Eh bien, toi tu es en moi, mais Adam lui?  
  
Ève:Je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer.  
  
Sakura:Tu dois bien pouvoir le sentir non?  
  
Ève:Normalement, oui.  
  
Tiffanie:Mais alors...  
  
Ève:C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, le jour, moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil.  
  
Stéphanie:Ces paroles ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un?  
  
Tous rirent. Sauf Kero qui ne semble pas avoir compris l'ironie.  
  
Cerbérus:Qui?De qui vous parler?  
  
Ève:Sakura, tu es vraiment sur ,que c'est ton gardien?Parce que moi ,je trouve Yué bien plus à la hauteur de ton pouvoir. Et aussi, il est mignon.  
  
Yué sembla décontenancer par cette remarque.  
  
Sakura:Hé! Hé! Hé!Ne fais pas les yeux doux à mon gardien ,c'est Adam que tu es supposée aimé.  
  
Voix:Elle n'a pas tort.  
  
Sakura:Qui est-ce?!  
  
Ève:Tout le monde, je vous présente cet imbécile d'Adam. Adam, tout le monde.  
  
Adam:Ève-chérie tu fais toujours aussi bien les présentations à ce que je vois.  
  
Ève:La ferme Adam. Ton hôte n'est pas là?  
  
Adam:Si ,si, il est juste là.  
  
Sakura:Lionel!  
  
À suivre... 


	26. Un mensonge qui fait mal

Un mensonge qui fait mal  
Narrateur: Voici des séquences du dernier épisode:  
  
Lionel: Donc, ma question est... Les histoires que tu racontes à longueur de journée sont-elles vraies?  
  
Stéphanie: Ta mère veut que je joue les chaperons entre toi et Sakura... !  
  
Ruby: Nonnnnnn! Sniff! Notre maître nous a abandonnés ! !Ouinnnnnn! Sniff!  
  
Diablissimo: Et bien, je crois que ça va pouvoir débuter! Enfin! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
  
Ève: C'est le moment.  
  
Adam: Ève-chérie tu fais toujours aussi bien les présentations à ce que je vois.  
  
Sakura: Lionel!  
  
Narrateur: Retour au programme principal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lionel:Bonsoir Sakura.  
  
Kero: Il n'a pas l'air très surpris de te voir là.  
  
Lionel: C'est vrai, Kero, c'est que Adam m'avait dit que c'était Sakura, le deuxième ange.  
  
Ève: Tu veux dire le premier ange. C'est Adam le second.  
  
Sakura: Il n'est pas du tout comme tu me l'as décrit.  
  
Louvia: Non moi je trouve qu'il est exactement comme tu me l'as décrit.  
  
Adam: Apparemment, elles n'ont pas eu droit à la même description.  
  
Tout à coup Ève sort un petit cahier de note et écrit des choses.  
  
Louvia: Qu'est-ce que t'écris?  
  
Ève: Moi, rien c'est juste un rapport concernant l'incompétence flagrante d'Adam. Je vais l'envoyer à Dieu par Lapinou express. (Voir Wish, un autre manga de Clamp)  
  
Kero: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin?  
  
Ève: M.Lapinou est le messager de Dieu. D'ailleurs, il te ressemble beaucoup. Il faudrait juste allonger tes oreilles et te mettre une fleur dans les mains et c'est M.Lapinou tout craché.  
  
Pendant que les autres parlent Lionel et Sakura sont allés à l'écart.  
  
Sakura, déçue: Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit?  
  
Lionel: Adam m'avait interdit de te parler de ton état.  
  
Sakura: Je ne parle pas de ça! Mais de toi! Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi!  
  
Lionel: Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, c'est juste que, parfois c'est mieux de se taire.  
  
Sakura se détourne: Tu sais dans mes valeurs personnelles, la confiance est tout en haut de ma liste. Dans une relation, c'est la même chose, si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi ou toi en moi, je crois qu'on n'a pas grand chose à faire ensemble.  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Sakura, le regarde dans les yeux, ils sont pleins d'eau: Non! Laisse-moi finir! Je pensais vraiment qu'on était fait pour être en ensemble, qu'on pouvait tout ce dire. Apparemment, je me suis trompée.  
  
Elle court sans regardé derrière elle.  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Tiffanie, s'avance: Sakura!  
  
Ève, la retenant par l'épaule: Laisse-la. Elle a besoin d'être seule avec elle-même.  
  
Stéphanie: Bien joué, oui vraiment là.  
  
Adam:J'espère sincèrement que sur Terre elle ne sont pas toute aussi...  
  
Louvia, Stéphanie et Ève: Aussi quoi?  
  
Adam: Compliquées?  
  
Louvia: Maintenant, je suis en parfait accord avec toi, il est vraiment très macho.  
  
Plus loin  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Sakura:...Je crois qu'on n'a pas grand chose à faire ensemble...à faire ensemble...à faire ensemble...à faire ensemble...  
  
*Fin Flash Back*  
  
Lionel:Sakura...  
  
Kero: T'inquiète pas, dans deux temps, trois mouvements elle va être de retour.  
  
Ève: Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.  
  
Lionel:...  
  
Ève: Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, cependant, elle doit remonter la pente. Ça ne sera plus pareil. La confiance se répare, mais elle n'est jamais aussi bonne qu'avant.  
  
Lionel: Je comprends. C'est ma faute aussi.  
  
Kero: Hé! Dit pas ça! Même entre amoureux il y a des choses qu'on ne préfère pas dire.  
  
Lionel:(soupir)  
  
Allons voir du coté de Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Woé! Je crois que je me suis perdue.  
  
Auteure: T'inquiète, je vais retrouver notre chemin, j'ai été dans les scouts lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Donc l'étoile Polaire indique le Nord... Et la mousse de lichen pousse du coté Est ou est-ce du coté Ouest... ? Humm...  
  
Sakura: Je ne veux pas ébranler ton sens de l'orientation mais le ciel est ennuagé, on ne voit pas les étoiles, et il n'y a pas d'arbre dans les environs.  
  
Auteure, regard oeil-qui-tue: Et alors?  
  
Sakura: Rien, rien, j'ai rien dit.  
  
Auteure: Donc... Le soleil se lève à l'Est et se couche à l'Ouest alors le nord est par-là! Ouais, j'ai trouvé le Nord!  
  
Sakura: Oui, mais, ça ne nous dit pas ou se trouve la maison.  
  
Clang!  
  
Sakura: T'as entendu?  
  
Auteure: Hein? Non, pourquoi?  
  
Sakura:Il y a quelqu'un qui vient!  
  
Auteure:C'est peut être des voyous libérés de prison ce matin à la recherche de jeune fille jolie et innocente!  
  
Sakura:Faut pas rêver.  
  
Auteure:On en sait jamais, n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un univers tout à fait imaginaire et où tout peut ce produire.  
  
Soudain le bruit retentit de nouveau.  
  
Clang!  
  
Auteure et Sakura:Aaaaaaaah!  
  
Auteure:Moi, je file!À plus.  
  
Sakura:Hé!Ne me laisse pas seule!  
  
Clang!  
  
Sakura:WOÉ!!!  
  
En fin de compte ce n'était qu'un chat.  
  
Sakura:Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ,petit chat.  
  
Un autre bruit se fait entendre. Bruit que notre Card Captor en puissance n'a pas entendu.  
  
De retour auprès des autres.  
  
Tiffanie:Je me fais du souci pour Sakura.  
  
Lionel:Moi aussi. C'est de ma faute ,jamais je n'aurais dû...Elle a raison nous n'avons peut être rien à faire ensemble, je ne la mérite pas.  
  
Ève:C'est vrai ça. Mais pour te réconforter ,ce n'est pas ta faute.  
  
Adam:Alors c'est la faute à qui?  
  
Ève:C'est la tienne, triple idiot. Jamais tu n'aurais dû lui dire que Sakura était moi. Regarde ce que ça donne.  
  
Adam:C'est...!  
  
Ève:Stop, il est trop tard pour t'excuser!  
  
Un cri retentit.  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ! !  
  
Lionel:Sakura!  
  
Tous coure dans la direction du cri.  
  
Du coté de Sakura, un peu plutôt.  
  
Sakura:Woé!Je ne sais pas où aller.  
  
Elle se retourne et voit une espèce de boule d'énergie, flottant.  
  
Sakura:Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Elle s'en approche et ,du doigt, touche la sphère lumineuse.  
  
Sakura:Aaaaaaaah!  
  
Sakura plonge dans un univers ancien. C'est une grande maison, un peu comme celle de Lionel à Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura:Où suis-je?  
  
C'est une grande pièce, murée d'étagère couverte de livres et grimoires.  
  
Voix féminine:Tu es en Chine, ma jeune amie.  
  
Sakura:Qui...qui êtes-vous?  
  
Voix féminine:N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal, mon nom est Sakura Li.  
  
Sakura demeure stupéfaite.  
  
Sakura:Vous...vous...  
  
Sakura Li:Je suis la s?ur de Clow Read, en effet. Aussi , comme tu le sais ,je suis toi. Sakura...  
  
Sakura:Mais vous êtes morte.  
  
Sakura Li:Dans ton temps, en effet, mais dans celui-ci cela ne tardera pas.  
  
Sakura:Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?  
  
Sakura Li:Je dois t'avertir à propos du mal que tu combats chez toi. Ce même mal qui terrasse ici-bas.  
  
Sakura:Vous parlez de Diablissimo?  
  
Sakura Li:Oui, je croyais qu'avec le temps il aurait changé de nom, mais apparemment pas. Trêve de bavardage, ce que je vais te dire est la chose auquel tu devras te souvenir. C'est très important. Tu connais la Prophétie n'est-ce pas?  
  
Sakura:Oui.  
  
Sakura Li:C'est ta destiné de la réussir sinon il en retourne de monde entier. Les anges doivent s'aimer mais toi aussi à ce moment éprouver de l'amour pour une personne, qui devra-t-elle aussi t'aimer. C'est la seule condition pour réussir. Condition qui me sera fatale.  
  
Toc! Toc! Toc!  
  
Sakura Li:Entre Clow.  
  
Clow:Comment ce fait-il que tu me reconnaisses toujours?Oh!Tu as de la visite, excuse-moi.  
  
Sakura Li:Il n'y a pas de problème. Clow, tu voulais me parler.  
  
Clow semble dans les nuages, il regarde Sakura.  
  
Sakura:Qu'y a-t-il?  
  
Clow:Vous ressemblez énormément à ma s?ur.  
  
Sakura:C'est vrai.  
  
Clow:Qui êtes-vous?  
  
Sakura, jetant un regard à l'autre Sakura:Euh...  
  
Sakura Li:C'est une de mes amies, tu peux parler librement devant elle.  
  
Clow gêné:C'est qu'il y a un problème avec les sorciers.  
  
Sakura Li:Quoi!  
  
De retour au présent ,où Lionel et les autres ,près de Sakura, tentent de la réveillée.  
  
Lionel:Sakura, Sakura répond-moi!Je t'en pris, je suis désolé!  
  
Ève:Cette énergie...  
  
Adam:Tu as dit quelque chose?  
  
Ève:Non ,rien.  
  
Adam avec suspicions:Tu es sûre que ça va?  
  
Ève:Oui.  
  
Adam, s'approchant d'elle lentement:Vraiment, tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien, mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui est très contrarié.  
  
Ève:Je ne suis pas très contrariée!  
  
Adam:Ah!Ah!Donc il y a quelque chose qui cloche.  
  
Ève, agacée:Oui.  
  
Adam:Qu'est-ce?  
  
Ève:Fait plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. Sent le pouvoir qui étouffe l'atmosphère.  
  
Adam:«Il» est là.«Il» n'est pas loin.  
  
Ève:«Il» ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes.  
  
Adam:Il faut vite la réveiller et filer.  
  
Ancienne Chine, il y a très longtemps.  
  
Sakura Li:Il faut vite que je retourne les voir!  
  
S'excuse auprès de Sakura et lui promet de revenir et puis sort.Le jeune CLow reste seul avec elle.  
  
Clow:Qui êtes-vous vraiment?  
  
Sakura:Euh...Ta soeur te la dit non?  
  
Clow:Ma soeur me cache toujours des choses.Je ressent en toi un pouvoir puissant.  
  
Sakura:Ça se pourrait.  
  
Clow:N'essaye pas de la cacher.Tu possèdes une aura semblable à celle de ma soeur.  
  
Sakura:Vraiment?  
  
Clow:Allez dis-moi qui tu es!  
  
Sakura:Quel âge as-tu?  
  
Clow:J'ai 10 ans.  
  
Sakura:Je sais que tu vas devenir quelqu'un de puissant.Ne laisse pas la peine obscursir ton coeur.  
  
Clow:C'est bien beau tout ça mais cela ne me dit pas qui tu es.Et d'où tu viens.  
  
Sakura:Mon nom est Sakura et je viens du futur.  
  
Clow resta abasourdit.  
  
De retour au présent.  
  
Kero:Hé ,vous deux.Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour la réveillé?  
  
Ève:Si c'est le genre de sort que je pense, elle va se réveillé seule...  
  
Adam:Sinon, elle ne se réveillera pas .  
  
L'évidence frappa en pleine figure Lionel.Il allait peut être perdre la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé et tout ça c'était sa faute.  
  
Tiffanie:T'en fait pas Lionel,elle va se réveiller,après tout c'est Sakura.  
  
À suivre... 


	27. Passé, filtre du Présent

**_Passé, filtre du Présent_**

_Vous allez me demander ce que le titre veut dire et bien vu que le sens est encore clair dans mon esprit je vais vous l'expliquer en quelques mots. L'Histoire existe pour que l'on ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que le Passé, donc pour moi le Présent est filtré de ces erreurs._

Yué:Je vais la porter jusque chez elle. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre!

Kero:Part devant on te suit Tiffanie.

Dans le passé.

Clow:Qu'est-ce que je vais accomplir dans le futur?

Sakura:C'est grâce à toi que j'ai ces pouvoirs, c'est toi qui les as créé.

Clow:Est-ce que je vais me marié et avoir des enfants?

Sakura:Non, toute ta vie va être basé sur l'obtention du pouvoir suprême, d'ailleurs tu vas trouver l'équilibre entre les pouvoirs occidentaux et orientaux.

Clow:Et ma soeur elle va avoir d'autres enfants que Xian Ling?

Sakura:Non, désolée. Elle n'en n'aura pas l'occasion, je le crains.

Clow:Elle va mourir jeune?

Sakura acquiesa.

Clow:À quel âge?

Sakura:Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

Clow:Elle va mourir cette année c'est cela? C'est ce démon qui va lui faire du mal!

Sakura acquiesa faiblement.

Clow:Elle ne peut pas mourir!Si elle meurt qui est-ce qui va s'occuper de conduire le Clan en attendant que Xian Ling soit prêt et battre ce monstre?

Sakura:Ne t'inquiète pas pour Diablissimo ta soeur s'en occupe. Cependant, elle compte sur toi pour diriger le Clan et devenir aussi fort qu'elle.

Clow:Je ne suis pas sûr de moi...

Sakura, souriante:Tout ira bien.

Clow sourit faiblement de reconnaissance.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du Conseil.

Sakura Li:Que se passe-t-il?

Un des mages:Maîtresse, le Démon, Il est trop fort.

Les autres:Oui, trop fort!

Sakura Li:Il y a longtemps bien avant que Diablissimo n'envahissent ces lieux j'avais promis qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais que notre pays ne tomberais pas en de mauvaises mains. Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de briser cette promesse!

Un des mages:De jour en jour, de sort en sort, il gagne du terrain et semble ne point faiblir, au contraire!Sauf votre honneur, Maîtresse bien que nous combattions à feu et à sang rien ne l'arrête!

Les autres:Oui, rien, rien ne l'arrête!

Sakura Li:Ne craignez rien chers mages, car tout ceci s'arrêtera demain. Ce combat ce fait que commencer mais malgré tous les efforts que nous y avons mis il n'est pas en notre devoir de le finir. Le Destin saura nous être clément et donner à Diablissimo ce qu'il mérite. Tout ce fera en temps et lieu.

Le silence envahit la salle et le sujet fut clos. Sakura Li sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Sakura dans la pièce avec son jeune frère.

Sakura Li:Excusez-moi. Tout est réglé maintenant. Clow, mon frère, peux-tu nous laisser seules?

Clow:Bien sûr ma soeur. A un de ses jours, Sakura, j'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Sakura:Moi aussi.

Clow quitte la salle.

Sakura Li:Je vais t'aider à renter chez toi. Je peux en faire une partie mais tu dois y mettre ton effort aussi.

Sakura:D'accord, que faut-il faire?

Sakura Li:Fermes les yeux et penses à des choses qui te rappelle ton époque, des souvenirs ou encore des émotions.

Sakura ferma ses yeux. Elle repensa à Lionel, à Kero, à Tiffanie à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Pendant ce temps chez Sakura. Yué dû retourner chez lui pour que Thomas ne s'aperçoivent pas de la disparition de Mathieu (même si je suis sur qu'il sait tout).

Tiffanie:Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je veux dire qu'elle dort mais quel genre de sort pourrait la mettre dans cet état?

Ève:C'est une sorte d'ellipse temporelle...

Adam:...Ce n'est pas dangereux d'habitude, mais comme nous ne savons pas qui l'a envoyé et ce qu'elle contient, rien n'est impossible.

Lionel:Je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie si Sakura venait à disparaître...

Kéro:Hé gamin faut pas s'en faire, Sakura est la magicienne la plus forte au monde ce n'est pas une petite élispe qui va lui faire du mal.

Louvia:Ellipse pas élispe.

Kéro:Comment peux-tu parler d'orthographe dans un moment pareil?

Louvia leva les yeux au ciel.

Sakura battit doucement des paupières. Elle était revenue à son époque. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la douce mais vive lumière de l'aube.

Tiffanie:Sakura!

Tous regardèrent Sakura.

Sakura:Bonjour...

Kero:Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sakura?

Louvia:Laisse-la se réveiller avant de l'embêter avec tes questions.

La suite de l'histoire de Sakura Li

Plusieurs jours après le départ de Sakura.

Mage, en débarquant brusquement dans la salle:Il est arrivé dans le domaine, Maîtresse!

Autre mage:Où est-ce miracle que vous nous aviez promis, Maîtresse?

Sakura Li:Patience, messieurs.La Fin est proche.

Voix:Oui, la vôtre.

Sakura Li : C'est toi que j'attendais, misérable bête.

Diablissimo:Trop d'honneur!Mais assez de flatteries. Je suis ici pour réclamer mon dû. Et je ne l'aurais que lorsque la dynastie des Li sera exterminée.

Sakura Li:Ne compte pas sur ça, mon cher. Il faut beaucoup plus qu'un minable démon dans ton genre pour ne serait-ce que ébranler une dynastie aux racines fortes et à la nouvelle génération vaillante.

Diablissimo:Tu me sous-estimes, jeune fille. Ne t'as-t-on pas dit que cela n'était pas très prudent?

Sakura Li:C'est plutôt toi qui te surestime. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais mourir sans me battre? Car, oui ce soir je vais mourir mais je vais t'amener avec moi!_Ô Pouvoir d'équilibre, pouvoir de la vie. Je t'offre mon souffle, en échange enferme ce monstre jusqu'à son jugement, jusqu'à sa fin._

Il y eut un grand vent dans la pièce. Les mages coururent vers les portes mais la force éolienne était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir la sortie. Ils durent s'accrocher à ce qu'ils trouvaient. Diablissimo emporter par la tempête tourbillonnait et tourbillonnait encore, puis le souffle pris de l'ampleur et on ne vit plus rien de sa silhouette. Le vent se calma et au centre de la pièce s'écroula la jeune fille.

Le plus ancien des mages se précipita au près d'elle. Trop tard la Maîtresse avait rendu l'âme. À coté d'elle, une pierre ovale, gravée de symbole d'ancien chinois et d'un silhouette au rictus mauvais. Le grand mage, à ce moment, sentit le mal qui rayonnait de la pierre et décida qu'il fallait absolument que la pierre qui le royaume du Soleil Levant.

Mage : Eriol Hiiragizawa, approchez.

Eriol : Oui, Grand prêtre.

Un grand jeune homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus approche.

Mage : Vous allez prendre cette pierre et l'amenez là ou vivent les Grands Yeux, ceux qui vivent à l'Ouest dans un territoire nommé Angleterre. Là-bas vous cacherez et protègerez la pierre afin que ce Mal ne sorte qu'au moment opportun. Que ce moment soit le plus tard possible.

Eriol : Bien, Grand prêtre.

Inconnu de tous, dans un coin de la pièce, en larmes, le jeune Clow. Il avait malheureusement assisté à la scène. Entre les sanglots et les larmes il se jure que jamais le Mal ne sortirait vivant de cette bataille et qu'il ferais tout dans son pouvoir pour la promesse qu'il a fait a sa sœur se réalise sinon il s'exilerais loin en terres nipponnes pour y vivre en ermite.

Plusieurs jours après la mort de Sakura Li on fit de grandes funérailles à son honneur. Il fut décidé que Clow monterais sur le trône en attendant que Xian Ling soit assez grand.

Malheureusement, la population demandait beaucoup de soutien de la part de la royauté. Après tant d'années de guerres, il fallait reconstruire. Le jeune empereur Clow Read avait beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas céder à la pression.

Sentant qu'il avait failli à sa mission, à la promesse faite à sa tendre sœur, il s'exila loin, si loin que la Chine n'entendit parler de lui que des années plus tard, bien après sa mort. Ses descendants alors cherchèrent à retrouver le Livre de Clow, le tribut qui, selon eux, leurs revenait. La puissance inimaginable des cartes magiques et des gardiens réunis dans ce livre rayonnait dans tout l'Orient. On diras plus tard, qu'une telle puissance ne devait pas être trouver car si elle tombait dans de mauvaises mains il en serait catastrophique.

Puis avec les siècles, le commun des mortels oublia l'existence même du Livre, seules quelques familles souhaitaient, en secret, mettre la main sur le pouvoir. Enfin, on ne sentit plus du tout le pouvoir rayonné, une seule famille attendait encore le Réveil, les Li, sachant que tout viendrait en son temps, en son heure, et qu'un jour l'un de leur héritiers embrasserait le pouvoir, capturerait les cartes échappées et détruirait le Mal endormit en Angleterre…


End file.
